Le journal du coeur des Maraudeurs
by Cassie-chan Black
Summary: Lena l'aime tellement. C'est normal, il est si parfait, si drôle, si beau... mais comment lui avouer ses sentiments ? Comment savoir s'ils seront réciproques ? Au temps des Maraudeurs, une jeune fille trop timide est désespérément amoureuse de l'un d'eux
1. L'amour en question

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

Ce chapitre a été édité le 27 octobre 2008, afin de réparer quelques trucs que FFnet a viré, et de corriger deux/trois fautes au passage. J'espère donc qu'ainsi, un éventuel nouveau lecteur de sera pas dérangé par les défauts de mise en forme.  
Siriussement vôtre,  
Cassie

* * *

**Titre :** Le Journal du Cœur des Maraudeurs  
**Auteur :** Cassie Black  
**Genre :** Humour, romance, mystère  
**Rating :** K+ (c'est à dire qu'à moins que les commentaires délurés vous dérangent, vous risquez carrément rien à lire tout ça...)  
Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi, tout appartient à JK Rowling, aux éditeurs, et autres. Je n'ai jamais gagné un centime pour cette fanfiction (façon QUI paierait pour ça ?).  
**Spoilers :** D'une certaine manière, cette fanfic prend en compte uniquement les cinq premiers tomes de Harry Potter.  
**Résumé :** Lena Siong, Poufsouffle de 16 ans, amoureuse (comme bien d'autres filles) d'un certain Maraudeur. Mouais. Mais quand on est à ce point timide, ça n'aide pas ! Et quand on est à deux doigts de percer le secret de son frère, il y a peu de place pour l'amour... n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**-**

**Le journal du cœur des Maraudeurs**

**-  
**

**Chapitre 01 : L'amour en question**

**-

* * *

  
**

"Si tu ne vas pas lui parler maintenant, tu vas encore laisser passer ta chance !"

Lena poussa un profond soupir.

"Kevin, s'il te plait !"

"Quoi ? J'ai raison, non ? Tu as passé toute ton année à baver devant lui, si tu ne te bouges pas avant les vacances il reviendra avec une petite copine et toi tu resteras là à l'observer dans son dos comme une pauvre âme en peine !"

Comme elle le détestait quand il lui disait des choses aussi désespérément justes !

"Tu ne penses pas que tes conseils valent aussi pour toi ? Depuis combien de temps tu observes Sarah Diggory sans faire un geste d'approche ?"

"C'est tout à fait différent pour deux points."

Il commença à énumérer sur ses doigts.

"D'abord... tu n'étais pas censée voir ça ! Ensuite, je ne peux pas te soutenir moralement et penser à ma propre vie sentimentale en même temps !"

Elle roula des yeux.

"La bonne excuse !"

Kevin se pencha pour la regarder sérieusement.

"Lena, tu es super mignonne, gentille, douce, intelligente et drôle. Comment veux-tu que ton beau brun te résiste ?"

Elle se sentit rougir. Elle savait qu'il pensait vraiment ses paroles, jamais il n'avait été menteur, mais elle ne se trouvait absolument pas toutes ces qualités. Elle se trouvait moche et inintéressante. Même le fait que Kevin lui rappelle à longueur de journée toutes ses qualités ne la faisait pas changer son propre point de vue.

"Kevin, je suis sûre que lui n'a pas le même avis que toi."

Elle baissa tristement la tête. Et lui soupira d'un air exaspéré.

"Lena, voyons ! Il t'adore, et tu le sais ! N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir réussi à s'attirer la sympathie des Maraudeurs !"

"Ça ne veut en rien dire que je lui plais peut-être."

Il sourit d'un air malicieux.

"Le mieux, c'est d'aller lui parler. Il est dans le wagon du fond avec ses trois fidèles amis."

"Je t'en prie..."

Elle hésita.

"J'ai parfaitement bien vu dans quel compartiment ils sont."

Elle se sentit rougir sous le regard amusé de celui qui était censé être son meilleur ami et que se faisait quand même un plaisir de la torturer sans ménagement.

"Eh bien, va essayer de lui parler avant qu'on arrive à la gare ! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance, sinon tu le regretteras et tu te diras 'Oh Ciel, si seulement j'avais écouté le merveilleux Kevin Knight'."

Elle éclata de rire.

"Aucun risque."

"Lena... va lui parler !"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Hors de question."

"Lena !"

Il se faisait suppliant et désespéré.

"Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de ma dose d'histoire d'amour par procuration ! Allez, va lui parler maintenant, on arrive dans dix minutes à King's Cross ! Je t'en prie ! Pitié !"

"Kevin..."

Il se jeta au sol et s'accrocha aux jambes de la jeune fille.

"Lena, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas mourir sans avoir connu le grand amour !"

Il avait pris un air théâtral, exagérant sa voix et son désespoir. Cela ne lui fit que redoubler son petit rire présent en permanence quand elle était avec un Kevin Knight au meilleur de sa forme.

"Mais, Mr Knight, je ne puis accéder à votre requête."

Il éclata en faux sanglots désespérés, puis un ricanement machiavélique s'échappa de sa gorge.

"Quoi ?"

Il ricana de plus belle, accentuant le début d'inquiétude de Lena.

"Soit tu vas lui parler maintenant, soit je vais moi-même lui parler. Et tu me connais, j'ai tendance à faire des gaffes. Ça serait vraiment bête si en plein milieu de la conversation je lançais un 'et Lena qui est amoureuse de toi, franchement !', tu ne crois pas ?"

"Tu ne ferais pas ça..."

"On parie ?"

Elle prit un air offusqué.

"Et que fais-tu de ta mission de grand Chevalier protecteur ?"

"Le Chevalier vient à la rescousse, comme toujours. Dans ce cas là il aide une jeune fille à sortir avec le Maraudeur de ses rêves."

"Faux frère, tu ne ferais pas ça !"

"On parie ? Si j'appelle Peter Pettigrow, par exemple, combien de temps avant que ses modèles arrivent en renfort ?"

"Kevin... je te préviens..."

"Dans ce cas là, le mieux que tu aies à faire, c'est de lui parler toi-même. Il ne reste que cette possibilité"

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

"Alors ?"

Elle le regarda.

"Lena ?"

Elle continua de le fixer.

"Miss Siong, veuillez répondre à cette question !"

"Ecoute Kevin..."

Il l'interrompit.

"S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plaaaiiit !"

Elle respira un bon coup.

"Ok."

Kevin se redressa de tout son haut, et c'était là un euphémisme vu qu'à seize ans il avoisinait déjà le mètre quatre-vingt dix.

"Tu plaisantes ?"

"Non, je vais l'inviter à ma fête d'anniversaire."

"Quelle fête ?"

"Celle que j'ai décidé à l'instant d'organiser. Tu viens aussi, bien sûr."

"Lena... tu as horreur des fêtes !"

Elle grimaça.

"Je sais, mais il faut que je lui parle avant la fin du voyage et si je bloque, j'aurais une bonne excuse. Il n'aura pas besoin de savoir qu'il y avait une raison cachée à ma petite visite."

Il pointa son poing vers le ciel en signe de victoire.

"Vas-y ma grande !"

Elle sortit précipitamment du compartiment pour ne plus avoir à regarder Kevin. Elle savait que son expression victorieuse la coincerait. En plus, la terrible boule de stress qui s'était installée dans son estomac à la suite de sa décision l'empêchait de rester assise, au risque de faire un malaise. Au moins, en marchant, elle ne pensait plus à ce qu'elle avait à faire. Sa mission pour réussir à se rapprocher du Maraudeur de ses rêves.

Plus elle avançait dans les couloirs, plus elle se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

"Lena ?"

_Oh, merci mon dieu_, songea-t-elle, savourant cette opportunité de s'enfuir de sa mission.

"Lily, alors, quoi de neuf ? Salut Myrrha !"

"Tu vas où comme ça ?" demanda la très jolie jeune noire.

"Je cherche un peu tout le monde, j'organise une fête pour mon anniversaire et je voulais vous inviter."

"Super ! Quand ?" s'enthousiasma Lily.

"Bien, le 16 juillet. Le lendemain de mes 16 ans. Vous viendrez ?"

"Tu peux compter sur moi !" répondit Lily.

"Et moi aussi", assura Myrrha Smith avec un grand sourire.

"Super. J'y vais, je dois encore voir les garçons."

Et elle quitta le compartiment. Prochain arrêt, chez les Maraudeurs. Mais en bonne dégonflée qu'elle était, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avoir une conversation avec Lui.

Et là elle le vit, dans le reflet sur la vitre. En train de fouiller dans sa valise. Une mèche de ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses yeux si magnifiques, et dans un geste fichtrement sexy il la repoussa. Un de ses amis dut sortir une blague, car sa bouche si parfaite, bien dessinée et... appétissante s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper un grand rire sublime. Désormais, la seule raison de le faire taire aurait été de l'embrasser passionnément Comme hypnotisée par cette beauté parfaite, elle s'avança vers la cabine. Et là...

"Lena, ma chérie, tu vas bien ?"

Le bruit de la voix la fit sursauter et redescendre sur terre. Elle se sentit alors fortement rougir.

"Salut Remus."

Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle se sentit encore plus pivoine. Et si quelqu'un avait deviné les pensées qui avaient traversées son esprit quand elle L'avait vu ?

"Tu rougis, poussin ?" demanda Peter, lui aussi aimant affubler la jeune fille de surnoms un peu stupides.

"Oh non, en fait j'ai..." _honte_, songea-t-elle, "chaud".

"C'est vrai, vous imaginez, dix degrés en plein mois de juin, comment échapper à cette fournaise ?" se moqua James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle rougit de plus belle et baissa le regard. Dire qu'Il était là, qu'Il la regardait avec un amusement non dissimulé. C'était... elle en rougissait encore plus.

"Alors Lenou, tu comptes nous dire quelque chose ou juste nous servir de radiateur ?" demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Oh, vous n'en vouliez pas ? Il fait dix degrés dehors ! Non, vraiment ? Bon, dans ce cas là je vais me contenter de vous demander si vous pourriez venir à ma fête d'anniversaire ?"

"Quand ?" s'enquit Remus.

"Le 16 juillet."

"J'y serai."

"Moi aussi."

"Moi aussi."

Long silence du côté du quatrième Maraudeur.

"Sirius ?"

"Eh bien... j'essaierai. Mais je peux rien promettre."

Bien sûr, ses parents... Lena connaissait bien son jeune frère et donc en déduisait parfaitement le tempérament de ses parents. Devant l'air déçu de la jeune fille, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Tu y seras toi ?"

"Heu, eh bien, je sais pas. Vu que ce sera mon anniversaire, je pense que oui."

"Bon, compte sur moi."

Elle sourit. Puis se sentit perdre tout son mince courage.

"Je... dois y aller. Salut les gars."

"Salut ma pucette" répondirent en cœur les quatre Maraudeurs.

**xXxXx**

Devant l'air déconfit de la jeune fille, Kevin comprit aussitôt.

"Tu n'as rien dit !"

"Non..."

"Pourquoi Seigneur ? Pourquoi ?"

Il tendit ses mains vers le ciel dans un geste désespéré.

"Parce que je suis à Poufsouffle, pas à Gryffondor," se défendit piteusement Lena.

"Tu parles d'une excuse..."

"Mais il vient à mon anniversaire, c'est déjà bien, non ?"

"Mouais, pas convaincu."

Le train commençait à ralentir, et Lena regrettait déjà de ne pas lui avoir parlé.

"Tu me gardes mon sac, je reviens dans une minute."

Elle se précipita hors du compartiment pour aller le voir. Et encore une fois ce fut Lui qu'elle vit en premier grâce au reflet dans la vitre. Elle était pratique, cette vitre !

Elle s'avança résolument.

"Tiens, Lena, j'avais justement un truc à te demander !"

Remus l'attrapa par le bras pour la conduire hors du wagon.

"Ecoute, pour ton anniversaire, ça tombe juste la veille de Tu-Sais-Quoi, alors si je ne suis... pas trop en forme, tu m'en voudras pas ?"

Il semblait si inquiet qu'elle sourit.

"Mumus, comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille pour ça ? Du moment que tu n'agresses pas mes invités..."

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Merci ma chérie."

"Mais de rien."

Encore une fois, elle perdit tout son courage et retourna vers son compartiment d'un air penaude. Et, encore une fois, Kevin semblait au bord du désespoir.

"Lenaaaa !"

Elle attrapa son sac et se prépara à sortir, le train ayant stoppé.

"Tu me déçois beaucoup Lena, je te croyais plus courageuse. Tu peux affronter des bêtes féroces mais pas un simple garçon."

"La bête féroce en question ne risquait pas de me rire au nez..."

"Pardon."

Il semblait désolé sans vraiment de raison valable, car Lena ne lui en voulait jamais. Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée mesquine, méchante, derrière ces paroles.

Le père de Lena l'attendait sur le quai. Il semblait... abattu.

"Papa ?"

Elle s'avança prudemment.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Il avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

"Lena... ta mère est morte..."

**xXxXx**

Extrait du journal de Lena Siong

_15 juillet 1976_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai 16 ans. Qu'est-ce que cela change-t-il ? Rien à mes yeux. Dans un an je serai majeure, et ça me laisse de marbre._

_Comme cadeau, mon père m'a offert ce carnet. Il dit que ça serait bien pour moi que de mettre par écrit tout ce que je ressens. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne ressens pas ce que je voudrais ressentir._

_Maman est morte il y a deux semaines. Et la vérité, c'est que ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. J'aimerais la regretter, mais comme regretter une telle femme ? Elle était odieuse. Elle nous détestait, Jake et moi. Tout ce qui est arrivé était à cause d'elle. Comment papa pouvait-il toujours l'aimer ? Elle a ruiné nos vies, et surtout la Sienne._

_Je la haïssais de tout mon être, et sa mort ne va rien changer à mes yeux. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants sorciers, et nous frappait, nous battait pour ça. Non, je ne la regretterai pas._

_Par contre, papa n'a pas voulu me dire comment elle est morte. Dans le journal il est écrit 'Accident de la route'. Mais si ce n'était pas vrai ?_

_Passons à autre chose. Lui, par exemple. Il est tellement beau ! Je l'avais remarqué le premier jour de ma première année, dans le Poudlard Express. Et depuis, je suis folle de lui, c'est dingue. J'aimerais tant qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi._

_Je dois le voir demain, peut-être réussirai-je à lui parler. J'en doute, mais je vais essayer. Pour Kevin, qui me répète sans arrêt que je devrais lui dire. J'ai failli le faire deux fois dans le dernier trajet, mais j'ai plus ou moins été empêchée. D'abord par ma timidité, et ensuite par quelqu'un qui m'a interceptée. Mais je lui en veux pas, au moins j'ai plus de temps de sursit._

_Demain il sera là..._

_Quand je pense à lui, waw !_

_A bientôt cher journal_

_Lena-Lenou

* * *

  
_

**Note de fin par Cassie :**

Bon, review svp. C'est un ordre. Si si, je suis sérieuse. Franchement !


	2. L'anniversaire

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

Bah oui, je sais, c'était pas prévu que je donne la suite. Mais la voilà !  
Merci à Chimgrid, Roudoudou et Myrrha pour vos si gentilles reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir.  
Et je tenais à ajouter que moi aussi je connais très bien cette situation ! lol ! Et oui, la vie est dure pour une jeune fille trop timide :)  
Cassie

* * *

Ce chapitre a été édité le 27 octobre 2008, afin de réparer quelques trucs que FFnet a viré, et de corriger deux/trois fautes au passage. J'espère donc qu'ainsi, un éventuel nouveau lecteur de sera pas dérangé par les défauts de mise en forme.  
Siriussement vôtre,  
Cassie

* * *

**-**

**Le journal du cœur des Maraudeurs**

**-**

**Chapitre 02 : L'anniversaire**

**-****

* * *

  
**

Il était tôt ce matin là quand Lena se réveilla. Elle était un peu stressée, car sa fête aurait lieu dans la soirée et elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne supporterait sans doute pas d'avoir autant de monde autour d'elle. Sans être particulièrement adoratrice de la solitude, bien que celle-ci ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'aimait pas la foule. Et malheureusement pour elle, ses amis avaient prévu d'amener leurs propres amis. Les seuls à n'avoir invité personne d'autre étaient Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Kevin et Lily. Myrrha Smith venait avec son cousin Eddie, Rachel Matthews avec ses deux sœurs Kate et Sam, Sarah Diggory avec ses deux meilleures amies Monica Krash et Phoebe Yellow, R.G. Hunt et Shawn Summers avaient prévu de venir avec leurs petites amies respectives (dont Lena ignorait jusqu'aux noms) et Emma Brown venait avec son frère Thomas.

Lena se rendait compte que la plupart serait des élèves de Gryffondor, alors qu'elle-même et Kevin étaient à Poufsouffle. C'était étrange de voir qu'elle avait plus d'affinités avec les Lions, peut-être trouvait-elle la plupart des Poufsouffles trop futiles. Mais ça venait surtout du fait qu'elle avait rencontré la plupart de ses invités lors de son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express et que depuis elle n'osait pas aller vers les autres, sauf quand Kevin la tirait par la... hum... manche. En tout cas, aucun Serpentard ne faisait partie des invités, bien que Sirius le lui ait supplié, disant qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin d'autres... distractions... durant la soirée. Et en disant cela, il sous-entendait qu'elle aurait dû inviter Severus Rogue. Lena était la seule personne non-Serpentardienne à ne pas haïr Rogue. Ne le connaissant pas, elle ne voulait pas le juger. Lily, qui pensait au début comme elle, avait fini par se ranger à l'avis général. Peut-être Lena était-elle la seule à cause du fait que Rogue eut été toujours "gentil" avec elle.

Logiquement, la perspective d'avoir seulement vingt invités n'aurait effrayé personne. Au contraire, on aurait trouvé cela bien peu pour une fête. Mais c'était déjà trop pour Lena. Elle se rassurait en se disant que comme ça elle ne passerait pas la soirée à Le regarder, bien qu'en réalité elle ne comptait rien faire d'autre. Il était vrai qu'elle avait voulu profiter de cette occasion pour Lui parler, mais là elle se doutait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Vers midi, elle commença à aider son père à préparer la maison pour la petite fête. A cette occasion, il avait investi dans des pizzas, des biscuits apéritifs et des sodas. C'était faible, mais Mr Siong n'avait qu'un revenu très modeste. Son travail de peintre en bâtiment (typiquement Moldu, car Mrs Siong avait toujours refusé de le voir travailler dans le domaine magique) ne lui faisait pas gagner grand chose.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup à faire, juste pousser la table et les fauteuils contre les murs. Elle se rendait maintenant compte que même en débordant dans le couloir ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de place, et Mr Siong, après avoir vécu dix-sept ans sans magie, était incapable d'ensorceler la maison pour qu'elle puisse contenir plus de dix personnes. Elle aurait sans doute dû accepter la proposition de James, qui lui avait dit qu'elle devrait faire ça dans son manoir, mais elle n'avait pas voulu abuser de la gentillesse des Potter.

Bien évidemment, Kevin fut le premier arrivé et il en profita pour aider Lena et son père à terminer la préparation de la maison. Ensuite vint un énorme problème pour la jeune fille.

"Alors, tu comptes porter quoi ce soir ?"

Elle regarda sa grande chemise (appartenant à son père), ses jeans et sa paire de baskets en haussant les épaules.

"Eh bien, ça."

Kevin la regarda comme si elle détenait la palme de la plus grosse idiote de tous les temps.

"Ne me dis pas que tu penses le draguer dans cette tenue ? Je sais que tu es jolie, mais il faut un minimum quand même !"

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de draguer qui que se soit" se défendit-elle faiblement, regardant avec une vague inquiétude par-dessus son épaule pour voir si son père n'avait rien entendu.

"Lena", dit fermement le jeune homme.

"Oui ?"

"Viens avec moi."

Elle se déroba à sa prise.

"De toute façon, j'ai rien de mieux à me mettre."

Kevin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui ne rassura pas, mais alors pas du tout, Lena.

"Je sais, et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'offrir ceci pour ton anniversaire."

Il lui tendit un sac qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu tant il l'avait bien dissimulé.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'avais bien dit à tout le monde de ne pas apporter de cadeaux."

Il haussa les épaules.

"Ouvre, tu verras bien... mais on va dans ta chambre avant."

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre, Kevin s'installa sur le lit et regarda avec un sourire Lena ouvrir son cadeau. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée que ça ne lui plairait pas tant que ça. Et elle avait raison. C'était une robe. Longue, en soie, bleue, avec de fines bretelles et un décolleté assez... plongeant.

"Tu... tu rigoles ! Tu veux vraiment que je porte ça ?"

"Elle te plait pas ?"

"Si, elle est superbe, mais... c'est vraiment pas mon style !"

Il soupira.

"Ecoute, je te donne l'occasion de ressembler à une vraie fille durant une soirée, alors tu as intérêt de saisir l'opportunité si tu ne veux pas que je te la mette moi-même, cette robe !"

Et elle savait qu'il ne disait pas là des paroles en l'air. Elle savait aussi qu'il se ferait fait un plaisir de devoir en arriver à cette extrémité.

"Je... n'ai pas de chaussures qui vont avec..." dit-elle en cherchant une excuse pour ne pas avoir à porter cette robe.

"Si tu regardes mieux dans le sac, tu verras que j'ai pensé à tout..."

Elle en sortit des chaussures ouvertes à talons incontestablement hauts.

"Tu rigoles, je vais me casser une cheville avec ça !"

"Tu fais une tête de moins que Peter, qui est le plus petit des quatre Maraudeurs. Je pense que si tu veux danser avec Lui il faut au moins que tu puisses le regarder dans les yeux !"

"Mais si je me tiens à une distance raisonnable de Lui, je n'aurai pas à danser avec."

"Oh, je t'assure que tu vas danser avec Lui," rétorqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante. "Et maintenant essaie cette robe, il se fait tard et je dois encore te coiffer !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?"

"Ils sont toujours raides et détachés, faut un peu d'originalité !"

Maugréant de toutes ses forces ("Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce"), elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour enfiler sa robe, qui se révéla atrocement moulante.

Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Kevin la regarda une fraction de seconde avec la bouche grande ouverte. Elle fut prise de panique.

"Je suis horrible, je vais me changer."

Courant presque, elle tenta de sortir de la chambre mais Kevin, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, l'en empêcha.

"Tu es sublime Lena, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir de là !"

"Mais, elle est trop moulante !"

"Elle est parfaite"

"Et le bleu ne me va pas au teint."

"Alors tant mieux, puisqu'elle est verte, et non bleue, petite daltonienne."

Chose qu'elle avait hérité de son père, et pourtant très rare chez une fille, Lena ne distinguait souvent pas deux couleurs, plus ou moins similaires, entre elles. Comme par exemple le jaune et l'orange, l'orange et le rouge, le bleu et le vert, le violet et le bleu, et souvent le noir et le marron. Sans être gênant dans la vie courante, le fait de ne parfois pas distinguer les couleurs d'un Serpentard de celles d'un Serdeigle lui aurait souvent attiré des ennuis s'il n'y avait personne pour la faire taire ou changer de route quand un vert et argent venait dans sa direction.

"Kevin..." dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

"Tsu-tsu-tsu, cherche pas je t'écoute pas. Maintenant assise, faut te coiffer !"

Et durant l'heure qui suivit, elle sentit le jeune homme lui tirer les cheveux dans tous les sens possibles et imaginable, s'agiter autour d'elle, grogner au sujet de ces cheveux bien trop longs. Le pire pour elle était de ne pas avoir le droit de voir le résultat avant la fin. Il était déjà sept heures du soir quand il eut terminé son petit jeu, et ses invités n'allaient plus tarder.

Quand elle vit le résultat, elle fut choquée. Ses cheveux avaient été tirés en un chignon plus ou moins défait qu'il laissait des mèches s'en échapper, mèches qui avaient étés soigneusement bouclés par les doigts de fée de Kevin. Elle était...

"Kevin, c'est horrible, je ressemble à une fille !"

"C'était le but."

"Mais... c'est pas du tout moi, ça !"

"Il faut bien qu'il remarque que tu es avant tout une fille, et pas une bonne copine."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit, sauf qu'on dirait que je vais à un carnaval."

"Tu as de la chance, je ne t'ai pas maquillée. Tu comprends, le rouge à lèvres déborde quand on se bécote avec le garçon de ses rêves..."

"Si tu veux tout savoir, je vais tellement raser les murs qu'il est même impossible qu'on se parle."

"Tu seras la reine de la soirée, pas question que tu fasses tapisserie. Je te pousserai accidentellement dans ses bras s'il le faut."

Et là aussi, elle savait qu'il le ferait.

"Lena !" appela alors son père, "tes amis commencent à arriver !"

Terrifiée, elle regarda Kevin.

"Pas question qu'on me voit comme ça."

"J'ai pas fait ça pour rien, princesse, alors dehors !"

Il la poussa sans ménagement à l'extérieur de la chambre, manquant de la faire se tordre une cheville à cause de ses chaussures.

Et bien sûr, ce fut elle qui dut aller ouvrir la porte. Remus eut exactement la même réaction que Kevin en la voyant, restant un peu plus longtemps que lui à la regarder, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts.

"Lena, tu es..."

Elle se sentit fortement rougir et n'eut d'autre envie que d'aller se cacher dans son lit. Kevin arriva en renfort.

"Mumus, tu vas gober des mouches !"

Il se reprit vite.

"Tu es sublime Lena."

Plus rouge que jamais, elle regarda ses chaussures en le remerciant.

"J'ai pas fait du travail admirable et parfait, sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr ?"

"Bien sûr Kevin" sourit Remus, "ta modestie n'a d'égale que celle de Sirius."

"Ne reste pas sur le palier, Remus" dit Lena d'une toute petite voix en retournant dans le salon.

Petit à petit, tout le monde arriva, et tout le monde eut la même réaction que Kevin et Remus en voyant Lena. A la fin, il ne manquait plus que James et Sirius, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Lily Evans, qui a-bho-rrait littéralement James Potter. Les groupes se formaient déjà, par maison et chacun y entraînant leurs propres invités. Les deux garçons arrivèrent avec une heure et demi de retard, sur une moto que Lena n'avait encore jamais vue.

"Désolés pour le retard, nous..." James interrompit sa phrase en dévisageant Lena. Non en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment cette partie du corps de la jeune fille qu'il fixait.

Jamais Lena n'avait eu aussi envie de s'enfuir. Elle était persuadée que tous la trouvaient moche.

Sirius donna un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne de James.

"Avons eu une panne d'essence" finit-il d'un air plus ou moins gêné.

"C'est bien, le petit a réussi à parler" se moqua Sirius, la seule personne à ne pas l'avoir dévisagée (ou détaillée) avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau. Peut-être par amour propre, car il faut avouer que tous avaient l'air plus ou moins stupides à la fixer la bouche ouverte.

"Tu es magnifique Lenou" continua Sirius, "et à en juger par son expression, James le trouve aussi."

Tous deux entrèrent dans la maison, qui finalement n'était pas si petite que ça puisque personne ne s'était encore marché dessus.

Tous les invités enfin présents, la fête débuta vraiment. La chaîne Hi-fi typiquement Moldue (encore à cause de Mrs Siong) crachait furieusement des musiques plus bruyantes et rapides les unes que les autres. Kevin avait embarqué Lily dans un rock effréné, sous le regard jaloux de James qui se tenait à l'écart, discutant avec ses trois amis. Et de là, assise sur son fauteuil, elle se mit à Le regarder.

Il était tellement beau, dans ses vêtements parfaitement bien repassés, le bleu de sa chemise lui allait à ravir, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés avec une petite trace de désinvolture lui donnait l'air le plus sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et toujours ce sourire, ce sourire à la fois doux et moqueur qui lui faisait la bouche si attirante. Ses yeux brillants de malice et de gentillesse, des yeux dont elle se serait volontiers perdue dans la contemplation. Elle entendait presque sa voix, dont elle rêvait presque chaque nuit. Et ce rire, comme elle aurait aimé être plus près pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Il dut sentir son regard fixé sur lui, car il se retourna d'un coup et la regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Elle bénit son père d'avoir enclenché des éclairages spéciaux, car il ne la vit pas rougir des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Comme si de rien n'était (et elle espérait paraître très indifférente) elle lui sourit, lui adresse un signe de la main, et tourna lentement la tête comme si elle observait à tour de rôle chacun de ses invités.

Cela dut fonctionner, car après avoir répondu à son sourire il se replongea dans sa discussion avec ses amis. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

"Tu n'es pas très discrète ma chérie."

La voix de Kevin la fit sursauter.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" rougit-elle.

"Que je pense que même Peter a compris qui tu fixais ainsi."

"Je fixais personne, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées", se défendit-elle pitoyablement.

"Ton père va envoyer les slows, c'est le bon moment pour danser avec lui."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de re-disparaître.

En effet, la prochaine chanson fût un slow, et, sans trop savoir comment il avait fait pour arriver devant elle aussi vite, elle se trouva devant un James Potter qui lui tendait la main avec un air malicieux.

"La reine de la soirée va-t-elle m'accorder cette danse ?"

"Je sais pas danser", répondit-elle mécaniquement.

Il lui attrapa la main et la tira violemment avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse et de poser résolument sa main dans son dos.

"M'en fiche", dit-il simplement.

Elle se rendit compte que le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école possédait une sacrée force quand elle essaya à nouveau de s'enfuir. Peut-être en avait-il besoin pour lancer le Souaffle.

A la fin de la chanson, Peter prit aussitôt la place de James.

"On t'a pas dit que tu étais obligée d'accorder une danse à chacun des Maraudeurs ?"

"Pete..." supplia-t-elle.

"Pas de 'Pete' qui tienne, pupucette."

Il dansait aussi bien qu'elle, du coup leur slow avait quelque chose de chaotique qui les fit se marrer jusqu'à la fin.

Le suivant fut Remus et là, grâce sans doute aux mouvements beaucoup plus sûr du jeune garçon, se fut déjà moins... ridicule. Elle était un peu gênée par les mains de Remus sur ses hanches, qui la mettaient mal à l'aise, et se sentait rougir sous son regard amusé. Mais le pire fut tout de même Sirius et ses mains qui se voulaient un tantinet baladeuses quand elle le regardait dans les yeux et en oubliait de l'en empêcher.

C'est lors de cette dernière danse que la coupure de courant survint.

"Eh !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Lumos"

Lena se retrouva bientôt devant un Sirius qui avait été le seul à avoir pensé à allumer sa baguette.

Mr Siong alluma alors la sienne (l'un des rares sorts qu'il arrivait encore à pratiquer) pour aller voir d'où provenait la panne.

"Pourquoi plus rien ne marche ?", demanda Peter.

"C'est une coupure de courrant Pettigrow", expliqua Myrrha avec l'air excédé qu'elle avait chaque fois que Peter ouvrait la bouche.

"Mais... c'était pas alimenté par une source magique ?"

"Papa ne pratique plus la magie, tout fonctionne à l'électricité ici."

Mr Siong revint bien vite dans la salle.

"Ça a touché tout le quartier. Je suis désolé, mais la fête doit finir ici."

"Non !" dit vivement Sirius, "on peut encore rester ici, faire des jeux ou discuter."

En fin de compte, seuls restèrent les quatre Maraudeurs (à la grande joie de Lena), Kevin, Lily et Myrrha. Tous les autres s'en allèrent. Ils se réfugièrent donc dans la chambre de Lena, avec des bougies qui donnaient un air mystérieux à la pièce.

"On a la bonne ambiance pour se raconter des histoires d'horreur," lança Remus.

"Je préférerais... le jeu de la vérité", dit Kevin avec un sourire machiavélique en direction de Lena. Sirius n'aurait peut-être pas dû apporter de la Bierraubeurre, car le jeune Knight avait l'air d'en avoir abusé.

"Ok, ça me va", dit Remus en haussant les épaule. "Qui commence ?"

"Moi !" lança aussitôt Kevin.

Il regarda moqueusement toutes les personnes présentes, avant de se poser sur Lena.

"Lena..."

Comme par hasard...

"De toutes les personnes ici présentes, avec laquelle as-tu envie de sortir ?"

Elle se sentit rougir d'un force incroyable, regardant ses pieds avec entêtement.

"Personne."

"Elle ment !" s'écria Peter, "elle sait pas mentir, ça la fait rougir ! Elle veut sortir avec l'un d'entre nous"

Lena lui lança un regard furieux. Deux personnes ne seraient plus en vie le lendemain si elles continuaient.

"Lena, réponds !" la pressa Lily.

Fixant toujours ses pieds (elle avait peur de Le regarder si elle levait les yeux), elle répondit sur la défensive.

"Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas."

"Juste La personne concernée..." dit évasivement Kevin.

Elle rougit encore plus. Non, elle n'allait pas Le regarder, elle n'allait pas Le regarder, elle n'allait pas Le regarder...

"C'est bon, laissez-la, elle a le droit de garder ça pour elle", intervint alors Remus.

Ah, gentil Remus. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant, toujours rougissante.

"Elle est pas drôle. Allez, à toi Lena."

Elle détestait cette partie du jeu, car elle ne savait jamais quoi demander à qui. Un instant elle songea à se venger de Kevin, mais elle n'avait vraiment rien d'un Serpentard car elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Au hasard, elle se tourna vers Myrrha. Pendant ce temps, James buvait tranquillement son soda.

"Myrrha, comment s'appelait le premier garçon avec qui tu sois sortie ?"

La jeune fille sursauta, et Lena jura que si elle n'avait pas été une courageuse Gryffondor elle aurait rougie. Mais elle se reprit vite et regarda l'assemblée avec défit.

"C'était Severus Rogue."

James avala sa gorgée de travers et se mit à s'étouffer. Remus dut intervenir pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle en lui frappant le dos. Toussant toujours, James la regarda comme si elle venait de se changer en extra-terrestre sous ses yeux.

"T'es sortie avec Servilus ?"

"J'avais neuf ans et j'étais stupide. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'on se connaissait déjà lors de notre premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express ?"

"Mais de là à imaginer ça, beurk !" frissonna Sirius.

"Ça n'a pas duré, il a appris que j'avais des grands-parents Moldus. Et toi Pettigrow, qu'elle est la dernière fille que tu aies embrassée ?"

"Rachel Matthews"

Il semblait tout fier de son exploit.

"T'es sorti avec Rachel ?" s'étonna Lena.

"Qui n'est pas sorti avec Rachel ?" ricana James.

"Moi", dit Sirius. "Je suis anti-conformiste."

"Moi non plus", intervint Remus.

"Bah vous devez être les seuls de Poudlard," se moqua Kevin avec un sourire éloquent.

En un sens, Lena se sentait soulagée. Rachel Matthews, la fille la plus belle et volage de Poudlard, n'était pas sortie avec Lui.

"Evans", enchaîna Peter, "que penses-tu de Rogue aujourd'hui, après qu'il t'a insultée ?"

"Qu'il est l'allégorie d'une bouteille d'huile", se moqua Lily.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf James et Peter.

"C'est quoi une bouteille d'huile ?" demanda James.

"C'est quoi une allégorie ?" fit Peter en même temps.

Et les rires redoublèrent, sauf du côté des deux garçons qui semblaient perplexes.

"Attendez," dit James, mécontent, "pourquoi Sirius sait ce qu'est une bouteille d'huile et pas moi ? Que Peter ne comprenne pas c'est normal..."

"Eh !"

"Mais pas que Sirius capte ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas compris et qu'il rit pour pas perdre la face !"

"James," coupa Remus, "à quoi te servent tes cours d'étude des Moldus ?"

"A comploter avec Sirius" répondit-il simplement.

"Mais ça on le fait dans tous les cours."

"C'est quoi une allégorie ?" redemanda Peter d'un ton suppliant.

"Lily", intervint Lena, "tu devrais continuer le jeu, on expliquera tout ça aux garçons quand ils seront grands."

"Eh !" s'exclamèrent deux voix indignées.

Lily regarda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

"Remus, quel est ton secret ?"

Sirius, James et Peter ouvrirent grand leurs yeux pendant que Remus pâlissait et que Lena essayait de garder un air indifférent.

"Pour avoir des cheveux aussi éclatant de santé ? J'utilise régulièrement Magic Shampoo System, pour cheveux normaux."

Dans un geste digne d'un spot publicitaire, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, et les laissa retomber avec désinvolture sur ses yeux.

Bien que tous se mirent à rire, Lily, Myrrha et Kevin avaient désormais un petit air soupçonneux. Mais aucun ne revint sur le sujet.

"Evans, avec qui sortirais-tu si tu avais le courage de l'inviter ?"

"Robin Hunt," dit-elle simplement.

Remus avait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû en venir là à cause de James, mais Lena savait que la question de Lily l'avait perturbé.

"R.G. ? Tu rigoles, c'est un crétin de première," maugréa James. "Tu me déçois là, Evans."

"Heureusement Potter, mon but dans la vie n'est pas ton bonheur !"

"Je dis juste que tu pourrais trouver mieux."

"Toi, par exemple ?" cracha-t-elle.

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit-il évasivement.

Elle se leva d'un bond et allait commencer à lui crier dessus comme elle savait si bien le faire depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente quand Lena décida d'intervenir.

"Ecoutez, c'est mon anniversaire, vous pourriez arrêter ?"

"Pardon Lena", dit Lily, instantanément calmée.

"Excuse-moi Lenou," ajouta James.

Elle sourit, et son regard croisa le Sien. Son cœur rata un battement. Dieu qu'Il était beau ! Tellement mignon qu'elle en avait envie de pleurer. Elle détourna son regard en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle fuyait. Et là elle vit que Kevin la regardait avec amusement. Il se pencha vers elle.

"Tu rougis belle brune", chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lena pour rougir encore plus. Non mais pourquoi rougissait-elle si facilement ? C'était très agaçant.

"Lena, pourquoi rougis-tu ?"

"Pour rien", se défendit-elle.

Lily sembla alors commencer à comprendre quelque chose.

"C'est à cause de Lupin, Black ou Kevin ? Parce que juste avant ça ils t'ont tous les trois regardée."

Non mais pourquoi le sol ne s'ouvre-t-il jamais pour vous engloutir quand vous en avez vraiment besoin ?

"Je... tu rêves Lily."

"Ou tu y es presque, au choix", se moqua Kevin.

_Ne pas frapper Kevin, ça ne ferait que prouver qu'il ne ment pas_... songea-t-elle.

Peter écoutait avec avidité.

"Donc ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle est amoureuse ? Oh, le drame s'abat, que reste-t-il de mes illusions ?"

"Allez, tu peux tout nous dire maintenant," intervint Myrrha avec un sourire.

Et son père, son adorable père qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout entra à cet instant dans la chambre pour lui sauver la vie.

"Les jeunes, il est deux heures du matin, il serait temps de rentrer chez vous. Lily et Myrrha, Mr et Mrs Smith viennent d'arriver."

Avant de sortir, Lily lança un dernier regard à Lena.

"Je t'aurai plus tard, toi," menaça-t-elle en agitant le doigt avant de sortir.

"Et maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que des mecs ici, on peut la torturer pour qu'elle avoue tout," dit James d'un air sadique.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir," dit alors Remus, "Lena a droit à sa vie privée."

"De plus rien ne nous prouve que c'est vrai, la petite Lenette à une grosse tendance à rougir pour rien, ça veut rien dire."

Sirius avait dit cette dernière phrase, qui démontrait elle aussi qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

Les Maraudeurs partirent en même temps dix minutes plus tard, et Il se retourna pour lui adresser un dernier signe de la main avant de s'éloigner dans l'ombre de la nuit. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Maintenant elle était sûre de n'avoir aucune chance avec Lui. Heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé, sinon qui sait comment il aurait réagi !

Kevin, lui, dormait chez elle se soir là. Quand il vit sa tête, il comprit presque aussitôt.

"Je suis désolé Lena, c'était trop tentant."

"C'est pas grave, j'ai la preuve qu'il refuse de penser à cette éventualité maintenant"

Elle avait presque envie de pleurer. Pourquoi refusait-il de voir ça ?

"Lena, ça veut rien dire voyons ! Peut-être ne veut-il justement pas apprendre que ce n'est pas Lui qui te plait !"

"Tu parles."

"Et je vous ai vus danser ensemble ! Tu as vu comme il te regardait ? Et, enfin..."

Il s'interrompit.

"Je suis sûr que tu lui plais, même s'il ne joue que le bon copain."

Elle sourit faiblement.

"C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral après m'avoir pratiquement balancée."

"Excuse-moi ma chérie."

Il la serra très fort dans ses bras.

"Et il t'a trouvée magnifique comme ça."

"Pour ce que ça a changé..."

"LES ENFANTS ! AU LIT MAINTENANT !"

"Le maître a parlé," dit Kevin en allant chercher son petit lit de camp pendant que Lena se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

* * *

_Note de fin :_

Et voilà, cette foi je vais essayer de me consacrer à 'Attaques à Poudlard' pour éviter que Damien ne me frappe, lol !

Review ?


	3. Raison et sentiments

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

Me revoilà, à devoir (encore) poster sans mon Marco. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est très occupé, le pauvre, un gosse à charge, ça demande du travail et du temps. Hors, il bosse beaucoup et n'a donc pas énormément de temps à consacrer au petit. Donc, il est toujours avec lui quand il a une seconde de libre. Comme l'obliger à venir corriger mes fics, s'il est si occupé ? Ce serait cruel de ma part. Et je ne suis absolument pas jalouse du fait qu'il ai corrigé les chapitres de m4r13 et qu'il n'ai pas de temps pour moi (ptdr !) Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire "Pardon pour les fautes !"

_Réponses aux reviews_

Alors là, je suis au bord de la crise de joie. 16 reviews pour deux chapitres, **16** ! Je me doute bien que ça va pas continuer, surtout que je reste bien dans ma lancée, question chapitres inutiles, mais bon... je suis tellement contente !

Les trois premières étaient pour mon premier chapitre, et j'y ai déjà plus ou moins répondu, donc...

**La maraudeuse** : Continues donc d'adorer, j'adore qu'on adore (mdr !)

**Agua** : La suite est ici :) merci !

**Halexia Black** : Merci, vais essayer de continuer dans cette voie ;)

**Myrrha** : C'est pas moi qui ai dit que Snape était une distraction, c'est Sirius ! mdr ! Tu sais qui elle aime ? mmm, suis pas sûre que ce soit lui, j'en sais rien, c'est à Lena qu'il faut demander :p mdr

**Roudoudou** : Contente que tu ais pu enfin lire :) Mais toi non plus je dirai pas si ce Lui est bien Lui :p mdr. Pettigrow, tiens, c'est qui ? Ha, oui, Paul...

**Steamboat Willie** (communément appelée Steamy) : Me fait toujours autant rire, ta review, ptdr ! rhaaaaaaaaaa, le rat, comme je le hais... c'est obligatoire d'en faire un type bien ?

**Damien Lecomte** : Il y a un truc qui me turlupine, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que même si ce n'est pas James, l'histoire se finirait bien ? Ou même s'ils vont sortir ensemble ? Enfin, merci pour tes reviews :) (ou comment jeter un froid... mdr) Et juste un truc, comme j'ai effectivement trouvé dans une vieille interview de JKR que James était Poursuiveur, mais qu'en même temps je l'imagine plus Attrapeur, et bien... j'ai trouvé LA solution ;)

**Chimgrid **: Quand va-t-il savoir qu'elle l'aime ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il le sera ? mdr Merci pour la review

**Kasminda** : Merci pour les reviews, et voilà la suite ;)

**Sandra-shan** : C'est qui ? Bah je le dirais bien, mais seuls Lena et Kevin le savent (ainsi qu'une tierce personne...), mais moi j'en ai aucune idée ! mdrrrrrr :p

**Hermione** : Elle est là, mais tu sais suis pô un robot, et je suis très occupée ;)

J'espère que j'oublie personne (il y a tellement de noms différents, vous vous rendez compte ? 11 personnes différentes ! (toute joyeuse))

**Chapitre3 : Raison et sentiments**

Il était tout juste neuf heures quand Lena et Kevin se levèrent. Lena, après une longue douche, ré-enfila avec plaisir ses jeans et sa très large chemise. Ses cheveux, à nouveau libres de tomber sur son visage pour s'y cacher derrière quand elle était gênée, portaient encore quelques résidus des ondulations que lui avait faites Kevin. Il poussa un grognement de désespoir en voyant qu'elle avait remis ses vêtements extra-larges.

"Lena... tu le fais exprès ?"

"Va te laver et tais-toi !"

Il fonça donc prendre sa place dans la salle de bain, en agitant dans un geste menaçant son doigt sous le nez de la jeune fille.

Après avoir rangé la maison (c'est-à-dire après avoir jeté tous les gobelets, assiettes en carton et avoir replacé les fauteuils), Lena se cala bien confortablement contre Kevin, sur l'un des fauteuils. Il y avait des jours comme ça où son meilleur ami avait quelque chose de particulièrement confortable. Ils regardèrent distraitement une émission sur la toute nouvelle télévision de la famille, une petite merveille de la technologie. C'était bien l'une des très rares télévisions qu'on pouvait trouver dans le quartier, un quartier vraiment pauvre. Et c'était d'autant plus bizarre de la trouver ici compte tenu du fait que la famille Siong n'avait que peu d'argent. Bref, Lena était bien calée dans les bras de Kevin, les cheveux blonds cendrés et encore mouillés de ce dernier s'égouttaient sur son épaule, et le jeune homme lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, quand Mr Siong fit irruption dans le salon.

"Kevin, tes parents te cherchent."

Il se redressa avec un soupir.

"C'qui s'passe ?"

"Ta grand-mère a encore fait une crise cardiaque. Elle est à l'hôpital 'Kennedy'."

La vieille Mrs Knight, mère du père de Kevin, avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire des crises cardiaques au moins une fois par mois. Cela pourrait être inquiétant, si en réalité il s'agissait de vraies crises. Mais, à quatre-vingt ans, elle se sentait seule et avait un besoin permanant que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle simulait donc des crises.

Cela dit, Mr Siong ne savait pas ça, et s'étonna du manque d'inquiétude dans le regard de Kevin.

"Ta grand-mère est à l'hôpital, et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?"

Kevin quitta son fauteuil à regret, mais peut être pas avec autant de regrets que Lena, qui venait de perdre un appui des plus confortables.

"Tu m'accompagnes, Lena ?"

Elle hésita un moment. Elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux depuis... enfin, elle ne les aimait pas.

Mais finalement, elle se décida, et tout deux sortirent, en direction de l'hôpital moldu.

En fin de compte, Lena ne put aller voir la vieille Mrs Siong, car le médecin refusa tout net que quelqu'un n'étant pas de la famille entre dans la chambre. Elle commença donc à marcher au hasard dans Londres, et ses pas la menèrent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte vers Ste Mangouste. Elle eut soudain très envie de voir... enfin, elle voulait savoir si...

Sans qu'elle en eut conscience, elle se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre. Et là, elle le vit. Toujours dans le coma, bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'il était ici. Tout ça à cause de leur mère. Comme elle haïssait son souvenir, à celle-là !

Elle sentit à peine les larmes perler à ses yeux pendant qu'elle regardait ce corps immobile, maigre, d'une peau plus blanche que la mort, tirée comme un vieux parchemin. Ses cheveux, autrefois noirs, souples et brillants, étaient d'un gris vieillot, pendant en mèches ternes et sans vie sur son visage. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il avait à peine seize ans ? Il en paraissait cinquante !

Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Elle voulait donc souffrir ?

Elle se retourna, s'enfuit en courant... et percuta violement une personne.

"Oh, doucement tigresse !" s'exclama la voix moqueuse de Sirius Black.

Oh non, non, non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Que faisaient les Maraudeurs ici ?

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa en voyant qu'elle pleurait, et une lueur de compréhension illumina les yeux de Remus quand il vit d'où elle sortait.

"Lena...", commença Peter.

Mais elle ne lui donna pas la chance de continuer sa phrase et, le courage n'étant pas son fort, elle tourna les talons pour partir le plus vite possible.

Hélas, c'était sans compter sur un Remus qui n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir. Il la rattrapa bien vite.

"Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?" sanglota-t-elle piteusement.

Dieu, qu'elle détestait pleurer ! Surtout devant des gens qu'elle connaissait bien !

"Lena, calmes-toi", dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Tellement apaisante en fait que ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Non mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive maintenant, avec en plus de très bons amis à elle dans les parages ?

Remus la prit doucement dans ses bras, chuchotant des mots de réconfort.

Pourquoi devait-elle pleurer, ici, maintenant ? C'était une chose qu'elle avait toujours refusé de faire en public.

"Lena, calme toi ma puce", chuchotait tendrement Remus, en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'accrochait désespéramment à Remus. Et, la douceur de Remus aidant bien, ses sanglots s'espacèrent, puis finirent.

"Ça va mieux ?" demanda-t-il de sa si douce voix.

Elle s'écarta de lui, gênée de s'être laissé aller à pleurer.

"Pardon."

"Lena, ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends, c'est normal que tu ressentes de la peine, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et il était temps que tu pleures, ça fait quatre ans que tu te l'interdis."

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en baissant le visage, puis s'essuya les yeux en se redressant et en repoussant ses cheveux, en respirant un bon coup.

Ça suffisait, les crises de larmes !

"Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?"

Il sourit.

"La mère de Peter c'est accidentellement renversé de la poudre de Mouffette sur elle, alors quand on l'a su on est venu soutenir Pete dans cette dure épreuve nauséabonde."

Lena gloussa faiblement.

"On sait de qui tient ce cher Pettigrow."

Remus lui rendit son sourire, puis essuya une dernière larme qui coulait sur son visage avant de dire :

"Nous sommes à la cafet', vient avec nous. Ça te distrairait un peu."

Il était vrai que rien n'était plus distrayant qu'un repas avec les Maraudeurs, surtout s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient pour objectif d'empêcher quelqu'un de penser à ses problèmes.

"Ok, je viens."

Entourant ses épaules avec son bras, Remus entraîna Lena dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Les trois garçons, attablés à côté d'une fenêtre, discutaient d'un air sérieux très peu 'Marauderien'. Si elle avait été beaucoup plus paranoïaque, elle se serait dit qu'ils jugeaient sa venue ici. Là, elle se disait simplement qu'ils devaient se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils l'avaient tous vue pleurer, et ce n'était sans doute pas un hasard que Remus, le plus sensible et gentil de toute la bande, soit venu la réconforter.

"Tiens, Lena, quelle surprise !", lâcha stupidement Peter, phrase qui fut ponctuée par un regard noir en provenance de Sirius.

"Installe-toi", dit James, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Comme si la vie n'était pas assez mal faite, et sa journée assez fichu à cause de toute la bande qui l'avait vue pleurer, elle se retrouva assise en face de Lui, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment à éviter un contact direct des yeux, chose qu'elle préférait éviter avec Lui. Elle évitait toujours de le regarder quand il parlait, car elle s'arrêtait souvent à fixer le mouvement de sa bouche quand elle formait un mot. Et là, sa crise de larmes passée, elle ne se rendait que trop bien compte à quel point il était... tout simplement parfait !

Aucun ne parla de sa présence inattendue à Ste Mangouste, préférant dévier sur des sujets plus futiles.

"Cette histoire avec la poudre de Mouffette me rappelle notre première année, quand le_ Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ a craché sur Peter."

Rougissant, le petit Peter ne put tout de même s'empêcher de se moquer de lui-même avec les autres.

"La pauvre Evans a manqué être asphyxiée en me conduisant à l'infirmerie."

"Heureusement que non, James t'en aurait voulu", se moqua Lena.

Un long "OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" moqueur s'en suivit, sous le regard faussement furieux de James. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Lena de se moquer ouvertement des autres, mais avec le manque de susceptibilité des Maraudeurs et son propre besoin de rire, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

"Et toi, ma pupucette, qui faudrait-il asphyxier pour que tu nous en veuilles ?" lança Peter avec un sourire goguenard, volant au secours de son modèle.

Rougissante, elle baissa les yeux. Malheur à celui qui se moquera d'un Maraudeur, ça lui retombera toujours dessus !

"Mais, vous tous voyons !" tenta-t-elle lamentablement.

"Mais bien sûr. Moi je sais qui tu aimes", menaça-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

"Bon, d'accord, j'avoue tout"

Expression abasourdie de la part de tous.

"Je suis amoureuse de Gilderoy Lockhart."

Eclat de rire généralisé. Lockhart, deuxième année à Serpentard, était le garçonnet à la fois le plus laid et le plus narcissique de tout Poudlard. Bien souvent, les élèves se demandaient comment il pouvait encore passer les portes avec une tête aussi grosse. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter qu'un jour il serait le plus grand chasseur de mage noir de tous les temps. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que ses grandsdiscours (sur lui) n'intéressaient personne (à part lui-même).

"Je le savais !" s'exclama James. "C'est pour ça que tu regardes toujours dans la direction de cette table ! Je croyais que c'était mon charme naturel qui t'éblouissait, mais en fait tu regardais chez les Serpentard et non les Gryffondor !"

Donc, James avait remarqué qu'elle regardait souvent la table des Gryffondor. D'accord. Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir...

"B'en oui, tu m'as percée à jour. Zut."

Peter ricana moqueusement.

"Dites les gars, vous avez pas faim ?" dit alors Remus.

"T'as toujours faim la veille de la... AIE ! Sirius ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?"

"Tu veux que tout le monde t'entende, Pete ?"

Le visage de Peter se décomposa, réalisant qu'il allait parler de la pleine lune qui aurait lieu ce soir là, et de la proche transformation de Remus. Ce dernier se leva.

"Sirius, James, vous venez m'aider, s'il vous plait ?" dit-il d'un air bizarrement conspirateur, comme s'il venait de penser à un truc particulièrement amusant à faire... donc forcement interdit.

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent lentement vers les caisses, parlant à grand renfort de messes basses.

"Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?" s'étonna Lena.

"Je suis déjà au courant", répondit Peter d'un ton vague.

Soudain, il se pencha vers Lena avec un air malicieux.

"Allez, tu peux me le dire, avoue que tu l'aimes."

Elle garda un air très, très innocent. Ou tout du moins, elle espérait qu'il le fût.

"Mais de quoi tu parles, Pete ?"

Il sourit d'un air entendu, puis désigna un certain jeune homme occupé à vérifier le prix d'une part de gâteau.

"Bien sûr que non !" répondit-elle un peu trop vivement, rouge comme une tomate.

Peter, se délectant de la situation, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Tu oublies que rien ne m'échappe, ma belle. Je sais tout sur tout, ici."

Evidemment, rien n'échappait à la capacité d'analyse de Peter Pettigrow.

"Et ça change quoi ?" soupira-t-elle, "le seul avantage que j'ai, c'est que je suis son amie, et qu'il ne me méprise pas à la manière de Lily envers James."

"Là tu te trompes, Lily ne méprise absolument pas James."

Elle le regarda, surprise. Lily ne méprisait donc pas James ? Mais bien sûr ! Et Remus était amoureux de Severus Rogue ! En tout cas elle était ravie de ce changement de sujet.

"Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, Pete..."

Il se pencha d'un air conspirateur.

"A ton avis, pourquoi le méprise-t-elle autant, hein ? Elle pourrait l'ignorer, mais non !"

"Peter, tu délires complètement, là."

Il secoua la tête.

"Lily refuse de s'admettre à elle-même qu'elle est attirée par lui. Tu comprends, l'arrogance de James, et tout ça... bref elle se persuade elle-même qu'elle le déteste."

Il ne semblait pourtant pas spécialement content de ça. Mais Lena ne pouvait pas y croire. En même temps, le fin esprit psychologue de Peter... mais non, c'était impossible !

"Comment peux-tu penser ça, d'abord ?"

"De la même manière qu'il me semble évident que tu l'aimes."

Elle réfléchit un instant.

"Et toi, tu es amoureux de qui ?"

La réponse semblait bien claire dans l'esprit de Lena.

"Je suis un Maraudeur, moi. Un véritable Maraudeur ne s'encombre pas de sentiments !"

Sa réponse était trop vive pour être honnête.

"En même temps, James et Remus ne respectent plus cette règle depuis longtemps, donc..."

Il s'interrompit, conscient d'avoir gaffé.

"Remus a quelqu'un en vue ?"

"Absolument pas !" répondit vivement Peter.

"Peter, dis-moi qui..."

"On peut s'incruster, m'sieur dame ?" la coupa Sirius d'une voix joyeuse.

Les trois garçons s'installèrent avant d'avoir la réponse. Et, maudite soit cette journée, Il se remit en face d'elle.

Un ange passa.

"On interrompt quelque chose ?" demanda prudemment Remus.

"Non, pas du tout", répondit Peter avec un sourire rassurant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que James relance la conversation sur le Quidditch.

"Maintenant que Chazy, Mitch et Scrick sont partis, il va falloir un nouvel Attrapeur et deux nouveaux Poursuiveurs. En plus, Dumbledore vient de me nommer Capitaine de l'équipe, ce sera donc à moi de faire les sélections, alors..."

"Tu es le nouveau Capitaine ?" répéta Lena.

Voilà qui n'avait rien de surprenant, James était le meilleur joueur de l'école, et ce depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe en seconde année, comme Poursuiveur. A cette époque, il voulait être Attrapeur, mais la place étant déjà prise il s'était contenté d'être Poursuiveur, poste dans lequel il était tout autant doué.

"Oui, super hein ? On est sûr de gagner la coupe cette année, et avec plusieurs centaines de points d'avance."

Ah, oui, la modestie légendaire de James refaisait surface. Elle l'avait oubliée, celle-là.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, histoire de les ébouriffer un peu plus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Pendant ce temps, en face d'elle, un certain jeune homme buvait tranquillement son soda, avec une manière incroyablement sexy de boire. Tellement sexy que Lena commença à être jalouse du verre. Quelle chance il avait, lui !

"En fait", poursuivit James, "j'aimerais bien que mes trois amis ici présents intègrent l'équipe."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune-garçon-ayant-une-manière-très-sexy-de-boire-son-soda ne se mette à s'étrangler. Peter arriva en renfort, avec une tape violente dans le dos.

Bon sang, même en s'étouffant il était sexy !

'On se calme, Lena, cesse donc de baver... et d'espérer qu'il s'étrangle vraiment pour devoir lui faire du bouche-à-bouche,' pensa-t-elle.

"Merci, Pete."

"Je commence à le regretter, il aurait été amusant que Lena doive te faire du bouche-à-bouche."

Oh la sale petite vermine ! Et en plus, comment savait-il qu'elle venait d'avoir la même idée ?

Lena se sentit rougir. Pendant ce temps, Lui souriait.

"Rho, zut, pourquoi tu es intervenu dans ce cas ?"

Et là, Lena sût qu'elle devait être _vraiment_ très très rouge !

"Excusez-moi, mais, ne parlions-nous pas de Quidditch ?" intervint James, qui visiblement voulait en revenir à ses moutons.

"Je ne pense pas que nous soyons les meilleures recrues que tu puisses trouver", dit Peter. "Et aucun d'entre nous n'est doué comme Attrapeur."

"Justement !" appuya James, "mon truc, c'est Attrapeur. J'ai toujours voulu ce poste. J'ai besoin de trois Poursuiveurs, et avec notre complicité nous sommes sûrs de nous comprendre et donc de bien jouer."

Pendant ce temps, l'esprit tordu qui venait s'incruster dans la tête de Lena chaque fois qu'elle était en face d'une certaine personne (quoi que... quand elle en était loin aussi, d'ailleurs...) commençait à lui donner l'image mentale d'une certaine personne sur un balai, envoyant et réceptionnant avec grâce un Souaffle.

"Franchement, tu as déjà vu Peter sur un balai !"

"Eh !"

"Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ?"

"Je te signale qu'en première année tu n'étais pas meilleur que moi, Mr Black !"

"Oui, mais je te signale aussi que c'est moi qui ait aidé James à s'entraîner pour entrer dans l'équipe, et que Remus a un équilibre naturel dû à sa... condition."

"S'il vous plait, ne me mêlez pas à ça", dit tranquillement Remus.

"Les gars... vous voulez même pas essayer ? Lena, aide-moi !"

James devenait suppliant. Elle eut un moment l'envie de refuser de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, de toute façon étant à Poufsouffle ce n'était pas son affaire. Mais la sale petite bête dans sa tête lui remit alors l'image de son beau Maraudeur sur un balai, volant derrière un Souaffle, l'envoyant à un joueur, évitant un Cognard.

'Lena, tu me choques', pensa-t-elle.

Mouais, bon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de choquant dans ses petits films. Par contre, le fait qu'elle ne l'imagine sans son tee-shirt, là...

'Stop !'

Luttant contre son imagination vraiment trop fertile, elle essaya de reprendre de fil de la conversation.

"Alors, Lena ? S'il te plait !"

Ah, oui, aider James...

"Vous devriez au moins essayer, ça coûte rien. Au pire des cas, James vous virera de l'équipe."

"Bien sûr, rien que ça..." maugréa Peter.

Les trois pauvres garçons se regardèrent, hésitants, espérant que l'un d'entre eux ne décide pour tous.

"Ok, on peut essayer. Mais juste essayer, on te promet rien, Cornedrue."

"Merci, Lunard !" s'écria James.

Cornedrue ? Lunard ? Bon, règle numéro un (qu'il est bien indispensable de se souvenir dans le cas présent), ne JAMAIS essayer de comprendre un Maraudeur.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Lena, Sirius secoua la tête.

"Cherche pas à comprendre ma belle."

"Ça fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus à vous comprendre", dit Lena en roulant des yeux.

Quoi qu'à la réflexion, elle pouvait deviner d'où venait 'Lunard'. Mais 'Cornedrue'...

Peter se leva alors précipitamment.

"Ma mère ! Elle doit m'attendre ! Il faut pas deux heures pour se débarrasser de l'odeur !"

Il attrapa sa veste, puis adressa un signe aux autres.

"Vous venez pas ?"

Remus regarda Lena.

"Tu viens avec nous ?"

Elle regarda sa montre.

"Je dois rejoindre Kevin devant l'hôpital 'Kennedy', donc..."

"Tant pis pour toi, tu n'auras pas le plaisir de flairer les résidus de poudre de Mouffette sur Mrs Pettigrow... parfois c'est dur d'avoir un si bon odorat."

"Je vois de quoi tu parles, Mumus", sourit Sirius avec un air entendu.

"Oui, enfin, seulement de temps en temps, Patmol..."

Ok, règle numéro un : ne jamais essayer de comprendre un Maraudeur. C'est bon, ça commence à rentrer.

"A plus les gars", se contenta-t-elle donc de dire.

"Chaluuuut Lenaaaaaaaaaaa", répondirent en cœur quatre voix d'imbéciles heureux.

"J'ai failli t'attendre Lenou", reprocha faussement Kevin.

"J'étais avec nos quatre amis Maraudeurs. La mère de Peter a eu un petit problème de poudre de Mouffette."

"Super ! Très ragoûtant ! Et ils vont bien ?"

"Tranquille."

"Et Il est toujours aussi beau ?"

"Désespérément", geignit la pauvre Lena.

Soupirant aussi de désespoir, Kevin passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

_To be continued_ (ça vous rassure ? lol) 

Alors ? Nul ? Très nul ? Extrêmement Nul ? Pathétiquement nul ?

A vous de trancher avec une review !

(Et oui Damien, je te copie (presque) :p mdr)


	4. Passez un bon après midi à Godric's Holl...

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

Allez, encore un petit chapitre où nous aurons tout le loisir de voir Lena fantasmer devant son cher Maraudeur. Par contre, le prochain chapitre marquera un grand changement pour Lena. Et oui, la vie est dure, et tout ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait, donc... mais vous verrez ça en temps voulu.

Est-il vraiment nécessaire de répéter que je poste encore sans relecture de Marco ? Franchement ? Je pense que vous avez compris qu'il est trop occupé, le petit chou. De plus, je n'ai fait AUCUNE relecture (trop la flemme) alors je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez grand chose, et le pire, c'est que ça se termine... d'un coup. Sur rien. Enfin bon, essayez de ne pas me crucifier sur place, merci (mdr)

Et tant que j'y suis, le disclaimer : TOUT est à cette meurtrière de JK Rowling, qui nous a honteusement massacré Sirius Black. Franchement, quand on voit ce qu'elle fait de ses personnages, ça m'arrangerait qu'elle me donne Sirius Black et Remus Lupin pour que je puisse leur sauver la vie. Enfin bon, seuls les personnages que j'ai inventés sont à moâââ et à moâââ seule ! (égoïste que je suis ! Quoi que si un Eclaireur veut faire une petite allusion à un ou plusieurs de **MES** personnages dans une de leurs fics, je dirais oui, lol)

_Réponses aux reviews_

Je sais, ça devient beaucoup moins drôle quand Marco ne répond pas avec moi, mais bon, vous devrez faire avec !

**Steamboat Willie** : Franchement, tu n'as quand même pas pensé que c'était James ? Enfin bon, je sais que non, mais ça me fait remplir des lignes de dire ça, lol. Merci pour ta review :)

**Myrrha** : Oui, oui, la suite, elle est là, lol. Mais es-tu sûre d'avoir raison, dans l'immédiat ? (je sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, mais tant pis, c'est le but, lol) Et merci à toi aussi pour la review.

**Agua** : Bah, apparemment oui, on peu simuler une crise cardiaque, looool. Et oui, Lena qui fantasme, tout un phénomène ! lol ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ça va s'arranger ? J'ai l'air d'être une fille qui écrit des histoires d'amour faciles ? C'est pas drôle si tout tombe tout cuit du ciel (rire diabolique) et merci pour la review.

**Chimgrid **: Pourquoi il est à l'hosto ? Bah, je peux pas répondre. La réponse à cette question sera dans 'Attaques à Poudlard'. Allez, la suite du « secret des Evans » ! S'il te plait ! lol. Et évidemment, merci pour la review.

**Roudoudou** : Chapter, ouais, on en était vraiment très loin ! ptdr ! Oui, oui, il faut préciser que ça te plait, ça me fait plaisir :) Enfin bref, merci.

**Damien Lecomte** : Alors, une petite explication. En fait, Peter (en garçon bien gentil (mouais, tu parles, grrr) la ferme toi) voulait faire comme s'il avait oublié qu'il venait de voir Lena pleurer. Or (je l'ai bien écrit, là ?) il n'a pas été très fin sur ce coup là. Donc, Sirius le lui fait comprendre avec un regard noir. Lockhart, à mes yeux, est moche. Dans Harry Potter, il n'a pas un gramme de naturel, et ça ressort bien à la fin du livre, quand ils vont dans la Chambre des Secrets. Donc, dans la mesure où il n'est pas encore accro aux artifices, il est laid. Point final. Et franchement, il n'y a qu'à Serpentard qu'il aurait pu aller. Piquer les exploits des autres est très Serpentardien. Heu... dit donc, c'est long tout ça, je répondrais mieux si tu le veux chez les Eclaireurs. Enfin, merci, et le mot de la fin... VALALASUITE ! mdr

**Chapitre 4 : Passez un bon après midi à Godric's Hollow**

Vous avez déjà passé vos vacances en compagnie de votre meilleur ami ? C'est souvent très amusant. On profite, on rigole, et bien sûr, souvent, il nous donne envie de l'Avada-Kedavrer sur place. Comme par exemple si ce meilleur ami se nomme Kevin Knight et qu'il semble avoir décidé de vous pourrir la vie. Oh, bien sûr, il est persuadé de bien faire, mais franchement, il y a des choses dont on se passerait bien...

"Lena, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de pouvoir le draguer sans en avoir l'air !"

Elle poussa un profond soupir de désespoir.

C'était le 31 août, et, pour fêter la fin des vacances et le prochain départ pour Poudlard, James Potter avait invité tous les Gryffondor de son année, ainsi Lena et Kevin, à profiter pour la dernière fois de l'été de la piscine du manoir. Lena s'était étonnée en voyant le carton d'invitation.

_Cher(e) Futur(e) Sixième année de Gryffondor,_

_Vous êtes cordialement invité(e) à profiter de la 'Piscine Potter' le 31 août 1976, avant qu'elle ne retombe dans la déprime causée par son abandon annuel._

_Afin de lui faire plaisir, veuillez vous munir d'une bonne crème solaire et d'un maillot de bain (de préférence assez dénudé pour les filles. Pour faire plaisir à la piscine, bien sûr)_

_Nous vous attendons avec hâte,_

_James Potter et son Fidèle Sirius Black._

N'étant pas à Gryffondor mais à Poufsouffle, Lena et Kevin étaient assez étonnés. Mais en vue de leur amitié avec les Maraudeurs, c'était plus ou moins normal qu'ils soient de la partie eux aussi.

Ce qui les étonnait aussi, c'était de voir le nom de Sirius Black sur l'invitation. D'habitude, quand James invitait des personnes, il le faisait en son nom seulement, et bien qu'étant son meilleur ami Sirius n'était jamais inscrit comme celui qui co-invitait.

Mais la question n'était pas là.

Le principal sujet d'inquiétude de Lena était le fait que Kevin voulait à tout prix... comment dire ? rétrécir son maillot de bain.

"C'est hors de question, Kevin !"

"Mais enfin, il va bien falloir qu'il te remarque, non ? C'est le moyen idéal de faire ça en toute discrétion !"

Elle roula des yeux.

"T'es sûr que c'est pas pour toi que tu veux que je fasse ça ?"

Il prit un air outré.

"Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Te regarder en maillot de bain ! Tu me prends pour qui ?"

"Pour le gros pervers que tu es, Mr Knight", maugréa Lena dans sa barbe.

"Et si je voulais mâter une fille, j'aurais toujours Rachel Matthews..." ajouta-t-il avec un air rêveur.

Oh ça, Lena n'en doutait pas. Tous les regards masculins seraient _obligatoirement _attirés par Rachel Matthews. Même celui du petit Potter amoureux de Lily.

Rachel, le type même de la fille canon. Les yeux bleus, les longs cheveux blonds ondulés, et un air naturellement... aguicheur. Elle marchait en faisant onduler son corps parfait, ce qui plaisait énormément aux jeunes adolescents lobotomisés par leurs hormones. Est-il nécessaire de dire que beaucoup de filles la détestaient ? Sauf Lena bien sûr, la gentille Lena, seule personne de Poudlard à ne pas haïr Severus Rogue (le rapport ? A la réflexion, aucun).

"Kevin", dit-elle sèchement, histoire de le sortir de sa torpeur. "Laisse tomber, de toute façon on va être en retard si on doit métamorphoser mon maillot. Conclusion, il restera comme il est, et c'est tant mieux."

Un grand sourire niais illuminait encore le visage de Kevin.

"Tu n'es pas déjà sorti avec elle ?"

"Si..."

"Et, que s'est-il passé ?"

Il lui fit les gros yeux.

"Non mais c'est quoi cette question, Lenou ?"

Elle soupira de désolation.

"Dieu merci, tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi mal tourné que le tiens ! Je voulais dire, pourquoi avez-vous rompu ?"

Kevin haussa les épaules.

"Elle se lasse vite, et je crois que rester trop longtemps avec moi aurait perturbé son planning et ses projets."

"Ses projets ?"

"Sortir avec tous les garçons de Poudlard, bien sûr !"

"Oh, bien sûr."

Lena réfléchit un instant. Sur les quelques garçons avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, James, Peter, Kevin, Robin et Shawn étaient déjà sortis avec Rachel Matthews. Seuls Remus et Sirius avaient échappé à cette 'règle', et ne semblaient pas vouloir y remédier. En un sens, c'était une aubaine pour elle-même...

Elle prit une grande respiration (_elle allait enfin Le revoir, elle allait enfin Le revoir, elle allait enfin Le revoir, elle allait enfin Le revoir..._ 'Hum hum, on se calme' _et en plus il allait sans doute être en short de bain !_ 'Hum, hum, j'ai dit, on se clame !' _et tout mouillé !_ 'bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Et après tu oses traiter Kevin de pervers ?'), et se décida à partir.

"On y va Kev' ?"

Il se leva d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Un autre immense inconvénient d'être très proche de son meilleur ami, c'était qu'il devinait très bien les pensées qui pouvaient traverser votre esprit...

Godric's Hollow était un manoir incroyablement magnifique. Les Potter avaient vraiment les moyens. C'était superbe.

Chaque fois qu'elle y venait (ou plutôt les deux seules autres fois où elle était venue...), Lena en avait le souffle coupé. Comment pouvaient-ils vivre dans un tel luxe ?

Ce fût Mrs Potter qui vint leur ouvrir. Petite, avec les cheveux noirs aussi hirsutes que ceux de son fils, elle était d'une sympathie sans égale.

"Vous voilà enfin, on attendait plus que vous ! Ils sont tous derrière, mais venez donc avec moi, mes enfants", dit-elle très rapidement sans reprendre son souffle, avec un grand sourire.

Autour de la piscine, Myrrha Smith et Lily Evans bronzaient tranquillement sur leurs transats, les Maraudeurs, fidèles à leurs habitudes, complotaient dans un coin. Rachel Matthews et Emma Brown, elles, nageaient paisiblement.

Peter fût le premier à les voir. Il chuchota rapidement un mot à ses complices, qui tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.

"Les invités d'honneur !" s'exclama Sirius.

Lena jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à Kevin. Invités d'honneur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Les quatre Maraudeurs se levèrent gaiement pour se diriger vers les deux Poufsouffle. Lena commença à se méfier en voyant que Myrrha empêchait Lily de dire quelque chose.

Malheureusement (oui, oui, malheureusement), Lena découvrit bien vite de quoi il retournait.

Pendant que Sirius et Remus s'occupaient de maîtriser Kevin, James et Peter se jetèrent sur Lena. Et, sournoisement, ils la balancèrent, malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle mettait à se débattre, dans la piscine. Toute habillée, bien sûr. Ça aurait était moins drôle, sinon. Moins drôle... pour eux ! Kevin la rejoignit une poignée de secondes plus tard.

Pendant que Lily haussait les épaules d'un air navré en désignant Myrrha (pliée de rire) pour montrer qu'elle l'avait empêchée de les prévenir, Emma et Rachel ricanaient. Mais la palme des plus grands morts rire fût décernée aux célèbres Maraudeurs. Evidemment, quand on n'est pas concerné, ça fait rire. Enfin... quand on est concerné aussi, ça fait rire.

Mi-amusée, mi-furieuse, Lena sortit de l'eau, suivie par Kevin. Se comprenant en un regard, ils glissèrent 'malencontreusement' sur Peter, qui tomba la tête la première à l'eau. Le jeune Pettigrow eut tôt fait de tirer à lui James, qui entraîna Sirius dans sa chute, lui-même s'accrochant à Remus.

Et les quatre amis commencèrent à s'entre-éclabousser copieusement, pendant que Kevin et Lena allaient quitter leurs vêtements, désormais trempes.

"Je suis désolée, je voulais vous prévenir mais la folle psychopathe que voici m'a empêchée de le faire", dit Lily en désignant son amie du doigt.

Myrrha eut un sourire angélique.

"Nous y sommes toutes passées, ça n'aurait pas été juste."

Kevin sourit.

"Dommage que je n'étais pas là pour voir ça."

La jeune Smith lui tapa amicalement le bras.

"Tu en aurais bien profité, Knight !"

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

"Bien sûr, Miss Smith."

"Je pense que vous pourriez nous aider à trancher sur qui a été la plus chanceuse. Miss Evans, ici présente, a eu l'immense privilège d'être balancée dans l'eau par son cher chéri Potter."

Lily grimaça.

"Il en a bien profité, cet abruti congénital."

Lena repensa aux paroles de Peter. Non, définitivement non. Lily Evans n'était sans doute pas attirée par James. C'était contre toutes les lois de la nature. Ou alors, elle se le cachait vraiment _très_ bien !

"Quant à moi, ça a été Pettigrow..."

Elle eut une grimace de répulsion. Il était de notoriété publique que Myrrha Smith détestait Peter Pettigrow. Lena se demanda pourquoi c'était lui qui s'était occupé de la mettre à l'eau. Peut-être qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il était comme les autres Maraudeurs ? Mais là, ses réflexions commencèrent à dégénérer. Peter s'étant chargé de Myrrha, James de Lily... qui s'était 'occupé' de Emma et Rachel ? Elle commençait à imaginer SON maraudeur jetant Rachel à l'eau. Comment, elle, jalouse ? Bien sûr, mais quelle fille ne le serait pas, quand Rachel était au milieu du sujet ?

"Et bien... dans la mesure où James est amoureux de Lily, qu'elle-même déteste cordialement, je dirais bien que c'est Lily la plus malchanceuse", dit Kevin sous le regard noir de Myrrha.

"Knight, tu es un traître... Bon, c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais je vais piquer une tête."

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la piscine, et plongea y gracieusement, bientôt rejointe par Lily. Pendant que Kevin allait vers les Maraudeurs, Lena s'assit sous un arbre de la cours, à quelques mètres de l'eau, et se mit à rêvasser, comme à son habitude.

Le lendemain, elle serait dans le Poudlard Express, pour une nouvelle année. Ayant réussi ses BUSEs avec de très bons résultats (il faudra qu'elle pense à remercier Remus de l'avoir patiemment aider à réviser), elle pouvait continuer dans toutes ses matières.

Comme elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire après ses études, elle avait prit le maximum d'options possibles. Enfin, pas au point d'avoir un emploi du temps surchargé, elle n'était pas une Serdaigle, non plus !

En y réfléchissant plus, elle savait qu'elle adorait les cours de soin aux créatures magiques, et elle voulait travailler dans ce domaine. Mais en même temps, elle aimait aussi la métamorphose et les sorts et enchantements. Grâce aux cours de Remus (qui l'aidait à ne pas se planter dans cette matière), elle aimait bien aussi la défense contre les forces du mal. Mais elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être assez courageuse pour un métier dans cette branche.

Elle soupira. Que c'était dur de songer à son avenir quand on était bien tranquille dans un collège ! Les Maraudeurs, eux, savaient déjà qu'ils voulaient de l'action. Enfin... elle était moins sûre pour Peter... il avait plutôt tendance à suivre les trois autres, et surtout James et Sirius. Kevin, lui, voulait travailler dans la recherche, notamment pour trouver des potions à des maladies encore incurables. En y songeant, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose pour la lycanthropie de Remus... Mais même temps, il ne connaissait pas la 'maladie' de Remus, et donc n'avait pas choisi cette voie pour ça...

Elle soupira encore. Penser à son avenir la déprimait, car elle ne s'en voyait justement aucun. Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, comment pourrait-elle avoir un futur normal ?

Elle secoua la tête. Encore ces saletés de pensées pessimistes. Elle devait pourtant arrêter ! Tout ce qui s'était passé n'aurait aucune répercussion sur son avenir !

Son regard fut alors attiré par _son_ Maraudeur qui sortait de la piscine, son corps parfait ruisselant d'eau. Et là, toutes ses pensées logiques partirent en vacances. Qu'il était beau ! Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à : 'Waw, fait chaud d'un coup !'

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et les secoua pour chasser l'eau. Que ce geste était... sexy ! Elle n'avait aucun autre mot pour le décrire. 'Bon sang, il fait vraiment chaud ici' songea-t-elle encore.

Elle ne le quittait plus des yeux, ne se rendant pas compte que tout le monde pouvait voir l'hypnose dans laquelle il la plongeait. Il attrapa sa serviette pour se sécher rapidement. Quelle chanceuse, cette serviette ! 'Non mais vraiment, après avoir été jalouse d'un verre, te voilà jalouse d'une serviette ! Et de Kevin qui vient de lui donner une tape dans le dos !' Saleté de Kevin, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas Le toucher, elle aussi ?

Elle sentit un regard posé sur elle (peut-être qu'elle reprenait _enfin_ pied dans la réalité). Peter la regardait, amusé, et la rejoignit en vitesse.

"Lena ! On va devoir te jeter à l'eau si tu continues !"

Le rougissement vînt enfin, plus violent que jamais.

"Pete, voyons, dis pas n'importe quoi !" tenta-t-elle vainement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu es si rouge, Lena ?"

James venait de se joindre à eux.

"Lena était en train de fantasmer sur mmfrmpfprmUS"

Elle se précipita sur Peter et lui plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, ce qui fit qu'il ne pût dire le nom correctement.

"Fais pas attention, il raconte n'importe quoi !"

James lui lança un regard septique, mais ne chercha pas plus loin et se dirigea vers Lily Evans, en enclenchant son fameux mode 'dragueur invétéré'.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Peter ?"

Il se fit tout petit.

"Je suis désolé, c'est juste que, souvent, je réfléchis pas à ce que je dis, j'ai pas fait attention, je suis désolé, excuse-moi, vraiment, tu sais, j'ai un petit cerveau, je suis minable, excuse moi, je suis un crétin fini, j'ai..."

"C'est bon !" le coupa Lena. "Je te pardonne. Pauvre abruti."

Il semblait tellement honteux et effrayé de ce qu'il avait manqué faire qu'elle ne put lui en vouloir longtemps.

"Si ça t'obsède tellement, tu peux en parler avec Kevin."

"Il est au courant ? Tu veux dire qu'il est au courant ? Et à moi, tu ne l'as jamais dit ! J'ai dû mettre au travail mon subtil esprit de déduction pour comprendre, et LUI il le savait !"

Elle attendit patiemment que Peter finisse sont petit speech.

"C'est bon, là ?"

Il réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer.

"Ça devrait suffire."

"Kevin est mon meilleur ami, je ne lui cache rien. En plus, toi, tu es un de _ses_ meilleurs amis, et tu as le défaut de trop parler. Et je ne voulais pas que ça se sache."

Peter prit un air faussement boudeur.

"Moui mais c'est pô juste pour moi."

Il croisa les bras comme un enfant fâché.

"Pete", dit-elle d'un air exaspéré.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, toute la joyeuse bande s'installa autour de Lena et Peter.

"Alors, de quoi vous parlez ?" demanda un certain jeune homme, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de produire un nouvel afflux sanguin au visage de Lena.

"De rien de bien fascinant", répondit Lena en fixant un point dans la piscine.

"Je pense que la bonne question n'était pas 'de quoi' mais 'de qui' !" s'exclama Kevin.

Peter pouffa de rire. Remus et Sirius semblaient ne rien comprendre (ce qui arrangeait bien le cas de Lena) et James... et bien James regardait Lily Evans, qui s'était remise à se faire bronzer. Pourquoi ne la draguait-il plus ? Elle l'avait encore refoulé ?

Mais Lena n'y faisait pas plus attention, réalisant soudain qu'il y avait une piscine en fasse d'elle, et qu'elle aurait encore des amis après avoir noyé Kevin...

"Heu... Lena ?" demanda Kevin devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille.

Lui adressant le plus beau regard de psychopathe qu'elle pouvait offrir (pour une fois qu'elle en faisait un, elle espérait qu'il soit assez réussi), elle sourit en désignant la piscine d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

"Boooon", enchaîna Kevin en s'éloignant de Lena. "Et vous alors, votre été ?"

"Et bien, je devais aller chez un cousin, puis un soir j'ai trouvé un Sirius Black sur le pallier de ma porte. N'ayant pas eu le courage de l'abandonner à la fourrière, je l'ai recueilli. Heureusement, personne dans la maison n'est allergique aux poils de chien !"

Apparemment, James avait décidé de revenir dans le monde des vivants pour discuter... Lily devait être ennuyeuse quand elle ne faisait rien d'autre que bronzer...

Pourtant, il aurait pu continuer à l'admirer... enfin bon. Il devra lui expliquer comment on fait pour s'intéresser à une discussion quand on peut admirer tant que l'on souhaite quelqu'un, pour la simple et bonne raison que tout le monde était au courrant et qu'il n'avait donc pas à s'en cacher. Ça devait avoir du bon, de rendre la chose officielle... elle devrait y méditer plus sérieusement.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" questionna Kevin.

A, oui, Sirius s'était réfugié chez les Potter... elle devrait arrêter de laisser son esprit tourner à vive allure, ou elle risquait de rater la moitié de la discussion.

"Bah, la routine, ma famille..."

La famille de Sirius Black, tout un phénomène. Pauvre Sirius, heureusement qu'il était assez intelligent pour ne pas avoir été un mouton, comme son frère Regulus.

"Raconte nous ça", encouragea Lena.

Sirius prit une voix mystérieuse, se penchant pour que tout le monde puisse bien l'entendre. En même temps, le 'tout le monde' se composait juste de Remus, Peter, James, Kevin et elle-même. Il rajoutait juste une atmosphère dramatique.

"C'était une sombre soirée d'orage...

"La chère et tendre famille Black devait se réunir, à cause d'une mauvaise nouvelle. En effet, la pauvre cousine Narcissa, désormais épouse de notre illustre Lucius Malefoy, venait d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant.

"La nouvelle était d'autant plus dramatique que cette saleté de traître amoureuse d'un imbécile de moldu, nommée Andromeda, est apparemment enceinte. Soit elle l'est, soit elle a un problème au niveau du ventre. Mais là n'est pas la question. Comment une traître à son sang pouvait-elle devenir maman, alors que notre très pure Narcissa, elle, ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais les joies de la maternité ?

"C'est alors qu'un imbécile, qui suivait directement la tracée des traîtres, c'est-à-dire Sirius Black, qui déshonore en très haut point la pure famille Black, a eu la très bonne idée de sortir une phrase du genre 'et bah, ça fera des imbéciles en moins... je plaignais déjà leurs futurs enfants'.

"Vous pouvez bien sûr imaginer la tête que fit cette chère Mrs Black à la réflexion de son fils. Et de là, tout le monde se mit à dire des méchancetés sur Andromeda. Sirius en eut assez, et demanda très gentiment de bien vouloir cesser de dire tout cela, en disant à quel point Andromeda pouvait être une personne incroyable, et Narcissa une garce.

"Mr Black, normalement occupé à suivre sa chère femme, donna une gifle à son fils. Comment cet imbécile pouvait-il défendre cette, et je répète le mot, traînée ? Sirius, en proie à une rage effroyable, sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur son père.

"La petite elfe de maison nommée Miladjy décida de s'interposer. Elle ne voulait pas que Sirius fasse quelque chose de stupide. Ou en tout cas de plus stupide que d'habitude.

"Plus furieux que jamais, Sirius fonça dans sa chambre, plia ses valises, donna son écharpe à son elfe préférée (sans le consentement de cette dernière) et s'en fût sur sa nouvelle moto.

"Son voyage le conduisit à Godric's Hollow, où il fût obligé de s'installer, s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de Mrs Potter, qui ne voulait plus le laisser partir."

Il y eut un silence, le temps que Lena et Kevin assimilent les informations.

"Donc," reprit Kevin, "ta famille a insulté ta cousine parce qu'elle est enceinte, et non Narcissa. Tu l'as mal pris et a défendu ta cousine préférée, ça a dégénéré, et ton elfe a dû s'interposer pour que tu ne tues personne. De là, tu as rendu sa liberté à Miladjy, et tu es parti ?"

"En gros, oui."

"Et ça c'est passé au début des vacances, tu avais la moto quand tu es venu à mon anniversaire !"

Au moins, Lena comprenait d'où elle provenait. Puis elle s'inquiéta d'autre chose.

"Qu'est devenue Miladjy ?"

Sirius avait l'air bien plus sérieux que d'habitude.

"Je sais pas. Elle ne voulait pas être libre, mais moi je voulais pas qu'elle reste chez ces dingues. De toute façon, une fois qu'elle a eu mon écharpe entre les mains, elle n'avait plus le choix. Je lui ai conseillé d'aller à Poudlard."

"Pourquoi l'avoir libérée ? Tu aurais pu la prendre avec toi, elle n'a rien de gênant."

Sirius secoua la tête.

"Non, mais elle aurait toujours été liée à ma famille. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre eux l'oblige à revenir. Si moi je n'ai plus à y retourner, elle n'a rien à faire là-bas."

Lena savait déjà, plus ou moins, que Sirius était attaché à son elfe. Il lui semblait avoir vaguement entendu dire qu'elle était sa meilleure amie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'était surtout par de vagues allusions qu'elle en avait conclu ça. Mais en voyant l'expression de Sirius, elle se rendit compte que, même si elle n'avait pas bien compris tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, il tenait à sa petite Miladjy.

"Bon !" dit soudain Sirius en se redressant. "Il y a un truc qui m'agace depuis tout à l'heure, et Remus était d'accord avec moi."

"Quoi ?" demanda James.

"Oh, ça concerne Lena", dit Remus d'un air malicieux.

Elle commença à se méfier.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Et bien, Sirius et moi-même avons remarqué..."

"Oh, ne va pas croire qu'on t'espionnait..."

"Même s'il y a de ça..."

"Oui, un peu. Donc, nous disions..."

"Que tu semblais t'ennuyer, toute seule, dans ton coin..."

"A regarder le vide..."

"Nous nous sommes alors dit..."

"Que pouvons-nous faire pour la sortir de sa léthargie ?"

Peter toussa une phrase qui aurait pu vouloir dire 'sortir de l'eau', pour quelqu'un qui savait où il voulait en venir. La preuve fut que Kevin retint à grande peine un éclat de rire.

"J'en suis venu à la conclusion..." continua Remus.

"Que dans la mesure où tu n'avais pas bien profité de la piscine..."

"Ça te ferait du bien d'y retourner !" conclut Remus.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

"Non, merci, je suis allergique au chlore."

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent d'un petit rire diabolique, et se lancèrent sur la pauvre fille.

Elle tenta de se débattre, mais une idée l'obsédait... 'il est en train de me toucher, il est en train de me toucher, bon sang qu'il a la peau douce, arrrrg !'

Mais bon, le second bain forcé de la journée lui remit les idées en place. Enfin, pas trop puisqu'elle était encore en train de se dire : 'il m'a touchée, il a la peau douce, il sent bon. Pitié à l'aide !'

Ricanant comme des démons, ils se tapèrent la main d'un air victorieux, et la repoussèrent dans l'eau quand elle tenta de sortir.

"Non ma belle, tu restes ici", menaça Sirius.

Maudit soit ce Kevin Knight, celui qui prétendait être son meilleur ami et qui se régalait sournoisement de son trouble, sans faire le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide...

_To be continued..._

Voui, je sais, ça se fini sur... absolument rien de bien intéressant. En plus, j'ai éjecté Emma et Rachel en second plan (même si j'ai comme l'impression que l'une d'entre elle risque d'avoir un rôle plus important par la suite...). Mais bon, je vous promets de continuer de torturer la pauvre Lena...

En attendant la suite, je vous supplie à genoux : REVIEWWWWWWW, s'il vous plaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiit

_**Page de pub :**_

Et oui, ça faisait longtemps... je vous conseille** fortement** de lire les fics génialissimes des Eclaireurs, et surtout de les **reviewer** aussi, car ils le méritent :

De **Steamboat Willie** :

**Les yeux gris** et **l'histoire d'une renommée**

De **Roudoudou** :

**Dans la peau d'un rat**

De **Damien Lecomte** :

**Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang-Mélé**

De **moi-même** (vivi, je fais de la pub pour moi z'aussi, lol)

**Attaques à Poudlard**

Vous trouverez les liens dans mes favoris !


	5. Désillusion

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

En retard, et oui, et sans Marco, et non ! Mais me revoilà, sur mon fidèle Ordinateur Blanc et Gris que j'ai affectueusement nommé 'Computerius' (nan, je déconne, désolée). Mais cette fois, nous pouvons remercier Myrrha, qui s'est généreusement proposée comme correctrice pour ce chapitre. Merci ma p'tite Myrrha (grand sourire). Et en plus, vous pouvez remercier JK Rowling, qui a aujourd'hui annoncé sur son site une nouvelle qui me comble de joie, et j'étais tellement heureuse que j'ai décidé de poster ça aujourd'hui (quelle générosité ! lol)

Ah, oui, et, pour enlever tout quiproquo, je n'ai pas spécifié clairement de qui Lena est amoureuse. Certains l'ont découvert, mais d'autres sont à des années lumières. Je suis désolée de vous apprendre qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas de James ou de Peter. C'est soit Remus, soit Sirius. Il n'y a pour l'instant que moi qui le sache :p Mais ce chapitre devrait vous _éclairer_ un peu plus. Et je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ceux qui voulaient une histoire d'amour parfaite recouverte de guimauve et de petits cœurs. C'est pas mon truc :p

Navrée de ne pas faire des réponses personnalisées, j'ai pas vraiment le temps (rougit) me pardonnez ? Snif

Je remercie énormément : **Damien Lecomte**, **Roudoudou**, **Agua**, **Chimgrid**, **Myrrha**, **Sandra-Chan**, **cocotte**, **Steamboat Willie**, **Miss Pansy Parkinson **(les Eclaireurs, c'est le nom que nous nous donnons dans mon forum de discussion. Tu trouveras l'adresse dans ma bio, vers le milieu), **Daalia**, **La Maraudeuse** et **Paulili92**.

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos reviews me font plaisir. Désolée de ne pas répondre (c'est ça ou le chapitre encore plus en retard) et surtout continuez à me reviewer, je vous adore !

Disclaimer : TOUT à JK Rowling (femme que j'adoooooore) sauf ce que j'ai moi-même inventé.

**Chapitre 5 : Désillusion**

Quand elle alla se coucher ce soir là, elle se sentait bêtement heureuse. Enfin, surtout extrêmement fatiguée, mais également heureuse. Elle avait passé une journée fantastique. Bon, d'accord, Kevin et Peter s'étaient moqués d'elle, pour ne pas changer. Et elle était toujours aussi perturbée par Sa perfection. Mais la fin de l'après-midi avait été… magique ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. D'abord, sentir ses mains sur elle l'avait, heu, comment dire ? légèrement mise en transe. Mais comment ne pas l'être quand Il s'amusait à vous toucher ?

"Alors, c'était chouette de flirter avec ton beau maraudeur ?" se moqua Kevin en entrant dans la chambre.

Elle répondit en lui balançant un oreiller, tout en poussant un grognement exaspéré.

"Je n'ai pas flirté !"

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

"Alors comment tu appelles ça ? Je te l'assure, le maillot a dû lui faire de l'effet."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour ponctuer son affirmation.

"Au fait, je garde l'oreiller, merci."

Toujours d'humeur joviale, il alla se coucher dans son petit lit de camp. Quand il eut éteint la lumière, elle se sentit sourire. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, durant l'après-midi…

"Lena… je suis sûr que tu souris…"

Non mais c'était pas vrai ! Il devait faire de l'occlumancie, ce mec !

"Pas vrai !" maugréa-t-elle.

"Mais il y a de quoi, ma chérie…"

"Pfff"

Il rit. Elle se tourna sur son lit, pour faire face à la fenêtre, et de nouveau son sourire passa à l'attaque. Elle se sentait tellement bien.

"Lena, ne sois pas si heureuse, tu me donnes mal au crâne…"

"Dors, Knight !" dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il était impossible !

Elle-même essaya de s'endormir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle pensait encore à un certain maraudeur…

En fait, peu après qu'elle se soit faite jeter à la piscine une seconde fois, Il l'avait rejointe dans l'eau, disant qu'il avait besoin de faire quelques brasses, et que comme il n'aimait pas être seul et que ses compagnons étaient des flemmards (ce qui avait valu quelques haut cris du côté des trois autres maraudeurs) il se voyait obligé de la contraindre à nager avec lui. Qu'il préférait ne pas user de la force, mais que si elle refusait elle se verrait sévèrement noyée. Riant, elle avait dit une phrase stupide du genre :

"Dans ce cas là, je vais devoir rester avec toi. Je te plains…"

Ce à quoi il avait répondu une chose qui la fit évidemment rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"Tu as raison, je vois mal comme un mec peut contrôler ses hormones avec toi dans le coin…"

Ouais, bon, ok, c'était pas vraiment le genre de phrase qu'une fille rêvait d'entendre de la bouche du mec qui lui plait, mais ça voulait dire qu'elle lui plaisait, non ? En même temps, Kevin lui sortait souvent ce genre de phrases, mais on peut toujours espérer… et malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, Il n'était pas vraiment un invétéré dragueur. Pourtant, il en avait les moyens…

Bref, ils avaient donc fait plusieurs longueurs, discutant de tout et de rien. De leur avenir, des cours, etc. Tout deux étaient inquiets de savoir qui ils allaient avoir comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, car depuis que Steevens était parti, en troisième année, pour sa retraite anticipée, ils n'avaient eu que des incompétents. Le pire avait été Mr Toupoalu, un type qui avait peur de son ombre, et qui ressemblait étrangement à un Yéti. Ils avaient d'ailleurs bien ri en repensant à lui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent bien parlé de tout et de rien, ils cessèrent de nager pour aller voir les autres, qui paressaient sous les arbres.

Quand Kevin et elle décidèrent de s'en aller, Il lui fit un 'gros câlin d'adieu', comme il l'avait dit en riant.

Mais pourtant, pendant cet après-midi 'magique' (pour elle), elle n'avait pas senti que le regard jaloux d'une certaine personne ne l'avait pas quittée…

"Kevin ! Lève-toi, marmotte !"

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un grognement sourd.

"Il n'y a pas de mmgremrmrmfrrfm qui tienne, Mr Knight ! Le train ne va pas nous attendre, alors BOUGE-TOI !"

Il se redressa en maugréant.

"T'inquiète pas, Il ne va pas disparaître si tu arrives en retard à la gare…"

Lena lui jeta un regard noir.

"Mmm, j'adore quand tu me regardes avec cet air amoureux…"

Elle rit, avant de lui balancer ses vêtements à la figure.

"Va t'habiller ! Papa va piquer une crise si on n'est pas prêt dans dix minutes."

"Tel père, telle fille…"

"Kevin…" geignit-elle.

Il lui sourit d'un air narquois.

"Bon, tu veux aussi me regarder m'habiller ? Ton esprit pervers ne ressort pas que pour un certain Maraudeur, on dirait…"

Encore une fois, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

"Y'a pas à dire, c'est bon de se sentir aimé…", se plaignit-il.

Elle soupira de désespoir, avant de quitter la chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, un Kevin (enfin) prêt faisait irruption dans le salon.

"Je suis paré à partir !"

Lena se leva en souriant.

"Super."

Elle s'approcha pour lui coller une bise sur la joue.

"Au fait, bon anniversaire…"

Il sourit.

"Je me demandais quand tu allais t'en souvenir…"

"Depuis que je suis réveillée."

"Menteuse."

"Il n'y a que toi qui aies l'immense chance d'être né le jour de la rentrée, comment l'oublier ?"

"Menteuse."

"De plus, tu es mon meilleur ami."

"Menteuse."

"Tu vas te taire ?"

"Navré, c'est au-delà de mes capacités."

"Quelles capacités ?"

"La ferme"

Mr Siong mit brutalement fin à leur conversation.

"Les enfants, il faut y aller, vous allez rater le train ! Dépêchez-vous un peu !"

Maugréant, ils allèrent chercher leurs valises, qu'ils rangèrent dans la minuscule voiture de Mr Siong, avant de partir en catastrophe.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tous les trois se tenaient devant la barrière, et Lena était furieusement étreinte par son père.

"Sois sage, ma puce. Et travaille bien, ok ?"

Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

"Vous inquiétez pas, Mr Siong, je la surveillerai de près…" intervint Kevin en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

L'homme le regarda prudemment.

"Pas de trop près, quand même…"

"Nan, je laisse ça à mmfffff !"

Il fut coupé par le coude de Lena entrant furieusement en contact avec son ventre.

"A qui ?"

"A personne, papa, il délire. A bientôt !"

Traînant Kevin, elle franchit la barrière avant que son père ait pu dire un mot.

Le Poudlard Express, toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi… rouge, crachant une épaisse fumée, attendait patiemment que l'heure du départ ne soit donnée.

"Lena ! Kevin !"

Myrrha leur adressait un grand signe de la main tout en les rejoignant.

"Ça va ? Bon anniversaire, Kevin."

"Merci, douce jeune fille. Où est Lily ?"

"Elle parle avec Robin", répondit distraitement la jeune fille. "Vous n'auriez pas vu Remus ? Je dois lui rendre un bouquin."

"Non. Tu vois, on arrive."

"C'est pas grave, on se verra plus tard, si Lily n'est pas trop en colère contre Potter. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois trouver un compartiment. A plus !"

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Lena et Kevin décidèrent aussi d'aller chercher un compartiment libre, chose qui fut peu aisé à trouver. Bon, le plus dur était tout de même de se faire agresser par un Severus Rogue fort peu enclin à laisser deux pauvres Poufsouffle regarder dans son compartiment alors qu'il lisait un bouquin de magie noire, son nez crochu plongé dans les pages.

"C'est occupé, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis", grogna Rogue. "Allez, cassez-vous."

Lena ne s'en formalisa pas. Rogue était comme ça avec tout le monde, on apprend à passer outre. En revanche, Kevin contracta la mâchoire, sa bonne humeur légendaire soudainement partie en fumée.

"Pour qui il se prend, ce résidu de tas d'ordures ?" cracha-t-il dès qu'ils furent installés dans un compartiment (vide, s'il vous plait).

"Laisse tomber, Kevin. Il est asocial, c'est dans sa nature. Oublie-le."

"Mais on lui a rien fait, à ce déchet toxique !"

"Oh, on parle de qui comme ça, Mr Knight ?"

James venait d'entrer dans le compartiment, suivit de près par Peter.

"Snivelus."

"Oh" répondit James. Il réfléchit un instant. "Tu veux que j'aille lui dire un bonjour_ amical_ ?"

Kevin eut l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

"Non, Lily serait furieuse contre toi."

"Mouais, puis sans Sirius, ça serait moins drôle", concéda James.

"Au fait, il est où ? Et Remus ?" demanda Kevin, lançant un 'regard discret' vers Lena.

"Notre petit Mumus est à la réunion des préfets. Quant à Sirius, c'est une bonne question. Il doit vadrouiller, je l'ai perdu sur le quai, j'ai pas dû bien attacher sa laisse…"

Peter gloussa.

"Sinon, à part ça ? Quoi de neuf, les jeunes ?"

"J'ai dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, le vieux."

James se redressa de sa banquette.

"J'ai complètement oublié. Bon anniversaire."

Kevin soupira.

"Je me sens totalement à l'écart. Pauvre de moi. Mis à part ça, ça fait bizarre d'être le plus vieux de la promo, il n'y a pas idée de n'envoyer la lettre d'inscription à Poudlard que quand l'élève à ses onze ans, franchement. Etre le plus mature de tous, c'est dur…"

James roula des yeux.

"Et toi Lena ? Je t'ai toujours pas entendue prononcer le moindre mot."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"J'ai rien à dire de plus."

"Et bien on va s'amuser…" se moqua Peter.

Le train démarra soudainement. Et voilà, ils étaient en route pour Poudlard !

Une heure plus tard, ni Sirius, ni Remus n'était reparu. Quant à Lena, elle commençait à avoir faim.

"Je vais acheter un truc à manger. Vous voulez quelque chose ?"

Les garçons répondirent négativement d'un signe de la tête. Elle sortit du compartiment.

"Lena !" interpella James.

Elle se retourna.

"Tu peux nous ramener Remus et Sirius ?"

"Bien sûr", sourit-elle.

Ce fût Lui qu'elle trouva avant la marchande ambulante. Comme deux mois auparavant, ce fut son reflet dans la vitre qu'elle vit en premier. Son cœur s'arrêta, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour son immense beauté. Elle eut tout de même assez d'esprit pour ne pas rester plantée la bouche ouverte, bien que pour être plantée, elle l'était (mais au moins, sa bouche était fermée) ! Elle était même incapable de bouger d'un pouce. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se détourner et partir. Car ce qu'elle voyait lui déchirait le cœur. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer ?

Car Sirius Black, le Maraudeur de son cœur, celui dont elle était complètement folle, et qui quelques semaines plus tôt se vantait encore de son anti-conformisme, était en train d'embrasser passionnément Rachel Matthews…

Enfin, ses jambes se décidèrent à bouger. Elles avaient dû décider que Lena en avait assez vu pour se jeter de la tour d'astronomie sans problème en arrivant à Poudlard (ou du train en marche, si elle ne pouvait pas attendre). Malheureusement, elle fut vite stoppée dans sa fuite. Elle venait de heurter quelqu'un.

"Pardon", bafouilla-t-elle, avant de lever les yeux… et de voir qu'elle était entrée en collision avec Remus. Elle rougit. L'avait-il vue troublée par Sirius embrassant Rachel ?

"Ça va ?" s'enquit-il.

"Bien sûr", répondit-elle précipitamment. Même trop. "Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? J'ai aucune raison d'aller mal, franchement."

Remus la regarda d'un air septique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir ?"

Elle resta un instant à fixer le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, déjà ?

"Lena ?"

Elle secoua sa tête. Oui, voilà, elle se souvenait.

"Je te cherchais. Et aussi Sirius. James et Peter vous attendent, dans le compartiment."

Il acquiesça de la tête.

"Je préviens Sirius, on vous retrouve là-bas."

"Ok", répondit-elle distraitement, sans réaliser qu'il lui offrait une chance de s'enfuir.

Comme une automate, elle rejoignit les garçons.

"Lena, tu n'as rien pris à manger ?" s'étonna Kevin pendant que, chose plus étonnante encore, elle venait s'asseoir entre lui et la fenêtre. Evidement, en temps normal, elle aurait essayé de trouver une place à côté de Sirius.

"J'ai pas faim."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Mais il y a cinq minutes, tu avais une faim de loup."

"Ça va, je te dis que j'ai pas faim. Laisse-moi !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Kevin en resta muet de surprise. Lena agressive, c'est sûr que ça devait surprendre !

Une seconde plus tard, Remus entrait dans le compartiment. Suivit de Sirius et de… Rachel !

Lena mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre. Non mais que faisait-elle ici, celle-là ?

"Tiens, Rachel !" s'étonna Peter. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

_Elle me pique mon maraudeur…_

"Sirius m'a invitée", répondit la pimbêche d'une petite voix douce à vomir.

Oula, et voilà, elle était jalouse.

Ils s'assirent, la blonde écoeurement jolie se pressant bien contre un Sirius fort peu disposé à la repousser.

"Heu… vous sortez ensemble ?" lâcha Kevin.

"Excellente remarque, pourquoi t'es pas à Serdaigle ?"

Il fallut les regards surpris de tout le compartiment sur elle pour que Lena comprenne qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute.

Kevin s'agita nerveusement.

"Depuis quand ?"

"Trois semaines", répondit Rachel avec un immonde sourire découvrant ses dents affreusement blanches et alignées.

"Et bah…" conclut Kevin, encore surpris.

Lena commença à se mordiller l'ongle du pouce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer du coin de l'œil que cette allumeuse touchait les cheveux de SON Sirius !

Elle souffla d'agacement, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard de tout le monde.

"Ça va pas, Lena ?" demanda James.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire sombre.

"Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?"

"Tu as l'air… perturbée ?"

"Tu te prends pour un docteur ?"

"C'est quoi, un docteur ?"

Elle souffla encore.

"Je… faut que j'aille voir Lily et Myrrha"

Excellente excuse pour sortir de ce compartiment qui se faisait atrocement petit. Elle se leva d'un bond, avant de partir rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?" entendit-elle Sirius demander pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle se précipita dans les toilettes, remerciant Merlin pour la personne qui avait eu la bonne idée d'y mettre des lavabos et des miroirs.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, ayant auparavant pris soin d'attacher ses cheveux, qui furent tout de même mouillés au passage (en raison de son dégradé, les mèches refusaient catégoriquement de rester sagement dans l'élastique ou derrière ses oreilles).

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait été stupide, vraiment stupide, d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait lui plaire ! Comment en était-elle arrivée au point de croire ce que lui disait Kevin ? Bon, d'accord, elle le savait. L'espoir, tout simplement. Mais elle n'aurait pas dû y croire. La chute en était encore plus brutale. Pourquoi s'était-il rapproché d'elle la veille ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient _amis_ ! Ça n'avait rien de romantique ! Juste de l'amitié !

Grognant, elle se frappa la tête contre le miroir. Elle était stupide ! STU-PI-DE !

"Siong, si tu penses que tu peux te suicider comme ça, tu te plantes. Je te conseille la tour d'astronomie", se moqua une voix acerbe dans son dos.

Sursautant, elle se retourna pour voir Rogue. Sans un mot, elle sortit des toilettes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Elle le regarda. De quoi il se mêlait, lui ?

"Je suis stupide, c'est tout."

"Sans blague ?"

"Salut, Rogue."

Il la laissa partir sans rajouter un mot.

A son plus grand malheur, elle dut passer devant le compartiment des garçons. Elle avait dit vouloir rejoindre Lily et Myrrha, et elle comptait bien le faire. Mais elle espérait que la porte soit fermée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

"Lena !" l'interpella Remus.

Et zut, ils l'avaient remarquée…

"Oui, Remus ?"

"Tu viens ?"

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Rachel qui lui souriait gentiment.

"Non, je cherche toujours les filles. Je me suis trompée de côté."

"Dommage", soupira Remus.

Elle répondit par un grommellement qui, elle espérait, avait bien laissé entendre son 'ouais'.

Deux compartiments plus loin, Lily et Myrrha jouaient une partie de bataille explosive. Lena frappa discrètement.

"Lena ! Salut !" sourit Lily.

"Je peux entrer ?"

Myrrha éclata de rire.

"Non. Non, tu vois, c'est réservé. D'ailleurs, heureusement que tu as frappé, sinon tu te serais faite expulsée à coup de pieds là où je pense !"

Lena eut un petit sourire.

"Merci."

Elle s'installa à côté de Lily, et les regarda terminer leur partie en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Myrrha en eut mare.

"Lena, tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi joyeuse, on va finir par être jalouses !"

"Pardon."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" demanda gentiment Lily. "Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ton fidèle Kevin ?"

"Le compartiment se faisait trop petit."

"Pourquoi ?"

Lena hésita. Puis, elle en conclut que non, elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Kevin allait assez la harceler comme ça.

"Rien, c'est pas grave."

"Mais si, regarde ta tête !"

"Myrrha, s'il te plait. Je veux pas en parler."

La jeune noire allait dire quelque chose quand le regard de Lily la fit taire. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Une quatrième personne arriva bientôt chez les filles.

"Oh, Lupin !" s'exclama Myrrha. "Tu tombes bien, je devais te rendre ça."

Elle lui tendit un gros livre, qui reposait jusque là à côté d'elle.

"Merci. Heu, Lena, je peux te parler, une minute ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Il y eut un long silence.

"Oh, tu veux que je sorte ?" s'exclama Lena. Décidemment, sa stupidité atteignait les sommets !

Une fois dans le couloir calme, Lena attendit que Remus ne se décide.

"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?"

"Heu, oui…" il hésita un instant.

"Tu… tu veux qu'on reprenne les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cette année ?"

"Oui. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr", s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter. S'il souhaitait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus, autant lui faciliter la tâche…

"Non, je veux dire, ça me fait plaisir. Les mercredi, toujours ?"

"Oui, d'accord", acquiesça-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence.

"Tu t'en es sortie aux BUSEs ?"

Elle lui sourit.

"Super. Grâce à tes cours, j'ai eu Efforts Exceptionnels. Tu fais un super prof."

"Génial" lui sourit-il. "Au moins, je te sers à quelque chose."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Quoi ?

"Je veux dire, j'aime bien me sentir utile."

Elle fronça encore les sourcils. Il se sentait inutile ?

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire", rit Remus. "Laisse tomber, en clair je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider."

"Merci, Remus."

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Bon, au moins, elle ne pensait plus (trop) à Sirius et à sa blondasse. Gloops, pardon.

"Je dois rejoindre les autres. Tu viens ?"

Elle en eut envie, mais l'image de Rachel collant Sirius lui vint à l'esprit.

"Non, merci. Je reste avec les filles."

"Ok. A tout'", sourit-il encore.

"A plus, Remus."

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de se diriger vers son compartiment. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, avant de rentrer dans le sien, pour rejoindre Lily et Myrrha.

_To be continued…_

Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Pauvre Lena, pas vrai ? (sourire sadique) Elle a pas fini d'en baver, niark niark niark !

Joyeux Noël à tous, bonne année, et laissez-moi z'une review !

A bientôt !

Cassie


	6. Life is unfair

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

C'est bien moi, Cassie, en route avec un new chapter. Yes, ch'uis une boss ! lol  
Bon, tout ce que je dirais sur celui-ci, c'est que j'espère que personne ne sera trop déçu… Parce que personnellement, je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce chapitre !

_RaR :  
_De ma vie, j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews, j'espère oublier personne, si c'est le cas pardon, désolée… Et en répondant, je me suis rendue compte que j'aime dire « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Remus a un faible pour Lena ? » Vous croyiez vraiment que je répondrai à ça ?

**Steamboat Willie :** Je suis pô sadique (air innocent) lol. Enfin, v'là la suite :)

**Pona :** Un triangle amoureux ? Suis pô_ si_ sadique – niark niark niark – Et pour la blondasse… j'me doute bien que pas grand monde va l'aimer, mais elle a des qualités. Mon Sirius ne sort pas avec n'importe qui. Elle doit vraiment lui plaire, à mon avis…

**Myrrha :** Et vi, maintenant plus de doute possible lol C'est Sirius… enfin… (se tait). Moi je dirais plutôt, Remus est le seule à ne pas _encore_ être sorti avec Rachel mouahahah – lol – Enfin, mici :)

**Sandra-Shan :** Je suis sadique… merci du compliment – alerte, fille qui aime être sadique lol – Mais Rachel est une fille bien, voyons, pas de raison de la détester comme ça ! lol Allez, bises, et merci :)

**Roudoudou :** Merci pour la review (grand sourire) Et oui, je sais que je suis une auteure cruelle, j'aime être cruelle :)

**Agua :** Mais nan, pas trahison lol. Merci d'aimer ma fic :) Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Remus a un faible pour Lena ? Enfin, voilà la suite :) Et merci.

**Gabrielletrompelamort :** Ouaou, quand je pense que j'ai lu pas mal de tes fics et que là, je vois que _toi_ tu m'as posté une review à _moi_, ouaou (toute émue). Heu, pardon, je suis là pour la réponse lol. Et bien merci d'avoir aimé, et voilà la suite :)

**Pitite Maraudeuse :** Alors alors alors… d'abord merci de bien aimer, et d'apprécier Lena et Kevin :) Ensuite… Alors, j'ai bien lu « Parfois, les Serdaigle aussi sont courageux ». Qui n'a pas lu cette fic ? C'est la meilleure de FFnet ! Mais, par contre, non, je ne m'en suis pas inspirée. Tu dis y trouver des ressemblances… mais tu ne dis pas dans quoi ? Je sais pas, moi… l'histoire ? Toutes les histoires de ce genre se ressemblent plus ou moins. Le style d'écriture ? Oui, non, je crois pas, mais je cherche lol. Donc, c'est moi, je suis comme ça. Ceux qui parlent avec moi devraient pouvoir témoigner du fait que c'est ma manière de parler, d'écrire, de penser. Les personnages ? Et bien, je pense que Lena ne ressemble pas trop à Kyana… non ? Je sais pas, elle est plus timide, renfermée et… coincée… enfin, je pense. Kevin, lui, je puis assurer que ce n'est pas Jasper. Mais alors PAS DU TOUT. Kevin, c'est Marco, mon bêta-reader meilleur ami et compagnon de session FFnet. Si vous aimez Kevin, vous aimeriez Marco. Enfin, bref, Kevin est librement et ouvertement inspiré de mon propre meilleur copain. Tout comme sa relation avec Lena est inspirée de ma relation avec Marco. Enfin, j'espère avoir éclairé ce point.  
Je fais des efforts incroyables avec Peter, ça me soulage de voir qu'on l'apprécie dans ma fic :)  
Toutes les Rachel en sont ? Franchement, j'en savais rien (perdue) j'ai pris ce nom au hasard…  
Et voilà la suite :)

**Takoma :** Bien, je t'ai surpris, chouette ! lol. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Remus aime Lena ? J'ai jamais dit ça ! Et heu, j'ai pas été trop longue pour poster ? Si, un peu, non ? lol. Merci pour la review :)

**Youatou :** Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? Et même si c'était le cas, vous croyez vraiment que je le dirais ? LLOOLL ! Je sais pas, faut demander à Remus… Kevin ? Il a quoi à voir ? Lui, il aime quelqu'un, c'est dit dans le premier chapitre ;) Je sais, le postage est long avec moi, désolée… et merci d'avoir reviewer :) Bisous !

**Torna :** Oh, merci de tous ces compliments, je vais rougir (toute sourire) Merci beaucoup :)

**Lovy :** Merci du compliment :) J'continue, t'inquiète ;) Bisous

**La Maraudeuse :** Et oui, pauvre Lena… mais pourquoi Remus la draguerait ? V'là la suite :) Biz

**Acheqa :** La voilà, la voilà, la voilà ! lol. Si, ça me dérange de te donner le titre de la fic de Damien ! lol. C'est « Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang-Mêlé » Le lien est dans mes favoris. Merci d'aimer autant :) Et pourquoi Remus aurait un faible pour Lena ? Si Sirius sort avec la blonde, il a ses raisons. Elle vaut peut-être mieux que l'image qu'elle donne d'elle. Bisous et merci.

**Chimgrid :** Rhâ, c'est malin de parler de la beauté de Sirius, maintenant je bave sur mon clavier, et il n'est pas waterproof ! lol. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Remus craque pour Lena ? (ouaou, j'affectionne cette phrase, moi ! lol) Mais Rachel n'est pas une poufiasse ! lol je sais pas pourquoi, personne ne l'aime ! lol. Il a jamais fait espérer Lena, c'est Kevin qui lui a monté le bourrichon, à la p'tite ! lol. Merci pour la review, bises :)

**Paulili92 :** Nan, nan, c'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça… c'est mes doigts en accord parfait avec mon esprit tordu lol. Et Merci Merci Merci beaucoup :)

**Damien Lecomte :** Tu devrais changer ton pseudo sur FFnet… mets donc « Chercheur de p'tite bête », ça t'irait mieux ! LOL. Merci de chercher les p'tites bêtes sur mes fics :) Me fait penser que j'devais éditer ça, mouâ… Enfin, mici beaucoup :)

**Lafilledeblack :** Mici d'aimer :) Et vive les poufsouffle ! lol Et voilà enfin la suite :)

**Mary :** Ouaou, tu te compliques la vie pour rien ! Je me débrouille assez pour embrouiller les gens, ne le fais pas seule lol. Lena n'a jamais aimé Remus, et ne l'a jamais fait croire. C'était Sirius qu'elle aimait, Sirius, pas Remus ;) Mici pour la review :)

**Chapitre 6 : Life is unfair**

Le compartiment des filles resta un long instant silencieux.

"Que voulait Remus ?" Lâcha Lily pour briser le silence.

"Me demander si je voulais toujours de son aide en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."

A nouveau, plus personne ne parla.

"Et il devait te parler en privé pour ça ?" dit Myrrha.

Lena se contenta de hausser les épaules, et un autre ange passa. Elle se sentit soudainement de trop. Lily et Myrrha étaient en principe plus bavardes, peut-être que sa présence les dérangeait ? Elle hésita, tortillant nerveusement ses doigts. Si elle partait, devrait-elle retourner voir les garçons ? C'était impensable ! Pas avec l'autre blonde !

"Tu sais que Lily va sortir avec Robin Hunt ?" balança Myrrha.

Lily sursauta.

"Myrrha !"

"Quoi ?" répondit-elle d'un air innocent.

_Super_, songea Lena, _fascinant !_

"Il l'a abordée tout à l'heure, à King's Cross !"

Lena se força à sourire.

"C'est génial, Lily !"

Ouais, génial, quoi de mieux pour lui rappeler que c'étaient toujours les mêmes qui sortaient avec la personne qui les intéresse ? Aucune respect pour les pauvres filles, vraiment…

Lily fronça les sourcils en regardant Lena.

"Tu devrais dire ce qui te préoccupe, tu sais, tu te sentirais mieux."

Gentille Miss Evans, toujours prête à écouter et aider les autres… Mais voulait-elle en parler ?

La tête de Kevin apparaissant subitement à la porte mit fin à ses réflexions.

"Bonjour les filles," lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

"Kevin ! Entre !"

Il hésita un instant, avant de s'installer à côté de Lena.

"Alors, vous faisiez quoi ?"

"Et bien, j'essayais en vain de dérider Lena en parlant des histoires d'amour de Lily."

Kevin tiqua. Lui au moins avait compris que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur sujet de conversation que les filles auraient pu trouver.

"Et sinon… qui croyez-vous qu'on ait cette année comme prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?"

_Habille tactique pour changer très discrètement de sujet… Bravo, Kevin…_

"Toupoalu ne reprendra pas son poste ?" demanda Lena.

Tant qu'à faire, autant continuer dans cette lancée…

Kevin eut un petit rire.

"Je crois que personne ne supporterait une année supplémentaire avec James et Sirius comme élèves…"

Il se tut, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer _son_ nom. Malheureusement, Myrrha et Lily ne savaient pas.

"Ils y sont allés un peu fort avec lui," dit Lily. "C'est pas parce que ce type était incroyablement incompétent qu'ils devaient lui faire ça."

Myrrha éclata de rire.

"Il le méritait, quand même."

En effet, le très peureux Mr Toupoalu ne faisait pas des cours très pédagogiques, sauf bien sûr si passer des heures à lire le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aidait à apprendre des choses. Il fallait bien avouer que Lena était plutôt du genre à s'endormir sur son livre… heureusement que Remus avait été là pour lui donner des cours plus intéressants, sinon elle aurait raté son année. Mais elle n'était pas dans le même cours que les Gryffondor dans cette matière, elle ne savait donc pas avec exactitude ce que les garçons avaient fait. Elle savait seulement qu'ils lui avaient mené la vie dure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?"

"Je crois que Toupoalu a décidé de laisser tomber l'éducation quand ils ont lâché des Arachnocanins, il me semble que c'est leur nom, dans la classe. Le pauvre, il était debout, sur son bureau, à hurler de terreur…" raconta Myrrha.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Ça valait le coup d'œil, c'est vrai !"

"Où ont-ils bien pu trouver des Arachnocanins ? C'est rare d'en voir," dit Lena.

Kevin la regarda avec un air surpris.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Lena rougit. Ces créatures étaient au programme des sixièmes années, mais Remus lui en avait parlé car ils avaient un peu d'avance.

"Oui, on a vu ça avec Remus…" expliqua-t-elle.

"Hum…" dit Lily avec un air pensif. "Vous êtes donc bien en train de travailler quand vous vous enfermez dans cette salle…"

Lena rougit encore plus pendant que tout le monde (sauf elle…) éclatait de rire.

"C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu en douter, surtout quand je la voyais rentrer assez tard dans la Salle Commune, toute sourire…" ajouta Kevin.

"Arrête avec tes bêtises !" se défendit-elle.

"B'en quoi, tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'associe à Remus de cette manière ?" sourit Lily. "Vous êtes mignons, ensemble…"

"Heu, oui, mais en fait, heu…" balbutia Lena.

"Quoi ? Tu ne le trouves pas beau ? Pas assez bien pour toi ?" s'intrigua Myrrha.

"C'est un ami, c'est tout," tenta-t-elle.

Kevin, confortablement installé contre la cloison à côté de la porte, regardait Lena tenter de s'expliquer avec un sourire moqueur.

"Mais, vous iriez vraiment bien ensemble, tu devrais tenter ta chance," dit Lily.

"Qui devrait tenter sa chance avec qui ?" lança un nouvel arrivant, qui n'était nul autre que ce cher Lupin.

Lena se sentit rougir. Encore. Il n'y avait donc aucun vaccin contre les rougissements envahissants ?

"P… Personne," bafouilla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit.

Trois autres personnes arrivèrent alors. James, Peter et… Sirius.

Sirius, toujours Sirius.

Que pouvait-elle sortir comme excuse pour s'enfuir à nouveau en courant ? Mais ça ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée. Non, à trop courir, elle finirait par se casser une cheville. Et même si ça ne serait pas bien grave puisque Pomfresh guérirait ça en une seconde, elle se ridiculiserait devant tout le monde. Et si en plus Sirius se proposait de l'aider à marcher pour aller voir Pomfresh… Elle rêvait où le cours de ses pensées était en train de dérailler ? En définitive, elle aurait bien besoin de voir Pomfresh, même sans se casser une cheville.

"Lena ?"

"Hein ?" sursauta-t-elle.

Sirius, assis en face d'elle sans qu'elle ne se souvienne avoir vu les Maraudeurs s'installer dans le compartiment, lui sourit. Dieu qu'il avait un beau sourire !

"Ça va ?"

_Non, tu es trop beau quand tu me regardes avec cet air…_

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Tu as l'air… pensive. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

_Oui, elle s'appelle Rachel Matthews, elle est blonde, elle entre à sixième année à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor…_

"Tout va bien," sourit-elle.

_Menteuse._

"Bon, si tu le dis…" il retourna à sa conversation.

Et bon, au moins, il s'inquiétait, mais pas trop. C'était bon à savoir. Bon à retenir aussi : éviter les remarques intérieures amères et ironiques… ça doit pas aider au teint.

Elle secoua la tête pour interrompre ses réflexions. Ça venait d'elle, ou elle était vraiment en train de délirer ? Il valait mieux qu'elle essaie de suivre la discussion générale.

"Toi, Evans ?" demanda Peter.

"Quelques Optimal, quelques Efforts Exceptionnels, et Acceptable en Histoire de la magie."

"Acceptable en histoire de la magie ?" s'exclama Kevin. "Comment tu as réussi ça ?"

"Mais Lily est une fille courageuse," expliqua Myrrha. "Il se trouve qu'elle prend des notes en cours ! N'est-ce pas incroyable ?"

Lily eut un petit rire.

"Il faut bien qu'au moins une personne le fasse ! Et c'est toujours cette même personne qui refilait ses notes à toute la classe, donc elle n'a jamais entendu quelqu'un se plaindre…"

"Non, c'est vrai, merci ma Lily, grâce à toi j'ai eu Déplorable, ce qui est déjà bien au dessus des moyennes générales des BUSEs. Et vous, les gars ?" ajouta-t-elle en direction des Maraudeurs.

"Hum, Optimal un peu partout," se vanta James en passant une main dans ses cheveux, pendant que Lily roulait discrètement des yeux avec un petit reniflement d'exaspération.

Pas vraiment plus modeste que son ami, Sirius eut la même réaction pleine de suffisance.

Oui, en fait, en regardant en surface, Sirius était plein de défauts. Trop sûr de lui, arrogant, il avait même une attitude méprisante quand on le regardait, comme ça. Oui, il était définitivement trop vaniteux. Enfin, bien sûr, en surface. Lena le connaissait malheureusement assez pour savoir que c'était un style qu'il se donnait, et qu'il était loin d'être méprisant… enfin, selon la personne en face de lui. Il était gentil, drôle, et beau comme un dieu. Bon, elle avait essayé de lui trouver des défauts, elle avait raté, mais au moins elle avait tenté le coup, c'était déjà ça, non ? Oui, d'accord, elle avait encore du boulot…

"Leeeenaaaa…"

La voix chantante de Remus la fit à nouveau atterrir.

"Oui ?"

"On te demandait tes notes," sourit-il.

"Oh, heu… Efforts Exceptionnels en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantements, Métamorphoses et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et Acceptable pour le reste. Enfin, sauf en Histoire de la Magie où j'ai tout juste eu la note pour continuer."

"Z'y croyez, vous ? Ma meilleure amie a des meilleures notes que moi," dit Kevin d'un air dépité.

"C'est parce que j'ai travaillé pendant que tu cherchais à attirer l'attention de… d'une certaine personne."

Elle s'était reprise rapidement devant l'air de Kevin. Personne n'était censé le savoir. Quand Kevin avait une fille en vue, il préférait garder ça pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte avec.

"Et alors, être absorbée par ton beau brun ne t'a pas empêchée de travailler."

Lena piqua un fard en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures. _Surtout, ne pas lever les yeux, il est en face… _

"Ça doit pas venir de ça," continua Kevin sans se soucier de son amie. "C'est juste que j'ai de trop grosses capacités, j'ai une année de retard, du coup je m'ennuie et je fous plus rien."

"Oui, tu es trop intelligents, c'est pour ça que tu te plantes, logique," grinça Lena.

Un ange passa.

"Vous êtes bien silencieux, d'un coup," dit Sirius pour briser le silence.

"Et bien raconte-nous ta vie, Black, nous serions tous ravis de la connaître," répondit Myrrha.

"Bon, d'accord. Je suis né le seize mai dix-neuf cent soixante dans une bien charmante maison de petits fanatiques de magie noire…"

"Non, c'est bon, mieux vaut te taire," le coupa Remus avec un faux air ennuyé.

"Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas connaître ma vie dans ses moindres détails ? J'allais en venir à ma mère !" s'exclama Sirius d'un air scandalisé.

"Si tu nous disais comment tu en es venu à sortir avec Rachel ?" questionna Lily.

Ha bah oui ! Pourquoi pas ! A bien y réfléchir, Lena aurait peut-être dû parler de son 'problème' à Lily, ça aurait évité ce genre de discussion dont elle se serait bien passée.

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"Vous n'étiez pas très discrets sur le quai…"

_Et dans le compartiment non plus, d'ailleurs_, remarqua Lena pour elle-même.

"Je croyais que jamais tu ne sortirais avec elle, c'est pas ce que tu disais ?" ajouta Myrrha.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"En fin de compte, elle est mieux que ce qu'on peut penser d'elle. Elle n'est pas si superficielle que ça."

"On partage le même dortoir, alors je dois avouer qu'entendre ça me surprend," dit Lily.

"Oui, bon, mis de côté son goût prononcé pour les fringues et le maquillage, j'ai pu voir qu'elle vaut mieux que ça. Et ce que j'ai découvert sur elle me plait assez," s'expliqua Sirius.

Lena commença à mordiller nerveusement son ongle. Etait-elle vraiment obligée d'entendre ça ? Et si elle partait ? Mais en même temps, elle voulait savoir. C'était étrange, ces sentiments contradictoires. L'envie furieuse d'aller étrangler l'autre blonde, et celle de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé Sirius dans _ses_ bras. Pour savoir ce que Rachel avait… de plus qu'elle.

"Comment c'est arrivé ?" s'entendit-elle demander.

Kevin haussa un sourcil en regardant en direction de la jeune fille.

"On s'est croisé au Chemin de Traverse, chez Florian Fortarome. On s'est installé à la même table, et on a commencé à discuter de tout et de rien. Et c'est là que j'ai appris qu'elle a beaucoup d'humour, elle est gentille, douce, et elle sait parler d'autre chose que de vêtement, maquillage ou de ses flirts. Elle a même beaucoup d'esprit. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'avais l'occasion de parler avec une fille jolie et qui sait avoir une vraie discussion, et que ça serait bête de la laisser filer pour des principes du style 'je serai le seul de Poudlard avec qui Rachel Matthews ne sera pas sortie'."

En clair, ce n'était pas que physique, elle lui plaisait vraiment. Ouais, et bien, tant mieux pour cette… heu, pour elle.

"Tu n'étais pas avec James ?" demanda Kevin.

"Non, le Grand Potter a passé son après-midi dans la boutique de Quidditch à la recherche _du_ balai, _des_ protections pour coudes et genoux, ainsi que _des_ gants. J'aime le Quidditch, mais au bout d'une heure dans la boutique à le voir tout essayer, j'en ai eu une surdose et je me suis enfui. J'ai eu raison, il en est sorti quatre heures plus tard."

"T'es resté cinq heures dans la boutique ?" s'étouffa Kevin.

"Et bien… oui," admit James avec un petit sourire.

"Et pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas clairement affichés ensemble hier ?" demanda Lena à Sirius.

Kevin reposa son regard étonné vers elle. Il devait se demander d'où lui venait cette subite curiosité.

"Pour la même raison que je ne suis pas avec elle en ce moment. On va se voir tous les jours à Poudlard, on n'a pas besoin de se coller l'un à l'autre," expliqua simplement Sirius.

"Oui, bien sûr," dit Lena sans trop se soucier de ses paroles.

Elle se cala un peu plus vers le fond de la banquette, pendant que Kevin passait son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Elle écouta passablement les conversations qui suivirent, trop occupée à éviter de regarder Sirius. Elle se sentait au trente-sixième dessous. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi cette blonde avait-elle eu sa chance avec lui ? Pourquoi _elle_ ? Qu'est-ce que Rachel avait de plus qu'une autre fille ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que Lena ?

_Tout_, songea-t-elle. _Elle est belle, elle ne se cache pas derrière sa timidité. Et elle a ce petit truc en plus qui fait que Sirius a eu envie de sortir avec elle._

Ce n'était pas juste. Ce genre de fille, tout leur tombait facilement dans les bras.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand le Poudlard Express s'arrêta à la gare de Près-au-Lard. Laissant leurs valises sur place, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les carrosses sans chevaux. Enfin, évidemment, Lena les savait être tirés par des Sombrals, mais elle ne pouvait pas les voir.

Elle s'installa avec Kevin, et un instant plus tard Remus les rejoignit.

"Je peux m'incruster ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Bien sûr, je t'en pris," dit Kevin.

"Tu ne restes pas avec les autres ?" interrogea Lena.

"Dis-le tout de suite si tu ne veux pas de moi !" s'exclama Remus avec un faux air douloureux, masquant une légère déception.

"Oh, non, ce… c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire," se reprit-elle, rougissant et bafouillant. "Je, enfin, je pensais que tu serais mieux avec James et les autres…"

Il sourit.

"Et bien, James a fait exprès d'aller avec Lily, Peter a suivi, Rachel s'est rappliquée avec Sirius, et j'avais pas très envie de tenir la chandelle pendant que Jamsy ferait ses yeux de merlan fris à Lily et que Myrrha essaierait de fusiller Peter du regard. Vous êtes de meilleure compagnie que cette bande de dégénérés."

Si elle avait été parano, Lena se serait sentie légèrement bouche-trou, mais elle savait que Remus les appréciait vraiment, donc…

"C'était plus supportable dans le train ?" ricana Kevin.

"Oui, ils se modèrent quand vous êtes là."

"Ils cherchent à épargner les pauvres Poufsouffle que nous sommes ?"

"Je pense surtout que c'est pour ne pas vous faire fuir," sourit Remus.

"Bof, si je supporte Kevin…" intervint Lena, sous l'œil amusé de Remus et offusqué de son pauvre meilleur ami.

"Traîtresse, tu veux que je dise à tout le monde que tu me paies pour être ton ami ?"

La seule chose intelligente qu'elle trouva à faire pour lui répondre fut un tirage de langue très mature.

"Je pense pas que Lena ait besoin de payer pour avoir des amis," dit calmement Remus en souriant à la jeune fille.

"Je me sens seul, tout d'un coup," soupira Kevin, pendant que Remus adressait un discret clin d'œil à Lena, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au château, et Lena se sentit bêtement heureuse d'être enfin revenue ici. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules pour la faire avancer, et se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait de celles de Remus.

"Il faut rentrer, ma petite, il fait froid dehors."

Il ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement froid, mais elle s'aperçut que tout le monde était entré et qu'elle était la seule à rester plantée devant la porte comme une idiote.

Remus lâcha une épaule, mais sa main ne quitta l'autre que quand ils se séparèrent, l'un allant à la table des Gryffondor, l'autre à celle des Poufsouffle.

Il lui adressa un dernier signe et un sourire en s'asseyant.

"Alors, on rêvasse ma chère ?" se moqua Kevin. "Je me demandais si tu allais rester dehors toute la nuit."

"Remus a pensé que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée," répondit Lena.

A cet instant, les premières années firent leur apparition. Elle n'y fit plus vraiment attention quand elle remarqua Sirius dans son champ de vision.

Il parlait avec James, qu'elle reconnu de dos grâce à ses épis. Il souriait. Il repoussait une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux. Il éclatait de rire. Il était beau, si beau…

Elle remarqua alors Rachel, à quelques chaises de lui. Elle aussi regardait Sirius, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

C'était injuste. Pourquoi elle ?

Elle retint un grognement, et retourna à la contemplation des premières années. Mais il s'avéra qu'ils avaient déjà tous été répartis, et que Dumbledore se levait pour son discours.

"Bienvenus à tous, anciens et nouveaux, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de votre temps, je sais que vous avez très faim. Je rappellerai donc juste les règles que Mr Rusard me somme de vous dire. La forêt interdite est toujours interdite" (regard vers la table des Gryffondor), "la magie est interdite entre les heures de cours dans les couloirs. Nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bien qu'en réalité il ne soit pas si nouveau que ça, mais comme Mr Toupoalu a bien parlé d'une classe perturbatrice…" (nouveau regard à la table des Gryffondor), "j'ai eu très peu de candidatures. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un que personne ne traumatisera." (Il regarda encore les Gryffondor, et les Maraudeurs prirent leur air le plus innocent qu'il soit.) "Veuillez donc accueillir, à nouveau et comme il se doit, Mr Steevens, qui revient parmi nous cette année !"

Il y eut un silence surpris, jusqu'à ce que Steevens entre dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt, une ovation s'éleva à toutes les tables. Des applaudissements, des sifflements, des cris de joie. Mr Steevens avait sans conteste été le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Tout le monde l'aimait. Il était parti pour sa retraite, et il était surprenant de le revoir ici. Mais tout le monde s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Le vieil homme, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, s'installa à la table des professeurs, et Dumbledore attendit patiemment que les élèves retrouvent leur calme.

"Je me permets de supposer que vous êtes contents de le retrouver ?" dit le directeur avec un sourire.

"YYAAHHOOOO !" hurlèrent deux hystériques en se levant et en brandissant leurs poings.

"Merci Mr Potter, Mr Black, vous pouvez vous rasseoir," rit Dumbledore.

Les garçons se reposèrent sur leurs chaises.

"Je prends ça pour un oui," ajouta Dumbledore.

Il y eut des éclats de rire. Mais Lena était trop occupée à trouver Sirius incroyablement beau quand il était content pour prendre part à l'amusement général.

"Et bien sur ce, bon appétit à tous !"

Des plats apparurent sur les tables. A côté de Lena, Kevin s'y jeta dessus pour remplir son assiette.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas si faim que ça. Elle se contenta donc de picorer ce que Kevin lui avait mis de force dans son assiette en menaçant de le lui faire avaler lui-même si elle n'y touchait pas. Ce qu'elle fit donc.

Quand ils sortirent de table, Lena fut interceptée par Remus.

"Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se voit demain après les cours ?" demanda-t-il, avant d'ajouter : "Pour travailler…"

"Oui, pas de problème," lui répondit-elle en souriant.

"Super… bonne nuit alors. A demain."

Il s'éloigna retrouver ses amis, pendant que Lena retournait dans sa Salle Commune en compagnie de Kevin.

Extrait du journal de Lena Siong

_1er Septembre 1976_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, je viens d'apprendre que Sirius sort avec Rachel Matthews. La garce ! Elle en a, de la chance. Kevin m'a répété, avant que je ne m'enfuie dans la chambre, que j'aurais dû me bouger un peu avant qu'il ne sorte avec elle. Il a raison, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin qu'on me répète l'étendue de ma connerie (et pardon pour le langage)._

_Rachel Matthews… dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, il disait qu'elle n'était absolument pas son style de fille !_

_Enfin bon, je vais me coucher et me rabâcher cette histoire toute la nuit. Que puis-je y faire ? J'ai bien songé à la pendre ou à l'étrangler, mais je pense que je me ferais vite pendre et je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban à seize ans. Ça serait stupide. Je vais encore attendre un peu._

_Enfin, la seule chose positive de la journée, c'est le retour de Steevens comme prof de DCFM. Enfin une nouvelle bonne à entendre !_

_Bon, je vais me coucher et déprimer un bon coup._

_Bye cher journal_

_Lena-Lenou_

_--------------------_

_To be continued_

Note de fin

Et oui, vous avez bien remarqué, je suis la reine des chapitres inutiles. Non, non, ne m'applaudissez pas si fort, vous n'aurez plus la force pour une review.  
Tiens, en parlant de review, j'ai décidé que si je n'atteignais pas les 30 reviews pour ce chapitre, je laisserai tomber la fic.  
…  
NAN ! Je déconne !  
Ça fait rire que moi, okay :'( LOL  
La suite dans… un certain moment, vous me connaissez lol  
Et surtout, surtout, venez lire ma fic en collaboration avec Roudoudou, intitulée « Faites attention à vos souhaits, ils pourraient se réaliser » vous trouverez le lien dans ma bio. Mais surtout venez lire et reviewez, ça nous encouragerait à continuer. Pour l'instant, on a que le prologue, qui est court, mais la suite devrait être mieux. Mais si vous aimez les AU et Sirius, surtout, passez, pitié…


	7. Ou comment être dans la lune, par Lena S...

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

CassieBlack : Et vi, un nouveau chapitreuh ! Applaudissez, applaudissez, oui, allez-y, adulez-moi !  
Marco : Heu, Cassie, c'est moi le mégalomane, ici, tu me piques mon rôle !  
CassieBlack : Pardon mon amour, mais sans toi, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un le fasse.  
Marco : Et bien je suis là, alors redeviens la petite fille modeste et innocente que j'ai tant envie de mettre dans mon lit.  
CassieBlack : Marco chéri, m'oblige pas à augmenter le rating de la fic juste à cause des notes d'auteur… Donc, nous dirons juste que tout ici appartient à JK Rowling, sauf mes personnages à moi qui sont à moi et à moi seule, © CassieBlack !  
Marco : Ma pauvre fille, que deviens-tu sans moi… elle s'y croit maintenant.

_RaR :  
_Marco : Woooooooo, c'est quoi toutes ces reviews (a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête)  
CassieBlack : Je sais, ça fait un choc. Mais remets-toi, il faut répondre !  
Marco : Heu, faut vraiment copier tout le pseudo de ma sucrerie ?  
CassieBlack : Vi mon amour.  
Marco : Alors :** 'Doudou qui a la flemme d'aller taper son adresse et son mot de passe. Flemmingite aigue, quand tu nous tiens...** blah blah blah, ton chapitre lui a plu – je l'ai pas encore lu – blah blah blah… Et bien merci Doudou… juste un truc Cassinette… Remus aime Lena ?  
CassieBlack : Aucune idée, je suis pas Remus. Suivant :** Hiraeth** me traite de sadique – non, Mangemort niark niark niark. Par contre, j'ai rien fait à Remus :p Enfin, merci, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait poireauter lol et mici.  
Marco :** victoire et j'ai plus d'inspiration pour raconter des conneries** (regarde Cassie avec un air perplexe, mais décide de laisser tomber). Blondasse ? Blondasse ? Cassie, tu te servirais pas de…  
CassieBlack : La ferme, abrège…  
Marco : Oui chef. Et enfin bref, merci – on remarquera les réponses très détaillées que nous offrons.  
CassieBlack : **m4r13**, merci beaucoup.  
Marco : Oh, Marie, je t'embrasse ;) **Chimgrid**… encore une allusion à Remus et Lena ? Cassie, tu me caches rien, pas vrai ?  
CassieBlack : (air innocent) c'ment ?  
Marco : Non, rien… tu trouves Steevens louche ? Mais non, il a juste ses petits secrets – ça au moins je le sais lol. Merci.  
CassieBlack : **Myrrha**. Merchi beaucoup – et une au moins qui veut pas caser Remus avec Lena lol  
Marco : **mate**, merci pour Cassie, elle va en avoir besoin, de courage.  
CassieBlack : Un peu beaucoup, même lol. **Mary**… qui a dit que Sirius et Rachel allaient rompre ? Enfin, la suite est là, mais en effet je suis débordée – pauvre de moi. Et merci  
Marco : **Agua**. Et oui, vive l'amitié lol – vu que j'ai pas lu le dernier chapitre, je sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais question sous-entendus, je crois que j'imagine à peu près et que c'est loin d'être fini entre eux… enfin, merci  
CassieBlack : Et merci à **Takoma**. Et je sais pas pour Remus (tire la langue à toutes les personnes qui en parlent lol) mais par contre, heu, je suis longue pour les updates, disolie :(  
Marco : **Gabrielletrompelamort**. Je trouve que tu donnes de très mauvaises idées à Cassie, elle risque de les utiliser pour régler son compte à…  
CassieBlack : On s'en fout, Marco èé  
Marco : Oui chef. Bref, merci d'avoir reviewé  
CassieBlack : **relebe**, merci :)  
Marco : **Spoon** merci pour Cassie – dites donc, que d'éloges ! Moi Lena me fait penser à Cassie… lol  
CassieBlack : **Pavatipatil**, merci beaucoup :) Mais je rigolais, je vais pas arrêter lol  
Marco : **Kyana Dracula-Lupin** – joli mix lol. Lena aime Sirius, c'est tout. Ah, Cassinette t'a expliqué ? Parfait. Merci pour le review  
CassieBlack : **kitou**. Argh, mais voyons, faut poster une review à chaque chapitre ! lol Je rigole. Merci de me lire :)  
Marco : **Lélou**… comment, Peter n'a pas encore souffert ? Cassie va s'y mettre activement… petite humiliation publique à prévoir pour les prochains chapitres…  
CassieBlack :Merci beaucoup à** linaewen ilca** et pis je sais pas pour Remus, nak ! lol. Donc, James et Lily… j'avoue que je suis pas douée pour faire évoluer deux relations en parallèle, mais il est prévu qu'ils se rapprochent un peu, pour mieux s'éloigner, pis à l'occasion se bécoter dans un couloir… nan, je rigole là lol. J'ai prévu d'essayer, mais je promets pas que j'y arriverai bien ;)  
Marco :** paulili92**, merci d'avoir reviewé, je commence à me demander si Remus n'éprouve rien pour Lena, je vais draguer Cassinette pour la faire avouer…  
CassieBlack : Et pour finir, **Elsyla**. Nan, pas bien, méchante Cassie, méchante (se frappe à la Dobby)  
Marco : (légèrement inquiet pour la santé mentale de son amie) Cassie ? Tu te sens bien ?  
CassieBlack : Pardon, je délire seule… enfin bref, en effet, je vais faire comme je pense, et peut-être même qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Lena finisse célibataire endurcie digne de rejoindre la SALCE (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Célibataires Endurcis, groupe de célibataires dont je suis l'instigatrice)  
Marco : Tu fais pitié, mon amour…  
CassieBlack : Je sais…  
Marco : Tu sais, si tu couchais avec moi, ça te décoincerait et tu trouverais un copain  
CassieBlack : (regard noir) J'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas augmenter le rating ! Bref merci Elsyla, et zolée d'être si longue pour les updates :(

Enfin, merci à tous, j'espère avoir oublié personne (20 reviews, c'est plus que je n'ai jamais osé espérer lol) Enfin, v'là le chapitre, ennuyez-vous bien :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ou comment être dans la lune, par Lena Siong**

Quand elle se réveilla, sa première impulsion fut de… se rendormir. La nuit n'avait pas été très reposante. Il faut dire que rêver qu'on était entrain de poursuivre une petite minette blonde, sans doute décolorée, avec une longue hache, à travers tout le château, n'était pas la meilleure chose pour avoir une nuit paisible… surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas attrapée…

A la rigueur, ç'aurait été plus reposant si elle avait fini par la décapiter sous le regard admiratif de Sirius, qui se serait alors précipité vers elle, se serait jeté à genoux et lui aurait juré un amour éternel… Elle devrait vraiment y aller mollo, avec les fantasmes… Bref, elle avait envie de se _rendormir_.

Mais Sarah Diggory et Isabella Martin avaient décidé que Lena se lèverait et irait en cours… les traîtresses !

Sarah s'employa donc à tirer vivement la couette chaude et douillette pendant que Isabella avait métamorphosé des chaussettes en casseroles et les tapait violement l'une contre l'autre en hurlant… Non mais vraiment, on disait les Poufsouffles gentils ?

"Lena, tu te lèves maintenant ! Ordre de ta préfète !" somma Isa.

"Ça va, ça va, je me lève," maugréa Lena en se redressant.

"Et tu enfiles ça, et plus vite que ça !" ajouta Isabella en lui balançant son uniforme à la figure.

Les deux filles eurent droit à un regard noir de Lena… ou tout du moins un regard qu'elle espérait être noir, mais qui devait plutôt la faire ressembler à une marmotte sortie de son hibernation en train d'essayer de se faire passer pour un grand méchant loup.

"Tu vas nous faire peur, microbe !" se moqua Isabella.

Bon, au moins, elle aura essayé… Avec un soupir rageur, elle saisit ses vêtements et fonça se préparer.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, elle était en train de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné et la remise des emplois du temps. Kevin l'avait entre temps rejointe et s'était mis à lui coller aux basques, comme à son habitude. Heureusement, il ne la harcelait pas de ses commentaires puérils, moqueurs et inutiles. Elle devait avoir l'air fatiguée et peu disposée à lui répliquer des propos tout aussi intelligents…

En chemin, elle remarqua de loin son Sirius à elle qui discutait et rigolait avec l'autre blonde. Etait-il envisageable de se jeter à genoux, de lever les mains au ciel, et de pousser un long et fort cri de désespoir et d'agonie ? Là, en plein milieu du couloir ?

Ouais, peut-être pas, non, à moins qu'elle ne veuille prouver le fait qu'elle était incontestablement atteinte, et surtout folle de Sirius Black.

Elle sentit un bras lui entourer les épaules. Kevin, bien sûr. Il la serra contre lui, en lui adressa un doux sourire encourageant. C'était pour _ça_ qu'il était son meilleur ami. Malgré leurs incessantes gentilles querelles, il savait quand il fallait la soutenir, et le faisait, tout simplement, sans jouer les clowns.

"Allez ma belle, on va voir notre merveilleux emploi du temps. Je me demande si j'ai pas décidé de continuer trop de matières, j'aurais pu en prendre le moins possible et me rouler les pouces…"

Lena sourit pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des Poufsouffles, tout en prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à la table des Gryffondors. Ils n'étaient pas intéressants, de toute façon…

Pendant qu'elle grignotait distraitement un toast, une feuille de parchemin vint se poser devant elle.

"Ton emploi du temps, Lena," annonça Isabella.

La jeune fille remercia la préfète avec un petit sourire.

"Alors, ça donne quoi ?" questionna Kevin tout en regardant le sien, un peu différent de celui de Lena puisque ils n'avaient pas gardé exactement les mêmes matières.

"Et bien j'ai plus qu'à me suicider," soupira Lena en voyant avec horreur tous les cours qui l'attendaient. Décidemment, plus on avançait dans les années, plus les professeurs pensaient qu'il fallait labourer le crâne de leurs élèves à coup de longues heures de cours…

"Là ça va, on commence avec deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. On sait à quoi s'attendre avec Steevens."

"A un discourt long et ennuyeux sur le combien il est fier de nous qui avons réussi nos examens et pouvons continuer dans sa matière ?"

Kevin eut un petit rire.

"A peu près."

Le premier cours de la journée allait commencer. Lena et Kevin se dirigeaient donc vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lily Evans et Myrrha Smith attendaient déjà devant la porte.

"Salut !" lança gaiement Kevin avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Myrrha roula des yeux, sans vraiment cacher son amusement.

"Vous avez Steevens vous aussi ?" demanda Lily.

"Yep. Super, c'est un cours commun Poufsouffles/Gryffondors ? On va s'amuser !"

Il avait de la chance de bien le prendre, mais Lena, elle, se demandait déjà comment elle allait supporter la présence de l'heureux nouveau couple Gryffondorien…

Steevens arriva un instant avant la sonnerie, ouvrit la porte de la salle, et les élèves présents se précipitèrent à leurs places fétiches.

Lena se contenta de la première table libre qu'elle trouva, vers le milieu de la salle, et Kevin vint 'étrangement' s'installer à côté d'elle. Rien ne changeait, en somme…

"Bienvenus à tous !" commença Steevens.

Et voilà, le discours barbant commençait…

"Je suis très heureux de vous retrouver cette année. Croyez-moi, j'ai été le premier surpris de ma décision, mais…"

Il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte.

"Entrez !"

Les Maraudeurs au complet, essoufflés, pour la plupart, pénétrèrent dans la salle.

"Ha, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrow et Mr Lupin… quel plaisir que vous daignez enfin nous faire profiter de votre présence !"

Peter rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

"Désolés, Professeur, nous avons eu… un problème de dernière minute."

"Je veux bien vous croire, Mr Potter. Maintenant pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de vous installer, tous les quatre, que je reprenne mon cours ?"

Un petit sourire sur le visage du Professeur Steevens témoignait du fait qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, qu'il les taquinait simplement.

"Oh, Potter et compagnie, venez donc devant, ne cachez donc pas votre petite bande…"

Avec des grognements de dépit, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent au premier rang… et un _certain_ Maraudeur juste bien placé à la vue de Lena…

La jeune fille essaya de faire abstraction de la présence de Sirius, et fixa Steevens, qui reprenait son baratinant petit speech.

"Je disais donc, qu'après avoir discuté avec Dumbledore, j'ai décidé de revenir ici. Et au moins, je puis assurer ne pas être un professeur qu'une certaine petite bande s'amusera – et réussira – à traumatiser. Je ne dirai pas de noms, bien sûr…"

Le regard de tout le monde se posa sur les Maraudeurs, dont chaque membre prenait un air pour le moins très innocent.

"Nous allons donc pratiquer quelques sorts, pour que j'évalue votre niveau, mais je vais aussi refaire le point sur certaines créatures nuisibles…"

Lena n'avait pas détaché son regard du charmant jeune homme brun assit au premier rang depuis l'allusion de Steevens. Peu à peu, les paroles du professeur devenaient lointaines et incompréhensibles. Seul Sirius importait. Sirius, qui prenait un faux air concentré, fixant Steevens avec intérêt. Sirius, frappant l'épaule de Peter qui venait de lui glisser un mot apparemment moqueur. Sirius, qui souriait maintenant en regardant James. Un si joli sourire… Sirius, qui reprenait un air sérieux en répondant à une question qu'avait dû lui poser le professeur. Sirius, un petit sourire goguenard, qui se penchait vers James pour lui dire quelque chose. Sirius, qui notait quelque chose sur son parchemin. Sirius, qui éclatait de rire ouvertement. Sirius, qui…

"Lena !"

Elle sursauta en revenant brutalement sur terre, son bras balaya le bureau dans un mouvement involontaire et envoya valser son encrier, qui explosa au sol.

Il y eut un long silence, tout le monde regardait alternativement l'encrier cassé, puis Lena (qui s'était figée, son bras encore en l'air, regardant d'un air ahuri le sol), avec un air surpris, Kevin (celui qui l'avait appelée) le premier…

"Bien, Miss Siong vient de tuer sous nos yeux un très méchant encrier des plus agressif, vous pouvez féliciter !" s'exclama le Professeur Steevens.

La classe se remit enfin de sa surprise pour éclater de rire en applaudissant.

Lena se sentit rougir d'une force impressionnante, ramena son bras vers elle, et baissa le regard sur son bureau, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage pour la cacher aux yeux des autres.

Elle tenta un coup d'œil vers Kevin, qui se retenait d'exploser de rire avec les autres.

"C'est bon, on se calme !" dit Steevens, rappelant tout le monde à l'ordre.

Lena s'était mise à mordiller nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce.

"Miss Siong, merci de nous avoir tous sauvés de cette incommensurable menace. Maintenant, je vais faire des groupes de deux, nous allons nous entraîner un peu aux sorts de défense et d'attaque."

Tout le monde se leva pendant que le professeur faisait disparaître l'encrier, puis il posa les tables vers les murs d'un coup de baguette magique.

"Tu vas bien ?" souffla Kevin pendant qu'ils attendaient que Steevens ne fasse les groupes.

"Je viens de me ridiculiser devant tout la classe, tout baigne !"

"T'inquiète, demain ils auront oublié. Tu étais où ? Je t'ai appelé une dizaine de fois sans que tu aies de réaction."

"Je… rêvassais…" avoua-t-elle en regardant rapidement Sirius.

"Je vois…" sourit Kevin.

"Mr Knight avec Miss Matthews !" dit Steevens.

Kevin se pencha vers Lena avec un sourire sadique.

"Je vais te venger…"

Elle roula des yeux avec un sourire.

"Si, si, je te jure," continua le jeune homme avec un ton machiavélique. "Elle va en sortir toute décoiffée, les vêtements froissés, les ongles cassés, le maquillage aura coulé, ce sera horrible. Niark niark niark," il reprit son sourire sadique en se frottant les mains.

Lena laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Elle va souffrir. Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !" lança Kevin, de manière à ce que seule Lena l'entende bien sûr, en se dirigeant vers Rachel.

"Mr Lupin avec Miss Siong… faites attention à ne pas avoir d'encrier sur vous, Lupin !"

Lena rougit encore. Elle songea un instant à demander au professeur Snelum s'il n'existait pas de potion contre les rougissements envahissants… En même temps, avec Snelum, le temps que cette pauvre femme ne finisse une phrase, Lena pouvait l'inventer elle-même, cette potion…

"Comment tu te sens ?" s'enquit Remus en lui souriant.

"Humiliée," se contenta de dire Lena.

"Ne le sois pas, tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où Peter s'est ridiculisé en publique…"

Elle le regarda avec un air des plus sérieux.

"Merci, Remus."

Il resta un instant sans comprendre.

"Non, je dis pas que tu étais ridicule, je dis juste… oh, et puis, laisse-moi dire n'importe quoi !" il ponctua sa phrase avec un joli tirage de langue.

"Bien, on va faire simple !" annonça le professeur. "Une personne lance un _expelliarmus_, l'autre s'en protège. C'est clair ? Vous voulez un dessin ? Non ? Miss Evans, un _expelliarmus_, d'accord ? Pas un _avada kedavra_ !"

Lena se tourna vers Lily… qui faisait équipe avec James et semblait littéralement _RA-VIE_ de cette situation.

"Et bien, ce cher Steevens aime le danger…" dit tranquillement Remus.

"Non, c'est juste un bon Serpentard…" grogna Lena.

"Et bien Miss Siong, vous vous mettez à critiquer les Serpentards ? Je vous ai connue plus ouverte," se moqua Remus.

"C'est un sadique qui aime torturer les pauvres élèves innocentes…"

"Pauvre petite Lena, persécutée par son professeur…"

"On arrête de rêver, c'est parti !" pressa Steevens. "Les garçons attaquent, les filles se protègent !"

Des '_expelliarmus_' et des '_protego_' retentirent de tous les côtés. Lena regardait Sirius, qui essayait de désarmer Myrrha, sans se rendre compte que Remus levait sa baguette…

"_Expelliarmus !_"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir… et sa baguette lui échappa pendant qu'elle allait durement à la rencontre du décor.

"Ouch !"

Remus fut surpris de la voir s'affaler aussi rapidement et lamentablement, il attrapa vivement la baguette de Lena avant de se précipiter vers la jeune fille.

"Lena !"

Il se pencha sur elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

"Mr Lupin, j'ai dit de lancer des _expelliarmus_, pas des encriers ! Même Miss Evans n'est pas en train d'essayer de tuer Potter !" dit Steevens sur un ton de reproche.

Lena rougit, avant de prendre la main que Remus lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

"Désolée, j'étais ailleurs," dit piteusement la jeune fille.

"Bon, et bien vous vous concentrez, et vous retentez le coup, jeune fille," ordonna le professeur, avant de retourner à l'observation de ses élèves.

"Ça va ?" s'inquiéta Remus en lui rendant sa baguette.

"C'est pas mon jour…"

Il rit.

"Bah, ça arrive. Allez, on recommence, tiens-toi prête cette fois."

Il lança le sort sans y mettre autant de conviction que la première fois, pour l'épargner évidemment.

"Bon, on échange les rôles !" lança Steevens, pendant que Lena voyait une baguette s'envoler avant d'être récupérée par une Rachel Matthews… vraiment très décoiffée.

Lena chercha Kevin du regard, qui fixait Rachel avec un air goguenard. Il dut sentir que Lena l'observait, car il se tourna vers elle, et lui adressa un clin d'œil avec un sourire victorieux.

Sacré Kevin, il n'avait vraiment rien fait pour épargner une jeune fille qui se préoccupait indubitablement bien plus de son sèche-cheveux que de savoir utiliser sa baguette…

Reprenant ses esprits, elle lança plusieurs fois le sort à Remus, qui le dévia toujours très facilement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il maîtrisait ça…

Finalement, le cours se termina, et Lena était prête à partir… en divination.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de garder divination ? Ils devaient être cinq en tout, dans les sixièmes années, à continuer cette matière.

Deux Serdaigles, un Serpentard, et deux Poufsouffles (elle et Isabella).

Avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle, elle fut interceptée par Remus.

"On se voit toujours ce soir ?"

"Oui, bien sûr !"

"Bon, à cinq heures, tu sais où, salut."

Il retourna vers ses amis.

"Entrez, entrez, installez-vous !" dit Mr Mouajvoitou, le professeur de divination. "Nous sommes peu nombreux, c'est bien, nous aurons moins de risque que nos auras se mélangent et en deviennent invisibles."

Lena s'assit avec Isabella.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout à l'heure ?" chuchota la préfète pendant que le Professeur Mouajvoitou se lançait dans son discours de bienvenue.

"Rien," rougit Lena, "j'étais dans la lune, et Kevin m'a faite sursauter."

"Et tu étais encore dans la lune quand Lupin t'a fait rencontrer le décor ?"

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle.

"Les moments d'inattention, ça arrive !"

"Ouais, sûr !" ricana Isabella en coinçant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

Le professeur leur donna comme travail de se tirer les cartes pour voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Isabella se proposa de les tirer à Lena, les deux Serdaigles firent équipe, et la pauvre Serpentard se retrouva à devoir prédire l'avenir du professeur.

"Alors, alors…" murmura Isa, concentrée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. "Tu vas réussir à avoir ce que tu veux."

Quoi, Rachel allait se prendre une enclume sur la tête ?

"Heu, dans quel domaine ?" se contenta-t-elle de demander.

Isabella fronça les sourcils.

"Ah, non, c'était pas ce que tu voulais…"

Pas d'enclume pour Rachel, donc. Dommage…

"Wow, tu sais que t'es complexe, comme fille ?"

"Tu pourrais pas m'éclairer au lieu de faire ça ?"

Isa observa encore quelques secondes le jeu de Lena. Puis elle leva le regard.

"En clair, tu ne vas pas obtenir ce que tu veux dans l'immédiat, et tu risques même de ne plus vouloir ce que tu veux actuellement, mais en fait tu le voudras vraiment, mais tu te le cacheras, et ça risques de te retomber dessus sans que tu t'y attendes."

Lena fixa sa copine sans rien comprendre.

"Tu pourrais pas être moins claire ?

La jeune rousse rit.

"Je me comprends, c'est l'essentiel. Tout ce que je vais te dire, c'est que tu seras heureuse, un jour, quand tu ne douteras plus."

"Je vais douter de quoi ?"

Isabella haussa les épaules.

"Si toi tu le sais pas, je peux rien faire pour toi."

Le Professeur Mouajvoitou s'approcha de leur table.

"Alors, quoi de neuf ?"

"J'ai vu que j'allai mourir par décapitation de la main de Lena parce que je ne veux pas lui dire exactement ce que j'ai lu pour elle…"

"Voilà qui est ennuyeux…" lâcha Mouajvoitou d'un air perplexe en se grattant le crâne.

Lena sourit pendant que Isabella se retenait de rire.

"Professeur, je plaisantais, Lena ne va pas me tuer… que je sache."

"Ouf !" s'exclama le professeur avant d'aller voir les Serdaigles.

"Il y a vraiment crû ?" demanda Isa.

Lena secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. La préfète récupéra les cartes en souriant.

"Une petite bataille ?"

Terrible comme le temps parait long quand la journée est détestable. Quand Lena boucla son sac pour la dernière fois, à cinq heures, elle en soupira de soulagement. Enfin fini !

Bon, le cours de métamorphose avait été moins agaçant que les autres, mais elle était soulagée. De plus, les professeurs ne leur avaient encore donné aucun devoir. Grand bien leur fasse.

Lena, se rendant à son 'rendez-vous' avec Remus, commença donc à s'aventurer dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant un grand tableau représentant une femme qui allaitait son bébé. Elle le fit glisser le long du mur puis poussa la porte invisible qui s'y trouvait.

Elle pénétra dans la vieille salle d'étude abandonnée gracieusement relookée 'made in Marauders'. Remus n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge vif placé devant la cheminée. Depuis qu'elle connaissait cette salle, elle se demandait, en plus de comment les garçons pouvaient avoir si mauvais goût en matière de décoration, ce qu'une cheminée pouvait bien faire ici.

Elle observa un moment les rideaux couleur or, avant que son regard ne se porte sur le gigantesque dessin de lion qui décorait le mur en face de l'entrée.

Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir, et se retourna pour regarder Remus, qui entrait.

"Déjà là," sourit le jeune homme en expédiant sans pitié son sac contre le mur.

"Pauvre sac, que t'a-t-il fait pour mériter ce traitement ?"

"Il porte mes affaires de classe, c'est suffisant pour moi," dit simplement Remus.

Il s'affala avec un soupir sur le canapé.

"Déjà fatigué ?" demanda Lena.

"L'option Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avancée est épuisante. Steevens a de l'énergie à revendre, pour un vieux croulant."

Elle éclata de rire.

"Heu, Lena… tu veux vraiment travailler maintenant ?"

Elle réfléchit.

"Pas vraiment, j'ai assez travaillé pour la journée."

"Ouf, je me sentais pas d'attaque à t'apprendre les règles de la self-défense contre les attaques d'encriers diaboliques…"

Elle lui envoya un coussin du canapé, qu'il rattrapa en riant.

"C'est méchant de se moquer d'une pauvre petite Poufsouffle sans défense…" dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Elle croisa les bras et se plongea dans la contemplation de la cheminée.

"Tu es vesquée, Lena ?" se moqua doucement Remus.

"Tu vaux pas mieux que Knight,_ Lupin_ !"

"Méchanteuh !" sourit Remus en s'approchant d'elle. "Tu fais la tête ?"

Elle se força à ne pas sourire en entendant son ton de petit enfant triste.

"Lenou ?"

Il lui posa la main sous le menton pour la tourner vers lui.

"Tu m'en veux parce que je te taquine avec ton encrier psychopathe ?" demanda-t-il avec sa tête de petit enfant suppliant qu'on l'excuse.

Elle ne put plus se retenir de rire, et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Oui !"

"Tu m'excuses ?" supplia-t-il.

"Hum…" fit-elle semblant de réfléchir.

Il pencha un peu plus son visage vers le sien, la regardant dans les yeux…

_To be continued…_

* * *

Quoi ? Mais non je suis pas vache de couper ici ! C'est la fin du chapitre, c'est tout ! Hey, 3300 mots pour ce chapitre, me dites pas qu'il est trop court :p  
Pour pas changer, je l'ai pas aimé. Je me trouve de plus en plus nulle.  
M'enfin, je me suis marrée toute seule pour un truc que moi seule sait…  
La suite au prochain épisode ! C'est-à-dire… dans quelque temps, zolée, j'ai d'autres fics en cours, faut que j'y bosse aussi ! Pis j'ai un BAC aussi !  
Allez, laissez pleins pleins de reviews !  
Bises !  
Cassie 


	8. La Clef

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

Salut, salut, mes chers lecteurs !  
(se baisse pour échapper à une volée de tomates pourris)  
Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard !  
Pas ma faute à moi d'abord !  
Vous m'excuserez aussi, mais compte tenu de mon long retard, du nombre impressionnant de reviews, et du fait que vous ne vous en souveniez sans doute plus depuis longtemps, je ne ferai pas de réponse détaillée, peut-être une explication si c'est nécessaire. Mais sachez que je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur, et que je suis littéralement folle de vos reviews.  
Merci donc à : **Hiraeth/lafilledeBlack/Tiph-av**, **m4r13**, **Gabrielletrompelamort**, **victoire momentanement guérie** (zut, j'ai pas la fin de ton pseudo :( ) **linaewen** **ilca** (oui, d'autres PoV sont éventuellement possibles :) ), **kitou**, **relebe**, **Agua**, **Kyana** **HLD** (j't'adore ma p'tite sœur), **Damien Lecomte**, **cynrobie**, **smoke**, **La** **Reine** **des** **Abeilles –** **Miaou**, **Roudoudou**, **chimgrid**, **mary**, **johannapotter**, **paulili92**, **Matteic** (ouaou, trois reviews à la suite lol au fait, tant que j'y suis, recevoir toutes ces reviews d'un coup m'a fait plaisir, merci), **Damien Lecomte**, **Zofia.cc** (nouvelle lectrice :) j'espère que cette longue attente ne fut pas trop horrible de ma part et que la suite te conviendra tout autant…), **superzori**, **ilaï**, encore à **Gabrielletrompelamort**, **Zofia.cc**, **mary**, **RebeccaWynter**, **diabolikvampyr**, **Tina**, **Andryade** (pourquoi tout le monde veut que Remus éprouve quelque chose pour Lena ? lol), **paulili92**, **sasha black**, **chimgrid**, **Luna(rd)** (tu aurais pu continuer la description de ce que je serais lol),** lyrina black** (tu as le droit de rêver, mais Sirius est MON époux :P lol), et enfin, le dernier mais non des moindres, **acheqa.  
**Encore une fois, désolée, mais vraiment désolée, de ne pas faire de réponses. Ne m'en voulez pas, mais vous comprenez, j'ai entre 30 et 40 reviews, le chapitre mettrait des lustres à venir, donc pitié, excusez-moi :(  
Mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus, mais avec tout ce temps sans pouvoir écrire, ajouté à la grève de Tycha (mon esprit créatif comme diraient Fred et George), ce chapitre se situe loin au dessous des précédents…

**Chapitre 8 : La Clef**

_Il lui posa la main sous le menton pour la tourner vers lui._

"_Tu m'en veux parce que je te taquine avec ton encrier psychopathe ?" demanda-t-il avec sa tête de petit enfant suppliant qu'on l'excuse._

_Elle ne put plus se retenir de rire, et le regarda dans les yeux._

"_Oui !" _

"_Tu m'excuses ?" supplia-t-il._

"_Hum…" fit-elle semblant de réfléchir._

_Il pencha un peu plus son visage vers le sien, la regardant dans les yeux…_

"En fait, j'ai décidé de t'ignorer et te faire la tête jusqu'à nouvel ordre," lança Lena.

Remus sourit d'un air penaud, avant de pousser une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune fille de son autre main.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brutalement sur un Kevin Knight essoufflé.

"Lena, le professeur Dumbledore te demande."

Remus s'était rapidement reculé, chose qui n'échappa pas à Kevin, qui sourit moqueusement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?"

"On se disputait," répondit Lena.

Kevin sourit de plus belle.

"Vous avez une drôle de manière de vous disputer…"

Remus sembla mal à l'aise, pendant que Lena ne captait vraisemblablement rien à la situation.

"Tu venais pas chercher Lena ?"

"Oui, oui, oui, change de sujet Lupin…" se moqua Kevin.

Puis il se reprit.

"Désolé, c'est mon instinct d'embêtage qui ressort. Il t'attend dans son bureau, Lena, vas-y maintenant."

"Mais, pourquoi veut-il me voir ?"

Kevin haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être au sujet de tes séances de béco… heu… révisions avec Remus," répondit-il d'un air trop innocent pour être honnête.

Le coussin que Remus avait gardé, après que Lena lui ait balancé, frappa de plein fouet la tête de ce cher Knight.

Lena se leva, prête à aller au bureau du directeur. En chemin, elle frappa Kevin à l'arrière du crâne.

"Lena, attends, je t'accompagne !" attendit-elle Remus appeler alors qu'elle sortait.

"Oui, c'est ça, accompagne-la…" taquina Kevin.

"Dis-moi, Kev', comment va Sarah ces temps-ci ?" lança Lena d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"J'en sais rien, je l'ai pas trop vue, elle doit traîner avec _Rachel_…"

Un partout, balle au centre…

Ce fut l'échange de regard le plus sanglant du siècle. Le tapis lui-même en frissonnait de terreur. Décidant d'un commun accord avec Kevin de s'entre-tuer à son retour du bureau de Dumbledore, Lena partit avec Remus…

Dumbledore attendait tranquillement derrière son bureau. La dernière fois que Lena était entrée dans cette pièce, c'était à la fin de sa première année à Poudlard. Quand toutes les révélations sur ce qu'il se passait à l'époque à Poudlard, ainsi que sur la lycanthropie de Remus, avaient brutalement été faites. Revenir ici ne rappelait pas forcément de bons souvenirs à Lena.

"Monsieur Lupin, je ne pensais pas que vous accompagneriez Miss Siong. J'aurais parié sur monsieur Knight, son preux chevalier servant," dit tranquillement Dumbledore en frottant ses lunettes sur sa robe de sorcier violette.

Lena haussa les épaules.

"J'ai détaché sa laisse pour un petit moment."

_Très jolie réplique ma grande… tu te rends compte que tu viens de la sortit au _directeur

Lena se mit à rougir.

"Enfin bref," dit Dumbledore en se levant. "Je suppose que vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à me laisser un instant seul avec miss Siong, n'est-ce pas monsieur Lupin ?"

"Oh, heu, non… je t'attends en bas, Lena."

Il sortit du bureau, pendant que Dumbledore invitait la jeune fille à s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Si je vous ai faite venir ici, Miss Siong, c'est au sujet de votre frère," commença-t-il d'un air solennel.

Le cœur de Lena fit un prodigieux bond dans sa poitrine.

C'était quand même un peu plus agréable, quand ce maudit cœur faisait des siennes pour Sirius…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Son état s'est aggravé ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Dumbledore la rassura avec un sourire.

"Non, pas que je sache, et croyez-moi je le saurais…"

Cela la rassura. Un peu.

"Comme vous le savez, Jake a eu quelques… ennuis… durant sa première année à Poudlard, d'où son état actuel…"

Lena eut un petit rire jaune. Quelques ennuis… bel euphémisme !

"Mais, et toujours à cause de son état actuel, nous n'avons pas bien compris comment tout ça est véritablement arrivé, bien que nous connaissions vaguement le motif… Je dois avouer que j'aimerais que cette histoire soit claire, mais Jake conservait bien ses secrets… Or, il se trouve qu'une toute nouvelle elfe de maison, en nettoyant la chambre que Jake occupait à l'époque, a trouvé, sous une planche vraisemblablement cassée du sol, un objet lui ayant indubitablement appartenu…"

Et bien, il avait dû la préparer longtemps, cette phrase…

Il se pencha dans un tiroir pour sortir un objet que Lena n'identifia pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il le pose sur la table en face de lui. Il s'agissait d'une clef attachée à une longue chaîne.

"Est-ce que ceci vous rappelle quelque chose ?"

"Non…"

C'est alors qu'une image apparut aux yeux de Lena. En première année, elle se voyait à la bibliothèque avec Remus, Kevin, Sirius et James (ces deux derniers ne faisant aucun travail mais cherchant un sombre sort dans des vieux bouquins poussiéreux). Jake, qu'elle venait de remarquer, avait le regard plongé dans le vide, tripotant un pendentif. Elle s'était approchée de lui pour l'inviter à se joindre au groupe, avait vaguement remarqué une clef pendue au cou de son frère, avant de l'occulter de son esprit car il avait refusé son invitation, et que cela la perturbait plus qu'une simple clef.

"Attendez, je me souviens, il la portait autour de son cou en première année…"

"Hum hum… et savez-vous ce qu'elle ouvrait ?"

"Je suis désolée, non… Jake ne m'a jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit…"

Dumbledore caressa sa barbe d'un air pensif.

"Dommage, c'est très dommage… enfin, je vous laisse donc ceci, peut-être trouverez-vous dans les anciens objets de votre frère un coffre que cela pourrait ouvrir, éventuellement."

Lena se leva, prit la clef et passa la chaîne autour de son cou, comme Jake la portait autrefois.

"Je vous le dirai si je me souviens de quelque chose."

"J'y compte bien, Miss Siong. Vous pouvez rejoindre Monsieur Lupin, il doit s'impatienter. Au revoir, Miss."

"Au revoir, professeur Dumbledore."

Remus l'attendait comme prévu au bas des escaliers. Il l'interrogea du regard sur le motif de son entrevue avec Dumbledore, mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête pour dire que ce n'était pas important, et il n'insista pas.

..--..--..--..--..--..--..-

Après le souper, Lena regagna sa salle commune pour travailler un peu. Enfin, c'était son premier but, mais elle avait finalement la flemme d'ouvrir ses livres comme un peu plus tôt avec Remus, elle se contenta donc de fixer la cheminée avec un air absent. Puis elle glissa la main dans son sac pour en sortir son journal intime, souhait y écrire quelques lignes avant que d'autres Poufsouffles arrivent dans la Salle et qu'elle ne puisse plus le faire, quand tout à coup une vague forme grande et mince atterrit à ses côtés.

"Lena chérie, je crois que nous avons une affaire à régler… tu as osé parler de Sarah devant Remus, un châtiment est nécessaire…"

Lena glissa rapidement son journal sous le coussin du canapé.

"Mon amour, je te rappelle que tu t'es déjà vengé en parlant de Rachel !" lança-t-elle.

"C'était pas une vengeance mais une réaction d'autodéfense instinctive… et tu mérites une torture physique, mon ange !" expliqua-t-il avec un air diabolique vraiment peu digne d'un Poufsouffle.

Lena se leva d'un bond, comprenant où il allait en venir et cherchant désespérément une échappatoire.

"Tu sais Kevin, c'est pas sympathique d'utiliser de ta supériorité musculaire pour torturer sans ménagement ton adorable et _vraiment_ pas très forte meilleure amie…"

Kevin se leva lentement pour se diriger vers elle, alors qu'elle reculait doucement.

"Ma puce… tu sais que ça m'est complètement égal ?"

Lena essaya de s'enfuir en courant vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir… mais Kevin et ses grandes jambes furent rapidement derrière elle.

"Pas si vite, trésor…"

Il l'attrapa pour la repousser furieusement sur le canapé. Et l'horrible torture commença… Des cris et des éclats de rire emplissaient la Salle Commune pendant que Kevin chatouillait sans aucune pitié la pauvre jeune fille.

Elle se débattait tellement que Kevin lui coinça les bras au dessus de la tête à l'aide de sa main droite pour éviter de se prendre une claque. Et c'est pendant qu'ils étaient dans cette position, Kevin à califourchon sur une Lena partagée entre le rire et les cris, que Isabella et Sarah décidèrent d'entrer dans la Salle Commune.

"Oh, excusez-nous," dit Isabella, "on ne pensait pas qu'on dérangerait quelqu'un…"

Kevin arrêta les chatouillis mais ne bougea pas d'un poil, se contentant de regarder les deux intruses.

"Non mais on entre pas sans frapper ! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train de torturer quelqu'un, là ?" lança-t-il d'un ton de reproche. Pendant ce temps, Lena essayait sans succès de se dérober à la prise de son ami.

"Torturer, hein ? Bien sûr… mais dites donc, je ne vous savais pas si proches, tous les deux…" se moqua Isa.

"Proches !" hurla Kevin comme si on venait de lui faire la pire des insultes… "Sachez, mesdemoiselles, que moi et cette chose… non, vous savez quoi, pensez ce que vous voulez mais laissez-nous, j'ai une fille à torturer, moi !"

Isa et Sarah échangèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules.

"Ok," dirent-elles en cœur avant de partir vers les dortoirs.

"Attendez !" se décida à parler Lena, "vous n'allez pas me laisser entre les mains de ce sadique, aidez-moi !"

"Hum…" commença Isa, "je préfère ne pas me mêler de vos histoires de couple."

Et les deux filles disparurent de sa vue.

"Quoi !" s'indigna Lena.

"Haha, je savais que la solidarité féminine n'existait pas," dit Kevin avant de reprendre ses chatouillis là où il les avait laissés.

..--..--..--..--..-

Plus tard dans la nuit, Lena était restée dans la salle commune pour se lancer dans ses cogitations profondes et philosophiques. Thème de la première cogitation, comment faire pour que le Calmar Géant accepte de dévorer vivante une certaine blondasse ? Dur dur… surtout quand on ne parle pas le Calmarien. Peut-être que noyer Rachel suffirait… pendant le cours de Divination, elle avait pensé à une enclume sur la tête, mais pourquoi ne pas attacher une enclume à ses pieds et la jeter dans le lac ? C'était une bonne idée, hop ni vu ni connu, on jette une blonde à l'eau, et personne ne soupçonnerait la sainte Lena Siong. Mais pourquoi une enclume ? Si on parle d'eau, une ancre suffirait. Bien sûr. "Jetez l'ancre !" et plouf, partie la fausse blonde…

Mais qu'est-ce qui disait que Sirius craquerait pour elle si Rachel n'était pas au milieu ? Et surtout, même si c'était le cas, si on venait à découvrir l'identité de la Jeteuse De Fausse Blonde A La Flotte, Sirius l'aimerait-il toujours ?

Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, ses fantasmes sur Sirius qui, après avoir vu Lena virer Rachel du tableau, lui promettait amour et fascination éternelle, n'étaient pas si réalistes que ça.

_Bien sûr, parce que par contre, tu vas vraiment tuer Rachel Matthews, tssuu._

Et bien quoi, elle avait le droit de rêver, non ?

_Bien sûr que tu as le droit ma grande…_

Bon, et alors ?

_Faudrait juste te calmer un peu et éviter de songer aussi sérieusement à te transformer en verre, chose à laquelle tu penses depuis que tu l'as vu boire à l'hôpital…_

Bon, elle n'y songeait pas _tant_ que ça…

_Et arrêter aussi de vouloir te métamorphoser en serviette depuis la baignade chez les Potter…_

Il faudrait peut-être penser à voir un psy…

_Bonne idée…_

"Lenou ?"

Lena fit un si monumental bond sur le canapé qu'elle aurait facilement pu se cogner le crâne contre le plafond, qui était pourtant déjà assez haut…

"Oh, je t'ai fait peur peut-être ?"

Kevin se vit recevoir un lourd regard noir. Elle devenait douée à ce petit jeu ! Mais ce Super Regard Tueur aurait sans doute eu plus d'effet s'il ne faisait pas déjà noir dans la Salle Commune.

"A ton avis ?"

"Y'a des chances," s'exclama Kevin d'un air joyeux avant de s'installer à côté d'elle.

Ils restèrent un petit instant sans rien dire, à simplement regarder la cheminée.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?" s'enquit Kevin.

"Tu as remarqué ça tout seul ?" se moqua Lena.

Il lui administra une gentille claque sur le sommet du crâne.

"Tu penses encore à lui ?" demanda le jeune homme.

Lena soupira.

"Non, pas du tout."

"Alors tu penses à la manière de te débarrasser d'elle, donc en un sens, tu penses à lui," ricana Kevin.

Lena baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Il l'attira vers elle afin qu'elle s'appuie sur lui et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

"Tu te tortures pour rien… tu connais Rachel Matthews, je te parie cinq livres qu'ils auront rompu avant la fin de la semaine… ou du mois…"

"Mais, c'est long…"

Kevin rit.

"Et, imagine qu'ils ne rompent pas ?" continua Lena.

"Et bien…"

"Mais il n'y a pas que ça !" coupa la jeune fille, "même s'ils rompent vraiment, comment Sirius ne pourrait que simplement me regarder ? S'intéresser à moi ? Alors qu'il aura tout de même été avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard ! Déjà qu'il devait se ficher de moi avant, là c'est perdu d'avance !"

Kevin l'avait laissée parler sans qu'elle ne reprenne son souffle à un seul instant.

"Ecoute ma grande, déjà Rachel n'est pas la plus jolie fille de Poudlard. Elle est trop artificielle, inintéressante. Bon, d'accord, elle est sexy, mais c'est pas le genre de fille qui met tous les garçons à ses pieds, elle n'a rien de vraiment intéressant. Quant à toi, au moins, tu es jolie sans même tout faire pour le montrer, tu sais parler d'autre chose que de verni et de brushing, et sur ça je sais de quoi je parle, durant les cinq heures où je suis sortie avec elle, elle me saoulait déjà."

"Mouais…"

Si Rachel était si inintéressante comparée à elle, pourquoi c'était avec elle que Sirius sortait ? Pourquoi Sirius n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre petite attirance plus qu'amicale vis-à-vis de Lena ? Non, elle avait des raisons de se morfondre sur ça, quand même…

"Je retire mes compliments sur toi, tu es une crétine," dit catégoriquement Kevin comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

"Et toi tu es méchant avec moi, tu veux pas que je me lamente…" geignit Lena.

Ils restèrent un moment tranquillement enlacés, sans dire un mot.

"Au fait, moi pourquoi je ne dors pas, c'est logique, mais et toi ? Pourquoi tu es réveillé ?"

Kevin resta un moment silencieux.

"Je m'inquiète pour toi," avoua-t-il. "En revenant du bureau de Dumbledore tu avais l'air un peu morose. Enfin, plus que tu ne l'étais déjà…"

Lena ne dit rien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" continua Kevin.

Lena sortie la chaîne de sous son tee-shirt et montra la clef à son ami.

"C'était à Jake. On pense que… que ça ouvre quelque chose d'important… un coffre, ou quelque chose."

"Et vous pensez que cette chose que ça ouvre pourrait détenir quelques réponses aux questions que l'on se pose ?"

"Oui… mais… en un sens, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir… je peux me contenter de ce que je sais déjà."

Kevin resta un instant silencieux…

"Tu crois vraiment que tu peux t'en contenter ?"

Lena ne sût quoi répondre…

..--..--..--..--..-

"Miss ? Monsieur ?"

Lena émergea de son sommeil en entendant une petite voix. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une paire de grands yeux qui la firent se réveiller totalement.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton pâteux.

"Miss et Monsieur devraient rejoindre leur dortoir au lieu de dormir sur le canapé…" conseilla l'elfe de maison qui venait d'arriver.

"Miss et Mon…"

Il fallut un moment à Lena pour comprendre qu'elle et Kevin s'étaient endormis, et que ce cousin confortable était en réalité le torse du son ami.

Elle se redressa d'un bond qui fit se réveiller Kevin.

"Miss et Monsieur devraient aller se coucher dans leurs lits… Mily doit ranger la Salle Commune, et ne peut le faire avec vous ici."

Kevin mit moins longtemps que Lena pour réaliser l'endroit où il se trouvait.

"Et zut… mon lit aurait eu plus de pitié pour mon pauvre dos…"

L'elfe revint rapidement à l'assaut.

"Mily voudrait nettoyer la Salle Commune, et demande donc à Miss et Monsieur…"

"Lena et Kevin," corrigea ce dernier en grimaçant sur 'monsieur'.

"Et demande donc à Lena et Kevin de bien vouloir regagner leurs chambres," termina l'elfe Mily. "Et vous ne serez pas en forme pour aller en cours, après avoir dormi tout ce temps comme ça."

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux adolescents pour quitter la pièce.

..--..--..--..-

Le lendemain, selon les prédictions de Mily, Lena dormait effectivement debout. Elle faillit même tomber quand Kevin lui sauta dessus au milieu de la Salle Commune.

"Lena, ma belle, ma tendre, ma douce, qu'il est bon de vous voir ici !"

"Keviiiiiin," râla-t-elle.

"Oh, ma mie c'est levée du mauvais pied…" geignit-il.

Elle souffla pour marquer son ennui.

"Tu m'en veux pour la séance de chatouillages totalement gratuite et produite par mes soins et donnée avec tout mon amour pour toi ?"

"Ahah, je le savais !" lança Isabella d'un air victorieux, qui passait derrière eux pour sortir de la pièce.

Kevin roula des yeux.

"Kevin, tu as mangé du lion ou quoi ? Comment tu fais pour être en forme ?"

Il était totalement injuste qu'il soit de si bonne humeur alors qu'elle-même ressemblait à un cadavre. Ce n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas juste.

"Pas autant que toi tu aurais aimé en manger… tiens, en parlant de manger, on y va, j'ai faim, moi !"

Il la traîna sans ménagement par le bras, lui laissant à peine le temps de se pencher pour ramasser son sac, et la conduisit de la même manière dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour aller à la Grande Salle.

Qu'il était épuisant de voir son meilleur ami dans une forme olympique !

Soudain, un sourire illumina le visage de ce cher Knight. Il venait de voir une autre personne destinée à subir sa bonne humeur, dans le petit couloir vide qui menait à la Grande Salle.

"Oh Myrrhaaaaaaaaaaaa !" appela-t-il d'une voix chantante.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir Kevin se diriger vers elle avec la tête d'un enfant qui vient d'arriver à Disney Land.

"Myrrha, ma belle, ma tendre, ma douce, qu'il est bon de vous voir ici !" dit-il avant de lui attraper la main pour y déposer un baiser.

Lily jeta un regard interrogatif vers Lena, qui haussa les épaules.

"Cherche pas, il m'a fait le même coup ce matin, mot pour mot."

"Dis-moi… tu as fumé quoi, au juste ?" demanda Myrrha d'un air soupçonneux.

"Sachez, très chère, que nous avons réussi !"

Sirius, Remus, Peter et James arrivèrent à ce moment là.

"Vous avez réussi quoi ? Salut, Evans…"

James avait pris un ton très mature et passait la main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

"On a réussi quoi ?" demanda Myrrha à son tour.

"Mademoiselle Smith, mademoiselle Smith, notre projet bien sûr ! J'ai reçu un hiboux express en me réveillant ce matin, et on. a. GAGNEEEEEE !"

"Quel projet ?" demanda Remus à Lena.

Elle ne put se contenter que d'une moue d'ignorance. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque projet. Et quand tout le monde se tourna vers Lily pour une réponse, celle-ci ne semblait pas plus au courant.

"On a réussi ?"

"OOUUIII ! Maintenant, belle gente dame, veuillez réserver un peu de vos précieuses secondes pour que nous dansions notre victoire, ici même, au milieu de ce couloir."

Peter secoua la tête en signe d'abandon avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle et la table des Gryffondors, rapidement suivi par James, Sirius et Remus. Lily ne tarda pas non plus à laisser tomber.

Pendant ce temps, Myrrha cherchait à éviter Kevin.

"Ça suffit maintenant, Knight, laisse-moi aller déjeuner, quand même !"

"Non, ma belle, ma douce, ma tendre, ne m'abandonnez pas ici !" lança Kevin d'un ton suppliant avant de se jeter à terre.

Myrrha roula des yeux et partit… et Kevin éclata en faux sanglots en s'accrochant aux jambes de Lena. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa…

"Heu, Kev'… tu es conscient que tout le monde nous regarde ?" demanda-t-elle, extrêmement gênée de voir tous ces visages tournés vers eux. En effet, ils avaient avancé vers la Grande Salle sans même s'en rendre compte et étaient désormais visibles par tous les élèves de Poudlard.

"Ça m'est égal… M'EN FOUS !" lança-t-il a l'attention des élèves tout en prenant néanmoins soin de se relever.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. Quant à Dumbledore, il regardait fixement Lena et son ami.

"Professeur Dumbledore, on a réussi !" lança Kevin, le poing levé.

"Je le sais, et c'est vraiment bien, Monsieur Knight. Daignerez-vous enfin venir déjeuner, maintenant ?"

Lena s'enfuit pratiquement en courant pour regagner sa table. Kevin était parfois vraiment trop exubérant… c'était assez gênant d'être vue avec lui dans ses excès de bonheur.

Et en principe, il faisait ça avec un comité restreint en face de lui, jamais quand ils étaient tout juste devant la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'elle levait le regard, elle vit Remus qui la fixait. Elle rougit quand il lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais elle aperçut alors Rachel accrochée au bras de SON Sirius, et des images de hache, d'enclume et de noyade lui revinrent en tête.

"Ma puce," dit doucement Kevin à côté d'elle. Il s'était enfin calmé, en réalisant qu'il s'était ridiculisé devant toute l'école. "Essaie de penser à autre chose, tu te fais du mal pour rien."

Lena lui sourit tristement.

"J'aimerais bien, mais j'y arrive pas. Dès que je vois ces cheveux blonds, j'ai immédiatement une furieuse envie de lui arracher un scalp…"

Kevin rit.

"Ça t'a pas amusé que je me sois 'occupé' d'elle de cette manière, hier ?"

Elle eut un sourire machiavélique en y repensant.

"J'aurais aimé être à ta place."

"Tu n'y serais jamais arrivée," trancha-t-il d'un ton catégorique avant de retourner à ses céréales.

C'était vrai, en effet…

C'est alors qu'une horrible pensée lui fit lâcher sa cuillère. Elle se leva vivement pour se précipiter vers sa Salle Commune, sans laisser à Kevin, ni même à qui que ce soit, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivée, elle se dirigea vers le canapé où elle était installée la veille et passa sa main sous le coussin pour récupérer son journal… qui n'y était plus !

Elle resta un instant pétrifiée, avant d'essayer de se calmer. Qu'y avait-elle écrit de compromettant ? Avait-elle parlé de Sirius ? Ou même de son frère ? Et du secret de Remus, y faisait-elle allusion ?

Où pouvait-il être… qui l'avait vu ? Il n'y avait que Kevin. Elle se précipita donc à nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

"Kevin… tu n'aurais pas vu mon petit carnet ?"

"Celui que tu as caché hier soir sous le canapé ?"

Elle se retint de l'étrangler.

"Celui-là même…"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Il doit y être encore si tu n'y as pas touché."

"Non, il n'y est plus…"

"Lena, détends-toi… c'est peut-être cette petite elfe, comment elle disait s'appeler déjà ? Mily ? Elle a dû le ranger quelque part, tu devrais essayer de la voir."

Ouais… ouais, essayer de la voir, c'était une bonne idée… elle devait savoir où était passé ce fichu carnet…

"Lena ?" appela une voix dans son dos.

Elle sourit en reconnaissant Remus.

"Tu… je m'y prends à l'avance, peut-être, mais… tu voudras qu'on aille ensemble à la fête de la rentrée qu'ont organisé Kevin et Myrrha à Pré-au-Lard ?"

Elle resta un instant interdite. Une fête ? Elle n'en avait pas entendu parler !

"On l'a annoncé tout à l'heure, quand tu es partie dans la Salle Commune," souffla Kevin dans son dos.

"Oh…" dit-elle.

Une fête pour la rentrée à Pré-au-lard ? Une idée venant de Kevin et Myrrha, qui plus est ! C'était… c'était assez inattendu… Sans compter que sa propre fête d'anniversaire n'avait pas été spécialement mémorable, et ils voulaient en faire une autre ?

"Heu, Lena…"

Elle se souvint de la question de Remus.

"Alors ?"

_To Be Continued…_

Petite review ? (fait un regard de cocker, de chiot, ou même de petit bébé labrador (n'est-ce pas roudoudou ? lol))

La suite dans… heu… par mesure de sécurité, je ne dirai pas quand…


	9. Mauvaise soirée

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

Salut, salut, braves gens !  
Alors, surpris de voir ce chapitre si peu de temps après le dernier ? Moi aussi, alors ne vous y habituez pas ! lol  
Juste pour dire, quelques infos vous attendent en fin de ce chapitre, donc si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de lire… sinon, c'est pas mon problème, mais vous étonnez pas après… lol.  
Allez, RàR pour tous ce coup-ci (z'allez me dire, c'est plus facile quand on a eu 11 reviews lol)  
**Soblack :** Tu as beaucoup ri ? Chouette ! Quant à ce qu'ouvre la clef… niahaha, t'aimerais savoir ça, hein ? lol Merci pour la review ma p'tite So.  
**Les Schizo : **On attend combien de temps ? Une semaine, pourquoi ? lol (mais faut pas s'y habituer, 'tention lol) Au fait, ta bio m'a bien fait délirer :) lol Merci d'avoir reviewé  
**Roudoudou :** Dois-je encore répondre à une review qui a eu une réponse d'abord sur msn et ensuite sur mon forum ? Et bien non, nak ! (pas flemmarde du tout du tout lol) Merchi pour avoir reviewtationner :) lol  
**Damien Lecomte :** Toi je sens que tu vas m'en vouloir si je dis 'idem que pour p'tite Doudou' ? lol Bah tant pis (au fait, j'te la dois toujours, cette review… faut me le rappeler, j'ai tendance à oublier de cliquer sur 'go' ;) ) Merci pour avoir tout de même reviewé :)  
**GabrielleTrompeLaMort :** Nana, c'est toi :P lol C'est pas trop fait attendre, ce chapitre ? lol Merci pour la review :)  
**Abyme :** Diantre, Of Course que Remus est lycanthrope… mais mordu de Lena, c'est pas dit lol (j'aime bien dire non à cette idée, moi lol) (au fait, ça le fait si je dis que moi non plus ? (air innocent)) La voilà la voilà la voilà, cette suite lol Merci d'avoir reviewé  
**Superzori :** Bicoup d'attente ? Nan, pas _tant_ que ça… lol Donc, la prédiction (c'est vrai que j'y ai pas répondu, zolée) Lena sort avec Remus avant que Sirius ne réalise qu'elle existe ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit que Lena sortirait avec Remus un jour, quant à Sirius, il est quand même un minimum ami avec elle, il sait qu'elle existe lol En fait, je dirai que t'y es presque, c'est déjà pas mal ;) Pourquoi tout le monde me demande la suite bientôt ? A cause des quatres mois d'attente ? lol Merci pour la review :)  
**Victoire :** Ben, j'dirai bien pareil que pour Doudou et Daminou, mais y'a une remarque à faire… perso (et je ne dis absolument pas que cet avis a à voir avec ma fic) je pense qu'au contraire Sirius a besoin de quelqu'un à 'protéger' tandis que Remus a besoin de quelqu'un qui le 'bouge un peu'. Mais c'est que mon humble avis ;) Pis merci pour la review  
**Sam Black :** Merchi beaucoup :) Et merci d'avoir reviewé :)  
**lyrina black :** Faut que je réponde aux questions ? lol. Comment elle s'en sort ? Comme elle peut… Sortira-t-elle avec Mumus ? Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Se réserve-t-elle pour Sirius ? (qui est à MOI, à MOI et rien qu'à MOI, je précise, mais tu peux rêver :P lol) P'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non… Merci du compliment :) Kevin, le portrait craché de ton meilleur ami… rassure-moi, ton meilleur ami ne se nommerait pas Marco The Wonderful par hasard ? lol Et l'est pas scandaleux mon retard d'abord ! Nanmého ! lol La suite n'a pas trop tardé ;) lol Pis comme je disais, je te laisse rêver pour Sirius :P lol Merci d'avoir reviewé :)  
**Flo-Fol-Œil :** (hihi, me fait délirer, ton pseudo lol) Et oui, c'est un miracle, mais faut toujours lire ici, c'que j'ai affreusement la flemme de faire les mises en forme sur TWWO lol du coup, les updates traînent lol. Et je suis très 'binôôch' que tu m'aies reviewée :) Marchi :)

V'là, c'est tout pour les reviews :)  
Encore merci à tous :)  
Et merci à ma p'tite Doudou que j'adore pour m'avoir si gentiment fait une relecture de mon chapitre :)

**Chapitre 9 : Mauvaise soirée**

_Le couloir n'en finissait plus. La porte, au bout, s'emblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Dès qu'elle la fixait un peu trop, les murs semblaient devenir plus longs, et la porte plus petite, plus lointaine..._

"_Leeeenaaaaa" soufflait une voix lointaine._

_Elle essayait de s'en approchait. Elle savait que la personne qui l'appelait se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette porte, mais…_

_FLASH_

_Une clef pendait à une fine et longue chaîne en argent._

_FLASH_

"_Leeeenaaaa"_

_La voix semblait sortir d'outre-tombe. Elle lui donnait la chair de poule, mais en même temps elle avait l'air chaleureuse et accueillante…_

_FLASH_

_Quelqu'un s'approchait lentement d'un mur rouge sang._

_FLASH_

"_Leeeenaaaa"_

_La porte se faisait de plus en plus minuscule tant elle était loin. Pourtant, quand elle baissait les yeux, cette porte lui semblait à portée de main…_

_FLASH_

_Un coffre encastré dans le mur. _

_FLASH_

"_Leeeenaaaa"_

_La voix commençait à sembler désespérée et de plus en plus lointaine. Jamais elle n'arriverait à atteindre cette porte, et si elle y parvenait, il serait trop tard, bien trop tard…_

_FLASH_

_On appercevait un cadenas codé et une serrure sur le coffre_

_FLASH_

"_Leeeenaaaa"_

_Toujours ce couloir. Une voix de mort. Une voix essoufflée. Une voix désespérée._

_FLASH_

_Quelqu'un composait le code et tournait la clef dans la serrure…_

_FLASH_

"_Leeeenaaaa"_

_Le couloir, sans fin. Des hurlements de terreur. Une voix menaçante d'outre-tombe._

"_Tu n'arriveras pas à temps, Lena…"_

_FLASH_

_La porte du coffre s'ouvrait sur une lumière aveuglante_

_FLASH_

"_Lena !"_

_Une voix de meurtrier. Et la porte, maintenant si près. Elle tendit une main pour toucher la poignée. Encore une lumière, encore plus aveuglante._

"_Lena ! Aide-moi !"_

_Une voix désespérée, sanglotante, qu'elle reconnut…_

"JAKE !" hurla Lena en se levant d'un bond.

Son coeur battait dans une course effrénée. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage à cause de la sueur. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

"Lena ?" souffla une voix douce à ses côtés.

Elle sursauta, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Kevin et Remus étaient à ses côtés, ils la regardaient d'un air inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" articula-t-elle difficilement.

"On en sait rien, tu es soudain devenue malade, blanche, et tu t'es évanouie. On a dû te porter jusqu'ici, mais tu te débattais drôlement," expliqua Kevin sur un ton indéfinissable.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle éclata en sanglots. Peut-être était-ce ce sentiment d'angoisse toujours présent. Cette impression que chaque minute qui passait entraînait son frère vers une mort certaine. Elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un l'attirer contre lui pour la consoler…

_**Une semaine plus tôt…**_

"Alors ?" demanda Remus.

"Heu, oui, bien sûr, je viendrai avec toi," assura-t-elle en souriant.

Il n'y avait aucun mal à aller à une fête avec un ami.

"Super."

"Désolé de vous déranger, les tourtereaux," coupa Kevin en revenant vers eux, "mais, chère Lena, nous devons aller en Métamorphose…"

Durant tout la journée, Lena n'avait qu'une question en tête… comment retrouver son journal et pourquoi Sirius était aussi mignon quand il n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer le matin ?

Ah, oui, Joker, ça faisait deux questions…

Mais bon, elles étaient aussi importantes l'une que l'autre, non ? Sans compter qu'elles allaient de pair.

C'est vrai, si Sirius n'avait jamais éveillé une telle fascination chez elle, si elle n'avait pas passé les cinq dernières années à rêver de lui, si à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait son cœur ne faisait pas un raté, si à chaque fois qu'il la frôlait elle ne passait pas à côté de l'arrêt cardiaque ; et bien elle n'aurait jamais été perturbée ce soir là (comme bien d'autres soirs), et elle n'aurait jamais oublié son journal sous le coussin du canapé.

Oui, en même temps, si elle ne s'était pas laissée entraîner par l'exubérant enthousiasme de Kevin cinq ans plus tôt, s'il ne l'avait pas forcée à devenir ami avec elle, elle ne se serait pas faite chatouillée, n'aurait pas oublié ce qu'elle faisait, n'aurait pas laissé son carnet, et ne l'aurait pas perdu.

Donc, si elle voulait trouver une petite vie paisible et calme, elle devait plaquer Kevin et oublier Sirius…

Bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, incontestablement plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Plaquer un Kevin Knight était une mission impossible. Les Kevin Knight sont pires que des Sangsues qui se collent à toi, ce sont des sales petites bêtes qui s'accrochent et ne te lâchent plus.

_Tu te rends compte que tu penses ça de ton meilleur ami ?_

Et oublier Sirius… mais bien sûr ! C'est vrai que c'est simple. Un jour, on décide de l'oublier et POF, miraculeusement, on ne passe plus ses journées à penser à lui et à voir sa pouf à tous les coins du château.

Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, ça faisait deux jours (trois ?) qu'elle essayait de l'oublier. Force était de constater qu'elle n'y arrivait pas…

"Ouh-ouh, il fait beau dans ton monde ?"

Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque, devant un livre de Plantes Magiques à Usage Spécifique, et que Peter agitait sa main sous ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

"Peter, il faut que tu m'aides," lâcha-t-elle sans même réfléchir.

Oops. Ok, et l'aider à quoi ? A oublier Sirius ? A plaquer Kevin ? A quoi elle pensait, déjà ?

"Je suis à ton entière disposition, ma pupuce."

Elle baissa le regard.

"Je… j'ai… perdu… un carnet assez… important," dit-elle.

"Quel genre de carnet ?"

"C'est sans importance !" répondit-elle vivement.

Peter parut surpris.

"Oh, j'avais cru comprendre le contraire. L'emploi du mot 'important' a dû m'enduire en erreur…"

Elle roula des yeux.

"Je pense que… peut-être… l'elfe de maison qui a rangé la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles pouvait l'avoir trouvé et rangé quelque part…"

Peter s'installa en face d'elle en fronçant des sourcils.

"Et tu ne penses pas que le plus simple, pour commencer, serait de chercher dans ta Salle Commune ?"

Ah oui, ça semblait logique…

"Mais il y a du monde… et si on me demande ce que je cherche, ou qu'on décide de m'aider et que quelqu'un le trouve avant moi…"

Il se calla confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

"En clair, tu me demandes de t'aider à trouver cet elfe ?"

Elle réfléchit un instant.

"Heu, je crois que ça doit être effectivement ça…"

"Bon, et bien suis-moi."

Il se leva, attrapa sa main et la conduisit hors de la bibliothèque.

"Attends, où tu m'emmènes ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment.

"Aux cuisines. Les elfes sont toujours là-bas en principe."

Elle essaya de se dérober à sa prise.

"Oui, mais, attends… c'est contre le règlement."

Peter se retourna vers elle et la regarda comme si elle était une extraterrestre directement sortie de sa soucoupe volante qui demandait à un humain la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible une sombre planète nommée Glargoudang 9.0.7.

"Lena… c'est quoi un règlement ?"

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de répondre, il reprit sa main et la traîna à nouveau à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Cette petite promenade les amena devant un tableau, dont elle ne regarda pas les détails, mais que Peter transforma en porte sans qu'elle réalise bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

Une vague se précipita à leur rencontre.

"Monsieur, Miss, veulent-ils quelque chose à manger ? A boire ?"

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce, les Elfes suppliant les deux jeunes gens de leur demander quelque chose.

"Je cherche… heu…" Lena se concentra pour se souvenir du nom. Il faut dire qu'elle était bien endormie la veille… "Mily ?"

Oui, c'était ça ! Une seconde… Mily ? Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose… elle l'avait déjà entendu avant la veille…

"Miss Lena cherche Mily ?" demanda l'elfe en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

"Heu…"

Elle chercha Peter des yeux, se sentant un peu perdue au milieu de tous ces elfes, mais ce dernier était en train de se faire offrir à manger, installé tranquillement à une table.

"Peter !" lança-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

"Bah quoi ?" répondit-il avant de se retourner vers sa nourriture.

Lena soupira, haussa les épaules, avant de reporter son attention sur l'elfe.

"Tu sais, hier soir, quand tu as rangé la Salle Commune… tu n'aurais pas trouvé un carnet sous les coussins du canapé ?"

Mily réfléchit un instant.

"Celui où la première page est recouverte de graffitis disant 'Lena aime Sirius' entouré de pleins de cœurs ?" demanda l'elfe dans une spontanéité innocente.

En une fraction de seconde, Lena se sentit devenir blanche, rouge, verte, encore blanche, avant que la couleur ne se fixe à un rouge pivoine.

"Heu, je, heu…"

Peter s'était retourné et regardait Lena avec un air intéressé et moqueur.

_Merci mon dieu, ce n'est pas Remus ou Sirius qui m'a conduite ici…_

Et puis c'était quoi, ça, d'abord ? Depuis quand les Elfes de maison, les _elfes_, se moquaient-ils ouvertement d'une sorcière ? Bon, ok, elle ne se rendait peut-être pas compte de ça, mais quand même…

"Miss est Lena Siong ?" demanda Mily.

"Heu, je, heu…"

Elle faisait des progrès, côté vocabulaire…

" Miladjy était amie avec Sirius Black quand elle servait encore la famille Black."

Mily, Miladjy, mais oui ! C'était tellement évident ! Elle remarqua enfin l'écharpe rouge et or que l'elfe tripotait…

"Lena est venue avec Peter Pettigrow, Mily le reconnaît grâce à la photo de ses amis que Sirius cachait quand il venait chez ses parents !"

C'était bien beau tout ça, mais combien y avait-il de chance pour que l'ex-elfe de maison de la famille Black aille dire à Sirius qu'elle avait trouvé un carnet de Lena où celle-ci fait des jolies petits dessins extrêmement compromettants ?

"Heu, je, heu…"

Y avait-il une personne assez aimable dans l'assemblée pour lui donner une gifle afin de lui remettre les idées en place ?

"Mily pensait que ce journal pouvait être très personnel…"

C'était peu dire…

"Alors Mily l'a rangé dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de Lena !"

"Ah, donc, heu…"

_On se réveille, Miss !_

"Merci Mily."

_Voilà qui est mieux…_

"Ça me rassure. Mais, tu n'en parleras à personne ?"

"Parler de quoi à qui, Miss ?" demanda Mily d'un air innocent.

Décidément, cette elfe était spéciale… Grâce à Sirius… Sirius avait réussi à faire de l'elfe quelqu'un de très humain… Sirius était parfait… Sirius était beau… Sirius sortait avec une blondasse… Sirius devait avoir été drogué, il n'y avait que ça comme explication logique…

"Merci Mily."

La petite elfe retourna à son travail, tandis que Lena partait en traînant de force son ami pour qu'il daigne quitter son assiette…

La pauvre jeune fille dût tout de même attendre le soir après le dîner pour vérifier les dires de Mily. Le professeur de Potions, Madame Snelum, avait, au terme d'un ô combien long et fastidieux monologue, donné à sa classe une dissertation sur les propriétés de… enfin, d'une espèce de plante bizarroïde dont Lena n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Elle avait essayé d'y travailler dans la bibliothèque, mais elle avait pensé à des choses plus importantes… ahem… si si, c'est vrai… Enfin, du coup, en s'étant rassurée auprès de Mily sur la localisation du journal, elle s'était remise à ses recherches… qui n'avait rien donné… mais l'important avait été d'essayer, non ?

Bref, une fois ses recherches terminées (si l'on puit dire…), elle monta dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode.

Mais il était vide.

Une minute ! Vide ? Non, juste vide de ce qu'elle aurait voulu y trouver…

Paniquée, elle sortit carrément son tiroir pour le retourner sur son lit. Des plumes, des parchemins, quelques cartes postales, des photos d'elle et ses amis qui dataient des années précédentes, ainsi qu'une photo de son père, un livre de cuisine (que faisait-il là ?), quelques… hum… objets typiquement féminins. Mais nulle trace de journal.

Bon, première chose, ne pas pleurer. Il ne fallait pas désespérer. Il devait y avoir une explication logique et rationnelle. Et il était impossible que Mily ait apporté ce carnet à Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ?

Peut-être s'était-elle trompée de tiroir ? Mais oui, bien sûr ! Il lui restait qu'à chercher dans les tiroirs de ses copines !

Heu, oui, d'accord, il était tellement naturel de faire une chose pareille !

Plus qu'une solution… demander à ses camarades de chambres si elles n'avaient pas le journal dans un de leurs tiroirs… hahaha, très amusante perspective !

Isabella entra à ce moment là.

"Alors, tu fais du ménage ?"

Elle se dirigea vers Lena, avant de saisir une photo où Lena et Kevin étaient enlacés sur un fauteuil de Monsieur Siong.

"Vous sortez ensemble ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Lena éclata de rire sous le regard scrutateur de son amie.

"Non, non, pas du tout, c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout !"

Isa eut l'air soulagée.

"Si je te dis un secret, tu ne le répètes à personne ?"

Lena se pencha d'un air intéressé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il te plait ?"

Se fut au tour de Isabella d'éclater de rire.

"Non, Kevin est un brave garçon mais ne m'intéresse absolument pas. En revanche, Sarah…"

Lena sursauta.

"Sarah ?"

"Oui."

"Sarah Diggory ?"

"Oui."

"Oh mon dieu…"

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bon, d'accord, il était très agaçant de voir tout le monde autour d'elle finissait par apprendre que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, mais il s'agissait de Kevin…

"Je dois en conclure que Sarah est sur la bonne voie ?" demanda Isa avec un sourire.

Lena se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Alors je dois te prévenir qu'elle est très jalouse. Rien que hier, quand elle vous voyait flirter ensemble, elle a voulu t'étrangler."

Lena manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

"Flirter ! On ne flirtait pas !"

"Mais tu sais, tout le monde pense que vous flirtez… et même, beaucoup pensent que tu flirtes aussi avec Remus."

Après le sentiment de stupeur, elle se sentit devenir rouge brique. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi toute référence à l'éventualité de elle et Kevin ensemble la faisait rire, tandis que tout rapprochement entre elle et… n'importe qui d'autre en fait, la faisait ressembler à une jolie tomate bien mûre et prête à être cueillie ?

"Remus aussi n'est qu'un ami…"

"Mouais… mais dis-moi, c'est quoi tout ce fouillis sur ton lit ?"

Elle rougit encore une fois (tiens, elle avait donc repris une couleur normale entre temps ?).

"Je cherchais quelque chose qu'une elfe disait avoir mis dans mon tiroir, mais ça n'y est pas… heu, tu pourrais regarder dans ton tiroir, voir si elle ne s'est pas trompée ?"

Isabella haussa les épaules.

"Si, bien sûr, c'est quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en se levant.

"Un carnet… une sorte de… journal intime…"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son propre tiroir.

"Non, y'a rien, regarde du côté de Sarah."

"Je ne vais pas fouiller ses affaires !"

La préfète roula des yeux.

"J'oubliais que j'avais affaire à Miss Sainte-Ni-Touche…" dit-elle d'un air fataliste en regardant elle-même.

Elle brandit un carnet.

"C'est ça ?"

Ô joie, bonheur, soulagement divin !

"Oui !"

Son journal, son magnifique journal, son précieux !

_On se calme…_

Oui, mais c'était son journal !

Isabella le lui envoya sans même le regarder (merci à elle).

"Tu vois, les foudres divines ne se sont pas abattues sur moi parce que j'ai ouvert ce tiroir !"

Divines ? Tiens, une autre qui devait lire dans ses pensées…

-..--..--..--..--..--..-

Et les jours passèrent, jours durant lesquels Lena garda précieusement son journal, maudit consciencieusement Rachel Matthews, mâta soigneusement Sirius Black… non, il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser ce dernier détail…

"Alors, Lena, nous devons parler d'une chose extrêmement sérieuse…"

D'autorité, Kevin tourna autour de la jeune fille, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise de leur Salle Commune. Aïe, ce regard de psychopathe ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, légèrement paniquée.

"Comment allons-nous t'habiller pour la petite fête à Pré-au-Lard…"

Et voilà… on y était…

En une semaine, Lena avait eu le temps de comprendre toute l'histoire. En fait, Myrrha et Kevin s'étaient envoyés des lettres durant tout l'été pour essayer de préparer ça.

A la fin de la fête d'anniversaire de Lena, ils avaient été déçus. D'un côté, Kevin voulait que les choses avancent entre Lena et Sirius, chose qui avait échoué. De l'autre, Myrrha (qui savait et approuvait tout de même l'attirance mutuelle entre Lily et Robin) espérait une réconciliation, même minime, entre Lily et James, chose qui avait… et bien échoué, également. Et, bien que Kevin soit resté vague sur ses motivations (il s'était contenté de dire qu'il voulait brancher Lena avec quelqu'un, qu'il avait raté, et qu'il lui fallait recommencer), ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

Et c'était sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'une occasion de plus de faire la fête…

Ils avaient donc commencé par écrire une lettre au directeur, faisant une demande de sortie spéciale, pour une fête spéciale rentrée (c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient nommé la chose). Après quelques échanges et une tonne d'arguments, qui apparemment avaient été convaincants, Dumbledore avait accepté de laisser les sixièmes et les septièmes années participer à cette fête.

Mais le plus dur avait été de trouver un endroit. Vu que cette fête aurait lieu hors vacances scolaires, et pour éviter que d'autres années s'incrustent dans la soirée, il leur avait fallu chercher une salle, ou un endroit où faire ça. Et ce fut cela le plus dur, car à Pré-au-Lard, personne ne voulait confier un quelconque endroit à une 'bande de jeunes fous furieux qui casseraient tout' (ce qui était totalement et absolument faux, quand même ! Jamais les jeunes ne font de telles choses !). Et au bout d'un long et dur compromis, le restaurant Magical Food avait accepté de les recevoir.

Un hibou express avait donc été envoyé à Kevin, mais également à Dumbledore.

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée officiellement nommée 'Fête de la Rentrée', mais officieusement nommée 'Soirée de rapprochement L-J L-S' (initiales comprises par Myrrha comme Lily-James et Lena-Someone, mais par Kevin comme Lily-James Lena-Sirius).

Il n'y avait pas à dire, les amis avaient tout de même une fâcheuse tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas…

Et sans compter que, malgré Sirius qui sortait avec Rachel, Kevin n'avait laissé tomber son idée de le faire sortir avec Lena…

Du coup, il rejouait le coup du 'à quoi vais-je faire ressembler mon amie ?'

"Je sais ! Tu as la robe de ton anniversaire ? Elle avait fait de l'effet !"

"Ça tombe mal, je l'ai laissée chez moi ! Dommage, je vais donc rester naturelle…"

Kevin la regarda d'un air navré.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas en venir à une telle extrémité…"

Lena l'interrogea du regard.

"Myrrha !"

Hep hep hep, une seconde… une Gryffondor ? Chez les Poufsouffles ? Et depuis quand Myrrha participait aux activités sadiques de Kevin ?

Et pourtant, elle était bien là…

"Elle ne veut pas coopérer, je dois te la laisser ?"

Myrrha réfléchit un instant…

"Sa chambre ?"

"Deuxième étage."

Comment il savait ça, lui ? Jamais elle ne l'avait dit !

"Martin ?"

"Isa est déjà sur place…"

"Combien de temps ?"

"Elle a rendez-vous avec Remus à dix-huit heures en bas du Grand Escalier, ils partent ensemble. Tu as donc deux heures…"

Comment il savait ça, lui ? Jamais elle ne l'avait dit !

N'y avait-il pas comme un écho dans ses pensées ? Si ?

"Merci, Knight !"

Souriant, elle entraîna Lena dans son propre dortoir.

"De rien ma belle Smith !"

Et ce fut deux heures de torture. Myrrha et Isabella s'obstinaient à essayer de déguiser Lena en fille, bien que cette dernière ne soit ABSOLUMENT PAS d'accord. Finalement, les trois filles arrivèrent à un accord. Lena acceptait de se faire coiffer, et acceptait de porter une des robes de Myrrha qui ne faisait pas trop… pas trop 'top modèle'. En échange, les deux filles ne se faisaient pas furieusement mordre et griffer… non, en réalité, les deux filles n'avaient pas à déshabiller Lena elles-mêmes, mais la première solution paraissait meilleure, puisque avec la seconde Lena était tout de même un peu (beaucoup) perdante dans l'affaire…

Et à dix-huit heures pile elle descendait les marches telle Cendrillon se rendant à son bal…

Et à dix-huit heures pile elle rata une marche à cause de ses talons et se fit rattraper par… non, pas Sirius, mais elle aurait bien aimé… en fait par Kevin.

"Attention beauté," se moqua son ami, "ton Prince Charmant est là-bas, pas ici."

Avec un clin d'œil, il la poussa vers Remus.

Remus ? S'il voulait vraiment la rapprocher de Sirius, c'était pas trop ça… En même temps, Sirius n'était pas là, il était déjà parti avec Rachel.

La garce.

Avec un dernier signe de la main vers Kevin (qui, étrangement, semblait avoir prévu d'aller à la soirée avec Myrrha, sans doute pour qu'ils puissent comploter en paix), Lena partit en direction de Pré-au-Lard avec Remus.

En chemin, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Des cours, du retour de Steevens… il y eut même une évocation à un certain encrier diabolique, qui fit atterrir Remus dans les buissons. Mais il exagérait, elle ne l'avait pas poussé si fort que ça…

Quand ils arrivèrent au Magical Food, ils furent conduits vers une grande table. Un repas était prévu avant la soirée dansante. Leur table était déjà occupée par Sirius et Rachel, et Lena prit soin de s'installer bien loin de cette dernière. Savait-on jamais, un accident avec le couteau est si vite arrivé…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily arriva, puis Peter et James, et enfin Myrrha et Kevin.

La pauvre Myrrha se retrouva à côté de Peter. Quand on parle d'accident avec un couteau, il valait peut-être mieux lui confisquer le sien… Mais de toute évidence, ils avaient mal calculé leur coup. Ils auraient dû arriver avant tout le monde pour les faire s'asseoir à une place précise. Parce que Lena était à deux sièges de Sirius, et Lily également loin de James.

Et surtout, surtout, cette pimbêche de Rachel s'accrochait lamentablement au bras de Sirius. C'était pathétique, d'être aussi collante, Sirius finirait par en avoir marre et la plaquerait… pas vrai ?

Après un rapide repas, les tables furent toutes expédiées contre les murs, et beaucoup se retrouvèrent à danser.

Lena, quant à elle, était assise à la table des boissons avec Remus, ils regardaient les autres s'amuser.

Et qui aurait pu dire que les Serpentards pouvaient s'amuser ? Seul Severus Rogue était assis et broyait du noir, pour ne pas changer, mais il était quand même étrange de le voir là…

Au bout d'un moment, Remus se retrouva à danser un slow avec Myrrha. Par la force des choses, Lily se retrouvait de bon ( ?) cœur avec James, Sirius ne lâchait évidement pas sa pouf, et Kevin… D'ailleurs, où était Kevin ?

Il lui fallut un moment pour le voir dans les bras de Sarah. Il perdait pas de temps, au moins !

Mais il avait vraiment mal calculé son coup… Sirius n'était pas avec elle… dommage…

De dépit, elle se servit un soda. Il n'y avait pas plus à faire. Même Peter s'amusait.

Le slow s'arrêta pour laisser place à une mélodie plus entraînante. Remus et Myrrha se séparaient doucement, avant que Myrrha ne soit embarquée par Kevin, laissant Remus planté au milieu de la piste de danse. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il se décida à rejoindre Lena à sa table.

"Tu veux danser ?"

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

"Je sais pas danser."

Il haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle. Pendant ce temps, elle se servait un autre verre.

"Tu t'ennuies ?"

"Légèrement, oui," confirma Lena en riant.

Elle regarda la piste, et son regard se posa sur Sirius. Il était particulièrement beau, mais en même temps, elle le trouvait _toujours_ particulièrement beau… Il avait un peu coupé ses cheveux, mais quelques mèches trouvaient encore le moyen de tomber devant ses yeux et, elle devait l'avouer, ça le rendait incroyablement sexy. Mais, évidement, elle trouvait _toujours_ le moyen de le trouver 'incroyablement sexy'.

Là, même en faisant le pitre avec James (oh, il avait fini par laisser Rachel, réalisa-t-elle), il était sexy.

Elle se souvint tout à coup de la présence de Remus à ses côtés… il ne l'avait quand même pas vue regarder Sirius, si ?

Elle se tourna et le vit perdu dans ses pensés, fixant le vide. L'arrivée de Myrrha le fit revenir sur terre. Avec l'accord de Lena, qui était tout de même la 'cavalière' de ce cher Lupin, elle invita Remus à danser.

Lily avait fini par réussir à rejoindre Robin Hunt et ne le quittait désormais plus, sous le regard jaloux de James.

Sirius avait retrouvé Rachel.

Kevin était à nouveau avec Sarah.

Peter avec Bertha-quelque-chose, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Et elle, seule, en train de se saouler au soda (elle ne risquait pas d'allait loin, avec ça…).

Kevin et Myrrha n'étaient de toute évidence pas au point, et ils avaient l'air de trop s'amuser pour se souvenir de leur mission.

C'était vraiment la pire soirée de sa vie… elle s'était vraiment amusée à son anniversaire, comparé à ce fiasco…

Une ombre passa à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne réalise bien qui s'était. Tournant le regard, elle vit Rogue qui la fixait, les lèvres pincées comme s'il se retenait de crier quelque chose.

Elle but une gorgé de son soda. Et lui trouva un drôle d'arrière-goût, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Elle retourna à sa contemplation.

Kevin finit par la rejoindre pendant qu'elle buvait à nouveau une gorgée de son verre.

"Alors, à quel point tu t'ennuies, ma vieille ?"

Sa voix semblait venir de loin. Elle commençait à avoir très chaud, sa tête lui tournait. Elle essaya en vain de ne pas s'en inquiéter.

"Kevin, je me sens pas bien…"

Sa propre voix était faible.

"Lena ?"

Sa tête commençait à dandiner.

"Lena, lève-toi, je t'amène prendre l'air."

Il semblait inquiet. Elle remarqua vaguement qu'il la portait presque jusqu'à l'extérieur. L'air frais lui fit du bien pendant un court instant. Elle eut le temps de remarquer que Sirius et Remus les avaient rejoints.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" entendit-elle quelqu'un demander.

Mais elle n'aurait su dire qui. Sa tête recommença à lui tourner, et ce fut le trou noir…

-..--..--..--..-

Quand Lena lui dit qu'elle se sentait mal, Kevin commença à paniquer. Elle devenait de plus en plus blanche, ses yeux étaient rouges. Il la porta presque jusqu'à l'extérieur, remarquant au passage que Sirius et Remus, qui discutaient à côté de la porte. Ces deux derniers les suivirent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Remus d'un air inquiet.

C'est à ce moment là que Lena s'évanouit. Heureusement qu'il la tenait fermement, d'ailleurs, sinon elle serait tombée au sol.

"Lena !" s'écria Remus en se précipitant pour aider Kevin à la soutenir.

"Il faut l'allonger quelque part !" lança Sirius.

"Va chercher quelqu'un, on s'occupe d'elle," ordonna Kevin tout en la couchant au sol avec l'aide de Remus.

Sirius se précipita dans la salle.

Lena commençait à être prise de soubresaut.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" paniqua Remus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" lança une voix grave.

Sirius venait d'arriver avec…

"Professeur Steevens ? Que faites-vous ici ?" s'étonna Kevin.

"Apportez-là par ici," ordonna le professeur sans répondre.

Kevin et Remus portèrent Lena. Elle commençait à se débattre, comme prise dans un terrible cauchemar.

"Sirius, aide-nous !"

Elle n'était pas lourde, mais elle se débattait comme une diablesse. Elle se mit à pousser des gémissements, qui semblaient être des gémissements de terreur.

A trois, ils la portèrent jusqu'à une sorte d'appartement non loin du lieu de la fête. Ils étaient tellement inquiets pour Lena qu'aucun ne pensa à utiliser leur baguette, mais il est sûr que ça aurait été plus simple.

Ils la déposèrent sur un canapé.

"Je vais voir Dumbledore, occupez-vous d'elle."

Sans rien ajouter, Steevens partit.

Lena continuait à s'agiter sur le canapé. C'est alors qu'elle se leva d'un coup en criant.

"JAKE !"

Les trois garçons restèrent un instant interdits.

"Lena ?" souffla Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" articula-t-elle difficilement.

"On en sait rien, tu es soudain devenue malade, blanche, et tu t'es évanouie. On a dû te porter jusqu'ici, mais tu te débattais drôlement," expliqua Kevin.

Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il était incapable de laisser transparaître des sentiments dans sa voix.

Elle éclata alors en sanglots. Sirius l'attira contre lui et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, pendant que Remus semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle se calma lentement.

Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de Pomfresh qui éloigna prestement Sirius pour vérifier l'état de la jeune fille.

"Miss Siong, comment vous sentez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je… je sais pas… je me suis sentie bizarre, puis j'ai fait ce… ce cauchemar, mais on n'aurait pas dit un cauchemar, ça ressemblait à des souvenirs de…"

Elle se tut brusquement.

"Des souvenirs de Jake ?" finit Remus.

Lena secoua la tête.

"Non, ça peut pas être ça… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été droguée, j'ai mal à la tête, et je crois que je vais vomir…"

"Vous avez bu de l'alcool ?" demanda Pomfresh d'un air soupçonneux.

"Non, juste du soda…" dit faiblement Lena.

Elle semblait sur le point de retomber dans les pommes. Sirius s'approcha à nouveau d'elle pour qu'elle prenne appuis sur lui.

"Sa boisson, contrôlez sa boisson, son verre, quelqu'un a peut-être mis quelque chose dedans !" s'exclama Remus.

"Ça me semble être une bonne idée, Madame Snelum acceptera sans doute de l'examiner…" dit Dumbledore.

Kevin se redressa.

"Je sais quel verre s'était, je vais vous le montrer."

Il s'éloigna avec le directeur. Pendant ce temps, Pomfresh venait de faire apparaître un brancard pour porter Lena jusqu'à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Remus et Sirius la suivirent comme de parfaits gardiens.

Si Lena avait été plus en forme ce soir là, elle aurait sans doute remarqué qu'elle s'était retrouvée à deux reprises dans les bras de Sirius…

Au lieu de cela, en chemin, elle fut prise de spasmes et cria de douleur…

_To Be Continued…_

Première petite info : Comme vous l'avez remarqué, on est passé de l'intrigue 'Lena va-t-elle sortir avec Sirius ?' à 'Quel est le secret de Jake ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Lena ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?' C'est tout simplement parce que j'ai fait des changements dans mes plans. J'ai avancé l'intrigue que je réservais pour une suite dans cette fic-ci, du coup, bah, ce n'est plus centré essentiellement sur les histoires d'amour des Maraudeurs. Même si ça le reste, je fusionne juste deux fics, je change pas totalement l'idée de cette fic là. Je risque quand même de changer le titre.  
Deuxième petite info : vous êtes cordialement invité à venir sur mon forum sur les maraudeurs si le cœur vous en dit. Vi, je fais ma pub, je sais lol. L'adresse : http deux points deux slashs maraudeurs-et-cie point forumactif point com (bien évidement, il faut mettre un . là ou j'ai écrit point lol)  
Troisième petite info : Je fais une collecte d'adresses msn (j'aime msn, je suis folle d'msn, vouons un culte à msn…) donc si vous êtes ok pour que je vous mette en contact, laissez-moi votre adresse ;)  
Quatrième petite info : Le titre du prochain chapitre est : **Chapitre 10 : Quand Remus mène l'enquête**.  
Cinquième petite info : J'en ai enfin fini avec mes infos, à bientôt tout le monde, mais avant de vous laisser vraiment…  
Sixième petite info : Il est essentiel, si vous ne voulez pas rater de fics extra-méga-top-géniale, d'aller voir celles de Roudoudou (elle est dans mes favoris) Si vous ne la lisez pas, pas de chapitre 10, voilà, nak ! (chantage ? C'est pas moi, c'est la faute de Tycha lol)


	10. Quand Remus mène l'enquête

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte  
_Pour les réponses aux reviews et la note sur ce chapitre, prière de vous dirigez vers mon LiveJournal (allez dans ma bio, cliquez sur homepage, vers la note intitulé « Blablatage sur Chapitre 10 ») d'ici à une petite heure.  
Je dois poster ceci au plus vite et n'ai actuellement pas de temps de répondre.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je vous aime.  
Cassie

**Chapitre 10 : Quand Remus mène l'enquête**

Très loin, elle entendait des voix, sans arriver à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Elle sentait vaguement une pression sur sa main, mais son cerveau était si embrumé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que quelqu'un la lui tenait.

Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à remuer un doigt. Elle sentait qu'elle avait même du mal à respirer.

Elle percevait de moins en moins la pression sur sa main, les voix lui paraissaient plus lointaines, elle avait l'impression que son corps était totalement anesthésié.

Et peu à peu, elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était qu'une personne s'était apparemment installée dans son cerveau pour s'amuser à le marteler de toutes ses forces. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Elle entendait un bourdonnement persistant à ses oreilles. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière lui brûla les pupilles et elle les referma rapidement. Lentement, elle se mit à percevoir des voix, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'on disait.

"… êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ?"

"Malheureusement oui, il n'y a aucun doute possible, Madame Snelum a été formelle sur ça."

"Mais… c'est impossible, qui voudrait faire une telle chose à ma fille ? Elle n'a jamais rien fait !"

"Je crains qu'une enquête ne soit nécessaire pour découvrir cela."

Lentement, Lena commençait à identifier les voix. L'un était le Professeur Dumbledore, et l'autre…

"Papa ?" demanda-t-elle. Mais sa voix ressemblait plus à un grognement roque qu'à autre chose.

"Elle est réveillée, enfin… Pompom !"

Elle entendit des pas précipités et quelqu'un fut bientôt juste à côté d'elle. On lui toucha le front, souleva la main, et tenta de lui ouvrir un œil. Elle se poussa aussitôt qu'elle vit de la lumière.

"Non…"

Sa migraine baissait lentement d'intensité.

"C'est normal que tu ne supportes pas, ce sont les effets de l'anti-hallucinogène. Ça devrait passer vite. Maintenant, je vous demanderais de sortir d'ici pour la laisser se reposer, messieurs !" ordonna vivement l'infirmière.

"Papa…" souffla encore la jeune fille.

"Je reviendrai plus tard, ma puce, repose-toi maintenant…"

Sans qu'elle ne puisse protester, elle entendit Dumbledore et Mr Siong partir. Mais de toute façon, elle s'endormait déjà…

Quand elle se réveilla, les bourdonnements avaient cessé. Sa tête était lourde sans la faire énormément souffrir. Mais elle ne supportait toujours pas la lumière.

Elle devinait vaguement la présence d'une personne près d'elle.

"Papa ?"

Elle voulait que ce soit lui. Elle avait besoin de voir son père.

Elle entendit quelqu'un qui se levait d'un bond.

"Ça y est, elle revient à elle !"

C'était bien son père. Il s'approcha et lui prit la main.

"Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"C'est pas bien important. L'essentiel est que tu ailles bien."

Au ton de sa voix, il paraissait mal à l'aise.

Et sans compter 'pas bien important'. 'Pas bien important'. On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui avait bu un truc pas forcément facile à digérer… Qui avait eu une migraine épouvantable ? Une envie de vomir monstre ? Qui ne pouvait plus supporter la lumière à cause des anti-hallucinogènes ? Qui avait fait un drôle de rêve qui l'avait complètement retourné ? Qui avait passé… minute, depuis combien de temps était-elle à l'infirmerie ? Deux heures ? Trois ? Bref, pour elle, c'était assez important de savoir pourquoi tout ça lui était arrivé à _elle_ ! Et pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé à elle d'abord ? Il n'y avait pas assez de gens à la fête ? Il fallait absolument tenter de l'empoisonner, _elle_ ? Avait-elle bien dit que c'était _elle_ la victime ? C'était pas une bonne grosse crise de Caliméroïte Aigüe ? Bon, peut-être, mais quand même… on osait lui dire que tout ça était sans importance !

"Qu'es-ce que tu fais à Poudlard ?" demanda Lena.

"Dumbledore m'a fait venir le soir où tu as été droguée, depuis je veille sur toi."

Le soir où… ? Depuis ?

"Heu, papa… depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?"

"Une semaine."

En fin de compte, voir Sirius embrasser Rachel n'avait pas été la plus grosse claque qu'on pouvait lui donner… Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Une semaine… une semaine dans les vapes… puisque il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'apparemment si grave, que faisait-elle encore à Poudlard ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas transférée à Ste Mangouste ?

Son père lui expliqua que Pomfresh était tout à fait apte à s'occuper d'un cas d'empoisonnement.

Elle l'entendit vaguement lui dire que Kevin lui apporterait ses cours, qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en faire de ce côté-là. Qu'il allait partir maintenant qu'il la savait hors de danger. Qu'elle sortirait de l'infirmerie dans une semaine. Elle faillit s'étouffer à cette nouvelle, une semaine enfermée ici ? Mais… et les cours ? Puis, elle allait bien maintenant !

"Madame Pomfresh a peur d'une nouvelle réaction à l'hallucinogène…"

Le soir venu, il se préparait à partir quand Lena se souvint qu'elle ne le lui avait pas demandé…

"Papa, quand je me suis évanouie, j'ai vu des images… je pense que c'était des souvenirs de Jake, mais…"

"Lena," la coupa son père. "C'était une simple hallucination, un effet de la drogue, tu as eu de la chance que ça n'ait eu que cet effet là sur toi…"

"Mais ça semblait si réel… et Jake, il…"

"Jake est à l'hôpital, et il ne se réveillera sans doute jamais ! Alors rends-toi compte de la chance que tu as eue et oublie cette histoire," dit-il sèchement.

Elle baissa les yeux et s'excusa, avant de dire au revoir à son père.

-..--..--..--..-

Le premier à venir la voir fut évidement Kevin. Il s'était précipité en entendant dire qu'elle s'était réveillée. Après un gros câlin Je-Suis-Si-Heureux-De-Voir-Que-Tu-T'es-Réveillée-J'ai-Eu-Si-Peur, il lui raconta les derniers potins de Poudlard. Qui aurait pu croire que Kevin pouvait jouer les commères ?

"… ensuite, Sirius s'est disputé avec Rachel, mais ils se sont réconciliés tout aussi rapidement. Et Lily a renversé un pot de jus de citrouille sur la tête de James à midi. Mais le pire, c'est Myrrha qui a menacé Peter de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il se retrouve en tutu devant toute la Grande Salle. Il en menait pas large, le pauvre."

Il parlait tellement rapidement qu'elle ne se souvenait déjà plus comment toute l'histoire, ayant vaguement rapport avec une Bombabouse en cours de Botanique, avait commencé. Ce qu'elle en retenait, c'était que Kevin était la meilleure commère de tout Poudlard.

Pomfresh la gavait toujours de ses fichus anti-hallucinogènes. L'infirmière avait jeté un sort d'Obscurcissement autour de son lit pour qu'elle soit toujours dans l'ombre. Cela ne la dérangeait pas trop, mais elle savait que ses (ou son dans le cas présent) visiteurs avaient du mal à la distinguer.

Et elle était toujours obsédée par les visions qu'elle avait eues. Elle savait que ça avait une signification, sans vraiment savoir laquelle.

Kevin la quitta au bout d'un moment pour aller en cours.

Toute la journée, elle resta assise sur son lit, une bonne pile de parchemins sur ses genoux, un encrier (non diabolique) sur la table, et elle avait dessiné ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle espérait que les lieux lui rappelleraient quelque chose. Mais rien.

De rage, elle froissa le dessin de la porte qu'elle venait de terminer et le jeta à terre.

"Et c'est ainsi que Miss Lena Siong contribue à la pollution terrestre…"

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius.

"Wow, fait noir, ici !"

"Je… heu… oui… ce sont… enfin, c'est à cause des effets secondaires de l'anti-hallucinogène…"

Elle était perturbée de voir que Sirius lui rendait visite. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Et zut…

"C'est vrai que tu voies la nuit comme un chat ?" lança candidement Peter.

"Arrête de délirer, Pete," dit Remus d'un ton autoritaire.

"Et puis on dit 'c'est vrai que tu es devenue nyctalope ?', ça fait paraître intelligent," ajouta James.

"Par merlin, James, ne sors pas des mots comme ça à Peter, il va encore nous faire un court-circuit neurologique !" s'écria Sirius.

"Ouais, mais c'est marrant à voir quand ça arrive, t'es pas d'accord Lenou ?" demanda James.

"Heu…"

Et oui, devenir muette face à un excès de bonne humeur Maraudeurien, pitoyable…

"Ça y est, on l'a traumatisée… Six ans plus tard, on a eu raison de Lena Siong, yahooo ! Mais tu t'es bien défendue, je t'assure…"

"Sirius, on t'a pas déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser du sucre ?" dit tranquillement Remus, pendant que Sirius posait une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Peter s'assit sur son lit pendant que Sirius, James et Remus l'entouraient. Sirius ramassa la boulette de papier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il en l'ouvrant.

"Je… j'ai essayé de redessiner ce que j'ai vu, mais…"

Peter se leva pour regarder le papier que tenait Sirius.

"Hey, tu es douée pour les détails !"

Lena rougit, et remercia l'obscurité de cacher sa gène.

"C'est qu'une porte…"

Les Maraudeurs restèrent une vingtaine de minutes à remonter le moral de Lena. Mais Pomfresh finit par les chasser.

"Heu… Lena ?" demanda Sirius avant de partir.

"Oui ?"

"Je peux garder ce dessin ?" demanda-t-il en lui montrant le parchemin qu'elle avait froissé un peu plus tôt.

"Heu, oui, mais… pourquoi ?"

"Merci !"

Sans répondre, il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur le front avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Comment ôter toute réflexion sensée à une jeune fille ? Il suffit de s'appeler Sirius Black et de vous embrasser sur le front.

Parce que Sirius Black… SIRIUS BLACK ! Venait de l'embrasser sur le front !

Les lèvres de Sirius Black venaient de toucher sa peau !

Peut-être fallait-il le répéter pour que l'information parvienne à tout le monde…

Sirius Black… lui avait… déposé… un BAISER… sur le FRONT !

"Monsieur Lupin, veuillez partir, maintenant !"

"Une seconde, madame ! Lena ?"

Sirius l'avait embrassée… n'avait-elle pas l'air d'une idiote à fixer le vide d'un air ébahit ?

"Lena ?"

Sirius, son Sirius, son beau Sirius, l'avait embrassée…

"Lena ?"

"Monsieur Lupin, laissez-la et quittez mon infirmerie !"

"Lena ?"

Elle retomba enfin sur terre. Plus rouge que jamais, elle tourna la tête vers Remus.

"Hun hun ?"

Elle était incapable de dire plus.

Remus se pencha de façon à se que Pomfresh ne l'entende pas.

"Je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé…"

"Hun hun…"

Un 'merci' aurait été de circonstance, mais son cerveau refusait catégoriquement de fonctionner normalement.

"Je te laisse, tu as l'air fatiguée."

"Hun hun…"

"Monsieur Lupin !"

"A plus tard ma puce."

Il partit sans rien ajouter.

Quant à Lena, elle fixait à nouveau le vide. Parce qu'il fallait bien réaliser la situation, là, Sirius venait de l'embrasser, quand même !

-..--..--..--..-

Remus réfléchissait. Chose qui n'était pas étonnante en elle-même, puisque Remus réfléchissait toujours. James lui disait d'ailleurs qu'il réfléchissait tellement qu'ils devaient être plusieurs dans sa tête. Mais James disait souvent tout un monceau de conneries, alors…

Le plus simple aurait été de foncer à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur les hallucinogènes, mais quelque chose ne collait pas.

Les effets que la drogue avaient eu sur Lena ne correspondaient en rien aux effets habituels des hallucinogènes !

N'importe qui avec un minimum de cervelle aurait pu remarquer que ça ne collait pas.

Il laissa donc tomber l'idée de faire des recherches tout de suite. En réalité, il devait commencer par le commencement, et le commencement, c'était les rapports d'analyse de Snelum et de Pomfresh, rapports qui se trouvaient désormais dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

Il décida donc d'attendre le soir, que tout le monde soit endormi, pour demander à James sa cape d'invisibilité.

"S'il te plait, James…"

"Mais où tu vas ?"

"Je peux pas te le dire maintenant… et ça ne te concerne pas !"

James eut un rire goguenard.

"Du moment que tu me piques ma cape, ça me concerne !"

"James, s'il te plait…"

La voix de Sirius s'éleva dans le dortoir.

"Mais enfin, Jamesie, prête-lui, cette fichue cape, tu ne vois pas qu'il a un rendez-vous amoureux !"

Remus grinça des dents.

D'un geste d'acceptation proche du dramatique, James tendit sa cape à son ami.

"Et que Cupidon te protège, mon frère poilu !"

"Crétin !" éternua Remus en partant rapidement.

"Moi aussi je t'aime !" lança James.

Il traversa la salle commune et se préparait à sortir quand…

"Lupin ?"

Ouch, pas bon de se faire attraper avant même d'être parti… il aurait mieux faire de se cacher dès sa sortie du dortoir.

Il se retourna pour voir Myrrha, qui était assise sur l'un des fauteuils, un épais livre sur les genoux.

"Tu sors en douce ?"

Mal à l'aise, il se gratta le crâne.

"Bien, oui, tu vois… j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes… de me retrouver seul avec moi, tu comprends ?"

Elle rit.

"Te retrouver seul avec toi ? On dirait Potter qui se fait une déclaration d'amour à lui-même."

"Héhé, c'est mon ami, je déteints sur lui…"

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

"Et si tu… faisais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu sortir après le couvre-feu ?" tenta Remus.

"Mais enfin, Remus, que voulais-tu que je vois, j'étais plongée dans 'Le Retour du Roi'…" dit-elle d'un air innocent en reprenant sa lecture.

"Merci Myrrha…"

"Bizarre, doit y'avoir des courants d'air, me semble entendre des voix…" murmura Myrrha.

Remus referma le portrait de la Grosse Dame derrière lui, avant de disparaître (littéralement) sous la cape.

"Non mais vraiment, une heure pour sortir !" entendit-il maugréer le portrait dans son dos.

Il traversa les couloirs sans encombre. Il se tendit en croisant Peeves, mais réalisa rapidement que le poltergeist ne pouvait pas le voir. Rapidement, il fut devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte, et c'est à pas de loup qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Chance incroyable, elle n'était pas fermée à clef.

Il regarda les casiers de rangement, jusqu'à 'soins en cours'.

Avec un sourire jaune, il vit son propre nom.

_Lupin, Remus._

_Motif : Lycanthropie._

_Soins : Mensuels._

_Traitement : Cicatrisants, anti-douleurs, potion de repos._

S'en suivait tout un jargon médical auquel il ne comprenait rien. Mais il trouvait imprudent, de la part de l'infirmière, de laisser ce genre de dossier à la vue de tous.

Enfin, en toute logique, il ne lui était pas permis de venir fouiller ici, mais le fait qu'il puisse y mettre la main dessus prouvait que tout le monde pouvait trouver ça.

_Siong, Lena_

Ah, voilà, il y était…

_Siong, Lena._

_Motif : Empoisonnement_

_Soins : Journaliers_

_Traitement : Anti-hallucinogène, abaisseur de tension, contrepoison, potion de repos, anti-fièvre, anti-spasmes._

Et bien, ça en faisait, un joli traitement…

Soudain, Remus entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Rapidement, il fit une copie du dossier complet, avant de remettre ce dernier dans le casier et de le refermer discrètement.

Il allait remettre la cape d'invisibilité quand quelqu'un arriva dans la pièce.

"Lumos !"

Il reconnut aussitôt la voix de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

"Mr Lupin… Si je m'attendais à vous trouver ici…"

Gloups…

"Professeur Steevens…"

Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de bien cacher sous sa cape les feuilles qu'il avait copiées…

"Vous rendez-vous compte que le couvre feu est passé, et que vous n'avez absolument rien à faire dans ce bureau ?"

"Oui, professeur… je suis désolé…"

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

"Je suis venu rendre visite à Lena…" tenta-t-il. "Et, il m'a semblé avoir entendu du bruit ici, je suis venu voir…"

"Donc, vous venez rendre visite à Miss Siong à onze heures du soir, alors que cette dernière dort profondément, et vous venez vérifier l'origine d'un bruit en prenant soin, au passage, de bien fermer la porte derrière vous ?"

"Je suis désolé, professeur… je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir…"

Le professeur le regarda calmement.

"Vous aurez une retenue. Demain soir, dès vingt heures, dans mon bureau. Je n'aime pas trop donner des retenues, mais si un autre professeur vous attrape, vous aurez pire, au moins là je pourrais certifier m'être occupé de votre cas."

"Bien, professeur."

Ah, que de réponses polies et limites serviles… Il se sentait soulagé de ne pas subir d'interrogatoire ou d'être conduit dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Il essaya de s'éloigner, mais Steevens le rattrapa par le bras.

"Mr Lupin… je sais que vous souhaitez trouver des réponses, mais il y a certaines choses que Miss Siong doit découvrir par elle-même…" dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

"Lena ne voudrait jamais essayer, elle aurait trop peur de faire quelque chose allant à l'encontre du règlement de l'école."

"Il y a pourtant un moment dans la vie où on doit cesser de compter sur les autres et se débrouiller par soi-même," continua Steevens sur le même ton.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête," dit Remus, ne sachant pas du tout comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ça.

"Elle devrait l'être un jour, vous ne pourrez pas toujours être à ses côtés, Mr Lupin, il ne sert à rien de la surprotéger."

"Je tiens à elle. Tant qu'elle aura besoin de moi, je serai là."

"Votre loyauté est indéniable. Mais j'espère que vous pourrez tenir votre promesse. Car à trop la protéger, le jour où elle sera seule, avec personne vers qui se tourner, elle ne saura pas quoi faire…"

Sans laisser à Remus le temps de répondre, Steevens quitta le bureau, laissant le jeune homme dans le noir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il retourna dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors sans penser à se cacher sous la cape. Heureusement, il ne croisa que Nick Quasi Sans Tête à quelques mètres du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Le professeur Steevens était bizarre. Il l'avait toujours été (enfin, les deux seules autres années où il l'avait eu en cours), mais il battait cette fois-ci des records.

Dans la salle commune, il vit bien vite que Myrrha était montée se coucher. Il profita donc du fait d'être seul pour lire le rapport de Snelum et Pomfresh.

_Rapport d'analyse_

_Professeur Snelum_

_10 septembre 1976_

_La boisson est d'origine moldue. On l'appelle 'soda'. Celui-ci était parfumé à l'orange, semble-t-il._

_L'analyse démontre un grand taux de sucre, également de l'eau, mais fort peu d'orange pour une boisson censée être parfumée à cela._

_Plus encore, des grandes traces d'extrait hallucinogène._

_Il semblerait que la personne savait ce qu'elle faisait._

_La potion Extractou semblerait avoir été utilisée pour prélever l'essence d'hallucinogène._

_Nous pouvons penser que le sucre de la boisson aurait permis au poison d'agir plus vite sur l'organisme du sujet._

Remus passa au rapport de Pomfresh

_Rapport d'examen_

_Madame Pomfresh_

_10 septembre 1976_

_L'examen démontre clairement un empoisonnement dû à des hallucinogènes._

_Cependant, un doute subsiste._

_Les personnes ayant consommé des hallucinogènes ont un sens modifié de la réalité. Elles peuvent entre des voix, ressentir ou voir des choses, qui n'existent cependant pas._

_Mais les hallucinations sont censées avoir lieu chez un sujet éveillé._

_Pourquoi Miss Lena Siong s'est-elle évanouie ?_

_Et, surtout, d'où lui sont venues les crises de spasmes douloureux ?_

_Pourquoi imaginait-elle, d'après ses propres dires, des endroits où son frère aurait pu se rendre ?_

_Ce ne sont pas des hallucinations typiques de ce genre de drogue._

_Un autre fait inquiétant, si Miss Siong ne prend pas régulièrement ses anti-hallucinogènes, elle retombe aussitôt dans des crises de spasmes et ses visions la reprennent._

_Toujours les mêmes visions._

…

Remus passa à la fin du rapport, vu que ça ne disait désormais plus rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Lena lui avait déjà parlé de ces crises.

_17 septembre 1976_

_Encore une double prise d'anti-hallucinogènes aujourd'hui._

_Les derniers examens en date démontrent une diminution de moitié du taux d'hallucinogène dans le sang._

_Les médicaments ne font pas vraiment un grand effet, le corps de Miss Lena Siong semble les rejeter._

_Nous n'avons toujours aucune explication pour ce phénomène, qui est unique._

_Cependant, nous sommes en mesure aujourd'hui d'affirmer qu'on a bien mis de l'essence de champignons hallucinogènes, et rien d'autre, dans sa boisson. Compte tenu du silence des professeurs ayant enquêté sur l'affaire, nous ne pouvons émettre d'opinion…_

Remus arrêta sa lecture. De l'essence de champignon hallucinogène…

Il eut soudain très envie de renfiler la cape d'invisibilité pour entrer dans la réserve, et chercher un vieux grimoire de potion qu'il avait vaguement vu quelques mois plus tôt en accompagnant Sirius et James.

Réfléchissant un court instant, il regarda l'heure (près des deux heures du matin), puis décida d'aller le prendre et de le ramener vite fait bien fait dans son dortoir. Ni vu, ni connu. Il le rapporterait quand il n'en aurait plus besoin.

Il plia et rangea avec soin les feuilles dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, avant de quitter à nouveau la Salle Commune.

Caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, il traversa les couloirs en silence, croisa le Baron Sanglant. Il se demandait ce que les professeurs avaient découvert qui nécessite de garder le silence sur les faits. Bien qu'il fasse sombre, il n'avait pas allumé sa baguette, de peur de se faire repérer. Mais une fois qu'il se fut introduit dans la Réserve, il fut obligé de l'allumer. Il était trop difficile de chercher un titre précis dans le noir complet.

Plus tard, une épaisse reliure noirâtre attira son attention. Il reconnut le titre du livre qu'il recherchait. 'Potion, Poison, Herbes mortelles : Guide de magie noire'.

Il se demandait encore comment il se faisait que des livres de ce genre puissent être trouvés à Poudlard.

Sa recherche lui avait pris une heure. Quand il fut de retour dans la Salle Commune, il tenta de lutter contre le sommeil pour continuer ses recherches. Il parcourut les chapitres parlant des hallucinogènes sous toutes ses formes, sans succès. Il voulut tenir encore un peu, pour chercher dans les autres chapitres.

Mais il finit pourtant par s'endormir sur le canapé.

"Lupin… Lupin… Remus ?"

Une voix douce le tira de son sommeil.

"Smith… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le dortoir des garçons ?"

Il entendit un petit rire.

"Tu t'es endormi dans la salle commune, imbécile !"

"Quoi ?"

Il se redressa, son livre tomba de ses genoux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler ce que c'était.

"Un livre de magie noire ?" remarqua Myrrha en le lui rendant. "Je pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de lecture…"

"Je fais des recherches… pour Lena…" expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Myrrha s'installa à côté de lui.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ?"

Remus hésita un instant.

"Je, heu, je cherche juste quelle utilisation on peut faire des champignons hallucinogènes en magie noire… Mais, il n'y a rien…"

Myrrha prit de force son livre.

"Ecoute, tu vas te préparer, rafraîchie-toi un peu, change-toi, je vais voir si je trouve pas quelque chose."

Elle ouvrit le livre devant elle et commença à lire. Remus resta planté sans savoir s'il devait accepter ou non sa proposition.

"Et bien, tu vas prendre ta douche, oui ?" le pressa Myrrha.

Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute évidence, elle avait décidé pour lui. Quand il redescendit vingt minutes plus tard, Myrrha regardait le vide, plongée dans ses pensées.

"Tu n'as rien trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Regarde, il n'y a aucune explication dans aucun chapitre. De toute évidence, les champignons hallucinogènes n'ont aucune valeur concrète en magie noire. Mais dans le chapitre du contrôle de l'esprit, en petite note…" dit-elle en lui tendant le livre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil.

"Oh…"

Il échangea un regard avec Myrrha.

"Tu crois quand même pas que…"

Elle se leva, pointa son doigt sur le passage.

"Pourtant, c'est écrit noir sur blanc ! Enfin, jaune, vu l'état du papier… mais les faits sont là !"

Il la regarda d'un air perplexe.

"Mais… tu crois que la personne qui l'a droguée savait ça ?"

Elle leva les mains en signe d'ignorance.

"En tout cas, d'après les rapports que j'ai lus, les professeurs doivent sûrement savoir ça… ils l'ont gardé secret à cause de…" il se tue, ne souhaitant pas aborder directement ce sujet épineux.

"Je dois voir Lena… tu diras ça à personne, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, je dirai rien… mais Remus, il est à peine huit heures ! Je doute que Madame Pomfresh te laisse entrer !"

Sans répondre, il fila.

-..--..--..--..-

Réveillée depuis sept heures du matin, Lena venait de prendre ses médicaments et s'était remise à dessiner le couloir, la porte et le coffre de ses visions. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Pomfresh, mais elle en rêvait même désormais.

"Miss Siong, j'aimerais que vous preniez cette potion anti-spasme spéciale aujourd'hui. J'ai remarqué que votre main gauche tremblait, cette nuit, je n'aimerais pas que ça vous reprenne."

Elle posa un verre, contenant un épais liquide vert, sur sa table de nuit.

De loin, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

"Tiens donc, Mr Lupin, quelle visite bien matinale !"

"Bonjour… Lena est-elle réveillée ?"

Lena baissa ses parchemins pour mieux se concentrer sur la discussion.

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour lui rendre visite ?"

"C'est important…"

Pomfresh soupira.

"Du moment que vous êtes seul… allez-y, mais soyez bref !"

Lena vit Remus pénétrer dans la bulle d'obscurité.

"Salut," dit-elle en souriant.

Mais bien vite, elle remarqua son air sérieux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Ecoute, je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… tes visions…"

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Jalousie

**Chapitre 11 : Jalousie**

"Hein ?" demanda Lena d'un air perplexe.

"Tu te souviens, l'année dernière j'ai fait un exposé avec Smith en cours de défense ? Sur la connexion spirituelle entre sorciers ?"

Lena fouilla dans sa mémoire. Vingt minutes à écouter ses amis lancer toutes sortes de termes techniques complexes auxquels elle ne captait pas un traître mot ?

"Vaguement, mais de là à me souvenir des détails…"

Remus soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de les laisser retomber sur ses jambes.

"D'après ce que j'ai vu sur le livre, l'essence de champignon hallucinogène permettrait d'établir une sorte de contact entre deux esprit particulièrement proches. C'était utilisé autrefois par les mages noirs, pendant leurs attaques."

Lena secoua la tête.

"Non, attends, tu as vu les effets que ça a eu sur moi, non ? Je pense pas que ça puisse être utile à qui que ce soit."

Remus fronça les sourcils.

"C'était des sorciers puissants, par des étudiants en sixième année. Ils devaient parfaitement maîtriser les effets."

Lena resta un instant silencieuse.

"Et ça a cet effet sur tout le monde ?"

Son ami réfléchit un instant.

"Non, c'est dit sur des esprits particulièrement proches. Des âmes sœurs, des membres de la même famille…"

"Des jumeaux…" conclu Lena.

Ils se turent un moment.

"Je n'ai jamais été comme lui. Jake était très différent. On était jumeaux, mais… pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes…"

"Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ?"

"Jake et moi n'avons rien en commun," s'obstina Lena.

"Et pourtant, tu as été connectée à lui ce soir là."

La jeune fille resta un long moment silencieuse.

"Ça te fait donc à ce point peur, d'être en réalité si proche de lui ?" demanda Remus d'une voix douce.

"Jake… il était malade… je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je ne suis pas… comme lui…"

"C'est ton frère, Lena, ton frère jumeau. Que tu le veuilles ou non, vous êtes bien plus proches que ce que tu pourrais penser."

Elle n'arrivait plus à regarder son ami dans les yeux.

"Alors c'était ça ? Ces hallucinations… en réalité, j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Jake ?"

"Disons plutôt que vous avez 'partagé' vos pensées… c'est difficile à expliquer…"

"Il m'appelle à l'aide…"

Remus hocha tristement la tête.

"Il y a des chances, oui…" admit-il doucement.

Lena se sentit soudain impuissante, c'en était frustrant.

"Je peux rien faire, il est dans le coma ! Le coma, on s'en sort pas comme ça, en claquant des doigts !"

Son ami fronça les sourcils.

"Il ne veut peut-être pas que tu l'aides à ce réveiller," dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Il veut peut-être que tu découvre ce qui lui est réellement arrivé… La porte, le couloir, le coffre… la clef que Dumbledore t'as donnée…"

Elle lui avait parlé de cette clef quelques jours plus tôt.

Il tendit la main pour attraper la chaîne qui pendait au coup de Lena.

"Tout converge vers ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans…"

_--..--..--..--..--..--..--..—_

Elle hésitait. Parler de ça à Dumbledore lui semblait être une bonne idée. Mais en même temps, il devait déjà savoir tout ça, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit lui-même ?

Elle décida que si un jour toute l'histoire devenait claire à ses yeux, elle irait le voir pour avoir les explications plus approfondies. En attendant, elle se contenterait de ce que Remus lui avait dit.

Et elle avait aussi peur que Dumbledore lui confirme qu'elle était extrêmement proche de son frère.

Et de toute façon, une autre question venait à l'intriguer.

La personne ayant mis la drogue dans son soda devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Mais qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Et dans quel but ?

Peut-être espérait-on qu'en entrant en contact avec l'esprit de Jake, elle ne tombe également dans le coma ? Ou qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie ?

Sinon, cette personne aurait également pu espérer que les effets secondaires ne la tue.

Mais dans ce cas là, n'y avait-il pas des manières bien plus efficaces de tuer quelqu'un ?

Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi s'en était-on pris à elle ? Elle n'avait pas d'ennemi, sa famille n'en n'avait aucun… alors, pourquoi elle ?

Le jour de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, on lui donna une potion anti-hallucinogène à prendre tous les soirs.

La chose qui l'enchanta encore plus que ça sortie fut une invitation de James à assister au tout premier entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Un évènement, vu que tous les Maraudeurs seraient de la partie.

James pourrait ainsi voir si réunir les quatre amis dans la même équipe était une bonne idée.

Remus était très pessimiste quant à l'avenir d'une telle équipe. Et Myrrha lui reprochait de se servir de son statut de capitaine pour faire de l'abus de pouvoir. Ce qui, chose toute, était assez vrai… Mais James s'en fichait, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'IL était capitaine, qu'IL prenait les décisions, et qu'IL jetterait un sort très désagréable à la première personne qui remettrait son autorité en question.

Bref, Myrrha avait laissé tomber, en promettant toutefois de bien se marrer quand ils se seraient ridiculisés lamentablement.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Lena eut la très agréable surprise de constater que Rachel y était également…

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ?" demanda-t-elle en désignant Kevin et Lena. "Ils sont pas de Gryffondor !"

"Et alors !" intervint Sirius, qui arrivait derrière eux, en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lena, qui vira directement au rouge.

"Je dis juste qu'ils ne devraient pas être ici," se défendit miss Matthews.

"C'est sans risque," lança James. "Allez les jeunes, on doit y aller, nous !"

Sirius attira Lena pour l'embrasser sur le front, avant de partir en courant rejoindre les autres joueurs.

Rachel le regarda partir d'un air furieux, pendant que Lena, ne savant plus où elle était, se faisait entraîner vers les gradins par Kevin.

"Bon, alors, n'oubliez pas mes chers camarades… Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, jouer comme des Dieux pour que la meilleure équipe qu'ait jamais eue Gryffondor puisse naître. Des questions ?"

Peter avança d'un pas.

"Oui… est-ce qu'éventuellement il nous est obligé de _jouer_ au Quidditch, pour devenir la meilleure équipe qui n'ait jamais existée ? »

"T'es un petit marrant, toi !" Grinça James en frottant énergiquement les cheveux de son ami.

L'entraînement commença.

Et il était une chose importante à savoir… C'est que, mis à part James et ses batteurs, aucune des personnes présentent sur le terrain ne pouvait prétendre être des joueurs…

Mais bon, Sirius était très sexy sur un balai, pendant que le vent foutait ses cheveux, Lena ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça…

Elle était tellement occupée à l'admirer qu'elle réalisa à peine que Myrrha venait soudainement de la pousser violement.

"Attention Lena !"

Elle tomba de son banc, entendit un grand CHBANG, et reçut une pluie d'échardes.

"Non mais t'es complètement à l'ouest mon pauvre Pettigrow !" rugit la voix de Smith. "Tu te rends compte que tu as failli toucher Lena avec tes bêtises !"

Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour réaliser qu'un Cognard venait d'exploser le banc sur lequel elle était assise.

Pendant que Myrrha continuait à balancer toute une volée d'insultes, Kevin aida Lena à se relever.

"Ça va ?" Demanda Remus, qui venait d'arriver sur les gradins avec le reste de l'équipe.

"Ah, oui… Je, j'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais…"

"Elle est encore plus à l'ouest que moi, elle…" marmonna Peter, passablement énervé par les insultes incessantes de Myrrha.

D'ailleurs, cette remarque lui valu une claque de la rugissante Smith.

"Tu lui envoies un Cognard en pleine tête et tu trouves de moyen de renvoyer la faute sur elle !"

Et pendant qu'elle déversait un nouveau flot de reproches à Peter, Remus lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"J'ai pas bien tout suivi, mais je crois que Peter a failli lâcher son balai, et qu'en se remettant d'aplomb il a donné un coup de pied au Cognard…"

"D'ailleurs, je me suis explosé le pied, mais ça tout le monde s'en fout…" ronchonna Peter, de mauvaise foi.

"JE VAIS TE DONNER UNE RAISON D'AVOIR MAL SALE PETTIGROW DE…"

"On reste poli jeune fille !" intervint James.

Remus, rassuré que Lena n'ait rien, regardait d'un air amusé la charmante Myrrha qui s'était transformée en lionne enragée.

Ah, ça, Lena devait le reconnaître, voir Myrrha Smith énervée était un spectacle assez effrayant… En un sens, elle était contente d'être son amie…

"Et toi te mêle pas de ça ! On a jamais vu une équipe aussi minable que ça depuis que Rogue a essayé d'intégrer celle de Serpentard !"

"Tu sais, Smith," intervint Remus, "si j'avais pas envoyé le Souaffle aussi fort à Peter, il n'aurait pas manqué tomber de son balai… En un sens, c'est ma faute aussi…"

Myrrha lui jeta un regard noir.

"C'est ça, vas-y, défends-le, _Lupin_, il a failli assommer ta précieuse Lena, mais solidarité masculine oblige, tu prends sa défense…"

Lena s'avança doucement.

"C'est bon, Myrrha… Pas la peine de t'énerver autant, j'ai rien grâce à toi, alors, on laisse tomber…"

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

"Je pourrai pas rester calme tant que ces imbéciles congénitaux n'auront pas compris quel genre de boulet peut être ce cher Pettigrow… Ce mec est une insulte à la société… Et le Syndrome Du Mouton, ça me sort par les yeux…"

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'en fût, avant de lancer :

"Au fait, Potter, pas pour te vexer, mais une équipe comme ça, ça craint !"

"Quoi ? On a pas été si mauvais…" se défendit doucement James.

"Corni-chou, un peu d'humilité, y'a pas plus nul que nous…"

James sembla entendre la nouvelle la plus surprenante qui n'ait jamais été donnée…

"Par Merlin, Patty-chou, tu utilises le mot 'humilité' ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Bof, j'ai entendu Remus le prononcer un jour, j'ai eu envie de le ressortir dans une phrase…"

Kevin roula des yeux.

"Bon, et bien au moins eux ils vont bien…"

Il attrapa Lena par l'épaule.

"Nous, on ferait mieux de retourner au château, on a du boulot."

James se gratta la tête.

"Je devrais commencer les sélections pour former une vraie équipe… Ma super idée est la plus naze que j'aie jamais eue… Puis j'ai le temps, le premier match est celui des Serdaigles contre les Poufsouffles… D'ailleurs les gars, vous allez vous faire rétamer, sans vouloir vous vexer…" ajouta-t-il en regardant Lena et Kevin.

Kevin haussa les épaules.

"Bah, ça s'ajoutera à notre collection de défaites…"

Lena et lui allaient partir quand Remus l'appela.

"Attends, Lena… J'aimerais te parler."

"Oui mon amour ?" Lança Sirius d'une voix haut perchée.

James le frappa un ventre.

"Chuteuh, ne perturbe pas un moment aussi émouvant… J'en suis tout émoustillé…"

Remus regarda ses amis avec un air désolé.

"C'est bon, on en parlera plus tard…" dit-il à Lena.

"Rhô, James, je t'avais bien dit de garder tes commentaires pour toi !" ronchonna Sirius.

"On vient de rompre la magie de l'instant…"

"Zut…"

Lena et Kevin s'éloignèrent, les moqueries des deux amis se firent de plus en plus lointaines…

"Hey, Siong, t'as une minute ?" lança soudain une voix dans leur dos.

Il s'agissait de Rachel, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, qui regardait férocement dans leur direction.

Ah, Lena avait fini par oublier qu'elle était là, cette charmante jeune fille…

"Quel succès ! Tout le monde veut te parler !"

"Pars devant, je te rejoindrai," répondit Lena à Kevin.

"Ok, à plus tard."

Elle se retourna vers Rachel.

"Oui ?"

"Amène-toi par ici…"

Elle la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart du chemin.

"Arrête de tourner autour de Sirius !"

Lena resta un instant abasourdie.

"Quoi ?"

Rachel soupira d'un air dégoûté.

"Joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Mais Sirius sort avec moi. Et, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la réputation abominable que tu te fais ? Tu sais que tout le monde dit que tu sors avec Kevin, Remus, Sirius et Peter en même temps ? Et que tu as dû te faire avorter pendant l'été parce que tu n'étais pas sûre de qui était le père de ton enfant ?"

"Je… quoi ?" dit-elle, mortifiée. "Mais j'ai jamais fait ça, j'ai même jamais eu de…"

Rachel la coupa.

"On s'en fout de la vérité… C'est pas ce qui arrête les rumeurs, si tu veux pas passer pour la pouffe de service, je te conseille de te calmer !"

Lena avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait déjà entendu dire que quelques personnes racontaient des saletés, mais de là à en arriver à cette extrémité…

"Alors tiens-toi loin des Maraudeurs et retourne cirer les pompes de ton chevalier servant…"

"Tu penses pas que tu vas trop loin, Matthews ? Toi qui est sortie avec toute la population masculine de Poudlard ?"

Myrrha se planta devant Rachel, les bras croisés et le regard mauvais. Cette dernière commença à ne pas en mener large…

"Mais, quoi ? Je dis que la vérité, moi !" tenta-t-elle courageusement.

"Oui… C'est étrange qu'une midinette, qui ne se préoccupe que de ses cheveux et de savoir si elle aura l'air classe à côté de Sirius Black, en sache autant sur les rumeurs de Poudlard qui ne la concerne pas. Peut-être que c'est toi qui lances ce genre de rumeurs, non ? Ou peut-être te sens-tu menacée par Lena parce qu'elle vaut mille fois mieux que toi ?"

Rachel ricana.

"En attendant, elle peut passer tout le temps qu'elle veut à baver devant Sirius, il est avec moi…"

"Et bien, si tu es si sûre de toi, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Peut-être que tu sens que Sirius pourrait bien plus facilement devenir accro à elle qu'à toi. En réalité, tu te sens menacée par elle, parce que Sirius tient bien plus à elle qu'il ne tiendra jamais à toi. Ça doit être frustrant, de se dire que si un jour il avait à choisir entre vous deux, ça ne serait pas toi qui resterait dans le décors…"

Soupirant d'un air dédaigneux, Rachel commença à s'éloigner.

"Moi, je préviens juste, mais faudra pas qu'elle s'étonne le jour où cette rumeur au sujet de son avortement prendra de l'ampleur… Qu'elle continue à trop tourner autour de Sirius, et jamais plus elle ne pourra se montrer à Poudlard…"

"On saura surtout d'où ça vient !" lança Myrrha.

Elle se retourna vers Lena.

"Et toi aussi, ça va pas de laisser cette garce te traiter comme ça ? Aie un peu de répondant, au lieu de rester plantée comme une idiot à répondre tes 'ah…, heu…, quoi… ?' T'as l'air d'une potiche !"

Lena baissa le regard.

"En même temps… Elle n'est pas la première à me dire quelque chose comme ça…"

"Ce qui dérange ce genre de fille, c'est que tu aies réussi là où elles ont échoué, tu es devenue ami avec les Maraudeurs !"

Lena secoua la tête.

"A l'origine, c'est Kevin qui a réussi… Je n'ai fait que le suivre…"

Myrrha haussa les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que ça change, la manière dont ils t'ont acceptée parmi eux ? Le résultat reste le même !"

Nerveusement, Lena tira ses cheveux en arrière pour les attacher.

"Je devrais peut-être m'éloigner un peu d'eux… Pour éviter que ce genre de rumeur ne se propage…"

"Ce ne sont que des menaces ! Et le jour où elle les exécutera, crois-moi si je te dis que tes amis te défendront ! Elle finira à Ste Mangouste, cette plaie !"

Lena hésita.

"Non, je… il faut que j'arrête d'être toujours avec eux…"

Myrrha eut un air dépité.

"Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Ne te préoccupe pas des rumeurs, ce ne sont que des paroles ! Ces crétins, ils ont besoin de toi ! Tu te rends pas compte que tu les rends meilleurs ? Sans toi, c'est qu'une bande d'imbéciles immatures, mais quand tu es là… Potter ne se prend plus pour le centre du monde que pour rire ! Black cesse d'être gratuitement méchant avec ceux qu'il n'aime pas ! Pettigrow prend de l'assurance pour ne plus être le suiveur ! Quant à Remus… il n'a plus cet air taciturne et torturé qu'il a l'habitude d'aborder… il ressemble à n'importe quel adolescent… Ils ont besoin de toi, alors n'écoute pas cette pimbêche de Matthews, qui est simplement jalouse de toi !"

C'était bien gentil de lui dire ça, mais Lena doutait fortement qu'elle puisse leur être autant indispensable.

"Lena… tu aimes Sirius, Rachel l'a remarqué… C'est pour ça qu'elle en a après toi ! Elle se dit que si Sirius venait à être au courant de tes sentiments, il la laisserait et viendrait vers toi…"

Incapable de nier ses sentiments, elle baissa les yeux et rougit.

"Ca se voit tant que ça ?"

Myrrha se mit à rire.

"Pas spécialement, mais tu viens de me le confirmer !"

Et zut…

"En réalité, j'aurais même parié sur Remus !"

Myrrha observa son amie quelques instants.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?"

"Je crois que… Je vais essayer de ne plus rester autant avec eux… Je ne suis pas assez forte pour assumer ce genre de réputation…"

"Tu ne devrais pas, Lena…"

Cette dernière eut un petit rire triste.

"Mais tu vois, je suis pas une courageuse Gryffondor, moi. Il y a des tas de choses qui me font peur, et des choses que je serais incapable d'assumer courageusement."

Eviter de trop traîner avec les Gryffondors, ça devait être faisable, non ?

Se retenir de baver devant Sirius… Ou peut-être même devait-elle définitivement oublier Sirius, ces sentiments ne mèneraient jamais nulle part.

Jamais elle ne pourrait se battre pour s'imposer face à Rachel. Après tout, cette fille était très populaire. Si elle venait à balancer toute sortes de saletés sur Lena, ses petits fans se feraient un plaisir de la soutenir. Elle deviendrait la risée de Poudlard.

Elle qui n'avait jamais cherché à avoir de problème avec quiconque, c'était injuste qu'elle ait à éviter ses propres amis.

"Ils te laisseront pas te défiler comme ça… Tu les connais ! Ils sont pas du genre à laisser tomber."

En effet, oui…

Il serait bien gentil de leur part de lui donner une bonne raison pour les éviter…

_To Be Continued…_

A venir…Chapitre 12 : Et il dépassa les bornes…

Retrouvez les RàR du chapitre 10 dans mon LJ d'ici à quelques heures… Quand je serai sortie du trou où je me suis cachée de honte…


	12. Et il dépassa les bornes

Ma foi, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à foutre que lire ce truc…

**Chapitre 12 : Et il dépassa les bornes…**

Pour être honnête, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal…

Après tout, parmi les quatre personnes concernées par le boycottage, il n'y avait jamais que Peter, James, Remus et Sirius qui semblaient totalement opposés au fait qu'elle ne reste loin d'eux…

Bon, d'accord, l'idée d'éviter les Maraudeurs était un échec total. Mais au moins, elle avait essayé, c'était toujours ça.

Quand elle essayait de s'asseoir seule dans un cours commun avec les Gryffondors, l'un des quatre amis venait obligatoirement la chercher, ou c'était Kevin qui s'en chargeait.

Quand elle tentait de se cacher au fond de la bibliothèque alors que James et Sirius faisaient des recherches sur divers sorts qu'elle ne souhait pas spécialement connaître, deux espèces d'idiots se levaient sur leurs chaises et faisaient de grands signes dans sa direction, faisant ainsi frôler la crise d'apoplexie à Mrs Pince.

Quand elle marchait dans un couloir et tentait une merveilleuse Feinte Maraudeurienne en les voyant, aussitôt l'un d'entre eux criait son nom, et alors elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire semblant de ne pas les entendre.

En même temps, elle devait pas y mettre tout son cœur…

Enfin, ce soir là, elle avait tout de même réussi à aller seule à la bibliothèque, pour travailler seule sur quelques cours qu'elle avait manqués à cause de sa (trop longue) visite à l'infirmerie scolaire.

Jusqu'à ce que la bibliothécaire lui dise de sortir à cause de l'heure du couvre-feu, elle resta à potasser des livres bien épais pour tenter de rattraper son retard.

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle partit donc pour rejoindre la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire quand, quelques mètres plus loin, quelqu'un l'attrapa fermement par la taille pour l'attirer dans l'ombre d'un couloir adjacent.

Terrifiée, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de James et de Sirius, qui la cachaient de Rusard.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je risquais rien, c'est pas encore l'heure du couvre feu !"

James lui tapota gentiment la tête.

"Désolés, instinct de survie…"

"Toute façon, couvre-feu ou non, si tu croises Rusard il va te mettre des heures de colle, juste pour le plaisir de voir ton air terrifié. T'es plus en sécurité avec nous… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, James ? Elle nous a vus, on peut plus la laisser partir…"

Ha ha, la bonne blague…

Vadrouiller dans les couloirs avec James et Sirius... Alors que le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à être dépassé… Et au risque de se faire choper par les profs ?

"Non ! Je retourne dans ma salle commune !"

Elle leur tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner… et James lui attrapa le bras pour la faire revenir vers eux avant de secouer la tête.

"On t'y escortera, t'inquiète. C'est plus risqué de te laisser filer maintenant."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, ils l'entraînèrent contre son gré dans les couloirs, jusqu'à…

"Le bureau de McGonagall ? Vous plaisantez ?"

Ils n'avaient quand même pas l'intension de forcer la porte pour y entrer ?

"T'inquiète, ça ira vite, on a juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose…" assura James.

"En fait," commença Sirius sur le ton de la confidence, "cet imbécile de James a rendu en même temps que son devoir une feuille où il avait dessiné pleins de Vifs d'Or, ainsi qu'un joli petit cœur calligraphié 'James Aime Lily', et une caricature grandiose de cette chère McGo."

James grogna.

"Tais-toi et fait le guet pendant que j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte !"

Sirius hocha dignement de la tête, appuya son dos contre le mur, releva un peu sa robe de sorcier sur sa jambe et lança un 'Whou hou !' des plus féminins en secouant lentement sa main.

James le frappa fortement à l'épaule.

"Le guet, Sirius, pas le gay ! Un peu de sérieux, diable !"

Elle allait mourir. Elle allait se faire tuer. Un professeur allait finir par les trouver, elle serait envoyée devant un conseil disciplinaire et finirait sa vie derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban (où elle son père l'aurait envoyée à coups de pied aux fesses).

_Tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu ?_

Non, c'était vraiment suicidaire d'aller chercher quelque chose dans le bureau de McGonagall !

_Ils font ça sans arrêt et sont toujours en vie, eux…_

Les Maraudeurs, c'étaient les Maraudeurs, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une pauvre jeune fille pure et innocente telle qu'elle soit impliquée dans cette histoire, et vu sa chance c'était sûr qu'elle allait se faire choper !

"Heu, Jamesy-Chou-Chéri, dépêche-toi, je crois que Lenou va nous faire une attaque !" appela doucement Sirius.

James ressortit du bureau avec un air triomphant.

"J'l'ai retrouvé !"

Il regarda Lena.

"Pauvre fille, elle est toute blanche ! Faut pas stresser comme ça, enfin !"

Il lui tapota doucement la tête.

"Là, là, brave bête…"

_Je le mords, je le mords pas, je le mords, je le mords pas…_

Maintenant que James avait récupéré son… œuvre d'art, ils se décidèrent à raccompagner Lena dans l'antre des Poufsouffle avant qu'elle ne leur fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Et oui, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de défier le règlement de l'école sans être mort de trouille…

Et pendant qu'elle courait presque, James et Sirius débattaient sur le manque flagrant de courage et d'esprit d'aventure de la pauvre petite Poufsouffle qu'elle était. Il lui fallait prendre un peu de poil de la bête, cesser d'être terrifiée par la perspective d'une bonne punition, qui ne serait que le reflet d'un bon esprit de contradiction avec l'autorité, et tout un tas de blablatage qu'elle finit par ne plus écouter tellement elle voulait retourner dans sa salle commune.

Elle fut soudainement stoppée par Sirius à l'angle d'un couloir.

"Ça alors, Snivellus qui se promène en dehors des heures de permission…" nargua-t-il.

James saisit brutalement Lena pour la cacher définitivement des yeux de Rogue, grâce soit rendue à l'angle dans le couloir.

"Mr Rusard, il est là !" entendit-elle la voix du cher Serpentard appeler.

"Je m'en doutais, le fils de chacal…" souffla James.

Il s'en doutait ? C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Alors que dans deux secondes Rusard allait la trouver et la pendre par les pieds dans un cachot sombre et glacial pendant de longues heures ?

"Tiens tiens tiens, Mr Black, quelle bonne surprise…"

Sirius eut un petit rire, passa la main dans ses cheveux et tournant légèrement la tête pour lancer un regard appuyé sur James. Sur ce, James fit demi-tour et entraîna Lena pour échapper définitivement au concierge. Les voix de Sirius, Rogue et Rusard se perdirent dans le lointain.

Lena finit par ralentir et à tirer la main de James pour qu'il s'arrête également.

"Pourquoi tu laisses Sirius tout seul ?"

Elle aurait bien aimé le lui reprocher, mais elle était quand même trop soulagée de ne pas s'être fait pincer…

James sourit affectueusement en lui tapotant la tête (c'était une manie ? Elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit chien ?).

"On t'avait promis de te ramener saine et sauve à ta salle commune, non ? Je trouverai bien le moyen de me faire coller moi aussi, va !"

Alors c'était pour ça, ils l'avaient protégée… C'était bien gentil à eux, ça…

_He ho, tu vas pas pleurer, non plus…_

"Un Maraudeur tient toujours ses promesses, Lenou."

Avec un clin d'œil amical, il lui reprit la main pour la ramener (enfin !) à l'abri chez les Poufsouffles.

--..--..--..--..--..--..—

Le lendemain, Lena apprit par le bouche à oreille que Sirius avait été condamné à la peine capitale, consistant à nettoyer de fond en comble une vieille salle inutilisée (bon, c'était pas vraiment du bouche à oreille, il s'agissait de Kevin qui le lui avait formulé ainsi…).

Pour le plaisir d'être en retenu en même temps que son ami, James avait fait éclater quelques bombabouses du côté des tables de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle.

Au moins, en sauvant Lena d'une mo… punition certaine, il avait eu tout le plaisir d'empester les élèves qu'il adorait tant…

En allant en cours de Métamorphose, Lena et Kevin entendirent Sirius rager contre 'Snivellus' qui n'arrêtait pas de les suivre et de tout tenter pour les faire choper par un professeur quand ils faisaient une bêtise (autrement dit, pendant environ quatre vingt pour cent de leur journée… La dernière moitié étant consacrée à dormir et manger un peu, fallait bien quand même.)

Pendant ce même cours, Peter eut toute la maladresse de transformer une torche en une coulée de boue que la chanceuse Lena se reçut directement sur la tête. Le professeur McGonagall hurla tellement son désespoir sur le pauvre Pettigrow que ce fut à un Remus fatigué de lancer le sort de nettoyage (Lena était tellement honteuse d'être couverte de boue qu'elle se mélangeait dans ses formules.)

Avec un remerciement vers Remus et une vague excuse à McGonagall, elle se sauva dans les toilettes des filles.

_Allez, calme-toi, c'était qu'un peu de boue, c'est pas grave…_

Bon, quand même… Il fallait ajouter que Rachel s'était bien marrée, et que Sirius n'avait même pas réagi alors qu'elle aurait quand même aimé qu'il fasse quelque chose… Etait-il égoïste de penser ainsi ?

Elle sursauta quand la porte se referma violement derrière elle. Elle allait se retourner voir ce qu'il se passait quand quelqu'un l'agrippa fermement.

"Calme-toi, je te ferai rien…" grogna une voix menaçante à son oreille.

"Ro…Rogue ?"

C'était bien sa voix qu'elle avait reconnue ?

"La ferme ! Si tu ne réponds pas franchement à ma question, j'irai rapporter à quelques professeurs que je t'ai vue hier soir avec Black et Potter. Tu voudrais pas ça, hein…"

Quoi ? C'était ça, sa menace ? Il pouvait aller se recoucher s'il comptait l'effrayer comme…

"Hey…"

La baguette de Rogue vint s'appuyer contre sa gorge.

"A la réflexion, si tu penses comme ça, ça me dérangerait pas de te lancer un ou deux sort, histoire de t'arranger un peu…"

Lena se tendit davantage. Il en était bien capable…

"Tu sais ce que manigancent Black et Potter, toi ? N'ai pas peur, même si tu parles pas, je le saurai…"

"Hein ?"

Elle ne comprenait pas bien où il voulait en venir. Ils improvisaient toujours, à son avis, jamais ils ne manigançaient quoi que ce soit… Et il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

"C'est ce que tu penses, ça, mais je suis sûr que dans le fond tu es au courant de quelque chose, ils sont bien bizarres, tu trouves pas… ?"

_Remus !_ Pensa-t-elle soudainement.

"Lupin, tu dis ?" questionna Rogue.

_Il lit vraiment dans mes pensées, comment il fait !_

"Si tu t'intéressais un peu plus aux cours, tu saurais comment je fais ça…"

Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pense à Remus, ou il allait comprendre ! En un sursaut, elle essaya de se dégager des bras de son assaillant. Elle réussit à s'éloigner, mais il la rattrapa par les cheveux.

"Tu as vraiment une manière de penser très intéressante, Siong…"

"Ç… ça suffit, laisse-moi…" arriva-t-elle enfin à articuler.

"Pourquoi, quand je tiens une proie aussi fascinante… Va plus loin dans tes pensées, et je te laisserai…"

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste paralysée, là c'était quand même son ami dont il était question !

"Lâche-moi !" réussit-elle à hurler.

En réponse, Rogue tira plus fort sur ses cheveux.

Non mais quelle idée de les avoir si longs !

"Lâche-moi, Rogue ! J'avais beaucoup de respect pour toi, là tu vas trop loin !"

"Tu parles, tout le monde me méprise, t'es pas différente Siong…"

Il ricanna.

"Tu sais pourquoi je lis si facilement en toi ? C'est parce que tu es la plus faible de tous !"

Et pour en rajouter, il tira encore.

"ARRETE !" hurla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

"Expelliarmus !"

Rogue se détacha soudainement et alla atterrir contre les lavabos.

"Snevillus, pauvre bâtard !" cracha Sirius.

Il lui lança toute une volée de sorts que Lena eut bien du mal à distinguer.

Courageux, Rogue s'enfuit… Sirius s'apprêta à se lancer à sa suite, mais se ravisa et s'approcha de Lena.

"Ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

"Heu… oui…"

Elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de s'accrocher à son bras. Contre toute attente, il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et resta de longues secondes sans bouger, pendant que son cœur à elle manquait sérieusement de bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Il s'écarta brusquement, comme prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

"Heu, bon, l'important c'est que tu n'aies rien…"

"Je…" commença Lena, rouge de confusion.

Sirius la regarda pour l'inciter à continuer.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé… qu'il pouvait s'en prendre à moi… qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Je comprends pas…"

"Avec les autres on l'a poussé à bout, il veut nous faire virer, alors tous les moyens seront bons pour lui."

Il… Rogue n'allait quand même pas s'en reprendre à elle, quand même ?

Sirius la regarda un instant, puis l'attira contre lui de manière amicale.

"Crains rien, je te protègerai !"

"Quelle chance, un Super Héro rien que pour moi…" se moqua-t-elle doucement, toujours aussi rouge.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie des toilettes.

"Pourquoi tu es passé par ici ?" questionna Lena.

"Bah, avec les autres on pensait que tu t'étais perdue en route, je suis venu te chercher… Tu devrais aller parler à un prof de ce que Rogue a fait," ajouta-t-il, passant du coq à l'âne.

Lena secoua la tête.

"Non, non, je préfère pas, j'ai pas envie d'en parler…"

"S'il est allé vers toi, c'est qu'il savait que tu ne ferais rien contre lui ! A ce stade, c'est pas de la gentillesse mais de la stupidité !"

"Je fais pas ça par gentillesse," répliqua Lena, "c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'il ne cherche à se venger si j'en parle…"

"Idiote !" dit durement Sirius.

Lena n'ajouta plus un mot, gardant la tête tristement baissée. Tout à coup, elle sursauta.

"Attends Sirius ! Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Remus, il va pas tarder à le découvrir !"

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"Comment il peut savoir ça ?"

Lena rougit honteusement.

"Bah… Je crois qu'il avait déjà des soupçons, que j'ai en quelque sorte confirmés…"

"Je me répète peut-être, mais comment ?" insista Sirius.

"Heu… Quand il a demandé ce qui était bizarre chez vous, j'ai sans le vouloir immédiatement pensé à Remus…"

Sirius eut soudain l'air furieux.

"Parce que tu associes 'Remus' à 'bête curieuse', toi ? Tu plaisante !" raga-t-il. "C'est ton ami à toi aussi, c'est quand même pas comme ça que tu le vois !"

Lena recula instinctivement.

"Quoi ? Mais non, tu sais bien que jamais je me permettrai de penser comme ça !"

"Alors t'aurais mieux fait de l'oublier sur ce coup là !" continua Sirius sur le même ton.

"Je ne peux simplement pas m'arrêter de me soucier de lui !" dit fermement Lena.

Sirius l'observa un long moment.

"Le cours doit être largement fini à cette heure là, récupère tes affaires et ne t'éloigne plus de Knight."

Il la planta devant la porte et s'éloigna rapidement.

Pourquoi s'était-il énervé comme ça ? Il devait lui aussi être à bout de nerf à cause de Rogue, et elle ne l'avait pas aidé à se calmer…

Elle se mit donc à culpabiliser toute seule…

Le soir même, pendant le repas, Remus était absent et Sirius ruminait ses idées noires loin de James et Peter qui le regardaient sans vraiment comprendre.

Au moins, il ne lui battait pas froid qu'à elle…

Kevin s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes, et du coin de l'œil elle remarqua que Rogue quittait la table. Un autre mouvement attira son attention. C'était Sirius qui s'en allait avec un regard noir vers Rogue.

Ça va dégénérer… pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait aimé suivre Sirius pour vérifier qu'il ne ferait rien, mais était trop effrayée de le voir furieux contre elle. Elle ne bougea donc pas.

--..--..--..--..--..--..—

Kevin terminait de se laver les mains et repartait en direction de la Grande Salle quand des éclats de voix l'interpellèrent.

Curieux, il se dirigea lentement vers le bruit pour… non, espionner était un bien vilain mot, disons plutôt pour s'informer honnêtement…

Il remarqua alors Sirius qui tenait Rogue par le col de sa robe de sorcier, le soulevant pratiquement du sol.

"De quel droit tu t'attaques à Lena ! C'est avec nous que tu as un problème, ne la mêle plus jamais à ça, ou je te fais la peau !"

Lena ? Elle lui avait semblé bizarre pendant toute la soirée, mais elle n'avait pas dit un mot, et son air renfrogné l'avait dissuadé de la questionner.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour ta petite Siong ? L'amour est vraiment touchant…" grinça Rogue.

"De quoi tu parles, pauvre dégénéré !" hurla Sirius.

"T'as toujours pas percuté, tu es pourtant le tout puissant Black !"

"Ferme-la, j'ai très bien compris qu'elle aime Remus, c'est pas le sujet gros tas de me…"

Rogue éclata de rire.

Sur ce coup là, Kevin était d'accord avec Rogue, Sirius était particulièrement lent à la comprenette quand il s'agissait de sentiments…

"Tes grands airs ne changent rien au fait que tu es stupide… Rassure-toi, j'ai rien contre Siong, c'est Lupin qui m'intéresse maintenant…"

Sirius raffermit sa prise et tapa Rogue contre le mur.

"Lupin, hein ? Ça me fait penser que ça pourrait être une belle surprise… Tu connais le Saule Cogneur ? Il suffit d'appuyer contre le nœud qu'il y a sur les racines pour qu'il se calme. Derrière ça, il y a un tunnel qui te conduira à quelque chose de particulièrement fascinant… pourquoi t'y vas pas ?" dit Sirius d'un air menaçant.

Il tira sur la robe de Rogue et l'envoya valser à terre.

"Si c'est Remus qui t'intéresse, fonce, tu auras une belle surprise…"

Il s'éloigna d'un air rageur, pendant que Rogue se relevait. Après un instant de réflexion, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Kevin resta un instant sans bouger. Dans son fort intérieur, il sentit sans bien savoir pourquoi que Sirius venait de faire une connerie monumentale impliquant Remus.

Histoire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour rien, il partit à la recherche de James.

Dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait aucune trace des deux maraudeurs restants. Il se précipita donc vers Lena.

"Tu as vu James ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

Lena haussa les épaules, inconsciente de l'urgence. Kevin fit demi-tour et fonça dans les couloirs à la recherche du leader des Maraudeurs.

Il le trouva sur le point de refermer le tableau d'entrée de sa Salle Commune.

"James ! Potter, attends !"

C'était vraiment juste… Il lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il avait entendu. A peine eut-il fini que James se précipitait vers le parc comme si sa vie en dépendait…

Ce qu'il se passa après fût très rapide. Peter avait eu l'idée de génie d'aller chercher Dumbledore, et Kevin essayait de suivre pour comprendre l'urgence.

Plus tard, Madam Pomfresh arrivait avec un Rogue évanouit et un James blessé. Aucune trace de Remus. Quant à Sirius, il n'avait pas reparu pendant toute cette folie. Peter se précipita aux nouvelles, et Kevin fut chassé par McGonagall quand elle apprit qu'il 'ne connaissait pas l'affaire dans son intégralité'.

Il rentra donc chez les Poufsouffles, avec tout de même un gros sentiment de frustration.

--..--..--..--..--..--..—

Ce fut le lendemain matin que Kevin mit Lena au courant de tout ce qu'il savait. Elle essaya de ne pas paniquer pour éviter de ne dévoiler toute la vérité à Kevin. A ce stade, elle aurait bien pu le faire, mais elle préférait être sûre que Remus ne soit d'accord avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle descendit à l'infirmerie en fin de matinée pour savoir ce qu'il allait maintenant se passer.

Elle ne vit pas Rogue, et devina sans mal qu'il avait préféré aller ailleurs que de rester dans la même pièce que Remus…

Ce dernier était assis sur un lit avec un air sombre, James et Peter à ses côtés. Elle hésita longuement à s'approcher, mais finit par le faire quand il lui adressa un petit signe de la main (pourtant pas spécialement chaleureux).

Elle ne posa pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais James prit les devant.

"Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ? Facile, Sirius a envoyé Rogue en pâture à un loup-garou ! Ce crétin n'a toujours pas montré le bout de son nez, il a disparu depuis hier soir !"

Lena n'osa pas dire un mot. Au final, c'était bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Sirius avait bien envoyé Rogue à Remus… Peter allait dire un mot quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un Sirius à l'air de chien battu.

"Mec, écoute… j'ai vraiment pété un câble hier…"

"C'est peu de le dire," dit sèchement Remus, d'un ton que Lena ne lui connaissait pas. "Par ta faute, j'ai failli tuer un camarade de classe."

"Attends, c'était pas…"

"Ferme-la, sors d'ici, pour l'instant je suis plutôt de mauvais poil, je t'excuserai un autre jour…"

"Remus…" commença Lena, pour plaider en faveur de son ami, "Sirius n'allait vraiment pas bien hier, je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas fait exprès de…"

"Et pourquoi était-il de mauvaise humeur, ce cher Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a valu de perdre autant son sang-froid ?" demanda Remus toujours sur le même ton.

'Ce cher Sirius' posa soudainement son regard sur Lena, avant de regarder son ami et de repartir sur la jeune fille.

"Ah, je vois, aucune excuse… Peut-être que moi aussi, je suis de trop, tu voulais faire d'une pierre deux coups ?"

"Remus," défendit Lena, "tu sais bien que c'est faux…"

"Arrête de le défendre ! Tu te prends pour son avocat ?" hurla Remus. "Ça suffit, sortez, toi aussi, Siong !"

Surprise qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille, elle n'ajouta pas un mot et fit demi-tour. Sirius la suivit tout aussi vite.

Il lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui.

"Ne lui en tient pas rigueur, aujourd'hui il est furieux contre moi, c'était pas contre toi…"

Elle s'était quand même faite virer de l'infirmerie…

"Non, ça va…" murmura-t-elle.

"Lena ! Ne lui pardonne pas parce que tu n'es pas rancunière, pardonne-lui parce que tu es son amie !" insista Sirius.

"En ce moment, je suis plus vraiment sûre de rien…" avoua pitoyablement Lena avant de partir.

Après tout, d'abord Sirius qui lui hurlait dessus, après Remus qui la virait de l'infirmerie… Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle éprouvait peut-être bien plus d'amitié à leur égard qu'eux-mêmes n'en avaient pour elle…

Ce fut donc de loin qu'elle observa les Maraudeurs se réconcilier au fil des semaines. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à connaître la sanction de Sirius, mais elle était étonnée de le voir toujours à Poudlard. Elle cherchait surtout à les fuir, et cette fois-ci elle y arrivait bien, sans doute parce que l'initiative venait de son propre désir.

Elle en avait mare de souffrir en regardant Sirius, elle ne voulait plus que Remus lui témoigne de l'amitié si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il n'en ait vraiment à son égard. C'était peut-être bien mieux comme ça, c'était plus tranquille…

Kevin avait essayé de la faire redevenir comme avant, mais elle se refusait à s'approcher des Maraudeurs. Même en cours, elle les évitait.

Remus semblait souvent sur le point de venir la voir, mais il renonçait à chaque fois. Il voulait sûrement s'excuser, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse, c'était ainsi plus facile de rester loin d'eux.

Quatre semaines après toute cette histoire, Lena était partie faire un petit tour dans le parc, histoire de prendre l'air.

Elle finit par s'arrêter devant le lac et s'installa contre le tronc d'un arbre. Elle regarda scintiller l'eau sous le soleil qui se couchait de plus en plus, en songeant que ça ne faisait que quatre semaines qu'elle n'avait coupé les ponts avec les Maraudeurs. Quatre semaines qu'elle n'observait plus Sirius en cachette. Quatre semaines qu'elle n'avait plus parlé avec Remus. Quatre semaines que James et Peter ne l'avaient plus taquinée.

C'était… vide. Sans les Maraudeurs, sa vie était vraiment vide. Le seul avantage était qu'elle ne pensait plus (trop) à Sirius avec un pincement au cœur.

Elle dût s'endormir, car elle sursauta en entendant un long hurlement de loup dans le lointain. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que la nuit était tombée. Elle entendit un bruissement juste à côté d'elle. Tournant la tête, elle se retrouva face à face avec deux grands yeux jaunes appartenant à une grosse tête de loup…

_To Be Continued…_

No Comment. Stop. Toujours sans nouvelles de Tycha. Stop. Pire chapitre de tous les temps. Stop. Insultez tant que vous désirez. Stop. Réponses aux reviews interdites. Stop. Pas le temps toute façon. Stop.

Un grand merci et plein de poutoux poutoux à tous !

A suivre avec le **chapitre 13 : retour à la normale**


	13. Retour à la normale

Chapitre 13… wouh, l'est maudit celui-là ! (prend un ton mystique) Booouuuuuuuh !

**Chapitre 13 : Retour à la normale**

Elle dût s'endormir, car elle sursauta en entendant un long hurlement de loup dans le lointain. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que la nuit était tombée. Elle entendit un bruissement juste à côté d'elle. Tournant la tête, elle se retrouva face à face avec deux grands yeux jaunes appartenant à une grosse tête de loup…

Lena retint un cri tout en reculant… pour s'appuyer d'autant plus contre le tronc de l'arbre. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, il lui fallut donc plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que l'animal n'avait rien de menaçant. Quand il s'abaissa pour s'approcher doucement, elle remarqua que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un loup était en réalité un grand chien noir. Doucement, elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la tête.

"C'est ça, gentil chien…" murmura-t-elle pour essayer de se calmer. Son cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure.

Le chien attrapa alors l'extrémité de sa manche et commença à la tirer.

"Quoi ? Arrête ça…" dit Lena en essayant de se dégager.

Il se mit donc à tirer plus fort, l'incitant à se lever. Un long hurlement retentit dans le lointain, mais il semblait plus proche que précédemment…

Le chien commença à être de plus en plus agité et recommença son petit manège de plus belle. Le regard de Lena se perdit sur le lac, quand elle réalisa quelque chose et se leva d'un bond, terrifiée.

"Attends, mais c'est…"

Le chien l'entraîna de force avec lui, plus pressant que jamais. Les jambes tremblantes, Lena avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Mais elle venait de réaliser que c'était la pleine lune, et que les hurlements se rapprochaient dangereusement…

Elle se prit le pied contre un rocher et tomba douloureusement sur le sol. Le chien s'arrêta et retourna vers elle pour qu'elle se relève vite.

Une ombre noire jaillit soudainement des fourrés, se lançant vers Lena. Bien qu'elle fût encore loin, Lena eut soudain l'impression que sa peur lui donnait des ailes, elle se releva d'un bond et repartit en courant, le chien sur ses talons. Au loin, elle devina vaguement la forme d'un animal assez haut se jeter sur l'ombre noir.

"Mais c'est quoi ce délire !" s'exclama-t-elle, des larmes de terreur coulant de ses yeux.

L'ombre, qui s'avérait être un loup, venait de repousser fermement le grand animal et revenait à l'attaque sur Lena. Cette dernière tomba une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle avait fait l'erreur de regarder derrière elle.

L'ombre allait se jeter sur elle quand le chien s'interposa sauvagement.

Des grognements et des hurlements puissants s'élevèrent pendant que Lena s'était relevée pour repartir en courant. Il lui fallait à tout prix entrer dans Poudlard ! C'était son seul espoir pour être définitivement sauve. Elle ne pût cependant pas résister à l'envie de se retourner pour voir que devenait le chien.

Il mordait avec fureur les pattes du loup. Le grand animal (était-ce un élan ? un cerf ?) revint à la charge. Il sembla inciter le chien à faire quelque chose. Ce dernier lui abandonna donc le loup pour revenir vers Lena.

Il lui reprit la manche et l'entraîna d'autorité en lieu sûr.

Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin dans l'établissement, elle entra rapidement, le chien sur les talons, et ferma vivement la porte. Un long hurlement retentit derrière elle.

Epuisée, Lena se laissa tomber contre le mur.

"C'était quoi, ça ?" murmura-t-elle.

Elle fût prise de tremblement et commença à pleurer doucement, la tête enfouie entre ses bras. Elle sentit une truffe froide contre sa joue. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête, le chien posa une patte sur son bras en gémissant doucement, comme s'il s'excusait auprès d'elle.

Lena lui caressant l'encolure.

"Merci…" souffla-t-elle.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle sera le chien contre elle.

Quand ses tremblements eurent cessés, elle le relâcha. Le chien se redressa, attendant patiemment de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il semblait légèrement inquiet.

"Tu… tu crois que je devrais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que quelques bêtes sauvages rodent autour de Poudlard ?" demanda-t-elle au chien comme s'il pouvait lui répondre.

"Non… Non, c'était la pleine lune…"

Le chien pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait.

"C'était Remus… Je l'ai reconnu…" souffla-t-elle. "Que faisait-il dans la forêt ?"

Comment était-il sorti ? Pourquoi ? Et si le chien et le cerf n'avaient pas été là, ça aurait pu très mal tourner pour elle…

Elle était trop soulagée de s'en être sortie pour songer à se poser des questions sur ses sauveurs.

Elle eut un petit rire jaune.

"C'est pas tous les jours que l'un de tes meilleurs amis essaie de te tuer…"

Le chien poussa un autre petit gémissement. Lena se releva.

"Je ne parlerai de ça à personne. Parce que si je le faisais, alors, Remus devrait quitter l'école. Et ça, je ne le veux pas…"

Il poussa un bref aboiement en remuant la queue.

"Tu es d'accord avec moi ?" dit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui caressa la tête. Il attrapa alors sa manche et l'entraîna doucement à travers les couloirs. Elle comprit qu'il la reconduisait chez les Poufsouffles. Elle ne pensa même pas à se demander comment il connaissait le chemin…

Arrivés devant la porte, le chien la lâcha. Elle s'accroupit pour lui faire face.

"Merci mon chien…" souffla-t-elle.

Il lui lécha doucement la joue avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'enfuir en courant.

_.--..--..--..--..--..--._

Dire qu'elle avait bien dormi après ça aurait été un mensonge. Elle avait au contraire passé le restant de la nuit assise sur l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune à regarder fixement la cheminée. Elle se demandait si Remus se souviendrait de ce qui s'était passé. Leur relation actuelle n'étant pas à son beau fixe, elle ne savait pas comment ça se passerait entre eux après ça.

Elle doutait même de l'attitude à adopter en face de lui quand elle devrait descendre en cours où elle risquait de le revoir…

Lena ne se rendit compte que le jour s'était levé que quand Kevin descendit de son dortoir. Il la regarda d'un air choqué, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

"Lena, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, on dirait que tu es passée sous un camion !"

Il se précipita vers elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire la vérité à Kevin.

"Tu étais passée où hier soir ? Que s'est-il passé, quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?"

Il lui ôta une brindille des cheveux.

Lena se leva doucement.

"Je devrais aller prendre une douche avant que tout le monde ne se lève…"

Kevin répliqua vivement.

"Tu rêves si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ! Je te lâcherai pas avant de savoir !"

Il tourna son visage vers lui avec sa main pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"Qui t'a fait ça ?"

Elle était vraiment stupide ! Rester toute la nuit ici à fixer le vide au lieu de prendre une douche pour que personne ne remarque qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose !

Elle secoua la tête.

"Kevin, je suis désolée mais… Je peux rien te dire…"

Il roula furieusement des yeux.

"Tu crois que je vais accepter ça, comme réponse ? Sérieusement ?"

"Je peux pas…" répéta-t-elle sur le même ton désolé.

Kevin s'écarta rageusement.

"C'est plutôt que tu veux pas ! Mais moi je me suis promis de toujours te protéger quand ton frère a eu son 'accident', alors n'espère pas que je laisse tomber si facilement !"

Il partit furieusement en refermant violement la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Lena se sentit plus coupable que jamais. Elle détestait devoir cacher des choses à Kevin, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

Elle aussi, elle s'était promis quelque chose. Elle garderait pour elle le secret de Remus.

Après s'être changée, elle se décida une bonne fois pour toute à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait passer sa vie à fuir…

Quand elle fût presque arrivée, un grand type se mit d'office sur son passage.

"Lena !"

Elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille…

"Sirius ?"

Il la regarda un moment, en proie à une grande hésitation.

"Pardon !" lâcha-t-il.

Elle le regarda un instant.

"Hein ?"

"Pardon !" répéta-t-il. "Pardon. Et merci…"

Elle hésitait quant à l'attitude à adopter.

"Mais… quoi ?"

Il lui caressa gentiment le sommet du crâne, avant d'attirer ledit crâne vers lui pour la serrer doucement.

"Pardon…" souffla-t-il.

Il se dégagea brusquement et repartit sans dire en mot en courant presque.

Lena resta un long moment plantée comme un piquet, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle allait sentir l'odeur de Sirius toute la journée avec ça… Non mais à quoi elle pensait, là ?

Elle secoua la tête… et décida d'éviter soigneusement la Salle Commune pour que personne ne remarque son état.

Elle se rendit directement devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Steevens arriva pratiquement de suite après elle.

"Miss Siong, quelle bonne surprise…" chantonna-t-il doucement en ouvrant la porte de la salle.

"Hum, vous avez mauvaise mine, mauvaise rencontre hier soir ?" ajouta-t-il en entrant.

Lena resta pétrifiée. Comment… Comment est-ce qu'il… comment ?

"Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte, vous allez prendre racine…" dit Steevens, l'invitant à entrer dans la classe.

Elle ne se sentait pas trop rassurée sur le coup…

"Heu, je suis bien, ici…"

Le professeur la regarda un moment.

"Bien sûr, je comprends. Seule dans une salle de classe, et sans votre chien de garde… oh, que dis-je…"

James, Peter et Sirius entrèrent à ce moment là, en passant devant Lena. Sirius évita soigneusement son regard

"Messieurs qui arrivent avant l'heure, serais-je encore en plein rêve ?"

"Vous rêvez de nous, professeur ?" demanda James. "Nous qui pensions n'apparaître que dans les cauchemars du corps enseignant…"

Lena était encore plongée dans ses réflexions. C'était une impression, ou alors le professeur Steevens, déjà connu pour être bizarre, battait bien cette année tous les records ?

Comme l'heure du cours n'allait plus tarder, Lena entra dans la classe et alla s'asseoir à une des tables du fond. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cours commençait.

Elle n'y prêtait pas tellement attention, et fût réveillée par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

"Entrez !"

Lena ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui s'était. Elle reprenait peu à peu conscience des choses et venait de réaliser que Kevin s'était assis deux tables plus loin. Il lui faisait donc vraiment la tête ?

"Monsieur Lupin ? N'étiez-vous donc pas malade ?"

Le professeur semblait vraiment étonné. Ainsi, il ne savait pas tout sur tout… Lena quant à elle ne pût s'empêcher de regarder Remus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était vraiment ce garçon à l'air fragile et fatigué qui avait essayé d'en faire son casse-croûte la veille ?

Quand il regarda dans sa direction, elle replongea vivement la tête dans son manuel. Elle entendit la chaise à côté de la sienne crisser, et elle comprit qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la première fois depuis un mois.

Steevens reprit son cours normalement.

"Je suis désolé…" souffla Remus.

Le cœur de Lena battit encore plus fort. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Mais comment pouvait-il venir lui parler, si ç'avait été elle, elle aurait été terrifiée à l'idée d'aller parler à quelqu'un qu'elle avait failli tuer…

"De… de quoi ?" demanda-t-elle doucement, les yeux résolument fixés sur le livre.

Remus garda le silence un long moment.

"J'ai pas été sympa avec toi la dernière fois, et je n'ai même pas pris la peine de venir m'excuser depuis tout ce temps…"

C'était vraiment de ça qu'il voulait s'excuser ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas… ça serait une bonne chose, parce qu'avoir essayé de manger une copine, ça pouvait mettre un malaise dans la relation… S'il ne s'en souvenait pas, alors elle n'en parlerait jamais.

"Je t'en veux pas. Je crois que… tu avais des raisons, et tu avais des trucs à régler avec les autres. Alors, je t'en veux pas."

Il lui serra doucement la main.

"Merci…"

Ça devait être le jour, ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour s'excuser et la remercier…

"Pourquoi tu me remercies, y'a pas de raison…"

"Pour être une amie aussi fidèle même quand on te tourne le dos."

Lena le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit doucement.

"Y'en a qui appellerait ça de la stupidité…" dit-elle en se souvenant des paroles de Sirius quelques semaines plus tôt.

"Miss Siong et Mr Lupin, je veux bien croire que vos tendres retrouvailles soulagent vos pauvres petits cœurs meurtris, mais vous êtes en cours, alors si vous voulez bien roucouler plus tard…"

Lena prit une jolie couleur tomate… Non mais vraiment, ce professeur…

Alors qu'ils se remettaient sérieusement dans le cours, Lena remarqua que Kevin lui jetait régulièrement des petits coups d'œil.

Quand le cours fût terminé, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de partir, Remus lui attrapa le bras.

"Tu… tu serais d'accord pour qu'on recommence à réviser ensemble ?"

Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était légèrement tendue quand il l'avait attrapée. Elle repensait à la veille.

"Bien sûr !" affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à avoir peur de lui. D'autant plus que ça serait bien hypocrite dans son cas…

Mais jusque là, elle n'avait jamais vu la lycanthropie de son ami comme un problème. Alors ça la dérangeait un peu de se voir désormais en pâté pour loup dès que Remus l'approchait.

"Alors on se voit ce soir, Lena ?"

"D'accord !"

Remus rejoignit ses amis. Elle crût un instant que Sirius la regardait, mais il était en pleine conversation avec James et Peter.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle se rendit à la chambre secrète des Maraudeurs. En route, elle réfléchit à sa situation. Tout semblait être redevenu normal. James et Peter lui avaient dit bonjour, et Remus lui parlait à nouveau.

Il ne lui manquait plus que de réfléchir aux différentes manières possibles de décoiffer Rachel Matthews et tout serait redevenu comme avant. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vu Rachel tourner autour de Sirius depuis pas mal de temps. Ils avaient rompu ? Oh, oui, pitié, c'était ça hein, ils avaient rompu ? Sirius avait réalisé qu'elle était trop nulle pour lui !

"Vous rêvez trop, ma chère…" murmura Mr Mouajvoitou, le professeur de divination, en passant à côté d'elle.

Lena le regarda passer d'un air hébété. Depuis quand lire dans les pensées faisait partie de ses attributions ? C'était pas sympa de lire dans les pensées des autres sans demander leur avis, et elle savait de quoi elle parlait.

Elle arriva peu de temps après dans la salle des Maraudeurs. Remus l'y attendait déjà.

Il remua, mal à l'aise.

"En fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, assied-toi…"

Lena s'installa sur le canapé rouge vif. Il marcha de long en large devant la cheminée.

"Non, attends, tu me donnes le tournis, là…" se moqua-t-elle timidement.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ces dernières semaines, tu sais…"

Elle détourna le regard.

"On a déjà parlé de ça, je crois, je t'ai dit que j'y pensais plus…"

Remus croisa les bras d'un air fâché.

"C'est pas normal !"

Hésitante, Lena mit quelques secondes à répondre.

"En clair… tu m'en veux parce que je t'en veux plus ?"

"Tu devrais m'en vouloir à mort !" répondit-il en lui pointant un doigt accusateur. "Tu devrais exiger des explications et des excuses faites à genoux !"

Lena ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Tout à fait mon genre, ça…"

Elle regarda Remus, qui semblait plus pommé que jamais. Peut-être se souvenait-il de la veille, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle ne fuyait pas…

"Tu sais, si tu y tiens… Alors j'exige une explication," dit Lena d'un ton qu'elle voulait ferme.

Remus attendit un instant, avant de s'installer à côté d'elle et de lui expliquer l'histoire. Toute l'histoire.

Quand il lui dit que lors de l'avant dernière pleine lune, il avait failli tuer Severus Rogue, elle souhaita de tout son cœur qu'il ne se souvienne pas de la veille. Manquer de tuer deux personnes en deux nuits, c'était vraiment dur à supporter…

"Sirius… je lui en veux plus, maintenant, mais je me suis vraiment demandé s'il ne m'en voulait pas pour certaines choses. Et si je me suis énervé contre lui, j'étais surtout furieux contre moi-même, à cause de ce que je suis… je n'ai jamais pensé ce que je t'ai dit. Je me suis senti tellement coupable de ça que je ne savais plus comment te faire face. Alors, les autres ont suivi le mouvement… Et comme on avait quelques trucs à régler entre nous, ils ont plus pensé à ça qu'à autre chose."

"Comment vous vous êtes réconciliés, avec Sirius ?" demanda Lena.

"On a eu une longue discussion virile entre hommes…" plaisanta Remus, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

"On s'est expliqués, mais…" reprit-il, "je crois qu'il n'a pas conscience de ce qui lui a fait péter un plomb."

Lena fronça les sourcils.

"C'était quoi ?"

Remus regarda la cheminée quelques secondes.

"Bah, je ne pense pas être bien placé pour parler de ses sentiments à lui, hein, j'avais assez de mal avec les miens…"

Lena soupira. Au final, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout ça… Elle voyait mal à quels sentiments son ami faisait allusion.

Remus regarda nerveusement le décor. Puis il se leva d'un bond.

"Hey, ça te dirait d'apprendre à faire un Patronus ?" lança-t-il.

Lena le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre fraîchement descendu de sa soucoupe.

"Quoi ?"

Il lui sourit.

"A l'origine, on était bien censés réviser, non ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que pouvait être le Patronus de la douce petite Lena ! J'imagine bien un ours agressif, ou un tigre affamé, ou alors et surtout un castor à deux de tension…"

"Non mais qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?" s'écria Lena.

"Moi ? Mais rien…" s'amusa Remus.

Elle lui envoya l'un des coussins du canapé en pleine tête. Il venait quand même de la traiter de mollassonne…

Mais avec ça, elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable d'en faire un.

"C'est facile, regarde," dit Remus sur un ton de grand professeur. "Tu penses à un truc vachement heureux, et tu dis « Spero Patronum ! »"

Un loup brillant jaillit de sa baguette, avant de disparaître rapidement.

Remus se gratta la tête en grimaçant.

"Bon, en fait, c'est James le pro, pour ça…"

Lena tendit sa baguette d'un air décidé.

"Allez, j'essaie… Spero Patronum !"

Rien ne se produisit. Elle regarda sa baguette d'un air dépité. Quoi, même pas un peu de fumée ? Trop nul…

Remus l'incita à réessayer plusieurs fois, toutes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres. Lena sentit une aura sombre au dessus de sa tête.

"Je suis vraiment lamentable…"

"Tu ne te concentres pas assez sur une pensée heureuse. Fais un effort, et arrête de te dire que tu n'y arriveras pas !"

Oui, elle allait y arriver. Il le fallait. Une pensée heureuse, une pensée heureuse… Le sourire de Sirius était une pensée assez heureuse ? En tout cas, elle l'envoyait au paradis, c'était sûr…

"Spero Patronum !"

Un minuscule nuage de fumée s'échappa de sa baguette. Elle la regarda bêtement.

"J'ai réussi ! T'as vu, y'a eu de la fumée !" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Remus sourit devant son excitation.

"Encore une fois, concentre-toi plus !"

Sirius ne suffisait pas… Alors ses amis ? Ah, mais Kevin lui faisait la tête… Alors Remus, peut-être ? Remus qui s'était excusé et qui lui reparlait comme si de rien n'était…

"Spero Patronum !"

Une vague forme s'échappa de la baguette et disparut rapidement.

"Je l'ai vu !" s'exclama Remus.

Il avait vu quoi, de la fumée ? Oui, elle aussi l'avait vu…

"C'était un dauphin !"

Lena le regarda.

"Tu veux dire qu'il a pris une forme ?"

Remus paraissait tout heureux.

"Oui, tu as réussi ! Bon, il était tout petit et n'est pas resté longtemps, mais c'était un dauphin ! C'est génial !"

Il avait l'air aussi content que si ç'avait été son propre premier Patronus.

"Recommence !"

Lena se concentra à nouveau sur sa pensée heureuse.

"Spero Patronum !"

Cette fois-ci, elle eut le temps de voir la silhouette du Patronus. Il s'agissait bien d'un dauphin.

Elle se mit à sourire.

"C'était un dauphin !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Ahah, c'est génial !" lança Remus, tout heureux pour elle.

Contre toute attente, il la prit alors dans ses bras. Surprise, elle ne le repoussa cependant pas et s'agrippa à sa chemise.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la chambre secrète s'ouvrit sur Sirius, accompagné de Rachel Matthews…

_To Be Continued…_

Réponses aux reviews disponibles rapidement sur www point brokendreams point info slash RaR slash (sans espace, remplacez point par un . et slash par un / )

A suivre dans le **chapitre 14 : Un précieux cadeau**


	14. Un précieux cadeau

**Rappel pour tous : Cette fanfiction ne prend que les cinq premiers tomes de Harry Potter en compte (et encore…) Il n'y a strictement AUCUN risque de spoilers dans ces pages.**

Et j'ajoute à cela que je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, ne vous méprenez pas sur ma longue absence :) D'ailleurs, regardez, AÏMEUH BAQUEUH !  
Un petit chapitre inintéressant que voici. J'y ai fait entrer pas mal d'évènements, et tout s'enchaîne tel un immense capharnaüm. Courage !  
Je voulais le développer un peu plus, mais j'ai réalisé que si je me lance pas maintenant, il me faudra encore deux ans pour que le chapitre soit prêt. Là au moins, je pourrai continuer !  
Je remercie au passage tous les courageux qui, ayant vu leur « story alert », auront eu le courage de revenir lire cette fanfic.  
Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont cliqué pour poster une review malgré mon absence.  
Et je m'excuse sur un fait indéniable : je ne suis plus dans le même « état d'esprit » vis-à-vis de cette fic que quand je l'ai commencée. Du coup, j'ai BEAUCOUP de mal à m'y mettre, et le résultat est super décevant. Vous serez prévenus…

**Chapitre 14 : Un précieux cadeau**

Lena avait fermement décidé une chose : elle ne se préoccuperait plus de Rachel. Comme il était dans sa nature de tenir ses bonnes résolutions, elle savait bien qu'elle ne résisterait qu'une heure (voire deux en y mettant toute sa volonté), mais elle voulait qu'il en soit ainsi.

D'abord, elle ne voyait plus en quoi la relation entre Sirius et Rachel était aussi parfaite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il lui avait semblé que Sirius l'appréciait, et qu'il était sorti avec elle pour ça, mais en quatre semaines durant lesquelles il s'était consacré à réparer ses bêtises vis-à-vis de Remus, ils ne s'étaient pas vus une seule fois.

C'était en tout cas ce que Remus lui avait dit, quand quelques jours plus tôt le couple était entré dans la salle des Maraudeurs et qu'ils en avaient eux-mêmes été plus ou moins virés par le regard noir de Rachel.

Et il était pour le moins évident que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé des comptes, et non que Sirius était revenu la voir.

Mais de toute façon, Lena avait décidé qu'elle s'en moquait… maintenant qu'elle avait revu la situation.

Enfin, si elle s'en moquait, vraiment…

Bon, peut-être que ça la dérangeait, un peu. Un tout petit peu. Mais pas _tant_ que ça.

Une main posée sur son épaule la tira soudainement de ses pensées.

"Je peux te parler ?" demanda Kevin, l'heureux propriétaire de la main.

Enfin, heureux était un bien grand mot, il avait la même expression qu'un enfant dont le poisson rouge vient de se noyer.

Considérant le fait qu'il lui avait difficilement adressé la parole depuis qu'elle avait… rencontré un charmant loup-garou, elle accepta cette évolution drastique.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle.

Comme ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, et qu'ils ne risquaient donc pas de pouvoir parler tranquillement, Lena rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de suivre Kevin jusqu'à un couloir vide.

Alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, Kevin la regardait d'un air sombre. Il attendait visiblement quelque chose d'elle.

"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?" demanda Lena. Elle espérait vraiment que de leur discussion résulterait leur réconciliation.

Kevin passa une main dans ses cheveux, mâchonnant l'intérieur de ses joues avec agacement.

"Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?" demanda-t-il alors.

Lena avait l'impression que son estomac était descendu au niveau de ses chaussettes. Ou peut-être même un peu plus bas.

"J'ai confiance en toi, Kevin !"

Elle aurait voulu avoir un ton ferme, mais il lui semblait surtout implorant.

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?"

Lena regarda ses chaussures. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Avouer le secret de Remus ? Lui dire qu'elle avait failli finir entre ses crocs de loup-garou ?

"Tu sais tout de moi, ou presque" commença-t-elle. "Tu sais tout de ma vie, et de _mes_ secrets. Si je te fais confiance, c'est que tu es resté mon ami malgré tout et que tu as tout accepté de moi – et de mon frère."

Kevin allait dire quelque chose, mais elle le fit taire d'un regard.

"Seulement, il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas te dire, parce que ça implique un autre de mes amis. Tout te raconter, alors que lui-même ne t'en a pas parlé, ça serait trahir sa confiance. Et je sais que pour toi aussi, il est important de rester fidèle à ses amis, de ne jamais les trahir, de _tout_ accepter d'eux. Il y a quatre ans, je t'ai raconté tout ce qui concernait Jake. Absolument tout. Tu as accepté ces faits, et tu as su garder ce secret pour moi. Mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai encore des secrets, et que je ne peux pas te les raconter, parce que sur ce coup, ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision."

Kevin, même s'il semblait comprendre les motivations de Lena, ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

"Jake était mon ami – mon meilleur ami," dit-il. "Quand il est tombé dans le coma, je me suis promis de veiller sur toi à sa place."

Il chercha à croiser son regard.

"Mais comment je peux te protéger de quelque chose que j'ignore ? Te voir dans cet état le mois dernier, ça m'a fait mal. Savoir que je ne peux rien faire pour toi, parce que je ne connais pas ce… _secret_, ça me rend malade."

Lena commençait à ressentir un certain malaise. Avait-elle à ce point besoin d'être protégée, pour que tout le monde s'accorde à le dire ?

Dans un coin de sa tête, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas cesser de compter à ce point sur les autres.

"Peut-être que ça prouve que je dois affronter certaines choses seule."

Sa voix avait quelque chose de déterminé. Mais, bien sûr, comme elle ne tenait jamais ses résolutions, était-elle vraiment capable de cesser de dépendre des autres ?

Kevin semblait comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais il n'en dit rien. Il se contentait de la regarder de la même façon qu'il la regardait avant leur dispute : un regard de grand frère aimant et protecteur.

"Je te crois. J'attendrai de voir où ce secret te mènera. Mais si jamais je te revois dans le même état…"

Il semblait ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui ferait dans ce cas là, et se contenta d'agiter un doigt sévère sous le nez de la jeune fille. Elle ne put retenir un rire goguenard.

"T'as l'Art de menacer les gens…"

Il lui lança un faux regard noir.

"Dis donc, tu reprends facilement de la gueule, toi…"

Et alors qu'ils retournaient vers la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, il lui ébouriffait les cheveux tandis qu'elle lui tapait le bras.

Tout était redevenu comme avant.

**xXxXx**

La nouvelle avait fait grand bruit.

Littéralement.

Lena était encore endormie, bien au chaud dans son lit moelleux, quand la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle avait explosée en cris de triomphes.

"Sékoisyspas ?" fut tout ce qu'elle arriva à articuler, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Une lourde masse en furie tomba alors sur son lit, tirant de force sa couette toute chaude.

"Lena ! Dumbledore a accepté la sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-Lard avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël !" s'exclama une voix excitée, que Lena identifia comme celle de Isabelle.

"Sév'men'nial" grogna la jeune fille, essayant en vain de récupérer sa couette en tâtonnant derrière son dos, sans bouger le reste de son corps d'un pouce.

"Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est l'occasion ou jamais de convaincre Kevin et Sarah d'y aller ensemble !"

"Mouaitrintéressant."

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, terminant son devoir de Défense contre les forces du mal à la dernière minute, avant que Steevens n'enlève cinq points à Poufsouffle pour son retard.

C'est pourquoi elle appréciait moyennement le fait que Isabelle l'ait réveillée dix minutes avant son réveil. Dix précieuses minutes de sommeil. Elle commençait même à songer sérieusement à lancer un Doloris sur son « amie ».

Bien évidement, elle trouva une excuse pour ne pas le faire. Par exemple utiliser au mieux ce réveil brutal, en allant corriger les dernières fautes de son devoir, était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une bonne idée.

Grognant, maugréant, pestant ("Trop mignon ! Eh, les filles ! Lena essaie de faire sa méchante !"), elle se tira de son lit, et descendit bientôt dans la Salle Commune, son sac sur le dos, pour s'installer à une table et revoir son parchemin.

Alors qu'elle ajoutait le point final, qu'elle avait oublié la veille, Kevin se glissa à ses côtés.

"Tu viens déjeuner ?"

Il semblait agacé.

Lena le suivit, décidant qu'elle attendrait que Kevin ne lui dise ce qui lui déplaisait à ce point. Et il se lança alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table des Poufsouffles.

"Tu as entendu Martin et son plan ingénieux ?"

Pour qu'il prononce le nom de famille d'un de ses camarades de maison avec un tel dégoût, c'est qu'il devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

"Tu veux dire, convaincre Sarah d'aller à Pré-au-Lard en tête-à-tête avec toi ?"

Un grognement tint lieu de réponse.

"Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir… tu aimes Sarah, non ?" s'enquit Lena.

Kevin regardait son déjeuner comme s'il y avait eu un cafard au milieu de ses toasts.

Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, Kevin n'avait plus fait les yeux doux à Miss Diggory depuis un long moment. En fait, depuis…

Lena s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille avant même que Kevin ne dise quoi que ce soit.

"T'es tombé amoureux de Myrrha ?" s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de garder au mieux une voix faible en niveau sonore.

Kevin ne dit rien, mais Lena ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de tourner à plein régime. Il bavait devant Sarah depuis des années, mais à bien y réfléchir, il s'était pas mal calmé depuis quelques mois. Et peut-être même depuis le moment où ils, Myrrha et lui, préparaient en secret la soirée au Magical Food. Il avait dansé avec Sarah, et s'était de toute évidence bien amusé avec elle, puis plus rien.

Elle regarda la table commune des Gryffondor, mais Myrrha était déjà partie avec Lily.

"C'est pas de l'amour…" expliqua Kevin. "J'ai juste remarqué que… je me sens bien mieux quand je suis avec elle que quand je suis avec Sarah."

Lena se mordilla l'ongle du pouce avec un certain malaise. De ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, Myrrha ne regardait même pas Kevin comme un « garçon ».

"Mais… c'est pas juste pour Sarah… Quand elle commence enfin à s'intéresser à toi, tu passes à une autre !"

Malheureusement, elle était quand même bien placée pour savoir que l'amour n'avait rien de juste.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est…" la sonnerie retentie soudainement.

Les deux amis se levèrent si soudainement qu'ils faillirent en faire tomber leurs chaises.

"Par Merlin, on est en retard…"

Et, saisissant leurs affaires, ils partirent en courant vers la salle de cours du Professeur Steevens.

**xXxXx**

"Miss Siong, Monsieur Knight, ravi que vous vous joignez à nous !" dit le professeur, tandis que les deux jeunes gens se faisaient aussi petits que possible pour regagner leurs tables. Bien évidemment, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt dix, Kevin ne pouvait prétendre être « petit ». A la rigueur, seule sa maigreur aurait pu lui être utile pour se faire oublier.

"Miss Siong !" appela Steevens alors qu'elle s'asseyait. "Puis-je espérer avoir votre devoir sur les Inferi aujourd'hui ? Je vous avais donné trois jours, pas un de plus !"

Se résignant à accepter le fait qu'elle ne serait pas oubliée ce jour là, elle se leva pour le déposer sur le bureau du professeur.

"Merci bien, jeune fille."

Alors qu'elle regagnait sa place, Remus lui donna rapidement un petit bout de papier. Le mouvement était imperceptible, mais Lena était convaincu que rien n'aurait échappé à la vigilance de Steevens. Cependant, ce dernier ne fit rien remarquer.

"Aujourd'hui donc, nous allons pouvoir parler plus longuement des Inferi. J'espère de tout cœur que votre devoir ne sera pas un copier-coller de votre livre, mais que vous aurez fait quelques recherches plus approfondies pour être au point à ce cours. Monsieur Pettigrow !"

Peter se redressa d'un bond, faisait « discrètement » disparaître un morceau de parchemin sous son livre.

"Vous pourriez peut-être nous dire ce que sont les Inferi ?"

"Heu… ce sont des… heu…"

"Des « heu » ? Brillante analyse, Monsieur Pettigrow !"

"Sortes de mort-vivants, comme on voit dans les films Moldus…"

Lena n'en écouta pas plus, occupée à déplier le minuscule bout de parchemin que lui avait donné Remus.

« _Tu viendrais à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? _»

Ce simple petit mot lui fit un drôle d'effet. Son cœur balançait entre la joie et l'anxiété.

"Mais peut-être que Miss Siong aura l'amabilité de lever les yeux de son mot doux pour aller chercher le schéma dans le placard…"

Elle redescendit sur terre en entendant son nom. Ne souhaitant pas montrer qu'elle n'avait rien écouté, elle se leva pour se diriger vers le placard… qui fut secoué par un tel tremblement qu'elle en sursauta.

"Oh, j'ai menti, ce n'est pas un schéma, mais un véritable Inferius que j'ai caché là-dedans !" lança Steevens d'une voix chantante. Lena, tout d'un coup, ne se sentait plus capable d'ouvrir la porte.

Devant sa grimace, Steevens soupira.

"Un Epouvantard, c'est un simple Epouvantard, voyons !"

Lena jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la classe. Ouvrir le placard, et montrer sa plus grande peur devant toute la classe ? Et puis quoi encore ?

"Je ne tiens pas à récupérer le schéma, monsieur."

Steevens eut un petit rictus, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle refuse d'obéir à un professeur, bien que ce soit un évènement très inhabituel venant de Lena.

"Vous ne vous souvenez peut-être pas de comment repousser un Epouvantard, Miss Siong ?"

Lena se mit à rougir. Elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas voir la forme qu'il prendrait. Elle voulait encore moins voir la classe admirer cette forme. Sa peur était plus grande que la crainte que lui inspirait le fait de désobéir à un professeur.

"Je ne peux pas, professeur."

Bien sûr, voir les élèves la dévisager était terrible, mais elle savait qu'une fois que tous auraient vu sa plus grande peur, ça serait pire.

"Vous n'avez pas le choix, à moins que vous préférez faire perdre cinquante points à Poufsouffle !"

Les Poufsouffle présents poussèrent des cris furieux, pendant que les Maraudeurs huaient le professeur.

Elle se plaça devant la porte. Si elle cachait bien l'ouverte, peut-être que personne ne verrait… Lentement, elle posa la main sur la poignée, brandit sa baguette… Et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, quelqu'un la tira brusquement en arrière.

Kevin se plaça à ses côtés, la baguette en direction du placard dont la porte s'ouvrait lentement. Une main grisâtre à la peau vieillotte la poussait. Avant que Lena n'ait pu voir l'apparition dans sa totalité, la main se transforma en une grossière patte d'insecte géant. Et avant même que la chose ne puisse jaillir de l'ombre, une demie limace tomba au sol avec un « plop » gras.

La créature, bien que nullement effrayante, était immonde.

"Riddikulus !"

Agrippée au bras de Kevin, Lena fit disparaître l'Epouvantard, avant de courir presque vers le placard pour en sortir le long rouleau de parchemin sur lequel était dessiné le schéma d'un Inferius.

Le bras tremblant, son ami à ses côtés, la jeune fille le tendit au professeur.

"Si vous avez toujours quelqu'un pour vous tenir la main, vous ne vaincrez jamais vos peurs, Miss Siong," dit le professeur d'un air grave, comme s'il essayait de lui faire passer un message. "Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous avancerez."

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des cours. Sans répondre, elle s'enfuit de la salle.

**xXxXx**

Personne ne parla de ce qui s'était passé durant le cours de Steevens. Remus avait certes l'air perturbé, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, mais il n'en dit mot. Et au grand déplaisir de Kevin, condamné à devoir repousser Sarah, elle avait accepté d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Remus.

Ce matin là, alors qu'elle se rendait à la Grande Salle, elle se sentait étrangement nerveuse, un sentiment semblable à ce qu'elle ressentait avant un examen. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de se rendre au village avec son ami !

Kevin n'avait pas l'air mieux. Lena devinait qu'il cherchait encore par quel moyen faire comprendre à Sarah, sans la blesser, qu'il ne désirait pas que leur relation soit plus sérieuse qu'une simple amitié.

Leur déjeuner fut silencieux, alors que partout autour d'eux s'élevait un joyeux brouhaha. Quand James, Sirius et Peter partirent de leur côté, pendant que Remus venait la chercher à sa table, elle eut le sentiment que quelque chose s'amusait à écraser, déformer et étirer tous ses organes internes.

"Tu as fini ?" demanda le jeune homme avec un petit sourire.

Espérant qu'elle n'avait pas trop l'air constipé, elle le suivit.

"J'aimerais trouver des cadeaux de Noël pour mes parents, ça te dérange pas ?" commença Remus, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux alors qu'ils quittaient enfin le château.

"Ah, non, pas du tout !" fut la réponse la plus intelligente que Lena put formuler. Ça volait pas haut…

Alors, Remus tenta de faire la conversation pour deux. Parlant des entraînements de Quidditch de James, des blagues anti-Serpentard que préparait Sirius, de Peter qui croulait sous le retard considérable qu'il avait pris dans ses devoirs, et qui trouvait néanmoins le temps d'aller chez Honeyduckes…

"Et du coup, il a fini les derniers Dragées Surprise de Berty Crochue de James. Bon, je comprends que ça l'aide à mieux se concentrer, de grignoter en faisait ses devoirs, mais il va s'en rendre malade. Oh, une seconde, je crois que j'ai une idée pour le cadeau de ma mère !"

Remus l'entraîna dans une petite bijouterie. Le laissant s'éloigner seul dans les rayons, elle se mit à traîner de son côté, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par quelque chose…

Sur une main inanimée en velours noir, un bracelet étincelait comme s'il cherchait à attirer son attention. Des minuscules pierres émeraude incrustées le long de la fine chaînette lui donnait un air à la fois sophistiqué et d'une extrême modestie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" demanda soudainement une voix douce dans son dos.

S'efforçant de ne pas (trop) sursauter, Lena se retourna pour croiser le regard intéressé de Sirius. Un peu plus loin, James était, d'après ce que Lena pouvait deviner dans la mesure où il faisait la même chose tous les ans, à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Lily. Et, comme tous les ans, Lily lui rirait d'abord au nez, se moquerait de ses mauvais goûts, puis conserverait jalousement et discrètement le cadeau. Myrrha et Lena étaient les seules à savoir ce dernier détail.

"Ce bracelet" répondit évasivement et rapidement Lena, avant de regarder si Remus avait fini. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait gênée du fait que Sirius la voit en plein « rendez-vous » avec Remus.

Sirius jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le présentoir, et se préparait à dire quelque chose quand l'arrivée de Lupin le fit taire.

"Bon, j'vais vous laisser !" dit-il avant de rejoindre James sans que quiconque n'ait pu dire un mot.

Remus le regarda filer d'un air surpris.

"On y va ?" demanda Lena, espérant secrètement que de s'éloigner mettrait fin à son malaise.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller boire une Bièraubeure, histoire de se réchauffer. Ils croisèrent en chemin quelques élèves qui flânaient, en groupe de plusieurs amis ou en couple, et Lena songeait avec une certaine angoisse qu'ils devaient eux aussi avoir l'air d'un couple.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'elle s'installa à une table à l'abri des regards, pendant que Remus ramenait les Bièraubeures avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

"Et toi, tu veux quoi pour Noël ?" demanda Remus avant d'avaler une gorgée.

"Comme d'habitude…"

Remus eut un petit sourire discret.

"Personne ne t'en veut si tu ne peux offrir qu'un beau dessin sur un bout de parchemin en échange, tu sais…"

Elle savait surtout que, quoi qu'elle dise, elle avait toujours des bonbons et autres chocolats, alors qu'elle-même ne pouvait qu'offrir une carte faite à la main. Elle était reconnaissante à ses amis de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi faire de « beaux cadeaux », mais ça la mettait mal à l'aise à chaque fois.

"Tu rentres chez toi pour Noël ?" répliqua-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

"Eh oui, comme toujours ! Mais tu as intérêt, le dernier jour, de me rejoindre dans la salle, que je t'aide à corriger tes devoirs" ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

"Je serai donc encore seule avec Kevin…" murmura-t-elle.

Comme chaque années, son père acceptait de travailler pendant les fêtes de Noël, car le salaire était plus élevé.

"James et Sirius seront là aussi…" ajouta Remus, qui pour une quelconque raison n'avait pas l'air très heureux de ce fait.

Une fois réchauffés grâce à leur boisson, le jeune homme l'entraîna à nouveau à travers les boutiques où il cherchait des cadeaux pour ses amis.

Au Loin, Lena remarqua avec une certaine tristesse que Sarah avait rejoint ses amies et semblait triste, Kevin avait dû lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Leur journée à Pré-au-Lard s'était achevée sans évènement notable. Ils avaient fini par retrouver les autres Maraudeurs et ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard ensemble.

Le lendemain, les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année se pressaient de rejoindre la gare pour ne pas rater le train.

Lena avait vaguement entendu dire que James et Sirius mijotaient sans doute quelque chose, s'ils restaient à Poudlard plutôt que d'aller chez les Potter comme à leur habitude. Etrangement, plusieurs élèves demandèrent à Lena si elle avait une idée de ce qu'ils préparaient. D'après Kevin, le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec Remus était désormais de notoriété publique, et elle était devenue susceptible de savoir tout ce que les Maraudeurs prévoyaient de faire. Mais vu que tout ce qu'ils mijotaient violait en général une bonne cinquantaine des closes du règlement de Poudlard, elle préférait ne rien savoir.

Apparemment, il ne resterait pas grand monde à Poudlard cette année. A part deux troisième année et un septième année, ils étaient les seuls Poufsouffle à rester. Sarah Diggory avait pris le train avec le même air déprimé qu'elle abordait depuis la sortie. Lena avait bien essayé de le faire parler, mais Kevin avait refusé de lui dire – tout de suite – ce qui s'était passé.

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les vacances, et le lendemain était déjà le matin de Noël.

Au pied de son lit, Lena trouva les habituelles boites de friandises, une plume-péteuse de la part de James et Sirius, un roman Moldu de la part de Kevin, des accessoires de beauté de la part de Myrrha et Lily (elle commençait déjà à culpabiliser pour n'avoir rien pu leur offrir d'équivalant). A sa grande surprise, il y avait même un paquet de muffins de la part de l'elfe Miladjy.

Et parmi les chocolats et les cartes se trouvait un minuscule paquet soigneusement emballé. Etonnée, elle s'en saisit doucement, et ôta délicatement le papier cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un petit écrin. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Hésitant, elle finit néanmoins par l'ouvrir.

C'était le bracelet qu'elle avait vu à la bijouterie de Pré-au-Lard.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle saisit le petit mot glissé dans l'écrin.

« _Monsieur Patmol vous souhaite un joyeux Noël _».

**xXxXx**

Une épidémie de grippe s'était installée, suite à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Lena y avait échappé, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Sirius, qui en était à son troisième mouchoir depuis le début du déjeuner. Lena n'était pas tellement étonné : depuis que Sirius avait donné son écharpe à son elfe, il n'en avait plus, et le vent froid ne faisait pas de cadeau. Elle regretta alors de ne pas avoir pensé à lui en offrir une autre. Mais, ça aurait sans doute fait bizarre qu'elle offre des dessins à tous ses autres amis, et une écharpe à Sirius… Oui, sans doute…

Alors qu'elle se versait du jus de citrouille, son regard se posa sur le jeune homme bien malgré elle (si si, c'est vrai !). Elle réalisa alors qu'il regardait ses poignés, et qu'elle ne portait pas le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert. Rougissant comme il n'était pas permis, elle reposa rapidement la cruche et tira sur ses manches pour couvrir entièrement ses mains.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment réagir. Sirius l'avait toujours, toujours, traitée comme une amie, mais jamais encore il ne lui avait offert autre chose qu'un assortiment de sucreries diverses, et une connerie offerte avec la complicité de James (comme le disait le mot d'accompagnement), mais le tout bien loin du magnifique bracelet qu'elle avait trouvé au pied de son lit.

Se sentant soudain incapable de manger quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et partit vers le parc du château en courant presque.

Elle s'assit sous son arbre préféré, devant le lac (en ayant préalablement pris soin de faire disparaître la neige fraîchement tombée), avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce cadeau. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait signifier. Lena essayait de se raisonner, de se dire que ce n'était qu'un cadeau normal pour Sirius, mais bien malgré elle, elle y cherchait une signification plus profonde. N'était-elle pas censée renoncer à ses sentiments ? Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle ainsi au moindre espoir ?

Elle glissa la main dans sa poche, pour en ressortir le bracelet, qui était aussi magnifique à ses yeux que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Un crissement dans la neige la fit sursauter, presque autant que l'énorme chien noir qui en était responsable.

Devant l'air effrayé de la jeune fille, il poussa un faible gémissement d'excuse.

"C'est toi…" murmura-t-elle, reconnaissant le grand chien qui l'avait sauvée des crocs de Remus.

Le chien, prenant ce ton pour une invitation, s'avança en remuant la queue et s'assit devant elle, observant d'un air fasciné le bracelet qu'elle triturait.

Alors que le silence s'installait, le chien eut soudain un reniflement semblable à un ronflement, avant d'éternuer dans la neige.

Lena, qui avait eu un mouvement de recul, ne put se retenir de rire.

"Toi aussi, tu es malade ? Tu devrais pas traîner dans la neige comme ça".

Le chien renifla d'un air intrigué. Ce qu'elle racontait semblait le passionner.

Alors qu'elle posait à nouveau son regard sur le bracelet, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler furieusement.

"Et puis d'abord, pourquoi un mec offrirait un tel cadeau à une simple amie, hein ?" s'exclama-t-elle, interrogeant le pauvre animal surpris par son brusque excès de colère en lui brandissant le bracelet sous le nez.

Il ne put que renifler et éternuer en guise de réponse.

"Faut que j'arrête de chercher un sens à tout…" soupira Lena, faisant passer le bracelet autour de son poigné avant de fermer la boucle.

"J'aime ce bracelet !" crut-elle bon de justifier à l'animal qui l'observait d'un air fasciné.

Il jappa joyeusement en guise de réponse, sa queue faisant valser les quelques cailloux sur le sol. Puis il éternua une nouvelle fois.

"Tu devrais aller chez Hagrid, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de soigner un chien malade," conseilla la jeune fille, comme si le chien allait la comprendre.

Puis elle se leva pour retourner au château.

"A bientôt… Sniffle !" ajouta-t-elle sur un ton mi-moqueur, mi-affectueux.

Le chien lança un grand aboiement en guise de réponse.

Le reste des vacances, elle n'eut pas la chance de pouvoir remercier Sirius de son cadeau. Il passait son temps à conspirer avec James, et elle n'osait pas tellement se pointer, rougissante et bégayante, pour essayer de sortir une phrase intelligible.

L'occasion se présenta néanmoins le dernier jour, alors que Sirius marmonnait seul devant un pan de tapisserie. Son sourire paraissait figé quand il l'accueilli.

"Ah, Lenouchou, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Nerveuse et mal à l'aise, Lena se tordait les doigts d'un air nerveux.

"Je voulais te remercier pour le… bracelet."

Une expression inquiète passa sur son visage.

"Oh, tu sais, c'était rien… _rien du tout_ !" crut-il bon d'ajouter.

C'était donc vraiment rien, hein ? Elle savait bien.

"En tout cas, merci… salut !" et elle tourna les talons, le visage en feu. Derrière elle, il lui sembla entendre un léger froissement, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas.

Elle alla se cacher dans un couloir, attendant de reprendre son souffle, et surtout une couleur normale. Au moins, elle l'avait remercié, c'était l'essentiel… puis elle regarda l'heure, et réalisa qu'elle était en retard à son rendez-vous avec Lupin. Elle repartit alors en courant à travers les couloirs.

Elle entra finalement dans la salle des Maraudeurs, où Remus l'attendait déjà.

"Je pensais que tu t'étais perdue," se moqua-t-il affectueusement, devant le retard de Lena.

"J'avais à faire" répondit la jeune fille d'un ton mystérieux, en sortant son livre de Défense contre les forces du mal de son sac.

"On en était à quel chapitre ?" demanda-t-elle en feuilletant les pages.

Alors qu'elle en arrivait sur le chapitre concernant les défenses contre les Inferi, elle réalisa soudain que Remus gardait le silence.

"Remus ?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il leva lentement le regard, le visage impénétrable.

"Où… as-tu eu ce bracelet ?"

Il posait la question en tentant de la faire passer pour une quelconque discussion, mais il était tellement bizarre que Lena sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"C'est… un cadeau de Noël… de la part de… Sirius".

Ça la rendait tellement mal à l'aise de dire ça à Remus que, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à formuler sa réponse d'un ton indifférent.

Elle avait l'impression qu'accepter ce cadeau était un blasphème quand Remus le regardait avec ces yeux là.

"Tu sais… il a dû remarquer que ce bracelet me plaisait… et comme tout le monde sait… que je ne suis pas très riche… il a dû vouloir… faire ça pour moi…"

Le manque d'expression sur le visage de Remus lui donnait l'impression qu'elle devait expliquer un crime grave.

"C'est pratique, d'être riche…" dit-il.

"Sans doute…" répondit-elle avec un petit rire peu convaincu.

Il la regarda alors dans les yeux. Le malaise de Lena ne faisait que grandir. Elle sentait le sang lui monter à la tête, elle sentait son cerveau flottant dans le brouillard. Elle avait… oui, c'était bien ça : elle avait l'impression d'avoir été surprise à tromper son petit ami.

"Qu'est-ce…"

"Lena, accepte de sortir avec moi !"

Remus venait soudainement de changer d'expression. Il ressemblait à un enfant pris en faute – et néanmoins déterminé.

"Hein ?"

_To be continued…_

**Chapitre 15 : L'erreur de Rogue**

**Note de fin**  
J'ai un énorme soucis avec le site où je postais mes réponses aux reviews. Je suis en train de chercher un autre hébergeur ! N'oubliez pas de vérifier de temps en temps dans mon profil, j'y mettrai l'adresse des RAR dès que ça sera près ! (brokendreams ne fonctionne plus)  
J'organise aussi un grand concours de chèque à mon nom : le plus gros gagne une carte postale dédicacée !


	15. L'erreur de Rogue

**Le p'tit mot de Cassie  
**Hein, quoi ? Diantre, un nouveau chapitre ? Comment cela se fait-il ?  
Rien que pour vous, en exclusivité, je vous présente le chapitre 15 de cette magnifique, merveilleuse, prodigieuse fanfiction qu'est la mienne !  
Avec les compliments de **Damien Lecomte**, qui a joué les beta-reader (histoire d'avoir une lecture en avant-première)(et bien que cette dernière version n'ait pas eu son approbation, vu que je ne lui ai pas montré…).  
J'ajoute que je suis super contente d'avoir retrouvé des anciens lecteurs, et d'en avoir gagné des nouveaux. Toutes vos reviews ont réchauffé mon pauvre petit cœur meurtri. Je vous aime tous. Oui, tous tous. Anciens lecteurs, nouveaux lecteurs, reviewers, silencieux, absolument tous ! (_Heu, ça suffit, là… Tu me fais honte…_).  
**Un rappel des faits, pour les anesthésiés de l'encéphalogramme :  
**Lena, folle amoureuse de Sirius, devient folle de jalousie quand celui-ci commence à sortir avec Rachel Matthews, Gryffondor, et accessoirement la plus belle fille de Poudlard. Et aussi la plus salope, parce que fière de son trophée, et de sa place de « première petite amie de Sirius Black » (et oui, parce que Sirius n'est pas un bourreau des cœurs dans ma fic, désolée !), elle raconte pas mal de crasses sur Lena, qui est un peu trop amie avec les Maraudeurs à son goût.  
Tout serait bien triste, s'il n'y avait pas Remus qui commence à tourner un peu trop autour de Lenou-chou (et oui, parce que Remus n'est pas un loup-garou névrosé et « coincé » dans ma fic, désolée !). Lenou-chou qui, en quelques mois, s'est quand même pas mal « détachée » des Maraudeurs… et de ses sentiments pour Sirius.  
A côté de Lenou-chou, nous avons son meilleur ami déjanté portant le doux nom de Kevin Knight. Kevin est aussi pas mal chieur dans son genre : autrefois fou de la petite Sarah Diggory, Poufsouffle de leur année, il finit par se rendre compte qu'elle est aussi intéressante qu'un plat de nouilles périmées lorsqu'il a enfin l'occasion de sortir avec elle. Il retourne donc ses sentiments vers Myrrha Smith, meilleure amie de Lily Evans et Gryffondor, qui bien sûr ne le voit pas comme un « garçon ». Ça serait trop facile sinon. Non, il lui faut l'inaccessible à lui aussi, il n'est pas meilleur ami de Lena pour rien, diantre !  
Et sur cet air de comédie romantique et d'hexadécagone amoureux, Lena devra percer le mystère qui entoure la « maladie » de son frère jumeau Jake, dans le coma depuis 4 ans ; et affronter la bizarrerie du Professeur Steevens, un très très vieux Serpentard quelque peu tordu et étrange.

**Chapitre 15 : L'erreur de Rogue**

"Tu veux sortir avec moi ?" répéta Remus.

Lena resta un instant pétrifiée, regardant le jeune garçon comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate de dire en disant « je t'ai fait peur, hein ? ». Mais il n'en fit rien. Alors elle se leva lentement pour se donner contenance et fit quelques pas tout en fixant ses pieds, sous le regard de Remus, espérant ne pas avoir trop l'air débile.

"Une réponse aujourd'hui, ça serait bien aussi…"

_Il n'a pas tort…_

Lena commença à tripoter nerveusement ses doigts. Honnêtement, une partie d'elle-même lui soufflait qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre depuis bien longtemps, pourtant elle était trop occupée à jouer les petites filles choquées pour se laisser aller à accepter cette idée.

"Lena…"

Remus se leva et s'approcha d'elle, puis lui attrapa les mains pour qu'elle cesse de jouer avec ses doigts. Ce simple contact la fit frissonner, et elle fixa résolument des yeux un point à la gauche du bras du jeune homme. Elle aurait pu lui donner une réponse immédiatement, mais aucun mot ne sortait de ses lèvres, comme si la réponse était trop difficile à donner. Bien plus difficile qu'elle n'aurait pu penser, si elle avait imaginé une seule petite seconde qu'une telle situation puisse se produire.

La petite partie de sa tête encore capable de réfléchir lui fit réaliser que jamais Remus ne plaisanterait avec elle sur un sujet aussi « délicat ». Il était sérieux. Il n'allait pas exploser de rire en disant « haha, trop bien la tête que tu fais ! », et il lui fallait donc donner une réponse.

De préférence avant qu'ils n'aient atteint l'âge de la retraite.

Oui, ou non.

C'était simple comme réponse à donner, choisir un des deux petits mots et continuer sa vie paisible, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à en dire un, de ces fichus mots ? Et pourquoi l'image du visage de Sirius flottait devant ses yeux tel un vague avertissement ? Ça, elle en avait bien une petite idée…

Remus leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur le visage de Lena, à la limite de son cou et de sa joue, pour l'obliger à redresser la tête.

Son regard croisa le sien.

Ouais non, minute là, c'était pas juste ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Et surtout pas très malin, parce que Lena était sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais autant rougit de sa vie. Remus sourit d'un air amusé. Et en plus il se moquait d'elle ? Non mais franchement… Ça avait dû calmer son air morose, de la voir aussi perturbée…

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, toujours avec une main dans la sienne et son autre sur son visage. Il était pas un peu trop près, maintenant ? Le cœur de Lena manqua un battement.

Toujours avec son petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Remus approcha lentement son visage de celui de Lena qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

Il n'allait quand même pas l'embrasser là, non ? Si ? Non…

Son cœur battait désormais à une vitesse folle. Il s'approchait un peu trop… Lena déglutit péniblement.

"Remus…"

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et ne la lâchait plus des yeux. Si, il allait l'embrasser… Devait-elle le laisser faire, ou bien… En avait-elle seulement envie ?

Elle n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle voulait quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement.

"Lena est ici ?" questionna la voix guillerette de Peter.

Sa bonne humeur laissa place à une expression de perplexité totale en voyant la position de Remus et Lena. Cette dernière s'éloigna, plus gênée que jamais et le visage en feu.

"Je dérange, peut-être ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix bizarrement sèche.

Lena coinça machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se mit à mordiller l'ongle de son pouce, évitant comme elle le pouvait de regarder en direction de l'un des deux garçons.

"Non," murmura Remus d'une voix douce, qui fit immédiatement rougir Lena.

Elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

"Tu voulais me voir ?" essaya-t-elle de dire. Mais elle était tellement mal à l'aise que tout ce qui franchi ses lèvres fut quelque chose comme "tuvlémoir ?". Et sans doute en moins clair.

Elle devina que son ami s'approchait d'elle avec une certaine raideur dans ses pas.

"Tu as reçu du courrier…"

Il lui tendit une enveloppe beige vieillotte, scellée d'un sceau qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Merci…"

Elle devina son regard braqué sur elle pendant qu'elle attrapait ce qu'il lui tendait.

"Le hibou avait l'air pas mal paumé, il l'a laissée tomber au hasard sur la table des Serdaigles. R.G. Hunt l'a passée à Evans, qui me l'a transmise."

Elle hocha simplement la tête.

"Merci…" répéta-t-elle bêtement.

"Bon, vous avez l'air occupé, je vous laisse…" il semblait toujours un peu amer.

Peter s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, et claqua la porte un peu trop brutalement derrière lui.

Remus s'approcha de Lena d'un pas souple.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Quoi, il arrivait encore à adopter le ton de la conversation après tout ça ? Il pouvait encore être naturel alors qu'un de ses meilleurs amis les avait tous deux surpris dans une position ambiguë ? (Bien qu'en substance, ça n'avait rien d'une situation ambiguë, ça avait été bien réel…)

Bon, s'il voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle pouvait faire pareil !

Lena leva les yeux pour le regarder bien en face, comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Mais aussitôt, elle se souvint de sa main sur sa joue et baissa à nouveau les yeux en rougissant. Tout compte fait, non, elle ne pouvait pas faire pareil…

"Je ne sais pas…"

Elle regarda un bref instant l'enveloppe sous tous ses angles, avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Voilà, comme ça, c'était bien, ne surtout pas regarder Remus et son petit sourire amusé et cruel…

Elle en sortit une très vieille photographie déchirée de tous les côtés, comme si quelqu'un avait décrété que seuls les gens de la photo importaient et avait enlevé un paysage superflu, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans l'enveloppe. Elle la retourna, mais il n'y avait aucune date notée à son dos, elle observa donc les deux personnes sur la photo. Un jeune couple, elle leur aurait donné à peine dix-sept ans. L'homme lui semblait vaguement familier, et avaient ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme ; ils se souriaient puis faisaient des signes à l'objectif. Elle devina qu'ils portaient tous deux une robe de Poudlard. Elle observa un peu mieux la femme, et elle lâcha alors une exclamation de surprise en la reconnaissant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Remus, qui regardait la photo par-dessus son épaule.

"C'est ma mère…"

C'était sa mère, adolescente, qui souriait dans les bras d'un garçon qui n'était certainement pas le père de Lena – ce jeune homme là était caucasien. Sa mère, qui portait fièrement l'uniforme de Poudlard.

Mais il y avait un problème.

Sa mère n'était-elle pas censée être une Moldue ?

**xXxXx**

La photographie avait eu l'avantage de faire momentanément oublier à Remus qu'elle ne lui avait donné aucune réponse à sa question. Durant la semaine et demi qui avait suivi, il n'avait pas une seule fois reformulé sa proposition, ce qui laissait au moins le temps à Lena d'y réfléchir. Peut-être attendait-il simplement la réponse, mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller lui en parler d'elle-même. Et elle espérait qu'il la connaissait assez pour savoir ça. Elle continuait donc à mener sa petite vie, à regarder Remus en rougissant sous le sourire amusé de ce dernier. Non, franchement, il était vraiment cruel…

Quant à Peter, il était plutôt distant, comme s'il lui en voulait de quelque chose, bien qu'il ne lui ait donné aucune raison. Et de toute évidence, il avait réussi à ne divulguer à personne ce qu'il avait vu, car Lena ne reçut aucun commentaire de la part de qui que ce soit (du genre… Kevin, par exemple…).

C'était bien là le seul avantage qu'avait apporté cette photo, parce qu'elle n'avait déjà pas suffisamment de questions en tête, il lui fallait en plus ajouter ce nouveau mystère !

Sa mère n'avait jamais accepté le fait que son père soit un sorcier. Elle en avait toujours voulu à Lena et à son frère d'avoir à leur tour développé des pouvoirs magiques. Elle avait toujours banni la magie de leur maison. Si elle était une sorcière, pourquoi tenir à ce point à avoir une vie « normale » de Moldus ?

C'était à en avoir des migraines. Des questions, des questions, et toujours aucune réponse !

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ç'en était un peu trop, elle voulait au moins une réponse à cette simple question : sa mère était-elle une sorcière ?

C'est pourquoi, après une semaine et demi à se demander si son père répondrait ou non, et si elle devait ou non le faire, elle se trouvait à la volière à fixer une enveloppe à la serre d'un vieil hibou. Elle avait écrit une lettre à son père, lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé une vieille photo de sa mère, et lui demandant si oui ou non sa mère était une sorcière. Elle ne voulait pas poser trop de questions à son père de peur qu'il ne reste muet, elle avait donc renoncé à lui demander des réponses précises et détaillées sur le pourquoi du comment. Elle voulait juste une petite réponse. Une toute petite réponse. Ça serait un début.

Lena eut un petit sourire triste à la pensée que Remus attendait lui aussi une petite réponse simple à la question qu'il lui avait posé, mais elle était incapable de savoir ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

Elle était… fatiguée de ses sentiments de midinette pour Sirius. Et Remus était gentil, tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait qu'ils feraient tous les deux un joli couple. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui la bloquait. Ça lui paraissait un peu « désespérée » d'accepter la proposition d'un garçon juste parce que tout le monde la poussait dans ses bras.

Mais elle devait avouer que, dans le fond, elle appréciait beaucoup Remus… Qu'ils avaient déjà eu quelques « rendez-vous »… Que la pensée heureuse de Lena pour faire apparaître un Patronus, c'était Remus… Qu'elle était toute perturbée quand ils étaient ensemble…

Alors après tout…

_Fonce ma fille !_

Elle regarda le hibou partir avec sa lettre. Avec un peu de chance, son père lui en apprendrait un peu plus sur sa mère, ça serait toujours ça de pris. On lui avait dit que l'adolescence était une période difficile, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que tout lui tomberait dessus en même temps… Sa mère, son frère, des questions, toujours des questions, et maintenant Remus…

Deux semaines plus tard, elle n'avait eu aucune réponse. _Et Remus non plus_, lui soufflait souvent une petite voix. En même temps, c'était de sa faute à lui, il ne lui avait pas reposé la question, ils s'étaient pourtant vus entre temps, et il faisait comme si de rien n'était, à la regarder… C'était de _sa_ faute, à ce cher Lupin, s'il n'avait eu aucune réponse, voilà !

_Quelle mauvaise foi …_

Si, si, c'était de sa faute à lui ! Elle n'allait quand même pas lui sauter dessus pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord, non ?

_Pourquoi pas ?_

Parce qu'il en était hors de question !

Même si son père ne lui avait pas répondu, elle remarqua que le hibou était revenu à Poudlard, et en conclut donc que son père avait eu la lettre, mais ne savait pour l'instant pas comment y répondre. Peut-être ne le savait-il pas ? Peut-être qu'il croyait vraiment que sa femme était une Moldue ? Ça semblait un peu irréaliste à Lena… mais ses parents n'avaient pas le même âge (son père avait trois ans de moins que sa mère), et Lena non plus ne connaissait pas tous les élèves de Poudlard, alors peut-être que ses parents ne s'étaient jamais croisés au château…

Quelle que soit la réponse, elle devait découvrir par elle-même si sa mère avait été à Poudlard. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen…

"Les archives ?" répéta Kevin sans comprendre.

"Tu sais où elles se trouvent ?"

Il réfléchit un moment en pianotant des doigts sur la table de la bibliothèque.

"Demande plutôt à un professeur…"

Lena secoua la tête, puis raya une phrase dans son devoir de métamorphose. Les adultes, elle en avait eu sa dose. Elle aurait pu demander directement à un professeur ou à Dumbledore lui-même si sa mère avait été à Poudlard, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'ils ne répondraient pas. Ou plutôt, qu'ils auraient été incapables de répondre – après tout, elle entendait parfois les professeurs parler entre eux des parents de quelques élèves qu'ils avaient eus en cours, mais tous semblaient prendre Mrs Siong pour une Moldue.

"Ça te simplifierait la tâche, non ? Puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire aux archives ?"

Lena regarda prudemment autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait entendre.

"J'aimerais trouver la preuve que ma mère a été à Poudlard…"

Kevin la regarda d'un air perplexe.

"Dans les archives ?"

"Oui."

"Sans demander à professeur ?"

"Oui."

"Tu veux dire, comme sortir après le couvre-feu et fouiller dans les archives en cachette ?"

"Oui."

La réponse de Lena n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle aurait aimé. Elle était quand même en train de parler d'enfreindre le règlement… D'agir comme une criminelle, de s'introduire de force dans une pièce et de fouiller comme une voleuse. Le tout de son plein gré. Au risque de se faire attraper, virer de Poudlard, envoyer à Azkaban… Non, elle exagérait à peine… En tout cas, elle en avait mal au ventre rien que de songer à ça.

Kevin éclata d'un grand rire franc. De toute évidence, l'idée lui paraissait improbable à lui aussi… Mrs Pince le regarda avec fureur, l'incitant à se taire – ils étaient dans une bibliothèque quand même !

"Je suis sérieuse, Kevin…"

Son ami secoua la tête avec des gloussements qu'il était incapable de retenir.

"Désolé, terreur, mais tu devrais demander aux Maraudeurs…"

Lena retourna à contemplation de son devoir, et raya une seconde phrase. Décidément, elle n'arrivait à rien ! Et en plus, les épaules de Kevin étaient encore prises de tremblements, signe qu'il se retenait à grande peine de rire et devait étouffer ses gloussements pour ne pas être viré de la bibliothèque.

C'est donc avec un certain bonheur (et un grand soulagement : elle n'aurait pas à tuer Kevin pour se moquer encore une fois d'elle) qu'elle vit Lily Evans s'approcher de leur table en courant presque.

"J'ai besoin de votre aide, y'a un problème à la Grande Salle…" leur chuchota-t-elle avec empressement.

Lena rangea avec soulagement ses affaires dans son sac. Une petite excuse pour éviter d'avoir à travailler n'était pas de refus ! Ils se levèrent pour suivre une Lily plutôt inquiète jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

A cette heure-ci, quelques élèves de différentes années qui n'avaient pas de cours s'étaient installés sur les tables pour y faire leurs devoirs, ou simplement discuter à voix basse. Tout le monde n'était pas forcément à l'aise dans la bibliothèque, sous le regard scrutateur de Mrs Pince qui faisait sortir tout élève un peu trop perturbateur. Mais ils étaient quand même très peu à choisir cette option, bien qu'elle leur permette de garder boisson et nourriture diverse à leur portée – détail non négligeable pour des adolescents.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, Lena observa ce qui s'y passait.

Quelques élèves travaillaient, jetant de temps en temps des regards noirs à la table des Gryffondor. D'autres, au contraire, observaient avec étonnement le spectacle, qui finit par attirer le regard de Lena.

Et elle fut stupéfaite par l'étrangeté de la scène.

Myrrha Smith essayait tant bien que mal de garder un Sirius Black plutôt agité assis à sa table, pendant que de l'autre côté R.G. Hunt (le petit ami de Lily) et Shawn Summers (le meilleur ami de ce dernier), tous deux de Serdaigles, essayaient d'occuper « discrètement » Severus Rogue, qui devait sans doute faire ses devoirs lui aussi. Disons plutôt qu'ils chahutaient entre eux, et se penchaient parfois vers la table de Rogue pour lui poser une question, à laquelle il répondait en grognant tout en fixant Black d'un œil morose. Vu leur position, il semblait évidant qu'ils tentaient d'empêcher Sirius de remarquer que Rogue était à quelques mètres de lui. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être chose aisée, car Sirius se relevait parfois avec de grand gestes dramatiques et en riant comme un demeuré.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Kevin.

Lily haussa les épaules d'un air déconfit.

"Myrrha est persuadée que Rogue a versé quelque chose dans la boisson de Black… en tout cas, depuis, il a l'air un peu saoul, et il n'arrête pas de révéler des choses sur la première personne qu'il voit. Quand il a commencé à parler de certaines « farces » qu'il avait faites à Rogue, on a préféré l'éloigner…"

Que voilà une gentille attention !

"Où sont les autres ? Peter, James, Remus ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu un professeur ?"

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

"Il dit des choses vraiment personnelles, on a pensé qu'il valait mieux éviter que certaines… informations parviennent aux oreilles des professeurs. Je cherchais les autres, mais vous êtes les premiers que j'ai trouvé."

Lena regarda du côté de Rogue, et elle fut prise d'un certain malaise. Il regardait vers Sirius avec haine, et semblait chercher un moyen d'échapper à R.G. et Shawn… Lena comprit qu'il voulait que Sirius avoue quelque chose de précis. Ce qui s'était passé avec les Maraudeurs quelques mois plus tôt, par exemple… Ou même pire…

"Il ne doit surtout pas voir Remus," dit-elle précipitamment.

S'il se mettait à raconter certaines choses en voyant Remus, ça pouvait facilement mal tourner… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle, mais il y avait peu de chance pour que ce genre d'information reste en petit comité si ça venait à se savoir…

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Lily, surprise.

"Essaie de trouver James, dis-lui qu'on l'emmène dans un endroit sûr."

Il était si rare que Lena donne des instructions que Lily ne prit pas la peine de discuter, elle retourna rapidement dans les couloirs.

Lena prit une grande inspiration.

_Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, il le faut, il le faut…_

Et pourquoi personne ne pouvait faire ce quelque chose à sa place, franchement ? Ils pensaient vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de le tenir, assis, dans la Grande Salle, au milieu de tous ces gens qui pourraient entendre un truc qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir ?

Elle s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors où Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents à Myrrha.

"Mais Kevin ne l'avouerait jamais, alors pourquoi… Eh, Keeeevin !"

Myrrha se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivant avec un air un peu… désespéré.

"Kevin, j'étais juuuustement en train de parler de toi ! Je lui demandais si quelque part, Smith ne pensait pas elle aussi que tu étais peut-être _gay_ !"

Le visage de Kevin se décomposa à une telle vitesse que Lena dut se retourner d'un coup en se mordant le poing pour éviter de rire (et c'était difficile…). Non, c'était pas gentil de rire dans un moment pareil, elle devait se retenir, elle devait… Mais Kevin restait planté là, comme un piquet, et regardait Sirius avec une expression stupéfaite et une tête de six pieds de long.

"Tu penses ça de moi ?"

"T'es toujours fourré avec Lena et tu t'entends _tellement_ bien avec les filles, y'a de quoi se poser des questions ! Sans compter que Lena est quand même belle."

Lena se calma en sentant son cœur s'arrêter et son visage rougir, et se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius. C'était moins drôle, d'un coup… Il sembla alors remarquer sa présence et sourit encore plus.

"C'est bien ce que je disais ! Lena est vraaaaiiiiment belle, pourquoi tu la traites comme ton frère ?"

Soudain, la situation n'avait plus rien _du tout_ de drôle. Sirius avait dit qu'elle était belle. « Vraiment belle ».

Etrangement, ce fut au tour de Kevin de rire en regardant la jeune fille qui abordait une jolie couleur pivoine des plus convaincantes.

"Ok, d'accord, viens avec nous maintenant…"

_Et surtout, prends un air très sérieux pour masquer ton trouble…_

Lena tira sur la manche du jeune homme pour l'inciter à se relever.

"Myrrha, aide les garçons à tenir Rogue à l'écart…" souffla-t-elle en direction de son amie, assez bas pour que Sirius n'entende pas le nom de Severus.

D'une pierre deux coups. Elle aiderait à éviter que Sirius croise Rogue, et en plus elle ne serait pas témoin si une information trop confidentielle venait à échapper à Sirius. Mais il fallait aussi éloigner Kevin…

Lena avait rarement fait preuve d'une telle rapidité pour évaluer les risques…

Le problème se posa quand elle réalisa que Sirius était pratiquement incapable de se tenir debout et avancer tout seul. Elle ne savait pas si Rogue lui avait vraiment fait quelque chose, mais une chose était sûre : un professeur le voyant dans cet état ne douterait pas un seul instant du fait qu'il avait simplement bu… Sur ce coup-là, il avait bien joué. Son erreur avait été de faire ça aux heures creuses : il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune chance pour que Sirius ait le temps de dire un truc compromettant devant un grand nombre d'élèves. Enfin bon, pour le moment, le problème était que Sirius ne marchait pas droit et que Lena n'était pas assez forte pour pratiquement porter un jeune homme qui devait facilement peser une bonne quinzaine de kilos de plus qu'elle… ni assez forte pour porter n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Avec l'aide de Kevin, elle réussit à le diriger vers le couloir où se trouvait la salle des Maraudeurs. Elle espérait que James arrive le plus rapidement possible…

"Pourquoi tu veux pas de Remus ?" demanda soudainement Kevin.

Lena fut incapable de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il savait que Remus lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie ? Peter avait dit ce qu'il avait vu ? Elle se reprit rapidement en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à l'état de Sirius…

"C'est un type bien Remus…" déclara fièrement Sirius en hocha vivement la tête. "Y'en a pas beaucoup qui resteraient aussi gentils s'ils avaient vécu la moitié de ce que Remus subit…"

Kevin sembla soudainement intéressé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Lena, qui menait la marche pendant que Kevin soutenait Sirius, se retourna avec fureur. C'était pas honnête de la part de son ami de chercher des informations alors que Sirius était incapable de se retenir de parler, et maintenant…

"B'eeeen, tu sais, Remus est un…"

"Sirius !" cria-t-elle tout à coup.

Il se tut et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Tu as une joooolie voix quand tu cries, tu sais… Je suis content que tu aimes le bracelet… Mais James a pas arrêté de me demander de quoi tu parlais dans le couloir, et maintenant j'ai l'impression de trahir Remus…"

Il semblait soudain peiné.

"Remus, c'est mon ami… J'aurais pas dû faire ça… J'suis vraiment un con…"

Il se dégagea de Kevin avec une certaine brusquerie pour se rapprocher de Lena.

"Tu sais, Remus, il a beaucoup souffert depuis qu'il a été attaqué… J'le trahirai jamais…"

"Kevin, va chercher James," ordonna Lena d'un ton sec.

Si elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Sirius de parler, de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il valait mieux que Kevin n'entende rien…

Il jeta un regard indéfinissable vers son amie, mais ne put qu'obéir devant son ton résolu. Il secoua la tête, fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans les couloirs.

"James aussi c'est un type bien, tu sais… C'est mon frère… Lui aussi, c'est un con, c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien…" il se mit à glousser comme une poule.

"Et Peter… Peter, il est un peu influençable, mais il est génial lui aussi… Je les aime, mes amis… Je les trahirai jamais…"

Venant de Sirius, ce genre de « déclaration » avait quelque chose d'irréel. Il était plus du genre à agir pour prouver ses sentiments qu'à les avouer de vive voix.

"Mais, Lena…"

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas chancelant, et Lena remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il transpirait à grosses goûtes et se déplaçait en se tenant légèrement courbé. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

"Pourquoi… pourquoi parfois…"

Il posa une main sur son épaule et s'y appuya légèrement, comme pour garder son équilibre sur ses deux jambes.

"Pourquoi parfois, j'en ai plus rien à foutre ?"

Elle réalisa seulement maintenant qu'elle tremblait. Elle avait aussi du mal à respirer, et elle avait la vague impression qu'on s'amusait à tortiller ses entrailles.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Sirius. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement une perle de sa transpiration ?

"J'ai encore trahi Remus…"

Il posa son autre main sur la seconde épaule de Lena alors qu'un frisson glacé parcourut son corps. Il semblait que bientôt, il ne tiendrait plus debout, et reposait de tout son poids ou presque sur elle. Et elle était incapable de réagir, elle regardait Sirius d'un air fasciné.

"Toi aussi, je t'ai trahie devant le lac…"

Il posa son front contre l'épaule de Lena, et posa son avant-bras derrière sa nuque, sa main tenant le bras de Lena

"Je crois que je t'aime…"

Une poigne de fer se referma sur sa gorge alors que Lena respirait de plus en plus difficilement et tremblait de tout son corps. Ou était-ce les tremblements de Sirius qu'elle ressentait ?

Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul quand Sirius releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux. C'était un simple contact maladroit, mais Lena avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir tant sa tête lui tournait.

A peine deux ou trois secondes après le début du baiser, qui parurent des siècles à Lena, Sirius s'effondra soudainement. Elle eut juste le temps de l'attraper et le coller contre elle pour éviter qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol tel un pantin désarticulé.

Elle grimaça sous le poids du garçon, c'était pas avec ses petits muscles de fillette qu'elle pouvait le soutenir !

Reprenant lentement ses esprits, rougissant comme ce n'était pas permis, elle remarqua alors pour la première fois que James, Peter et Remus étaient à côté d'eux. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, au juste ?

Sans dire un mot, James et Peter s'approchèrent pour soulever Sirius. Lena fut soulagée d'être sauvée de ce poids, mais elle réalisa que Remus ne l'avait pas regardée une seule fois. En fait, il se contentait de fixer résolument le dos de James, le visage fermé.

Encore une fois, elle se sentit atrocement mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle laisser Sirius l'embrasser alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de dire oui à Remus ?

_Bah, tu étais surprise, tu n'as pas eu le temps de réagir…_

Bizarrement, elle n'en fut pas convaincu, et eut une nouvelle fois cet horrible sentiment d'avoir trompé Remus.

James et Peter passèrent chacun un bras de Sirius autour de leurs épaules.

"On s'en charge, Lenou chérie !" dit James avec un petit clin d'œil amical.

Ils traînèrent Sirius dans le couloir, et Remus les suivit sans un mot. Lena resta plantée comme une idiote, en regardant les quatre silhouettes s'éloigner lentement. Elle aurait pu appeler Remus, elle aurait pu dire quelque chose au lieu de rester muette de stupeur.

Elle revit l'image de Remus qui restait au loin, sans chercher à la regarder, et se sentit tout à coup coupable. Rachel avait sans doute raison, à cet instant Lena avait vraiment le sentiment d'être… une garce qui se jouait de Remus. Ils passaient du temps ensemble quand il lui proposait, elle avait accepté ses invitations à Pré-au-Lard, elle l'avait presque laissé l'embrasser, et maintenant elle embrassait son meilleur ami. Elle était une garce.

_Mais non enfin !_

Elle aurait quand même pu repousser Sirius… ou dire quelque chose à Remus, au lieu de le laisser partir avec cette expression sur le visage !

Lena s'appuya contre le mur et le laissa glisser sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Fut un temps où elle aurait été hystérique à l'idée que Sirius venait de l'embrasser, mais là elle se sentait surtout triste.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta assise dans ce couloir avant que Kevin ne réapparaisse et, sans lui poser de question, la ramène dans leur Salle Commune.

**xXxXx**

Le lendemain, comme une automate, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et alla s'installer en tourna délibérément le dos à la table des Gryffondor. Elle sentait que Kevin mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions, du genre « mais pourquoi tu tires cette tronche depuis hier ? », et elle lui fut reconnaissante de rester silencieux. Même si elle aurait aimé qu'il évite les regards de cocker dans sa direction.

Quelques minutes après qu'elle ait commencé à manger – ou plutôt, après qu'elle ait commencé à regarder son assiette d'un air pas très convaincu – Peter arriva à ses côtés.

"Sirius s'est réveillé ce matin," annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Lena se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"Il va bien ?" demanda Kevin, pour pallier au silence de Lena.

"On l'a amené à l'infirmerie hier soir, il était entre de bonnes mains. Il est en forme et ne se souvient de rien."

Lena leva soudain la tête de son déjeuner.

"De rien ?" répéta-t-elle avec empressement.

Peter souffla un trop plein d'air d'un air ironique. Il semblait en vouloir pas mal à Lena depuis un moment, maintenant, et elle devinait sans mal pourquoi.

"Déçue ?"

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de détourner les yeux. Etait-elle déçue ou soulagée ? C'était difficile à dire… Au moins, elle pouvait échapper aux excuses et explications de Sirius qui lui aurait annoncé qu'il avait déconné, patati, patata… Au moins, elle n'irait pas semer la zizanie parmi les Maraudeurs. Au moins, ils pouvaient redevenir « amis »…

Peter secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté et tourna les talons.

"Pete !"

Il se retourna vers elle, et elle ne savait déjà plus quoi dire… Lui présenter des excuses ? Il n'avait pas l'air disposé à l'écouter…

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il avec agacement.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Eh bien, dis quelque chose, me fais pas perdre mon temps pour rien !"

"Je…"

"Tu sais où sont les archives des anciens élèves ?" lança soudain Kevin pour couper court à la conversation. Lena le regarda, surprise. Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire !

Peter le regarda sans trop comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

"Heu, y'a une annexe dans le bureau de Rusard…"

Lena manqua de s'étouffer avec l'air qu'elle venait de respirer. Le bureau de Rusard ! Rien que ça !

Kevin ne répondit pas à la question silencieuse de Peter et se contenta de le remercier. Peter s'éloigna en haussant des épaules.

"Alors, toujours décidée à y aller ?" demanda Kevin avec enthousiasme.

Lena ne répondit même pas… Y tenait-elle vraiment ? Etait-ce assez important pour qu'elle risque de se faire coincer ? C'était quand même gonflant d'être aussi indécise…

"Lena…" commença Kevin devant son mutisme. Elle se redressa le visage pour regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

"J'ai vraiment l'air d'être gay ?"

**xXxXx**

Le soir même, dans son lit, Lena tournait en rond. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius, à Remus, à Peter… encore à Sirius… Puis à Remus… A qui non seulement, elle n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse, depuis le temps qu'il lui avait posé la question, mais en plus dont elle avait embrassé le meilleur ami…

_Oh, c'est lui qui a commencé n'empêche_… marmonna-t-elle mentalement. _Puis tu vas pas nous gonfler pour un petit smack !_

Mais quand même… Peter n'avait pas l'air du même avis, et de toute évidence Remus non plus puisqu'il l'avait soigneusement évitée toute la journée.

Elle commençait à avoir une grosse migraine.

De rage, elle se leva sans bruit, enfila quelques vêtements moldus, se couvrit de sa cape, attrapa sa baguette, et sortit du dortoir. Penser à autre chose, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Faire quelque chose de complètement fou et débile pour ne plus penser une seule seconde aux Maraudeurs. De toute façon, les Maraudeurs, ils étaient moches et puérils.

Une fois dans la Salle Commune, elle se ravisa. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle tourna les talons, puis s'arrêta une seconde fois. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Elle était une adolescente rebelle maintenant ! Elle répondait à un type qui voulait faire d'elle sa petite amie en embrassant le meilleur ami du type en question, alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'elle voulait faire et sortir des dortoirs à une heure du matin, hein ? Et ensuite elle irait se faire faire un tatouage et des piercings !

_Mon Dieu, mais t'es débile ma pauvre fille…_

Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle changea une nouvelle fois de direction et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte, fit demi-tour en direction du dortoir, se retourna à nouveau pour repartir vers la porte, l'ouvrit, s'engouffra dans le couloir et écouta le battant se fermer dans son dos.

Une soudaine terreur l'envahit. Non seulement elle risquait de gros ennuis, mais en plus il faisait drôlement sombre dans ce couloir… Elle se demandait comment les Maraudeurs pouvaient faire ça toutes les nuits, elle était sûre qu'à cause de sa frayeur elle aurait des cheveux blancs le lendemain !

_Ne réfléchis pas, ne pense pas aux Maraudeurs, marche !_

Oui, c'était vrai, elle était une adolescente rebelle maintenant…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa main tremblait, mais elle avançait résolument. Un grand pas dans la vie de Miss Siong…

_Ne pense pas à ce que tu fais, ne pense pas à ce que tu fais…_

Il lui fallut tout de même cinq bonnes minutes pour arriver au bout d'un couloir qu'elle traversait normalement en quelques secondes. Elle passait son temps à regarder derrière elle en songeant sérieusement à retourner dans son dortoir, et à tendre l'oreille à la recherche du moindre petit bruit qui lui aurait annoncé l'arrivée d'un professeur ou de Rusard.

Mais tout était silencieux.

Dire qu'elle prenait du plaisir à faire ça aurait été faux. Elle n'avait jamais été à ce point terrifiée… Non, en réalité, c'était un mensonge. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Bizarrement, elle se sentait plus « confiante » à se balader seule que la fois où elle avait été forcée de suivre Sirius et James – même si « confiante » était un bien grand mot. Mais elle était contente de voir qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'un certain culot.

_Héhé, c'est marrant en fait, cette montée d'adrénaline, je pourrais facilement en devenir accro… Puis c'est chouette, y'a personne, si ça continue je vais pouvoir trouver cette salle, fouiller les dossiers, et repartir comme je suis venue !_

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités qui venaient dans sa direction.

_Oh, non, je vais mourir… On va me renvoyer de Poudlard, mon père va me déshériter, je vais finir ma vie à Azkaban… Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis pas restée dans mon dortoir ?_

Toute sa fierté fondit comme neige au soleil alors que les pas se faisaient plus proches, il lui semblait même que la personne s'était mise à courir. Elle aurait aimé faire demi-tour et se chercher une cachette, mais elle était pétrifiée.

Elle se contentait de trembler sur place.

_Pauvre idiote, tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais t'introduire dans la salle des archives ?_

De toute évidence, elle l'avait vraiment pensé, mais maintenant elle réalisait à quel point l'idée de faire ça seule était stupide. Elle se retrouvait là, incapable de faire un pas, avec quelqu'un qui l'attraperait dans quelques secondes.

Sur un sursaut de lucidité, elle bougea enfin, et fit demi-tour rapidement et silencieusement – combiner les deux était une chose extrêmement facile… non, c'était ironique ça.

Elle voyait enfin vaguement la haute silhouette de la personne qui courrait sous la faible lumière des chandeliers.

Elle se précipita dans l'angle du couloir qui formait un petit U, mais elle avait été trop lente, et la silhouette était déjà sur elle.

"Hé !" lança une voix masculine surprise.

Apparemment, il venait de l'apercevoir seulement maintenant. Il essaya de ralentir, mais trébucha sur le pied d'une statue qui se tenait à l'angle du couloir et tomba directement sur Lena.

Elle s'attendait à se retrouver assommée entre le mur et le type, mais à sa grande stupeur, le « mur » n'était pas aussi solide qu'il y paraissait, et elle passa carrément à travers.

Et elle tomba dans les ténèbres.

_To be continued…_

**Le Mot de la Fin  
**J'ai ouvert un chtit blog pour répondre aux reviews. Bon, pour le moment y'a que les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 14, par contre !  
http (deux points) (deux slashs) cassieblack (point) over-blog (point) com !  
N'hésitez pas à y aller si vous voulez lire mes réponses, ou si vous avez une question sur le Mystérieux Mystère de la Mystérieuse Intrigue du JDCDM ( © Damien Lecomte) !  
Et je suis particulièrement déprimée en ce moment, alors envoyez-moi plein de reviews ! Même si elles sont méchantes ! Juste pour me prouver que j'existe ! Je vous aime !  
Le concours du plus gros chèque à mon nom tient toujours, soit dit en passant ;p  
Au prochain épisode :

Chapitre 16 : Le labyrinthe infernal !

Restez à l'écoute :)


	16. Le labyrinthe infernal

**Le p'tit mot de Cassie  
**Je suis terriblement en retard… c'est la faute des examens d'abord !  
J'ai des soucis d'ordinateur, alors j'espère que tout sera réglé rapidement, que je puisse corriger au plus vite mon chapitre 17…  
**Ce qu'il est bon de se rappeler pour ce chapitre**  
Lena est une idiote. Non, vraiment, une grosse idiote.  
Elle a été « empoisonnée » lors d'une soirée et a vu des choses étranges : ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de son frère dans le coma, d'après les dires de Remus. On ignore pourquoi son frère est dans le coma, et ce qui l'effraie autant.  
Pour ajouter à ses secrets de famille, elle apprend que sa défunte mère n'était pas une Moldue, comme elle l'a toujours pensé, mais bel et bien une sorcière qui aurait été à Poudlard.  
Lena a longtemps été amoureuse de Sirius, et elle l'est toujours, mais elle a décidé de renoncer à ses sentiments pour lui et d'accepter de sortir avec Remus, qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui donner une réponse, et déjà Sirius boit une sorte de potion de vérité et dit à Lena qu'il l'aime avant de l'embrasser !  
Pour ne plus penser à tout ça, Lena décide de sortir après le couvre-feu pour mener sa petite enquête au sujet de sa mère. Mais en chemin, elle a un léger accident…  
**Avertissement  
**Ce chapitre est particulièrement chiant, mais est là pour marquer une transition entre le précédent et le prochain chapitre, qui lui sera riche en révélations.  
Il n'a pas vraiment plu à ceux qui ont eu la chance de le lire en avant-première, mais moi je l'aime et il a une grande importance à mes yeux, surtout pour le « cas Lena » comme je l'appelle affectueusement.  
**Avertissement Bis  
**Y'a un passage vachement cliché… j'en ai presque honte… presque ;p  
**Remerciements :  
**A notre illustre **Damien**, beta-lecteur officiel depuis le chapitre 15 et dont le simple fait de prononcer le noble nom rehaussera le niveau du chapitre. Surtout qu'il a empêché que je poste une bêtise monstrueuse… J'aurais pu dire pour ma défense que « cette fanfiction a été imaginée avant même que Rowling ait écrit le quart de la moitié du tome 6 de HP », mais quand même… Bref, attention, ne soyez pas trop ébloui par le nom de mon Daminou… 'fin, si vous y arriver ;p  
A **Doxies Curse**, qui est partie à la chasse aux virgules inutiles et nombreuses erreurs de conjugaison. Tu es courageuse ma belle !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le labyrinthe infernal**

Lena fit une chute de quelques mètres, avant d'atterrir lourdement sur une pente raide et de rouler, rouler, rouler sur plusieurs autres mètres. Après un temps qui lui parut infini, sa chute s'arrêta soudainement et douloureusement, et l'homme qui l'avait faite tomber manqua de lui atterrir dessus. Il la heurta violement et Lena poussa un second gémissement de douleur.

"Bordel…" grogna-t-il.

Lena avait l'impression d'être passée sous un bus et se redressa avec une respiration courte et saccadée. Elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi sombre… en fait, elle n'y voyait rien !

"Ça va ?"

Si elle avait été un peu plus en forme, elle aurait sans doute reconnu la voix. Mais pour l'heure, elle était bien trop occupée à vérifier si elle n'avait pas perdu un membre ou deux dans sa chute… Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Juste une petite hémorragie interne, une fracture du crâne, peut-être une côte ou deux de brisées, mais rien de grave à part ça.

"Je crois…" souffla-t-elle.

"C'est qui ? Ah, mince, ma baguette, où est ma baguette… ? _Lumos_ !"

Un petit point lumineux apparut à la gauche de Lena et elle remarqua alors que son œil semblait voilé. Elle le frotta et sentit un liquide poisseux sur son front.

"Oh non…"

Du sang… c'était du sang… Elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche pour essayer de nettoyer ça rapidement.

L'homme se dirigea à quatre pattes vers la source de la lumière, attrapa la baguette et la brandit vers la jeune fille.

"Lena ?!"

Elle voulut regarder qui c'était, mais la lumière l'éblouit et elle cacha ses yeux avec sa main.

"Sirius ?"

Il baissa sa baguette avec un mot d'excuse et elle put enfin de le voir. C'était bien Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-là ?" demanda-t-il. Il n'avait jamais dû être plus surpris dans sa vie que ce soir-là.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à leur court baiser de la veille, mais il dut mettre ça sur le fait qu'elle était gênée d'être prise sur le vif. Elle enleva sa main de son front.

"Lena Siong dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! Je rêve !"

"Oh, ça va…" grogna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

"Hahaha !" il riait de bon cœur, "promis, je vendrai pas la mèche !"

Il se redressa enfin et tendit une main vers elle pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle accepta difficilement la main tendue (_heu, pouvait-elle décemment le toucher sans mourir d'embarras ?_), mais poussa soudain un gémissement de douleur et se laissa retomber sur les fesses de manière fort peu gracieuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la regarda d'un air inquiet.

"Je crois que je me suis fait une entorse à la cheville…"

Voilà qui était plutôt humiliant. Elle s'en sortait avec un trou ensanglanté sur le front et une entorse, alors que Sirius semblait se porter comme un charme ! Non mais franchement, aucune solidarité dans ce monde de brutes…

"Fais voir."

Elle déplia la jambe avec une grimace de douleur et des gémissements étouffés : le moindre mouvement était un supplice.

"Rhô, fais pas ta chochotte !" se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il se déplaça légèrement pour mieux voir sa jambe et commençait à remonter le bas du pantalon de la jeune fille quand elle fut prise d'un énorme doute. Est-ce qu'elle s'était épilé les jambes ?

_C'est vraiment le moment de penser à ça ?_

C'était _précisément_ le bon moment pour songer à un truc si typiquement féminin. Parce que Sirius Black, _Sirius Black_, le garçon qui, la veille encore, l'embrassait dans un couloir (et accessoirement celui qui avait été l'objet de son obsession durant quelques années), allait maintenant voir sa jambe mal épilée dans une espèce de… heu, où étaient-ils ?

Cependant, Sirius ne rit ni ne fit aucune réflexion et se contenta d'observer sa cheville en tirant légèrement sur sa chaussette, sans toucher à sa chaussure. Ç'en était pas moins humiliant, mais au moins il faisait semblant de rien…

"Ça commence à enfler… Tu peux bouger ton pied ?"

Elle essaya de le remuer, serrant les dents et fermant les yeux sous la douleur. Mais elle y arrivait.

"Au moins c'est pas cassé…" souffla-t-elle.

"Au risque de paraître sadique, il va quand même falloir que tu marches…"

Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête. De toute façon, aucun des deux adolescents ne connaissait une formule pour soigner ça… Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment : souffrir mais faire bouger cette fichue cheville pour mieux rejoindre l'infirmerie où Pomfresh pourrait arranger tout ça…

Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

"Tu n'as pas vu ma baguette ?"

Sirius se redressa légèrement sur ses talons pour jeter un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'eux. Mais il n'y avait rien que la pente raide d'où ils étaient tombés, et un long tunnel sombre qui s'éloignait dans les pénombres.

"Tu l'avais avec toi ?"

"Je crois que je l'ai lâchée dans le couloir…"

C'était la meilleure, celle-là… Comment elle aurait fait, sans baguette et avec une entorse à la cheville, si Sirius avait réussi à reprendre son équilibre et qu'elle était tombée seule dans ce trou paumé ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?" redemanda Sirius.

"Je… comptais fouiller dans les archives de Poudlard…" expliqua-t-elle rapidement, comme si c'était sans aucune importance et que l'information n'en valait pas la peine, avant d'ajouter plus lentement : "et toi, qu'est-ce que _tu_ faisais là ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Rachel, je voulais voir si elle m'attendait toujours…"

Lena prit cette information comme une claque.

"Vous êtes toujours ensemble…" C'était une simple constatation, pas une question. Pourtant, il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

"J'ai pas encore reçu le manuel « C_omment rompre avec une_ _fille _» ?"

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de ça avec Sirius. A une époque, elle aurait été ravie d'entendre que Sirius voulait rompre avec Rachel, mais elle se sentait surtout triste. Parce que, eh bien, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était avec ses sentiments, justement…

"En lui disant que tu veux rompre… C'est pas parce que tu joues le mec distant qui oublie ses rendez-vous qu'elle se décidera à lâcher un tel trophée de chasse…" grogna-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. Et puis, sa situation à lui était quand même plus simple… Elle, que pouvait-elle faire ? « Désolée, Remus, je voulais vraiment sortir avec toi même si tu vois, j'étais folle amoureuse de Sirius avant, et je pensais pourvoir renoncer. Mais ça m'a perturbée quand il m'a embrassé ! Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu es prêt à attendre un an ou deux, que je sache ce que je veux vraiment ? »

Et puis, c'était quand même un comble. Sirius lui disait qu'il tenait à elle, l'embrassait, puis lui parlait de sa petite amie comme si de rien n'était. Bon, concrètement, il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais ça lui faisait quand même mal d'entendre ça… Et à cause de lui, elle savait encore moins où elle en était. Et quand elle ne savait pas où elle en était, elle devenait agressive…

"Le…"

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire son prénom.

"On devrait éviter de prendre racine, non ? Tu connais une sortie ?"

Elle savait qu'il voyait très bien sa mauvaise humeur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Et elle n'aimait pas être comme ça… La douce, la gentille Lena qui parle sèchement ? C'était pas normal…

Une seconde fois, Sirius se leva et regarda autour de lui.

"James et moi, on a déjà fait une petite visite dans les oubliettes. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où on est exactement, mais on finira obligatoirement par trouver la sortie… dès que je reconnaîtrai l'endroit où nous sommes."

En clair, il n'en savait rien… Il se rapprocha de Lena, puis s'accroupit à ses côtés.

"Appuis-toi sur moi, je vais t'aider à marcher."

Elle fut prise d'un curieux frisson plutôt désagréable quand il passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la soutenir, pendant qu'elle-même passait son bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour qu'elle ne glisse pas, sa baguette coincée entre deux doigts, et l'aida lentement à se relever.

"Ça va ?"

B'en voyons, elle n'avait jamais été aussi tendue de sa vie, et la main de Sirius sur son flanc la chatouillait, mais à part ça… à part ça, elle se sentait très malheureuse. Et furieuse.

Et elle espérait aussi que la main de Sirius ne remonterait pas accidentellement un peu trop haut…

Mais elle remarqua qu'il se tenait courbé pour rester à sa taille et renonça à se plaindre.

"Tu me chatouilles, mais ça va…"

Sirius rit doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Incapable de se retenir, Lena se joignit bientôt à lui – d'un rire cependant plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots, à rester plantés dans le noir en train de rire comme des bossus, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se calmer.

"On ferait mieux d'avancer," déclara Sirius entre deux gloussements.

Ils entreprirent alors de s'engager dans le tunnel, lentement, et Lena boitillant sur sa cheville douloureuse tout en se retenant de pousser des gémissements de douleur. Ça suffisait de jouer les douillettes !

**xXxXx**

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire en marchant dans un vieux couloir noir. Entre deux intersections (et il y en avait pas mal), dans les montées comme dans les descentes, ils admiraient les murs (« oh, une fissure ! Tiens, regarde, une autre fissure ! Oh, et là aussi, une fissure ! ») ; puis découvraient avec un frisson de joie les quelques bêtes qui vivaient là (« t'as vu la taille de cette araignée ? On dirait un caniche ! »). Lena espérait de tout cœur que les araignées géantes resteraient bien sagement dans leurs toiles…

Oh, et il y avait aussi des mammifères ! (« C'était pas un rat, ça ? »).

En temps normal, Lena aimait les animaux. Mais là, le cadre ne s'y prêtait pas.

Déjà, il faisait chaud dans ce tunnel. Beaucoup trop chaud. Il n'avait fallu que quelques petites minutes de marche forcée pour que Lena et Sirius transpirent ; ils eurent donc rapidement soif. Ils firent d'ailleurs une très rapide pose pour enlever leur cape et boire rapidement de l'eau que Sirius fit sortir de sa baguette. Il y avait l'humidité aussi, étouffante, collante, sans parler de la poussière qui s'accrochait à eux, les obligeant à respirer difficilement. L'odeur entêtante de cette poussière s'ajoutait au pathétique tableau : elle se prenait dans leur gorge et leurs narines, les faisant tousser et éternuer.

Alors, si en plus quelques araignées géantes et autres rats immondes venaient leur grignoter les pieds ou autre partie de leur corps, Lena était sûre de faire une crise d'hystérie. Peut-être même aurait-elle pu s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant dans ce labyrinthe si elle n'avait pas eu son entorse.

Après plusieurs petites (ou grosses, au choix) heures de marche difficile, ponctuée de commentaires divers et variés sur leur environnement, Sirius s'arrêta soudainement.

"Pouce, je me rends ! J'ai mal au dos…"

Lena s'écarta de lui avec un certain soulagement – voire même un soulagement certain. Autrefois, elle aurait sûrement apprécié le bonheur de se faire presque porter par Sirius, d'être collée à Sirius, d'être seule avec Sirius, mais là elle avait chaud, elle avait mal au pied, et elle se sentait affreusement sale. Et puis, il y avait Remus…

Elle vérifia donc qu'aucune créature répugnante ne se trouvait sur le mur contre lequel elle comptait s'appuyer, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en soupirant. Rapidement, Sirius s'affala à ses côtés.

"T'es sûr qu'on va trouver une sortie ?" osa-t-elle demander.

"En temps normal, je l'aurais rapidement trouvée, mais là on avance un peu à l'aveuglette", avoua-t-il.

Elle se sentit soudain coupable. Si elle ne s'était pas blessée en tombant, ils auraient pu avancer plus facilement dans le tunnel. Et tout compte fait, si elle n'avait pas attendu le dernier moment pour bouger dans les couloirs quelques heures plus tôt, ils ne se seraient pas rentrés dedans et ne seraient pas tombés ici. Quoique carrément, si elle n'avait pas cherché à jouer les aventureuses et était restée sagement dans son lit, elle serait sans doute en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il était, et non en train de marcher dans ce satané tunnel. Au moins, elle était sûre de ne plus jamais enfreindre le moindre règlement, cette punition suffisait…

Elle poussa un long soupir de frustration.

"On aurait peut-être dû rester là où on est tombés… Tu aurais pu essayer de remonter, et tu serais allé chercher de l'aide… Je crois que je préfèrerais avoir une retenue, si ça me permettait d'échapper à cet enfer."

"Oh, tu exagères, tu es en compagnie du plus beau garçon de Poudlard, en tête-à-tête, et tu trouves le moyen de te plaindre ?"

Lena rit doucement.

"Mon idée du tête-à-tête, c'est plutôt promenade romantique au bord du lac ou pique-nique dans un champ fleuri. Sûrement pas balade dans un tunnel crade et humide !"

Sirius éclata d'un de ses grands rires que Lena connaissait si bien et elle sentit son cœur se pincer. _On se calme, fichu cœur…_

"C'est noté, je ferai pas la même erreur la prochaine fois !" Puis, il se fit plus sérieux : "Tu sais Lenou, je ne suis pas un Super Héro de bande dessinée, je n'aurais jamais réussi à remonter par là où nous sommes tombés !"

En clair, ils n'avaient pas le choix : c'était marche forcée dans ce taudis pour retourner à l'air libre.

"Peut-être avec un _Wingardium Leviosa_ ou un _Mobilicorpus_…" tenta Lena.

"Ouais, bien sûr, et pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé James à la rescousse avec un bon petit « _accio_ James ! » tant qu'on y est ?"

Ils éclatèrent d'un bon rire franc, Lena n'imaginait que trop bien un James Potter qui se faisait attirer contre son gré à travers les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à eux. Mais son rire se coinça dans sa gorge.

"Ça aurait pu marcher pour ma baguette…"

"On est trop loin maintenant…" dit doucement Sirius.

Lena ferma un instant les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

"Depuis combien de temps on est ici ?"

Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Une demi-heure, deux heures, cinq heures ? On perd rapidement la notion du temps dans ce genre d'endroit…"

"Je suis vraiment fatiguée…"

Sirius se redressa soudainement.

"On ferait mieux de se remettre en route, pas question de nous endormir ici !"

Lena secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, mais elle avait du mal et se sentait vraiment comateuse.

"À moins que tu préfères que des tas de petits bestioles ne grimpent sur ton joli petit corps endormi, brrr brrr brrr…" il accompagnait ses paroles de quelques petites chatouilles sur les côtes de Lena.

Elle se redressa en imaginant la scène avec horreur. Il manquerait plus que ça !

"D'accord, d'accord, on y va…"

Elle essaya de se remettre debout, mais réalisa qu'elle avait encore plus mal que la première fois. Sans compter que maintenant, elle devinait que quelques ampoules s'étaient formées sur ses pieds !

Elle se laissa tomber comme une masse.

"J'y arriverai pas…"

Sirius grogna. Il était déjà debout et sautillait sur place pour essayer de se réveiller, et il n'aimait de toute évidence pas voir à quel point Lena abandonnait rapidement.

"Tu peux me tenir ma baguette, s'il te plaît ?" demanda-t-il, légèrement sec.

Sans trop chercher à comprendre, Lena la prit dans sa main.

"Ok, grimpe maintenant !"

Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui présenta son dos.

"Hein ?"

Il tapota sa propre épaule du plat de la main.

"Je peux te porter pendant quelques minutes, ça sera déjà moins désagréable que de me contorsionner pour rester à ta hauteur. Hop, on s'accroche !"

Lena le regarda un instant, cherchant à évaluer son degré de sincérité. Il était vraiment prêt à la porter ? Loin de lui faire plaisir, cette idée la mit mal à l'aise. Elle était donc minable à ce point ? Incapable de faire quelques pas alors que Sirius, qui ne devait pas être moins épuisé, était quand même prêt à la porter ?

"C'est bon, je vais marcher…"

Elle commença à se redresser lentement sur ses jambes tremblantes, mais Sirius fut plus rapide. Il lui agrippa fermement un bras qu'il passa par-dessus son épaule, et se contorsionna légèrement pour attraper son autre bras et faire de même. Elle avait maintenant son buste complètement appuyé sur le dos de Sirius et sentit son cœur perdre les pédales.

"J… je t'ai dit que je peux marcher !"

"Accroche-toi !"

Il lui lâcha les bras rapidement pour se saisir de ses jambes et se redressa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se dégager. De peur de tomber en arrière, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. Miraculeusement, elle n'avait pas fait tomber la baguette de Sirius en cours de route.

"Crétin !" ne put-elle s'empêcher de maugréer.

"Moi aussi je t'aime !" répliqua-t-il, avant de se taire brusquement, le visage à demi tourné, juste assez pour que Lena le voit en train de froncer les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. Son cœur battait encore plus vite et elle songeait avec une certaine angoisse que Sirius devait très bien le sentir.

"Accroche-toi bien," dit-il doucement, en resserrant un peu sa prise qu'il avait sur les jambes de Lena.

Ils se mirent en marche dans un silence religieux. Elle se demandait s'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose. Genre, elle savait pas, elle… une déclaration qu'il lui aurait faite la veille, par exemple ?

"Installe-toi un peu mieux, j'ai tout ton poids dans mes bras…"

Il parlait doucement, presque de manière neutre, ce qui embêta légèrement Lena. Un peu. Ou même plus qu'un peu. Alors quoi, il commençait par plaisanter avec elle, puis soudain tombait dans un grand mutisme ?

Elle se redressa un peu mieux et passa carrément ses bras par-dessus les épaules du jeune homme, avant de croiser ses mains au niveau de son torse. Elle pouvait à présent respirer directement l'odeur des cheveux de Sirius. Elle aurait aimé dire qu'ils sentaient bon et que c'était agréable, mais en réalité l'odeur de la poussière s'y était incrustée. Enfin, c'était quand même de beaux cheveux… Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour poser son menton sur son bras. Elle avait maintenant sa joue contre l'oreille de Sirius et elle sentait son visage prendre la couleur de ce si joli rouge qui lui allait tellement bien.

Et elle était toujours aussi triste. Autrefois, elle aurait été prise de pensées tordues et peut-être même aurait-elle songé à un certain verre et une certaine serviette en leur disant « nananananèreuh, moi aussi j'le toucheuh ! ». Mais là, seul son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, et ce fut seulement en sentant quelque chose de mouillé sur son bras qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était vraiment en train de verser quelques larmes, comme la pauvre minable qu'elle était.

Si Sirius s'aperçut de son état, il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Peut-être mettait-il ça sur le compte de l'entorse de Lena…

**xXxXx**

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant un temps qui parut à la fois interminable et trop court à Lena, avant que Sirius ne s'arrête dans une espèce de grande cavité, plus large que le tunnel lui-même, et au bout duquel ils percevaient l'ombre de deux autres tunnels qui s'éloignaient dans des directions opposées.

"On va s'arrêter là," déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun compromis.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du dos du garçon, puis réarrangea à la hâte son tee-shirt qui venait de remonter. Lena avait encore les yeux un peu rougis, la gorge douloureuse, mais aucun des deux jeunes gens n'attira l'attention sur ça. Elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, et lui parce qu'il devait savoir qu'elle préférait éviter le sujet.

Elle étala sa cape sur le sol et s'y installa dessus, le dos contre un mur, et une nouvelle fois il prit place à ses côtés.

"Tu as soif ?"

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il fit sortir un petit jet d'eau du bout de sa baguette, et le passa sur sa tête pour se rafraîchir un peu, puis une fois que le jet s'arrêta, il brandit sa baguette vers Lena dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Ce fut à son tour de boire et d'essayer de nettoyer comme elle le pouvait la transpiration et la poussière qui s'était incrustées sur sa peau. Elle réalisa à ce moment là qu'elle avait encore du sang séché à la racine de ses cheveux… Elle nettoya ça à la hâte. C'était pas terrible, mais au moins son visage et ses bras étaient propres, maintenant.

Il lui présenta ses excuses pour ne pas pouvoir faire apparaître quelques sandwichs afin de manger un bout – exception aux Lois de Gamp sur la Métamorphose Elémentaire oblige.

Elle remercia toutefois Sirius du regard, tout en constatant sans étonnement qu'il était fichtrement sexy quand des petites gouttelettes d'eau lui tombaient de la pointe des cheveux sur son nez… Mais il ne fallait pas penser à ça !

"Et ta cheville ?"

"Tant que j'évite de bouger, de parler, de respirer ou même de penser, elle va très bien !"

Il sourit.

"Tu devrais faire une petite sieste, ça doit déjà faire plus de vingt-quatre heures que nous sommes réveillés."

Lena secoua la tête d'un air apeuré.

"Non non non, tu oublies les araignées et les rats…"

Il éclata d'un rire franc.

"Je te protègerai !"

Bizarrement, après des heures à tourner en rond, l'idée de s'endormir ici n'était plus aussi répulsive à leurs yeux.

Elle essaya de trouver une position confortable contre le mur, mais Sirius l'attira tout à coup vers lui et lui fit poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il n'avait pas compris que jamais elle ne pourrait dormir aussi près de lui ou il voulait simplement la tuer sur place ?

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, alors qu'elle croyait cela impossible quand elle avait la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, et perdue dans un immonde tunnel poussiéreux où pouvaient se cacher quelques araignées mutantes psychopathes, elle s'endormit pendant qu'il jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux.

**xXxXx**

Elle se réveilla brutalement en sentant quelque chose sur sa jambe. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes, pourtant Sirius s'était finalement assoupi – preuve qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa promesse de la protéger et avait fini par s'endormir lui aussi. Quand on est épuisé, il est souvent très difficile de garder les yeux ouverts.

Il avait posé sa tête contre la sienne et sa main était toujours posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était quand même cruel de sa part, de la tenir contre lui de cette manière… S'il voulait qu'elle soit encore plus paumée, c'était réussi.

Il avait toujours sa baguette à la main, allumée du même _lumos_ pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans le noir total.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle sentait toujours quelque chose d'inhabituel sur sa jambe. Ça ressemblait vaguement à un corps chaud et à bien y réfléchir, elle le sentait bouger.

Son cœur se serra à nouveau, mais pour une raison totalement différente de quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle n'osait pas baisser les yeux pour regarder ce que c'était…

Mais quand ça bougea franchement, elle n'arriva pas à se retenir.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit un énorme rat confortablement installé.

"Yiiiiiiiiiii !" cria-t-elle en bougeant vivement la jambe et en essayant de se relever.

"Arg !" ajouta-t-elle quand elle ressentit une douleur aigue sur sa cheville.

"Hein !?" confirma Sirius en se redressant d'un coup.

"C'était un rat !" dit-elle d'une voix effrayée, à la limite du sanglot. Elle en avait sérieusement marre d'être là ! Dire qu'en ce moment, elle pourrait être ailleurs… Où, en fait ? Devant un déjeuner bien docile ou en cours ? Quel jour était-ce ?

Sirius reprit rapidement ses esprits, après avoir regardé autour de lui avec un air perplexe qui resta sur son visage à peine une seconde, avant qu'il ne se rappelle où il était.

"Ça va, ça va, calme-toi, il est parti !" dit-il d'une voix rassurante (et légèrement exaspérée) vers Lena. Il posa une main douce sur son épaule pour la calmer. Elle essaya de respirer pour reprendre ses esprits. D'abord, elle était trop minable pour se déplacer seule, maintenant elle devenait hystérique à cause d'un rat… elle ne se montrait décidément pas sous son meilleur jour !

_Et en plus, tu ne t'étais même pas épilée les jambes…_ lui rappela une petite voix moqueuse.

"Désolée…" souffla-t-elle.

Et, à bien y réfléchir, c'était quoi cette tache sombre sur l'épaule de Sirius ?

_A ton avis, ma grande ?_

Pétrifiée, Lena prit enfin la peine de passer sa main sur son menton…

_Eh oui, tu as bavé pendant ton sommeil…_

C'était immonde, c'était répugnant, elle avait envie de mourir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ça serait bien ça…

Sirius lui sourit (il n'avait rien remarqué ou il faisait semblant ?) et ramassa sa baguette, qu'il avait lâchée en se réveillant.

"Je trouve ça mignon, Lena qui a peur d'un rat… Tu sais, faut pas en avoir peur, y'a des rats très sympas à Poudlard !"

"Mouais, j'préfère les chiens quand même…" marmonna-t-elle en remettant un semblant d'ordre dans ses longs cheveux.

"Moi aussi…" confia Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu déçue de constater qu'aucun portail magique n'était apparu pour les ramener dans la Grande Salle…

"On fait quoi, maintenant ?"

Sirius évalua les deux tunnels qui se trouvaient en face d'eux.

"J'ai vaguement réfléchi tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es endormie. Nous avons fait pas mal de tours et détours dans les tunnels, mais je crois que nous avons plus ou moins traversé le château en diagonale. Je suppose que celui de droite repars vers le lac, et l'autre a l'air de monter, sans doute dans les bois."

Elle attendait qu'il lui dise la direction qu'ils allaient prendre, mais il n'en fit rien.

"Et ?" insista-t-elle.

"Je ne connais aucun tunnel qui déboulerait vers le lac… et je ne connais pas assez les bois non plus…"

"Conclusion, tu m'as sorti tout ce beau discours pour vanter ton sens de l'orientation, mais en fait t'es aussi paumé que moi ?"

"Précisément !" confirma-t-il avec un sourire joyeux.

Elle roula des yeux, dépitée.

"Je vote quand même pour le lac," ajouta-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Elle réfléchit un vague instant. Risquer de sortir en plein dans la forêt interdite, au milieu de créatures dangereuses et meurtrières – peut-être même devant un meurtrier psychopathe s'ils avaient de la chance – ou plutôt aller vers un terrain connu, comme le lac ?

Va pour le lac ! Elle confirma le choix de Sirius.

Ils se relevèrent, et après une brève inquiétude, Lena assura à Sirius que oui, son pied allait bien mieux. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas, c'était qu'il se propose à nouveau de la porter. Parce qu'elle sentirait alors son pauvre petit cœur battre à toute allure, puis elle se mettrait à penser au doux sourire de Remus, et elle se sentirait à nouveau perdue et déprimée… Il valait mieux qu'elle arrête ici les frais.

Mais tout de même, elle avançait bien mieux que quelques heures plus tôt, et surtout elle avançait seule ! Ses ampoules étaient également douloureuses, mais elle pouvait faire avec. Enfin, tant qu'ils avançaient à un pas d'escargot, bien sûr.

Ils marchèrent donc dans le tunnel de droite, qui se révéla tout aussi fascinant que ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu jusqu'ici. Peut-être était-il moins poussiéreux ? Lena ne sut décider s'il l'était effectivement moins, ou si elle s'était tout simplement habituée à l'odeur. Il lui semblait plus frais aussi.

Bientôt, ils durent dévaler une pente plutôt rude, s'aidant l'un l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Ils étaient presque arrivés en bas quand Lena glissa sur un caillou. En temps normal, elle aurait réussi à reprendre son équilibre. Mais entre son entorse, ses nombreuses ampoules et cette sensation affreuse dans les jambes d'avoir marché depuis des jours, elle n'y arriva pas. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper et elle tomba, et roula les derniers mètres de la pente.

"Lena !" s'écria Sirius d'un ton inquiet en s'élançant à sa suite.

Elle atterrit brutalement, le visage à quelques millimètres de la plus énorme toile d'araignée qu'elle ait jamais vue.

Elle essaya de se relever rapidement, mais ses cheveux s'étaient pris dans la matière collante et visqueuse.

"Sirius !" appela-t-elle en voyant que la monstrueuse propriétaire de cette monstrueuse toile s'avançait vers elle en se dandinant joyeusement sur ses huit monstrueuses pattes. Avait-elle dit, d'ailleurs, que c'était une bête monstrueusement immonde ?

Il fut rapidement à ses côtés et essaya de sortir ses cheveux de la toile.

"Ça colle bien, cette saloperie !"

Il jeta un sort d'entrave pour arrêter la progression de la bête – et sauver Lena d'une crise cardiaque certaine – mais il n'arriva pas à la libérer.

"Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux couper…"

Hein ? Quoi ? Couper quoi ?

Il regarda Lena en grimaçant.

"Tu n'arriveras pas à les décoller…" dit-il d'un ton désolé.

Bon, que les choses soient claires. Elle était allongée sur le sol, à quelques millimètres d'une énorme toile poisseuse, elle se tenait difficilement sur ses coudes pour éviter d'y plonger la tête la première, et Sirius semblait désolé de devoir lui couper les cheveux ? Il y avait des priorités, dans la vie…

"Coupe-les qu'on en finisse, avant qu'elle ne revienne à la charge…"

Il brandit sa baguette.

"C'est dommage quand même…"

"Je peux aussi rester collée ici pour sauver mes cheveux, c'est vrai…" rétorqua Lena.

"Tu sais, tu es vraiment de plus en plus sarcastique, j'approuve ! C'est bien que tu t'imposes un peu !"

Il murmura un rapide sort, et Lena fut libérée de la toile.

"Regardez-moi ça, ça sort pendant le couvre-feu, ça cherche à entrer dans la salle des archives, ça se retrouve seule avec un bien charmant jeune homme et en plus, ça prend de la gueule…"

Malgré les « ça », Lena ne se vexa pas. Elle se contenta de sourire.

"Et c'est la dernière fois de ma vie que je sors en cachette, je t'assure !"

Sirius l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

"Oh, non, évite, ça serait du gâchis de revenir à ta vie de sainte maintenant que tu as goûté aux joies de la rébellion !"

Lena secoua la tête doucement. En fait, là tout de suite, elle avait _vraiment_ envie de retourner à sa vie de sainte. De se coucher à des heures raisonnables. De faire ses devoirs. D'écouter en cours. De manger sainement. De respecter chaque minuscule close du règlement de Poudlard. De rentrer dans un couvent et de mourir vierge. Ah, ça oui, elle en avait sérieusement envie… Tout, mais surtout ne plus avoir à se balader dans des oubliettes puantes et remplies de bestioles immondes.

Bon, y'avait Sirius, ça compensait pas mal… Sauf qu'elle ne voulait _pas_ de ces sentiments pour Sirius, surtout quand le meilleur ami de ce dernier lui avait fait des avances.

"Allez, on se remet en route terreur !"

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Lena s'était agrippée au bras de Sirius. Elle n'avait plus envie de s'éloigner de lui d'un seul millimètre – pas après ses rencontres avec un rat énorme et une araignée mutante ! Eh oui, que de sentiments contradictoires… Elle voulait s'éloigner de lui et finissait accrochée à son bras…

**xXxXx**

"Bon sang, je sais où on est maintenant !" s'écria tout à coup Sirius, alors qu'ils arrivaient à un embranchement de plusieurs tunnels.

Lena n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie une phrase aussi belle. C'était à en retomber amoureuse de Sirius ! Mais ça, c'était pas une bonne idée…

"Tu sais où est la sortie ?"

Il éclata d'un grand rire joyeux.

"Oui, et je sens que ça va pas te plaire !" dit-il d'un ton conspirateur.

Il l'entraîna vers un tunnel sur leur gauche.

"C'est dingue quand même, on a vraiment passé des heures à tourner en rond…" remarqua-t-il, plus ou moins pour lui-même.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et regarda à leur gauche.

"Je me souviens, maintenant…" murmura-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

Il regarda Lena et sembla encore plus fier de lui qu'il ne l'était déjà en annonçant qu'il savait où était la sortie.

"La porte ! Que tu as vu en rêve ! Je sais où elle est !"

Lena sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement.

"Tu le sais… ?"

Il lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu veux voir ?"

Elle réfléchit un instant. Ils étaient déjà si près de la sortie… Ils pourraient revenir une autre fois, non ? Mais elle savait qu'elle n'oserait plus jamais enfreindre le moindre règlement. Alors, tant qu'à y être…

"Je veux y aller !"

Il l'entraîna dans ce qui se révéla être non plus un tunnel, mais un long couloir. Elle revit un flash de son rêve et s'accrocha plus fort au bras de Sirius. C'était le même couloir… la même couleur rouge sang. Elle entendait presque les plaintes de son rêve.

Maintenant, elle avait sérieusement peur. Sirius dut le sentir, car il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Lui semblait bien plus excité qu'effrayé… fichu Gryffondor !

Elle respirait néanmoins difficilement, car elle était maintenant devant la porte… La même porte, celle qu'elle avait dessinée. Sirius s'arrêta et fouilla dans sa poche d'un air absent, avant d'en sortir un morceau de parchemin froissé qu'il battit dans l'air pour déplier.

"Tu as gardé ce dessin ?"

C'était celui qu'il avait ramassé dans l'infirmerie.

"Regarde, c'est exactement la même…"

Lena ne se sentait vraiment pas rassurée. Sirius semblait croire que c'était une bonne nouvelle, mais ça rendait son cauchemar bien trop réel, et elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'on leur saute dessus.

"Tu n'es jamais rentré ?" demanda Lena.

"C'était fermé à clef, et même un _Alohomora_ n'y a rien changé…"

Lena porta la main à son cou et tira sur une longue chaîne en argent où pendait la clef que Dumbledore lui avait remise.

"On essaie ?"

Elle aurait aimé avoir une voix ferme et décidée, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et maintenant, ils étaient devant la petite porte. Sentant son appréhension, Sirius tenta de prendre la clef, mais elle secoua la tête.

"Je vais le faire…"

Elle se dégagea de la prise rassurante de Sirius et posa la main sur la poignée qui était bizarrement chaude.

Elle introduit la clef dans la serrure et la fit tourner, et un cliquetis indiqua que ça avait fonctionné. Elle déglutit péniblement et essaya de reprendre une respiration calme et lente. Elle tourna la poignée pour la tirer vers elle.

Et c'est alors que d'énormes silhouettes noires leur tombèrent dessus dans un bruissement d'ailes.

_To be continued…_

* * *

N'ayez pas peur de dire tout le mal que vous pensez de ce chapitre en cliquant sur le petit « go » en bas à gauche ; je ne vous mangerai pas (promis juré ! J'ai bien mangé aujourd'hui !)  
Les réponses aux reviews sont sur http (deux points)(deux slashs) cassieblack (point) over-blog (point) com. Si vous êtes un gros flemmard et préférez que je vous envoie votre réponse, dites-le moi et j'essaierai de combattre ma propre flemme ! (et oui, on se refait pas… héhé)

Chapitre 17 : Le secret de Jake

Dans peut-être trois semaines ou un mois (selon mon degré de motivation pour le corriger… et surtout, si mon ordinateur est réparé ou si ma sœur m'a rendu l'autre…)


	17. Le secret de Jake

**Le p'tit mot de Cassie  
**Non, je ne suis absolument pas en retard. Du tout. Vous vous trompez.  
D'ailleurs, restez assuré que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, elle touche trop près de sa fin !**  
Résumé des épisodes précédents, à peine copié-collé...  
**Lena est une idiote. Non, vraiment, une grosse idiote.  
Elle a été « empoisonnée » lors d'une soirée et a vu des choses étranges : ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de son frère dans le coma, d'après les dires de Remus. On ignore pourquoi son frère est dans le coma, et ce qui l'effraie autant.  
Pour ajouter à ses secrets de famille, elle apprend que sa défunte mère n'était pas une Moldue, comme elle l'a toujours pensé, mais bel et bien une sorcière qui aurait été à Poudlard.  
Lena a longtemps été amoureuse de Sirius, et elle l'est toujours, mais elle a décidé de renoncer à ses sentiments pour lui et d'accepter de sortir avec Remus, qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui donner une réponse, et déjà Sirius boit une sorte de potion de vérité et dit à Lena qu'il l'aime avant de l'embrasser !  
Pour ne plus penser à tout ça, Lena décide de sortir après le couvre-feu pour mener sa petite enquête au sujet de sa mère. Mais en chemin, elle a un léger accident, et tombe dans les oubliettes du château !**  
**Heureusement, son prince charmant Sirius est là. Et au bout d'un long chemin ponctué de chevilles poilues et baves diverses, au milieu des rats et des araignées géantes, ils trouvent une porte bien étrange.**  
**Et en l'ouvrant, ils se font attaquer par des bêtes féroces...**  
Avertissement :  
**Toute cette explication n'était pas aussi capilotractée dans ma tête quand j'avais 17 ans. Sorry...**  
Remerciement spécial :  
**À **Doxies Curse**, ma Super-Bêta que j'aime !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le secret de Jake**

Lena cria et Sirius l'attira immédiatement contre lui, lui protégeant la tête de ses bras pour éviter que quelques-unes de ces chauves-souris géantes ne s'accrochent à ses cheveux. Elle ne résista cependant pas à l'envie de regarder ce qui se passait et s'accrocha encore plus fort à la robe de Sirius en voyant une énorme tête de dragon s'approcher d'eux à une vitesse ahurissante.

"Attends !" s'écria tout à coup le jeune homme.

Attendre ? Attendre quoi ? Qu'ils se fassent bouffer par un dragon ? Non, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir en fin de compte…

"C'est une illusion !"

Il fallut un certain temps à Lena pour remarquer que, effectivement, aucune chauve-souris géante ne les avait mordus ou griffés, et aucun dragon ne leur avait arraché la tête ou un quelconque autre membre qui aurait pu leur servir.

Elle s'écarta lentement de Sirius pour regarder autour d'elle, morte de peur devant la tête de dragon qui grognait dans leur direction et des chauves-souris qui virevoltaient dans un crissement sonore.

Même en sachant que ce n'était pas des vrais, elle n'en restait pas moins morte de trouille…

"Il faut se calmer, ils disparaîtront quand on n'aura plus peur", dit doucement Sirius.

Oui, évidemment, c'était _tellement_ facile pour la petite Poufsouffle qu'elle était de contrôler sa peur… Vraiment, un jeu d'enfant !

_Tu te fais sarcastique, c'est bien…_

Bon, on inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire, on ne regarde surtout pas ces affreuses bêtes et on essaie de ne plus les écouter…

Étrangement, il n'y eut bientôt plus d'autre bruit que celui de leur respiration dans la salle. Lena était persuadée qu'elle n'y était pas pour grand-chose : son cœur battait encore à tout rompre et elle avait toujours aussi peur de lever le regard.

"C'était pour faire fuir les curieux !" s'exclama Sirius en riant. Il se calma en voyant le teint blême de la jeune fille. "Eh, reprends-toi, c'était rien…" dit-il d'une voix douce en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il pouvait trouver ce genre de situation drôle, il en avait le droit… mais elle, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor ! Elle, elle ne riait pas face au danger ! Et elle, elle était encore morte de trouille et ne rêvait que d'un bon repas, d'une bonne douche et d'une semaine complète de sommeil dans son bon lit bien douillet ! Oh, oui, son lit…

"Ça va…" dit-elle nerveusement en reculant.

Pour la première fois, elle réalisa alors que si elle avait aussi bien vu les chauves-souris et le dragon, ce n'était pas grâce à la lumière de la baguette de Sirius, mais parce qu'il y avait des chandeliers allumés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Elle étudia l'endroit sans grande conviction. En face de la porte se trouvait un petit bureau de Poudlard sur lequel se trouvait un encrier et où une plume semblait attendre que le maître des lieux ne se décide à la prendre et à écrire sur le parchemin qui faisait face à la chaise. Contre le mur de gauche se tenait une large armoire, dans laquelle Sirius ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une pile de parchemins moisis et quelques vieilles plumes. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette pièce, si ce n'est un tableau qui semblait un peu plus récent que le reste du mobilier. Un tableau étrange… parce qu'il était moldu.

Fascinée, elle se dirigea lentement vers lui.

"Il est pas vraiment à sa place ici", souffla Sirius, qui l'avait suivie sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Alors que son cœur avait finalement cessé sa course folle, elle sentit comme une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. Tremblant légèrement, elle tendit les bras pour décrocher le tableau.

"Ça serait vraiment aussi simple ?" murmura Sirius.

Il était vrai que, si la pièce était gardée par ces « illusions » pour décourager les visiteurs inopportuns, le fait que ce tableau soit moldu et plus récent était comme… trop évident.

Alors quoi, on essayait de faire fuir les gens, puis on leur mettait un objet étrange sous le nez histoire de dire « ce que vous cherchez est ici ! » ?

Elle décrocha néanmoins le tableau et le posa au sol. Elle se sentit encore plus angoissée en voyant qu'il y avait un coffre encastré dans le mur : un coffre moldu, avec un cadenas à code et une serrure.

Sirius y pointa sa baguette.

"_Alohomora_ !"

Mais le coffre ne bougea pas et il n'y eut aucun déclic témoignant de son ouverture. Il tira néanmoins sur la poignée, au cas où, mais la porte du coffre ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

"Bon, eh bien, passons au plan B !" lança Sirius d'un ton guilleret.

Il retourna vers la porte d'entrée, en sortit la clef – que Lena avait oublié de récupérer – et revint la tendre à la jeune fille.

"Toi d'abord !" déclara-t-il en souriant.

Lena s'empara de la clef avec une certaine appréhension, et la mit dans la serrure avant de la faire tourner. Étrangement, la clef convenait parfaitement, et bientôt le cadenas se débloqua avec un petit « clic ».

Il leur fallait maintenant deviner le code… et malheureusement, Lena ne l'avait pas vu dans son rêve !

Elle se tourna vers Sirius avec une petite grimace.

"Tu as une idée ?"

Sirius haussa simplement les épaules.

"Eh, c'est ton frère, pas le mien ! Tu es mieux placée que moi pour avoir une idée !"

Lena se retint de grogner.

"Une date de naissance ? La date d'un évènement spécial ? Beaucoup de gens aiment mettre une date comme code…" suggéra-t-il tout de même.

"Ouais, ou aussi un numéro de téléphone, les numéros gagnants du Loto, des numéros quelconques…"

"Tu prendrais des numéros quelconques comme code secret ?"

"Non, j'aurais trop peur de l'oublier…"

"En principe, tu prends quoi ?"

"La date de naissance de Jake."

Elle se mordit les lèvres à ce moment-là. Depuis l'incident avec l'elfe de maison, elle gardait son journal en permanence dans une boîte à musique moldue protégée par des « _Alohomora_ » et son code secret était la date de naissance de son frère. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en Sirius, mais elle comptait tout de même changer ce code, maintenant.

"Bon, essayons ça !" s'exclama Sirius en perdant patience.

Lena tendit la main vers le cadenas. 14… 07… 60…

Mais il ne se passa rien.

"Attends, tu t'es trompée là. Vous êtes du quinze, pas du quatorze !"

Lena secoua la tête.

"Jake est né le quatorze vers onze heures cinquante du soir, je suis donc née le quinze quelques minutes après lui."

Sirius regarda le cadenas d'un air suspicieux.

"Donc je dirai 15… 07… 60…" murmura-t-il en prenant les devants et en formant la combinaison.

Le coffre s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

"Bingo !" souffla Sirius avec un sourire satisfait.

À l'intérieur du coffre se trouvait un tout petit coffret en bois, ainsi qu'une jolie toile d'araignée. Lena s'en saisit doucement (du coffre) tout en craignant que la propriétaire de la toile, ou une de ses voisines, ne s'y trouve. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une belle couche de poussière dessus.

À la fois anxieuse et fébrile, elle se dirigea vers le bureau et y posa le coffret, avant de se saisir de sa clef.

Mais elle hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Et s'il n'y avait rien ? Ou, au contraire, si elle découvrait précisément ce qui était arrivé à Jake ? Que préférait-elle, au fond d'elle ?

_Ce que je veux _vraiment_, c'est sortir de ce trou paumé et retrouver les couloirs de Poudlard !_

Décidée (enfin, plus ou moins…), elle ouvrit le coffret.

Sirius se pencha pour voir le contenu en même temps que Lena. Il y avait là une petite fiole, contenant un épais liquide rouge, une vieille page déchirée et pliée d'un bouquin quelconque, ainsi qu'une photographie de sorciers.

Lena attrapa la photo pour l'observer de plus près. Elle était identique à celle qu'elle avait reçue par hibou, à la différence près qu'elle n'était pas déchirée et que Lena voyait donc le couple dans leur intégralité. Le garçon semblait plutôt heureux, ses cheveux bruns coupés courts. Entre son visage fin et ses yeux marron et rieurs, Lena lui trouvait toujours quelque chose de familier. Il portait une robe de sorcier où étaient accrochés un insigne de préfet et le blason de Gryffondor, et tenait fièrement un balai dans sa main libre. Son autre bras enlaçait la mère de Lena. Au contraire du jeune homme, son visage avait quelque chose d'un peu plus hautain. Elle souriait néanmoins de toutes ses dents et semblait heureuse. Elle portait une robe de sorcier et, disparaissant sous l'ombre de la main de son compagnon, Lena devinait un blason de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, c'était bien Poudlard qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans le fond.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Sirius en regardant fixement un point sur la photo.

"Je crois que c'est ma mère…"

"Elle n'était pas censée être une Moldue ?"

"Si…"

"Alors pourquoi elle est à Poudlard, et avec le blason des Serpentards en plus ?"

Lena resta stupide un instant, mais effectivement, maintenant que le couple avait bougé, elle voyait bel et bien le blason des Serpentards sur la robe de sa mère.

La jeune fille soupira et détourna un instant le regard. Ainsi donc, elle avait raison : ses parents leur avaient menti, à elle et à son frère. Leur mère n'avait jamais été une Moldue, elle était bel et bien une sorcière ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que leur père était forcément au courant. D'accord, on ne pouvait pas connaître tous les élèves de Poudlard, mais lui aussi avait été à Serpentard ! Même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même année, ils s'étaient forcément vus à un moment ou à un autre !

"Donc, en fait, mes parents m'ont caché qu'ils étaient tous les deux des sorciers, et n'ont jamais pris la peine de me dire non plus pourquoi ils tenaient à vivre comme des Moldus… Typiquement Serpentard !"

Sirius eut un petit rire goguenard.

"Allons, je croyais que tu n'avais pas de préjugés !"

"Mouais, enfin, quand même… Pourquoi avoir caché ça ?"

"Ils devaient avoir honte d'avoir engendré deux futurs Poufsouffles…" dit-il avec un ton légèrement méprisant. Ou peut-être se faisait-elle une idée…

Enfin, il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black haïssait les Serpentards. Tout le monde avait pu se faire à l'idée que le père de Lena, « pourtant si gentil », fut à Serpentard, mais si ses _deux_ parents avaient été des Serpents… Sirius ne pensait pas se retourner contre elle quand même ? Non, parce que, d'accord elle était l'enfant de deux Serpentards, mais elle n'avait _aucune_ des qualités requises par la maison.

_Sauf ta tendance à imaginer les pires morts possibles pour une certaine blonde…_

Ce n'était _pas_ pareil.

_Et aussi celle de laisser croire à un mec qu'il a une chance alors que tu baves sur son meilleur ami…_

Ça, c'était juste qu'elle était longue à la comprenette.

_Comment vas-tu mettre fin à ça, déjà ?_

Eh zut, il y avait vraiment des fois où elle aimerait ne pas avoir sa petite mauvaise conscience…

Rageant, elle retourna la photo dans l'espoir d'y trouver une date, même si ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance maintenant qu'elle avait confirmé que sa mère était une sorcière.

« Je leur prouverai ma valeur ! »

Les mots étaient écrits précipitamment, les lettres étaient inégales et la phrase soulignée trois fois. L'encre du « p » avait même bavé un peu. Pourtant, le message au dos de la photo était particulièrement clair à lire. « Je leur prouverai ma valeur ! ».

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Lena sursauta. Ah, oui, elle avait oublié qu'il était là, lui aussi…

Elle haussa donc les épaules.

"Peut-être que… De toute évidence, Jake savait que notre mère était une sorcière. Une Serpentard en plus ! Lui qui voulait être dans la même maison que notre père… Bref, il a dû supposer que s'il montrait à notre mère qu'il était un grand sorcier, elle finirait par le respecter," suggéra Lena.

Après tout, c'était comme ça qu'elle imaginait la scène.

"Jake se faisait pas mal chahuter à l'époque. Autant à la maison parce qu'on allait à Poudlard ; autant à Poudlard parce qu'il n'était pas très courageux et que les Serpentards aimaient bien l'embêter. Il était la proie facile."

Sirius acquiesça.

"Je me souviens l'avoir trouvé la tête plongée dans les toilettes une fois ou deux… Il n'arrivait pas à se défendre."

"Un enfant de Serpentard envoyé à Poufsouffle, ça leur avait plu… Si j'y ai échappé, c'est parce que je suis une fille."

Elle posa la photo sur la table pour se saisir de la page déchirée.

"Et ça, c'est quoi ?"

Elle déplia la feuille, mais ne comprit pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle contenait : quelques formules, une préparation pour une potion, ainsi que quelques dessins que Lena ne voulait pas particulièrement voir tant ils étaient horribles.

"Je crois que ça vient d'un livre de magie noire," dit doucement Sirius en l'examinant. "C'est censé rendre le sorcier plus puissant."

Il fronça les sourcils et saisit la feuille.

"Ça a l'air pas mal dangereux à faire… Même James et moi ne nous y amuserions pas. Il est très difficile de voir si on s'est trompé dans sa composition."

Il lut un peu plus la page, pendant que Lena se saisissait de la fiole pour examiner de plus près son contenu, avant de regarder par-dessus le bras de Sirius.

"B'en, on dirait qu'il a réussi, non ? La même composition, la même couleur…"

Sirius observa la fiole en fronçant les sourcils.

"Attends, de quelle couleur tu vois la potion ?"

Lena le regarda sans comprendre.

"Elle est rouge !"

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

"Jake était daltonien lui aussi, non ?"

Elle commença enfin à comprendre.

"Oui, mais… Enfin, c'est vraiment _très_ rouge et on ne confond pas tant que ça les couleurs !"

Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien.

"La potion n'est pas rouge, elle est orange foncé…"

**xXxXx**

_Quatre ans plus tôt…_

Lena reposa sa fourchette sans grand appétit.

"Il faut manger pour devenir grande !" lança joyeusement Kevin.

La fillette lui répondit par un sourire. Elle n'était que la sœur du copain de Kevin, mais il se comportait avec elle comme si elle n'en était pas moins une amie. Mais de toute façon, Kevin était l'ami de tout le monde ; il savait se faire accepter au sein d'un groupe avec une facilité déconcertante.

"Je n'ai pas très faim…" s'excusa-t-elle. En fait, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Jake, il était vraiment distant depuis plusieurs mois. Eux qui avaient toujours été proches, voilà que désormais elle voyait son frère comme un étranger.

"Je reviens !"

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Derrière elle, Kevin haussa tristement les épaules en signe d'abandon, avant de se concentrer sur son propre repas.

Alors qu'elle marchait, quelqu'un la bouscula soudainement et il lui fallut peu de temps pour réaliser que ce garçonnet pâle comme la mort était bien son frère.

"Jake ?"

Mais l'enfant ne sembla pas l'entendre, car il continua sa course en direction de la sortie du château.

Lena hésita un moment. Certes, elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, mais elle voulait surtout savoir ce qui arrivait à Jake. Et s'il n'était pas disposé à lui parler, peut-être que…

Résolue, elle se détourna de son chemin pour suivre son frère dans le parc de Poudlard.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour voir enfin une petite silhouette se diriger vers la Forêt interdite.

La fillette se sentit soudain plutôt stressée. Tant qu'il faisait jour, elle pouvait encore se promener dans le parc, mais par contre, il lui était interdit d'aller dans la forêt. Elle se trouvait face à un sérieux dilemme.

Mais elle en avait trop marre de ne pas savoir ce que trafiquait son jumeau et dans un élan de motivation, elle se mit à courir vers la forêt. Elle avait un peu tardé, mais elle avait encore une chance de trouver Jake.

Elle crut vaguement entendre quelqu'un crier son nom derrière elle, mais elle savait qu'elle changerait d'avis si elle perdait une seule seconde à se retourner ; elle ignora donc la voix et courut de plus belle.

Une fois à l'orée des bois, elle ralentit l'allure pour enfin s'arrêter. Elle avait maintenant franchement peur. Que pouvait bien faire Jake dans cet endroit sordide ? Sans compter que la nuit allait bientôt tomber…

Elle n'imaginait que trop bien les monstres effrayants qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : qu'une petite Poufsouffle de douze ans fasse la bêtise de s'aventurer sur leur territoire pour en faire leur repas.

Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour… Ou alors de se décider à avancer… Tout, mais ne pas rester plantée là comme une potiche !

À l'idée que son frère puisse être en danger, elle se décida enfin à avancer, la peur au ventre, et prête à s'évanouir au moindre bruissement de feuille.

D'ailleurs… ce fourré n'avait-il pas bougé ? Et arbre ne s'était-il pas rapproché ? Pourquoi faisait-il bien plus sombre ici que dans le parc ?

"Jake !" cria-t-elle, avant de se plaquer la main sur la bouche comme si elle venait de dire une énormité.

Si les créatures de la forêt ignoraient sa présence en ces lieux, voilà qui était fait !

Elle marcha plus vite, se cramponnant à sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Pourtant, elle savait que jamais elle ne réussirait à repousser un monstre sanguinaire s'il venait à lui sauter dessus…

Elle entendit le craquement d'une branche derrière elle et se retrouva aussitôt paralysée par la peur.

Plantée en plein milieu des bois, sa baguette serrée contre sa poitrine, elle n'osa même pas se retourner et essaya d'entendre autre chose que les battements sourds de son propre cœur et du sang qui battait à ses tempes.

À ce rythme, aucune créature n'aurait à la tuer, elle allait succomber à une crise cardiaque. Morte à douze ans d'une crise cardiaque. Et personne ne trouverait jamais son corps, qui finirait dévoré par des créatures immondes et visqueuses.

_Bouge-toi !_

C'était facile à dire, mais elle n'y arrivait vraiment plus, là… Elle venait d'entendre un autre craquement dans son dos et devinait même quelques chuchotements lointains.

_Je veux pas mourir…_

Alors elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

En essayant de contrôler sa respiration, elle se décida enfin à regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait que des arbres, si grands, si oppressants… C'était elle ou il n'y avait plus assez d'air ?

Un autre craquement se fit entendre et une silhouette jaillit subitement d'entre les arbres.

Lena ne put retenir un hurlement de terreur qui dut se répercuter jusqu'au château, et tomba sur les fesses. Ses jambes ne la portaient même plus.

"Non, non, non, non…"

La créature en face d'elle était difforme. Elle devait faire la même taille que Lena, mais était deux fois plus large. Elle se tenait sur deux jambes courbées, ses longs bras énormes tombaient presque jusqu'à ses genoux, lui donnant une certaine posture de singe. Au bout de ses mains, on pouvait voir des ongles pointus et crochus qui devaient bien faire dix centimètres de long. Son visage était déformé, bossu, sa peau grisâtre, ses petits yeux jaunes presque cachés par des énormes bosses où se trouvaient des épais sourcils blancs. Ses rares cheveux étaient d'un blanc presque transparent, pendant lamentablement sur un crâne difforme. Il n'avait pas d'oreille. Sa bouche n'était qu'une large fente d'où sortaient des dents d'une longueur affolante. Alors que son visage était presque imberbe, le reste de son corps était recouvert d'une sorte de fourrure sans doute plus transparente que blanche.

"Siong !" cria une voix sur sa gauche. La fillette n'osa même pas lâcher la créature des yeux, de peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus si elle tentait le moindre geste.

La créature lâcha une longue plainte douloureuse et se retourna vers la voix, la bave coulant au bord de ses « lèvres ».

"Siong, lève-toi et cours !"

Non, c'était impossible, elle était bien incapable de bouger de là.

"James, aide-la à se relever."

"Comment ? Il va nous sauter dessus si on bouge !"

"Il nous trucidera de toute façon…"

"D… dis pas ça, Sirius !"

Elle ne prêtait pas attention aux voix, elle se contentait de fixer la créature. Étrangement, elle lui trouvait quelque chose de familier…

"Mince, James, profites-en tant qu'il ne bouge pas, tu es le plus près."

Elle entendit vaguement un craquement derrière elle, mais ne cessait de fixer la créature. D'ailleurs, elle venait de se retourner en direction du craquement et poussait une autre plainte. Ou peut-être était-ce une menace.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la saisir par les bras et la redresser brusquement. La créature fit un pas dans leur direction.

"Eh, par ici !" cria une voix.

"Re… Remus, c'est pe… peut-être p… pas une b… bonne idée…"

Lena devina un brusque mouvement sur sa gauche. La créature le remarqua et hurla.

"Sirius… tu connaîtrais pas un bon sort ?"

"Peut-être…"

La créature recula d'un pas, puis se mit à avancer en direction des voix.

"Tenez-vous prêts…"

Lena commença à avoir un gros doute.

"À mon signal…"

"Non !" cria-t-elle soudainement, alors que ses jambes répondaient enfin et qu'elle reprenait conscience avec la réalité.

Elle s'écarta brusquement de Potter et se précipita entre la créature et le reste des Maraudeurs.

"Non, Jake !"

"Siong !"

Mais elle était déjà devant la créature, les bras brandis devant elle comme si elle essayait de convaincre la créature de ne pas bouger. Ce qu'elle fit.

"Jake, c'est moi !"

Car elle était sûre que c'était son frère. Quelque chose dans les yeux de la créature l'avait convaincu.

"Siong, reste pas au milieu !" dit sèchement Black.

La créature pencha sa tête sur le côté comme l'aurait fait un chien, en regardant la fillette d'un air triste.

"Jake…"

La créature hurla soudain, comme s'il extériorisait toute la douleur, toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir.

En quelques pas, Lupin et Black s'étaient précipités sur Lena pour la tirer en arrière.

Mais ça n'était plus utile, car la créature s'effondra sur le sol avec brutalité dans un dernier gémissement de douleur.

Et peu à peu, la fourrure disparut. Dans un craquement sonore et sous ses cris de douleur, la créature reprit forme plus humaine. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que Jake, nu comme un vers, qui tremblait sur le sol.

"Par Merlin…" souffla Pettigrow.

Lena s'approcha en vitesse du corps de son frère et le recouvrit de sa propre cape, puis elle lui attrapa la main. Elle était glacée.

"Jake…," répéta la fillette, "qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

Il sembla à Lena que Potter avait dit cette phrase, mais elle n'était plus sûre de rien, car son frère cessa tout à coup de bouger.

"Lena… j'ai mal…" souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

"Il faut le ramener au château…" dit quelqu'un – peut-être Black.

Mais Lena remuait le corps de son frère en l'appelant pour essayer de le réveiller.

"Siong, essaie de te calmer, il faut qu'on le ramène !" ordonna une voix sèche.

Elle essaya de reprendre vie. Genre, peut-être devait-elle se bouger au lieu de regarder son frère mourir…

Elle essaya de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Apparemment, la voix sèche appartenait à Black.

"Oui, il faut…" elle essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était trop douloureuse.

"C'est par où, le château ?" demanda nerveusement Pettigrow.

"Je crois que c'est par là-bas…" dit Potter en pointant son doigt vers des arbres.

"Il fait noir…"

"La lune va bientôt se lever, on y verra mieux…"

Comme s'il avait été électrocuté, Lupin recula d'un bond, une expression mortifiée sur le visage.

"Remus… ?" commença Pettigrow.

Mais Black et Potter semblèrent tout à coup comprendre ce qui se passait.

"C'est la pleine lune ce soir, non ?" commença Black.

Bien qu'elle l'ait souvent vu malade, jamais Lena n'avait vu Lupin aussi blanc. Il regardait Black et Potter avec terreur.

"On doit vite partir d'ici !" dit Potter en écartant Lena du corps de son frère.

"Mais…"

"Remus est un loup-garou," dit Black d'un ton neutre.

"Vous saviez…" murmura Lupin d'une voix blanche, alors que Pettigrow restait planté, la bouche grande ouverte.

Lena regarda Lupin comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Un loup-garou ? Lui ?

"Siong, cours le plus rapidement possible au château," ordonna Potter.

"Mais… Jake ?"

"On s'en occupe, tire-toi !" hurla alors Black.

Comme si l'ordre s'était également adressé à lui, Lupin tourna les talons et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible dans la direction opposée à celle que Potter avait indiquée à Lena.

"Trouve Dumbledore !"

Avec un dernier coup d'œil vers son frère, que Black et Potter étaient en train de soulever, Lena partit en courant à travers la Forêt interdite.

Des branches basses lui fouettaient le visage, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle avait peur, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tout bêtement se blottir entre deux arbres et pleurer. Pourtant, l'idée était tentante. Elle entendit soudainement un hurlement de loup dans son dos et son sang se glaça. Un être intelligent aurait couru de plus belle, mais elle, au contraire, se pétrifia sur place, le cœur battant. Elle n'était pas très endurante et maintenant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, elle sentait à quel point elle était épuisée. Elle entendit un second hurlement, bien plus près ce coup-ci, et dut faire appel à toute sa faible volonté pour reprendre sa course. Elle fit plusieurs mètres avant de se prendre le pied dans une racine et de s'étaler de tout son long. Elle voulut se relever, mais un grognement la paralysa. Sans bouger son corps d'un poil, elle tourna les yeux sur sa droite. Elle devina une grande forme avançant à petit trot dans sa direction, la tête basse, grognant. Incapable de bouger, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la triste fin qu'allait être la sienne. Le loup se prit tout à coup une pierre sur la tête, cessa sa marche et se retourna en grognant.

"Eh, Remus !" lança Pettigrow dans ce qu'il voulait sans doute être un ton assuré. "Viens me manger, si t'es un homme !"

Sans un regard vers la jeune fille, Lupin sauta vers Pettigrow. Elle devina vaguement que le garçon essayait de se mettre à l'abri en haut d'un arbre et en profita pour s'enfuir courageusement.

À peine sortie de la forêt, elle tomba sur un Hagrid des plus perturbés.

"Miss Siong !" s'écria-t-il en retenant la fillette. "Professeur Dumbledore ! J'en ai trouvé une !"

"Lupin, il… et Jake…"

"On sait, on sait…" dit le géant d'une voix rassurante, en tapotant assez gentiment sur l'épaule de la fillette pour la lui déboîter.

"Il faut… Potter… et Pettigrow… Black… Ils sont…"

"On sait, on sait…"

Incapable d'en supporter plus, Lena s'évanouit alors qu'Hagrid se précipitait pour la rattraper.

**xXxXx**

_Retour en 1977…_

Elle était restée trois jours dans les vapes à l'infirmerie, à cette époque. Une fois plus ou moins remise, Dumbledore les avait convoqués, elle, Sirius, Remus, James et Peter. Il avait enfin annoncé à Lena que son frère était tombé dans le coma, son corps n'ayant pas supporté ses mutations. Il lui avait demandé, ainsi qu'aux autres Maraudeurs, de garder pour eux le secret de Remus.

Elle avait trouvé ça un peu bizarre au début, que Remus soit un loup-garou. Dans les livres moldus, elle était souvent tombée sur des histoires de loup-garou, et ayant grandi comme une Moldue, son jugement n'en avait pas été influencé. Pour elle, les loups-garous n'étaient dangereux que les soirs de pleine lune, et le reste… Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Remus à cette époque, même s'il l'aidait parfois pour ses devoirs, mais elle savait déjà plus ou moins qu'il était sympa. Alors, elle l'avait accepté comme il était. Et avec ce qui était arrivé à son frère, elle aurait été bien hypocrite de trouver à redire sur la « maladie » de Remus.

Quant à son frère, il ne s'était jamais réveillé. L'infirmière avait émis l'hypothèse que Jake, à cause des brimades qu'il subissait, avait fini par devenir une sorte de « junkie », drogué à quelques potions illicites.

Lena avait dit toute la vérité à Kevin parce qu'il avait été l'ami de Jake, tout en omettant de parler de Remus. Il avait donc, à grand renfort de câlins fraternels, déclaré qu'il protègerait désormais Lena à la place de Jake.

Et entre Kevin-le-grand-ami-de-tous et le secret qu'elle partageait avec eux, Lena avait pu vraiment se rapprocher des Maraudeurs.

Et maintenant, Sirius la regardait avec une petite lueur de tristesse.

"Jake a fait une erreur," dit-il à Lena. "Il était légèrement daltonien, mais comme la consistance était identique à ce qu'elle aurait dû être, il a fini par croire que sa potion était réussie. Et au lieu de devenir plus fort et un sorcier plus puissant, son corps a commencé à rejeter la potion. Comme le dit la page du livre dans la liste des effets secondaires, ça s'est traduit par des mutations incontrôlées que la pleine lune favorisait. Il était trop jeune pour que son corps supporte tout ça et il est tombé dans le coma…"

La jeune fille hocha la tête en silence. Il avait bien résumé la situation.

"Tout ça, c'est à cause de ma mère… Il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un grand sorcier… Et sans doute voulait-il être à la hauteur de nos parents serpentards, il avait une image plutôt caricaturale de cette maison."

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Lui aussi avait une image caricaturale de Serpentard : des gens vaniteux, obsédés par leur sang pur et la magie noire, se croyant supérieurs aux enfants de sang-mêlés…

Mais comment avait-il trouvé cette photo d'elle, au juste ? Depuis quand savait-il que leurs deux parents avaient été à Serpentard ? Il avait été très déçu de se retrouver à Poufsouffle, sans doute avait-ce été le déclencheur pour son intérêt pour la magie noire…

Fatiguée de réfléchir, elle reposa tout dans le coffret, le referma à clef et alla l'enfermer dans le coffre.

Puis elle s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

"Ça va, Lenou ?" demanda Sirius, qui s'était rapproché.

_Ouais, parfait…_

"Je suis fatiguée de tout ça…"

Sirius lui attrapa un bras pour la forcer à se retourner vers lui.

"Tu aurais fait un Serpentard pitoyable," se moqua-t-il pour essayer de la dérider.

Essayant de se prêter au jeu, elle lui jeta un regard faussement noir, mais vu la tête de Sirius, ça ne devait pas être spécialement convaincant. Ouais, elle pouvait aller se rhabiller ; si elle voulait faire de peur c'était pas encore ça…

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?" souffla-t-il.

Un simple secret idiot avait fini par conduire son frère dans un lit d'hôpital sans grand espoir de se réveiller, mais à part ça…

Sirius la regardait avec de tels yeux qu'elle sentit des papillons s'incruster dans son ventre.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Elle regarda alors le sol. Il était beau, le sol. Et là, c'était franchement ce qu'elle devait regarder si elle ne voulait pas faire de grosse bêtise pour se « réconforter » un peu.

Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut Sirius qui fit le premier pas pour la « grosse bêtise ». Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qui s'était passé, il lui releva la tête du bout des doigts, la regarda un instant, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, avant de déplacer sa main derrière la nuque de Lena. Ses papillons dans le ventre devaient avoir appelé des copains, parce qu'elle avait franchement l'impression qu'ils paralysaient peu à peu ses membres. Elle posa sa main sur l'omoplate de Sirius et referma ses doigts sur sa robe de sorcier. Il prit un peu confiance et approfondit le baiser. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Lena se mit à trembler. Quand il lui lâcha la main, pour la poser dans son dos, elle se contracta soudainement et s'écarta de Sirius, reprenant conscience de ses actes.

"Lena…"

Elle serra ses bras contre elle, comme si elle avait froid. Sauf que ses tremblements, ils n'étaient pas dus au froid… Et elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir, là…

"C'est pas une bonne idée," dit-elle, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sirius acquiesça en silence.

Déjà qu'elle se sentait mal qu'il l'ait embrassée sous l' « emprise » de sa potion… Là, elle pouvait tout mettre sur le dos du maléfice et de la surprise. Sauf que ce coup-ci…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Remus.

"On ferait mieux de partir," déclara Sirius.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un regard derrière eux. Il sembla vaguement à Lena qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clef et avait remis cette dernière à sa chaîne, mais elle n'avait plus les idées très claires.

_Eh oui, tu as embrassé Sirius…_

Dire qu'elle aurait pu s'en réjouir, si elle avait remarqué plus tôt que Remus s'intéressait à elle et y avait mis un terme… Mais comment elle aurait pu deviner, d'abord ?

_Il t'a invitée quelques fois, ça aide…_

Mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé franchement d'être sa petite amie.

_Avoue quand même que tu aurais fini par dire oui, si Sirius ne t'avait pas embrassée…_

D'ailleurs, Sirius embrassait bien, quand même.

_C'est l'Amour qui parle…_

Mais c'était vrai !

_T'as aucun point de comparaison d'ailleurs…_

Et elle ne le regrettait pas…

_Au fait, ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu t'y étais peut-être prise comme un manche ?_

Alors ça, c'était une pensée mortifiante… Le truc bien tue l'amour… Entre sa jambe poilue, le fait qu'elle bave dans son sommeil… Bon, au moins, elle avait toutes les cartes en mains pour que Sirius s'enfuie !

"On est arrivés."

Lena reprit conscience de la réalité. Ils avaient monté une centaine d'escaliers (sans exagérer…) et se trouvaient maintenant devant un mur.

"Tu es sûr ?"

Sirius lui adressa un petit sourire.

"Tu doutes d'un Maraudeur ?"

"C'est qu'il a l'air bien solide, comme mur…"

"Il va falloir le pousser…"

"Et ça mène où ?"

Sirius se figea, puis eut un petit sourire narquois.

"T'inquiète… Je pense que s'il faisait jour, on verrait de la lumière dans les coins du mur. Donc, il doit faire nuit et on risque rien."

Étrangement, l'entendre parler comme ça ne la rassurait pas. Pas du tout. Pourtant, elle se plaça devant le mur, les mains contre lui, et Sirius prit place derrière elle. Elle réprima un frisson quand elle sentit son souffle dans son cou… Et ils se mirent à pousser le mur.

Il ne bougea d'abord pas d'un seul millimètre, et ils durent s'appuyer plus fermement contre lui pour le pousser. Et il se débloqua brutalement.

Entraînés par sa chute brutale, ils tombèrent durement sur le sol. Lena en eut le souffle coupé quand Sirius lui tomba dessus. La lumière vive du jour l'éblouit.

"C'était pas prévu ça…" souffla-t-il.

Elle devina alors des exclamations de surprise tout autour d'elle, et eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir où ils étaient, et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia encore plus que le rat, l'araignée géante ou les illusions.

Le professeur McGonagall les regardait, les bras croisés et l'air à la fois choqué et furieux.

_En fin de compte, je crois que je vais tuer Sirius Black…_

_To be continued…

* * *

_

J'ai un énorme retard sur les réponses aux reviews. Sachez que j'apprécie énormément l'effort que vous avez tous fait pour me laisser un petit mot, et que ce n'est pas par manque de respect que j'ai oublié, mais parce que j'ai eu une année carrément merdique et que j'en ai oublié ces petits plaisirs de la vie.  
Mais je vous aime toujours. Vraiment. Car si j'écris toujours cette fiction, c'est parce qu'elle m'obsède depuis trop longtemps, mais SURTOUT parce que vous êtes là pour la lire. Merci de tout mon cœur !


End file.
